Cicatrices
by Qiutyvampire
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi,18 años, vivo en Japon con una madre despreocupada, un padre que se quedo en la edad del burro y una fastidiosa hermana menor;La historia de mi vida,Amu Hinamori:mi nueva vecina,la novia que mantuve en secreto por 2 años.
1. Nuevos vecinos

**Cicatrices!**

Yo~!

Como están minna, aquí Qiutyvampire reportándose =D he aquí mi nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado y que les este gustando hasta ahora "Un amor de película", como dije antes, esta historia está dedicada a las 3 personas que me han apoyado desde el inicio de mí otra historia, que también, fue la primera:

Mi querido **Angelzk** que desde el primer capítulo ha estado ahí dándome su apoyo Arigato~ Angel ^^, espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado y debo decirte que leí tu perfil y que me mate de la risa con lo que decía, sin ofender eh!, =D espero verte igual de seguido en esta historia con mucho cariño para ti.

Mi queridísima **Sabii chan** y su querida Chara **Tai**, que me inspiran con sus locuras y sus amenazas, también me apoyaron desde el principio y bueno…también me amenazaron desde el principio =_=", pero que hacen que valga la pena reconstruir mi casa cada vez que Tai la destruye, muchísimas gracias Sabii y Tai =D desde el fondo de mi haato (Heart xD).

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante…

Mi pervertida **Caty** que a pesar de no haber estado al principio, demostró ser una lectora muy fiel en lo que siguió la historia, Caty incluso te di de regalo un capi jeje, espero que te guste esta historia, gracias por tu apoyo y espero verte aquí también mi pervertida, jeje me hiciste hacer algo que no planeaba hacer, pero que resulto ser una gran experiencia, arigato Caty =D.

Si chicos quisiera saber sus nombre, no sé si Sabii se llame Sabii o como se llamara Angel, bueno, Caty si se llama Caty…espero =S jejeje Buueno, me los dicen Sip.

Recuerden mis queridos, alguna petición, esta historia es suya, alguna idea, comentario, queja y, o, u AMENAZA pueden decírmelo sin problema^^ bien, aquí el primer capítulo, disfruten.

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.

**Capitulo#1: Nuevos Vecinos.**

**IKUTO POV**

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, afuera se escuchaban unos gritos.

Maldita sea- dije malhumorado- quien se atreve a levantarme tan temprano.

Ikuto...Son las 3 de la tarde- dijo una voz a mi lado.

Utau- grite levantándome- que haces aquí?- ella sonrió ampliamente.

Mama dice que bajes a almorzar~!- dijo en tono burlón.

Tsk~ eres tan molesta- dije frotándome los ojos.

Bien!- grito alzando el pulgar- significa que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.

Un buen trabajo, y ahora de qué diablos hablas?- pregunte fastidiado.

Duuh~ mi trabajo como hermana menor!- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

Rodé los ojos.

Bien, haz lo que quieras- dije con fastidio-…. que es tan divertido?

Utau tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Na-da~ nos vemos abajo!- grito antes de salir corriendo de mi habitación.

Que le ocurre a tu hermana?- pregunto papa parado en la puerta.

No lo sé- dije molesto- el trabajo debe estar volviéndola aun más loca.

Papa aparto la vista de sus papeles y me miro, sonrió de una forma muy fastidiosa.

Qué?- pregunte levantando una ceja.

Nada- dijo regresando su atención a los papeles que tenía en la mano- Hgh~- lo escuche contener la risa mientras se alejaba.

Tsk~estupida familia loca- camine hacia el baño, cuando pase junto al espejo me detuve en seco con los ojos abiertos como platos.

U-TA-U~- grite enojado, Salí de mi habitación caminando hacia la planta baja.

Buenos días querido- mama me saludo sonriendo.

Donde está Utau?-

Salió a saludar a los nuevos vecinos- dijo suavemente.

Camine hacia la puerta.

Hijo!- Papa me llamo a mis espaldas.

Qué?- pregunte fastidiado.

Creo que deberías limpiarte primero cariño- dijo mama con dulzura.

Hmp- me voltee enojado, me siguieron con la mirada mientras subía las escaleras, escuche sus risas cuando entre a mi habitación.

Maldita Utau!- grite enojado mientras me limpiaba la cara- como se atreve a usarme como su payaso de nuevo.

Escuche ruidos en la casa vecina.

Tsk, genial, resulta que mi hermana no es lo único fastidioso cerca- dije molesto- que habré hecho en mi vida pasada, tuve que haber sido un pervertido, o un pedófilo para merecer todo este sufrimiento.

Hey ustedes, mi nombre….Hmp~ Ikuto Tsukiyomi, 18 años, vivo en Japón, con una madre despreocupada, un padre que se quedo en la edad del burro, molestoso y "adicto al trabajo", nótese el sarcasmo, y una fastidiosa hermana menor que pasa haciéndome bromas pesadas, se preguntaran porque la soporto…bien~ ella es modelo y no pasa mucho en casa, debo admitir que a veces la extraño mucho, pero ni crean que se lo diré, a mi familia no le falta nada, vivimos en uno de los barrios más respetados, pero a pesar de toda la comodidad, algo me falta, creo que es…

Tsk, que molesto es mudarse- escuche una dulce voz en la casa de alado, la curiosidad hizo que me asomara al balcón, mire hacia abajo.

Woow~!- sonreí cuando vi a mi vecina, estaba agachada cerrando una caja, se veía de la edad de Utau.

Vamos pequeña, tu fuiste la que quiso mudarse- un chico castaño paso su brazo por los hombros de ella y la abrazo.

Kuukai~!- grito separándose, la miro desafiante y ella sonrió con malicia.

Ambos corrieron dentro de la casa, suspire.

Supongo que viven juntos- pensé desanimado mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, escuche unos ruidos detrás mío y me voltee, ahí estaban ambos respirando con dificultad en una habitación frente a la mía, me asome de nuevo por el balcón.

Reclamo esta habitación como mía~!- grito la preciosa alzando su puño.

Tsk, no es justo hiciste trampa- el castaño se volteo con los brazos cruzados.

Aaw~el pequeño Kuukai está enojado- dijo abrazándolo y haciéndole cosquillas, ambos reían, la pelirosa se detuvo y se escondió tras el castaño.

Kuukai, hay un pervertido espiándonos- dijo asomando su cabeza por el hombro del chico, el hizo hacia atrás su cabeza, me miro enojado, luego suavizo su mirada y regreso a ver a la pelirosa.

Amu~- rio divertido-es solo un chico, debe tener mi edad, además solo debe tener cara de pervertido.

Hmm~seguro?- la pelirosa dejo de esconderse- tienes razón no se ve muy amenazante.

Ambos rieron, una gota resbalo por mi frente, apoye mi mentón en mi mano.

Saben que puedo escucharlos verdad?- dije molesto, ambos me miraron curiosos.

Hmp, es tu culpa por espiar a las personas, ahora entiendo porque nadie vivía aquí- la pelirosa desvió la mirada y se cruzo de brazos.

Vamos Amu, no seas grosera con el- dijo el chico guindándose en su espalda.

Ku-Kuukai pesas~!- grito perdiendo el equilibrio, ambos cayeron de espaldas.

D-duele~- dijo la pelirosa sobando su trasero.

Quieres ayuda con eso?- dije mirándola con burla, ella se sonrojo.

Amu deberías dejar de comer tanto chocolate- dijo el castaño ayudándola a levantarse, me guiño el ojo mientras reíamos, ella se puso aun más roja

Cállense~- grito mientras caminaba hacia su balcón.

Hey tu- apoyo sus codos en el alfeizar y estiro su mano hacia mi- Amu Hinamori- dijo sonriendo.

Estire mi mano hacia ella, el espacio que separaba nuestros balcones era de pocos centímetros.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi- dije sonriéndole seductoramente, ella se sonrojo.

Hey~estas coqueteándole a mi Amu?- pregunto el castaño apareciendo tras ella.

K-Kuukai~!- grito Amu soltando mi mano, sentí algo de tristeza cuando lo hizo.

El chico abrazo a Amu y me tendió su mano.

Kuukai Souma- dijo animado.

Souma?- pregunte confundido.

Oh, cierto!- Kuukai rio.

Amu es mi hermana de otra madre!-

Ah? Que son hermanastros o algo por el estilo?- Amu rodo los ojos.

Kuukai, eres un idiota!- dijo golpeando su cabeza, se acerco al alfeizar de su balcón y se sentó en el.

Kuukai y yo somos..Primos? supongo que esa sería la palabra, vivíamos en Inglaterra, pero los padres de Kuukai decidieron regresar a Japón, así que aquí estamos- dijo Amu sonriéndome con dulzura.

Ehm~regresar? Y como terminaste con ellos?- pregunte curioso.

Ves Amu, y luego dices que yo soy el idiota!- Amu golpeo la cabeza de Kuukai de nuevo.

Kuukai y yo vivíamos aquí en Japón anteriormente, pero nuestros padres tuvieron que mudarse a Inglaterra por sus trabajos, cuando me entere de que se mudaban, les dije a mis padres que también quería regresar y ellos accedieron-

Oh~!- dije mirándola fijamente, ella alzo la mirada y me miro.

Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos.

I-ku-to~!- voltee enojado y vi a Utau en mi habitación- estas espiando a los nuevos veci..- Utau se quedo en shock- nos…

Que quieres?- pregunte fastidiado, Utau me hizo a un lado y se acerco al alfeizar, Amu estaba sentada de espaldas hablando con Kuukai.

Amu..- escuche a Utau susurrar con sorpresa, abrió sus ojos con emoción- Amu~!

Amu se bajo del alfeizar y volteo a mirarnos extrañada.

Utau!- grito sorprendida…ambas se miraron por un segundo.

Kya~!- Agarraron sus manos y empezaron a brincar mientras gritaban.

Somos vecinas~!-Kuukai y yo nos tapamos los oídos, pararon de brincar y de gritar.

Hey Utau, no te alegra que también sea tu vecino?- pregunto Kuukai sonriendo.

Hmp~al contrario, es indignante!- dijo Utau volteando la cabeza.

Eh~? Después de que las ayudamos ese día que todas decidieron ir de compras, saben a los chicos y a mi aun nos duelen los brazos!- le reclamo Kuukai molesto.

Amu y Utau rieron divertidas, Kuukai las miro enojado y empezó a reír también.

Que me estoy perdiendo?- pregunte confundido, se detuvieron sorprendidos.

Oh cierto, Ikuto!- dijeron los 3 volteando a verme.

No me digan….en serio?- pregunte fastidiado- Olvidaron que estaba aquí?

Los 3 desviaron la mirada y rieron nerviosos, rodé los ojos.

Así que él es el famoso Ikuto eh?- dijo Amu mirando a Utau- Utau nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

Levante la ceja.

Y no fuiste capaz de reconocerme?- Amu rio nerviosa.

Lo siento, Utau siempre decía que Ikuto se parece a tío Aruto, pero jamás imagine que sería un parecido de tal magnitud- dijo rascando su cabeza.

Supongo que no nos detuvimos a pensar- dijo Kuukai abrazando a Amu por el cuello.

De aquí a cuando tú te detienes a pensar Kuukai?- pregunto Utau con burla.

Amu rio divertida mientras Kuukai veía a Utau con odio, ella solo se limitaba a sonreír triunfante.

Aclare mi garganta, ellos regresaron a verme con una gotita en la frente.

Y dime Amu, el apellido no se te hizo familiar?- Amu me miro y luego mira a Utau, ella alzo los hombros, Amu volvió a mirarme.

Utau no usa su apellido real en público, de hecho ninguno de nosotros lo hace…- dijo sonriendo con dulzura.

_Adoro esa sonrisa_- pensé mientras miraba a Amu hablarme con esa sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando…-

_Me encanta como mueve los labios, me pregunto qué tan bien besara?-_

Entonces…-

_Me pregunto a que sabrán? Se ven tan suaves y delicados, buena ella se ve suave y delicada también-_

Ahí fue donde..-

_Me pregunto si estará con alguien, una chica como ella debe tener novio-_

Y como si fuera poco…-

_Y qué pasa si no tienes…Hmm~, debería arriesgarme por ti?...bueno por ella lo haría-_

..tar a Inglaterra, fue…-

_Tiene un cuerpo increíble, sus piernas son largas y finas, su cabello llega hasta su espalda, y está MUY bien desarrollada-_

Modelando también ese día…-

_Y su trasero…un momento…-_

Qué?- pregunte sorprendido saliendo de mis pensamientos- también eres modelo?

Ikuto, es como la cuarta vez que lo repite, que no la estas escuchando?- pregunto Utau enojada.

Amu me miro expectante.

Lo siento..yo… me perdí en mis pensamientos- Amu sonrió de la misma forma una vez más, Utau suspiro.

Bien~olvidalo Amu, el siempre es así- Amu asintió y volteo a ver a Kuukai, tenía una expresión sombría en la cara.

Ocurre algo Kuukai koi?- pregunto Amu preocupada.

_Espera…Kuukai..Koi?-_ pense sorprendido- _que acaso no eran primos?_

Espera…Koi?-

Amu volteo a mirarnos, Utau se había adelantado a mi pregunta.

Sip, tu sabes que así es nuestro trato Utau- dijo Amu suavemente, Utau sonrió con burla.

Sí, pero creí que eso solo era en…FAMILIA!- Utau recalco la última palabra.

Espera, eso es una indirecta..para mí?- pregunte confundido.

Amu y Utau sonrieron.

Bueno, después de todo, somos familia- dijo Amu pellizcando a Kuukai.

Ow~ Amu!- grito Kuukai adolorido.

Lo siento Oniichan, pero es que no despertabas- dijo ella inocentemente.

_Oniichan? Primero Koi y ahora Oniichan?-_ pensé confundido

Ay Amu, quien te entiende- dijo Utau sonriendo- Hey..quieres ir de compras?

Amu asintió emocionada.

Sii~ tuve un trágico accidente con mis perfumes hace unos minutos!- dijo con tristeza, Utau se paso al balcón de Amu.

Como dije, estamos separados a pocos centímetros, no más de 20, solo que mi balcón está un poco más arriba que el de Amu.

Y dime Amu, que tal tu viaje…- Utau y Amu entraron al cuarto de Amu.

Que quieres con Amu?- regrese a ver a Kuukai me miraba enojado.

A que te refieres?- pregunte inocentemente.

No te hagas el tonto, vi muy bien como la mirabas, yo solo te digo que donde..-

Te gusta Amu?-

El me miro confundido, luego rio.

Claro que no, somos como hermanos- dijo sonriendo.

Lo mire confundido.

_Que chico más extraño, primero está enojado, luego feliz…es peor que Utau cuando esta con el SPM!-_

Mira, no tengo nada en contra de que te guste, pero donde te atrevas a lastimarla…-

Hey, primero que nada, no tomes decisiones apresuradas, de donde sacaste esa idea de que a mí me gusta Amu?-

Oh vamos Ikuto, se te nota a leguas, es obvio, Utau también lo noto- lo mire algo preocupado.

_Lo sabrá Amu?-_

No te preocupes, Amu es muy densa para notarlo- suspire aliviado.

_Rayos~!_

Kuukai me miro sonriente.

Lo sabia!-

No sabes nada- dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

Bueno, bueno….no sé nada!- dijo con burla.

Hmp~!- voltee la mirada, vi a Amu y Utau regresar al cuarto.

Que están esperando?- pregunto Utau enojada.

Si señora, por favor discúlpeme- dijo Kuukai con burla haciendo una reverencia.

Hmp~quedate quieto Souma, o sufrirás cuando lleguemos- dijo Utau con malicia.

*Gulp* Kuukai la miro con miedo y luego me miro.

Vamos, que esperas, si te demoras vamos a sufrir- lo mire confundido.

El nunca ha salido de compras conmigo Kuukai- dijo Utau agarrándolo del brazo- vámonos.

Nos adelantamos…Amu~mi hermano será tu escolta~- dijo Utau despidiéndose con la mano, Kuukai se despidió también.

Quien te dio permiso para que te despidas esclavo!- grito Utau golpeando su cabeza, ambos salieron del cuarto.

Amu rio divertida y me miro.

A pesar de que ambos se quieren, ninguno se atreve a confesárselo al otro!- dijo sonriente mientras escuchaba el eco de las voces de Kuukai y Utau alejándose.

Vamos?- pregunto con dulzura tendiéndome la mano, la mire confundido y cruce a su balcón.

Ella tomo mi mano y me jalo con ella.

Te lo explico en el camino si?- asentí mientras Amu me llevaba a su habitación, era grande, pero estaba vacía.

Te gusta?- pregunto mirándome con esa sonrisa que me encantaba, asentí.

Qué bueno, cuando este lista te invitare para que veas como quedo- asentí atontado.

_Como puede una chica ser tan dulce con alguien que recién conoció, o talvez será que…-_

Tu..- Amu me miro expectante, abrió la puerta de su habitación y salimos a un pasillo.

Era un gran pasillo, había 5 puertas a lo largo, la del cuarto de Amu era la última, llegamos a las escaleras, eran 2 una a cada lado, observe el salón mientras bajábamos.

Tienes una casa muy grande- dije mirándola, ella sonrió.

Literalmente, no es mi casa- dijo abriendo la puerta de la entrada- es de mis tíos.

Pero tu vives ahí- ella asintió.

Supongo que entonces si es mi casa!- dijo sonriendo.

Y bien a donde vamos?- pregunte extrañado.

Sabes conducir?- asentí confundido, Amu saco unas llaves de un bolso, que no tengo idea de donde saco, y me las entrego.

Bien, vamos- dijo parándose frente a una SUV azul marino - lo siento pero yo aun no puedo conducir.

Utau lo hace- dije sorprendido, ella rio divertida.

Lo que Utau hace, no se puede llamar conducir, has viajado algunas vez con ella al volante?- negué extrañado- bien, ya entiendo porque lo dijiste entonces.

Subimos y empecé a conducir.

A donde vamos?-

Oh sí, no se cual es el centro comercial al que Utau va, tu sabes cuál es?-

Supongo que sí-

Bien, entonces vayamos a ese-

Oye…yo te quería pedir disculpas por lo de hace rato, cuando me hablaste y…-

No hay porque disculparse, supongo que no te pareció entretenido lo que decía así que..-

No es eso!- grite interrumpiéndola, ella me miro sorprendida- lo siento.

Amu sonrió dulcemente.

_Porque tienes que hacer eso, estoy conduciendo, acaso quieres que nos estrellemos?_

Regrese mi mirada al camino.

Si no te molesta, me lo repetirías?-

Hmm…no!- dijo divertida, levante una ceja y la mire.

Rio divertida.

Qué tal si mejor me preguntas y yo respondo!- asentí mientras veía el camino.

Ehm~por donde empiezo..-

_Tienes novio?...no..porque le preguntaría eso, sería demasiado sospechoso._

_Que tal….como conociste a Utau?, no..bueno si pero eso podría preguntárselo a ella misma._

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, vi a Amu de reojo, me miraba sonriente esperando la pregunta.

Ya?- pregunto dulcemente- si quieres yo…

Amu..- me miro expectante- ya no me recuerdas?-

Amu abrió sus ojos y su sonrisa se desvaneció, su flequillo cubría sus ojos.

Dime Amu….me olvidaste tan rápido?-

…..

Hey minna~!

Que tal, que tal, que tal~….como lo estoy haciendo hasta ahora, bien espero que me lo digan en sus reviews, si no lo hacen me desanimare =( jejeje chicos espero que el capi les haya gustado!

Nos vemos en UADP porque ya mismo termina, pero.. quién sabe si continuare esta, depende de ustedes MUAHAHAHA~ matta ne~!

Minna Daisuki =D

Qiutyvampire!


	2. Heridas abiertas

Yo~ minna!

Aquí les dejo el segundo capi =D, espero que el anterior les haya gustado, gracias a todos por leerme.

Caty~ que bueno verte de nuevo, hehe me gusta tu plan, ya sabes si quieres ayuda para eso, cuenta conmigo =D en cuanto a la perversión, es claro que Ikuto será pervertido, pero no tanto como para llegar a violar a Amu hahaha, además eso no seria romántico, awww~gracias por tu apoyo, cuídate.

Sabii chan, gracias por tu review, bienvenida~ de nuevo hehe, porque todas piden Lemmon~! Se han detenido a pensar en mi salud mental =( Hahaha, bueno está bien~, hare todo lo posible! Me alegra verte de nuevo SA-BI-NA hehe, bien bien lo siento Sabii chii~! Tai, hare todo lo posible para que no te enojes.

Bien, les daré su Ikuto pervertido…pero no en este capi =p

Cuídense minna =D

Ja Nya~!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO#2 Heridas Abiertas<strong>

**AMU POV**

Y bien?- pregunto Ikuto impaciente- no piensas responderme?

Apreté mis puños con fuerza.

Amu…-

QUE~?- grite enojada, Ikuto detuvo el auto.

Yo…- levante la ceja algo fastidiada y lo mire.

Que quieres de mi Ikuto, acaso ya no me lastimaste lo suficiente, no has terminado de pisotear mi dignidad?- pregunte con tristeza y rabia, escuchamos el pito de los autos detrás nuestro, Ikuto puso en marcha el auto.

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo y largo.

Lo siento Amu- suspire hondo , espere unos minutos pero Ikuto no dijo nada más.

Y…?- Ikuto estaciono el auto en el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

A que te refieres?- pregunto confundido.

Dijiste que lo sentías verdad?- Ikuto asintió.

Que mas?- pregunte expectante.

Que mas?- pregunto extrañado-No hay nada más, que mas debería decir?-

Asentí algo decepcionada.

Cretino- murmure por lo bajo, Ikuto me miro sorprendido.

Esperabas algo más?-

Abrí la puerta del auto.

En realidad no, no esperaba nada mas de ti, Ikuto!- me baje y tire la puerta.

Amu espera!- grito Ikuto bajándose del auto, aumente el paso.

Amu!- Ikuto agarro mi brazo.

No me toques!- grite soltándome.

Amu, escúchame, yo n..-

Sabes que Ikuto, olvídalo!- dije molesta.

Olvidarlo? Am..-

Solo olvídalo, olvida que me conociste, olvida que alguna vez tuvimos algo, solo…- sentí una punzada en mi corazón- solo dejémoslo así.

Agache mi cabeza y entre al centro comercial.

Amu, es que no puedo dejarlo así, tu..-

Ikuto- me voltee hacia el - tu y yo no nos conocíamos, Hoy me viste…POR-PRIMERA-VEZ!- lo mire fijamente a los ojos- entendido?

Ikuto desvió la mirada y asintió débilmente.

Bien- me voltee y seguí caminando.

Amu- Ikuto agarro mi mano, me voltee algo enojada.

Ikuto, creí que lo habi..-

Debes saber que jamás mentí sobre mis sentimientos-

Lo mire con incredulidad.

Como tienes el cinismo de decir eso- grite enojada.

Las personas que pasaban nos miraban con curiosidad.

Sabes que Ikuto, este no es ni el momento, ni el lugar- dije volteándome, el tomo mi mano y me jalo con él.

Que haces?- pregunte intentado soltarme del agarre, salimos del centro comercial; bueno, me saco del centro comercial.

Caminamos hacia un lugar alejado que estaba vacío.

Suéltame!- grite jalando mi brazo, Ikuto me soltó y se volteo hacia mí.

Amu, solo déjame explicarte, por favor-

Explicarme qué?- grite enojada- todo quedo absolutamente claro ese día, solo me utilizaste, lo nuestro no fue más que una apuesta, tú mismo me lo dijiste.

No Amu, yo no..-

Sabes lo que paso cuando conocí a Utau?-

El negó lentamente.

Nada Ikuto, no paso nada…sabes por qué?-

Ikuto agacho la cabeza y asintió.

Tu familia ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia, ni siquiera los conocía- dije agachando la cabeza- Hmp, ese día me entere de que tu padre, era uno de los amigos de la infancia de mi padre-

No lo sabía…- susurro con tristeza.

Claro que no, porque tu regresaste a Japón antes que tu familia-

Sí, pero..-

Solo acéptalo Ikuto, te reíste en mi cara, acaso no recuerdas lo que me dijiste?- mi tono iba bajando poco a poco- yo si lo recuerdo…claramente.

Se formo un nudo en mi garganta, Ikuto me veía con tristeza.

En serio creíste, que….- sentía las lagrimas agolpándose en mis ojos- que lo nuestro era real.

Agache mi cabeza.

Como no me pude dar cuenta, lo nuestro era demasiado perfecto-

Amu-

Pero porque Ikuto, porque esperar 2 años para decírmelo- las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Ikuto se acerco a mí e intento abrazarme.

NO!- lo aleje de un empujón, el se acerco de nuevo.

Fui una tonta y aun lo sigo siendo, sabía que no debía hablarte hoy-

Empuje de nuevo a Ikuto, el se volvió a acercar.

Idiota!- grite empujándolo, el se acerco.

Vete y déjame, como lo hiciste aquella vez- volví a empujarlo.

Solo..-mi voz se quebró, Ikuto se acerco- solo…

Empecé a llorar, Ikuto me abrazo fuertemente, me agarre de su camisa con fuerza mientras dejaba que toda la frustración que sentí por todo 1 año saliera convertida en lagrimas.

Solo vete!- grite abrazándolo con fuerza- vete…

**FLASHBACK**

**En Inglaterra, hace 3 años.**

**Entre al colegio con pereza.**

**Hey Amu!- mis amigas se acercaron a mí.**

**Hey Caty, Sabii!- dije sonriéndoles cálidamente.**

**Amu~- grito Sabii emocionada- a que no sabes de qué me entere!**

**La mire con la cabeza de lado.**

**Eeek~!- Caty daba brinquitos emocionada- Has visto al chico nuevo?**

**La mire confundida.**

**Ambas se miraron y negaron decepcionadas.**

**Hey~!- grite molesta- que significa eso!**

**Ambas rieron suavemente y me miraron.**

**Esta como se quiere!- dijo Caty mordiendo su labio inferior- Aah me da calor solo de pensar en el!**

**Sabii y yo nos miramos extrañadas.**

**Pervertida~- dijimos ambas agarrándola de los brazos y caminando hacia el salón.**

**Hmp~- Caty desvió la mirada- no sé de que hablas Sabii, tú fuiste la que se lo imagino sin ropa.**

**Me pare en seco.**

**Porque soy amiga de ustedes?- pregunte sorprendida.**

**Ellas levantaron la ceja.**

**Hehe~- reí nerviosa, las agarre de las manos y seguimos caminando.**

**B-b-bueno- reí con miedo- de que me querían hablar?**

**Hmp~!- ambas voltearon la cabeza enojadas.**

**Oh vamos chicas, saben que es una broma!- dije abrazándolas por el cuello.**

**Hmp~!-**

**Son las mejores amigas que alguien pueda tener-**

**Hmp~!-**

**Bien~, hoy les invitare el almuerzo- dije con desgano.**

**Ellas sonrieron.**

**Tu también eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener!- dijeron ambas al unisonó.**

**Si, si~- dije dándole palmaditas en la cabeza- ahora vamos o nos quedaremos fuera.**

**Si~!- gritaron ambas, entramos al salón y nos sentamos en el mesón que las 3 compartimos.**

**Bien, que tenían que decirme sobre el chico nuevo?- pregunte fingiendo desinterés.**

**Uuh~ cierto- dijo Sabii acercándose a mi oído- el es..**

**La puerta se abrió de un golpe y un peliazul entro al salón, detrás de el venia el profesor.**

**Buenos días chicos~- grito parándose frente a la clase- hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, como pudieron notar.**

**El chico se paro junto al maestro.**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi- dijo con la mirada desviada hacia otro lado.**

**Bien- dijo el profesor extrañado- Joven Ikuto, busque un asiento libre para empezar las clases.**

**Las chicas se empezaron a arreglar y empujaban a los chicos junto a ellas para que Ikuto se sentara.**

**El asintió y busco con la mirada un lugar libre, sus ojos se detuvieron en nosotras.**

**Eeek~- Caty oculto su rostro en mi hombro- está mirando hacia acá!**

**Rodé los ojos y sonreí.**

**Si Caty, ahora te propondrá matrimonio, se casaran y tendrán muchos hijos- dije con sarcasmo, Sabii rio bajito cubriendo su boca.**

**Ikuto camino hacia nosotras.**

**Ahí viene, Caty~- dijo Sabii con tono burlón- Lista para el "Acepto".**

**Caty asintió en mi hombro, Sabii y yo reímos divertidas.**

**Ikuto pasó junto a nuestro mesón y se sentó en el mesón detrás nuestro.**

**Caty se separo de mi hombro y recostó su cabeza en el mesón.**

**Uuuf~, supongo que es muy tímido para hacerlo en público- murmuro con decepción, Sabii y yo nos miramos divertidas.**

**Claro que si Caty- dijimos con burla.**

**Si lo notaste Amu?- murmuro Sabii mirando de reojo a Ikuto.**

**Notar que?- pregunte confundida.**

**Sus rasgos tonta!- murmuro Caty dándome un suave golpe en la cabeza- además se ve mayor, que suerte tuvimos de estar en esta clase avanzada- murmuro emocionada.**

**Aaah~- mire de reojo a Ikuto, el alzo la mirada y me vio, le sonreí amistosamente y regrese a ver a las chicas.**

**Ya?- pregunto Sabii con impaciencia.**

**Qué?..Si es Japonés?- pregunte confundida.**

**Caty y Sabii asintieron.**

**Oh~, Sip si lo es- dije apuntando en mi libreta lo que el profesor había escrito en el pizarrón.**

**Yiiii~!- Sabii apretó sus puños emocionada- ahora tendrán un tema de conversación- murmuro contenta.**

**Y se podría saber…- seguí anotando- para que quiero un tema de conversación con él?**

**Ellas me miraron sorprendidas.**

**Porque no lo quisieras!- gritaron ambas levantándose.**

**Señoritas!- nos grito el profesor enojado, toda la clase nos quedo viendo.**

**Lo sentimos profesor- dijeron ambas sonrojadas.**

**Desde que empezó la clase pude notar sus risas y conversaciones, así que paren o no me quedara más que sacarlas de clase- ambas asintieron y se sentaron.**

**Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario cuando el profesor me interrumpió.**

**Y lo mismo va para usted Señorita Amu, una mas, quien quiera que sea y las 3 saldrán del salón-las 3 asentimos apenadas.**

**Dios~que pensara Ikuto de mi- murmuro Caty dramáticamente- ha de pensar que no presto atención a clases ,o que soy ruidosa y parlanchina.**

**Sabii y yo la miramos sonriendo.**

**Caty, tu no prestas atención a clases, y si, eres ruidosa y parlanchina- murmuramos ambas divertidas.**

**Como un loro- dije con desaprobación.**

**Sin olvidar una pervertida- agrego Sabii con burla.**

**Imagínate que pensaría si se entera de que imaginabas cosas con el aun sin haberlo conocido- murmure fingiendo preocupación.**

**O que lo acosas- dijo Sabii en el mismo tono.**

**Chasqueamos la lengua en desaprobación mientras negábamos con la cabeza.**

**Caty nos miro preocupada.**

**Así nunca podre casarme con él, si no hay boda, por ende no hay…waa~- murmuro con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**Sabii y yo reímos divertidas.**

**Suficiente!- grito el profesor estampando el libro en su escritorio, la clase entera se asusto.**

**Uh-oh- murmuramos las 3.**

**Caty, Sabii y Amu, fuera de mi clase!- grito señalando la puerta, las 3 suspiramos y nos levantamos.**

**Caminamos hacia la puerta y salimos del salón.**

**Waaa~ pensara que soy un ser horrible!- grito Caty mordiendo la manga de su camisa.**

**Sabii y yo nos miramos negando con la cabeza.**

**Hey Amu, que tal si nos invitas el almuerzo ahora?- pregunto Sabii frente a mí.**

**Buena idea!- dije tomando el brazo de Caty- Vamos Caty~**

**Nunca me casare~- gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**Sabii y yo reímos divertidas.**

**(3 meses después)**

**Estaba sentada en una banca esperando a que Caty y Sabii salieran de su clase de Economía Domestica.**

**Yo Amu!- sentí una respiración en mi nuca y voltee a ver hacia atrás, Ikuto estaba apoyado en el espaldar de la banca.**

**Que quieres Ikuto?- pregunte con fastidio.**

**Oow~estas enojada conmigo?- pregunto fingiendo tristeza.**

**Hmp~!- voltee mi cabeza y pude notar a Sabii y Caty saliendo del edificio de Artes.**

**Piérdete Ikuto, ahí vienen mis amigas!- les hice de la mano a las chicas, ellas se detuvieron sorprendidas cuando vieron con quien estaba hablando, a pesar de que estaban lejos pude notar que Sabii estaba escribiendo un mensaje.**

**Sentí la vibración en mi bolsillo y saque mi celular.**

_Amu~_

_Que hace Ikuto ahí? Quieres que los dejemos solos? ^3^_

**Rodé los ojos y respondí.**

_Noo~porque quisiera estar a solas con el ¬¬U, solo muévanse y vengan para acá rápido!_

**Ikuto acerco su cara intentando leer lo que escribía.**

**Aléjate pervertido!- dije empujando su cara con mi mano.**

**Oh~vamos Amu, será que tienes algún novio oculto del que no quieres que me entere?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.**

**Ja~ no tengo por qué decirte nada y solo para que dejes de fastidiar…- con mi mano voltee su cabeza en dirección a Sabii y Caty**_**.**_

**Entonces no hay novio?-**

**Nop!-**

**Oh ya veo, entonces tengo el camino libre?- pregunto seductoramente.**

**Sip!- abrí mis ojos sorprendida- espera que?**

**Lo siento ya lo dijiste- dijo sentándose a mi lado.**

**No he dicho nada!- grite sonrojada.**

**Hmm~ muy tarde Amu, oficialmente eres mi novia- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.**

**C-c-claro que no!- grite avergonzada.**

**Nos vemos más tarde Amor, hoy te acompaño a casa- se alejo rápidamente.**

**Me llego otro mensaje.**

_Que fue eso~? O_O_

**Suspire resignada y respondí.**

_Al parecer…soy la novia de Ikuto U_U_

**Que~!- escuche el grito de ambas, todas las personas del patio las miraban confundidas, en menos de 5 segundos ya estaban frente a mi respirando entrecortadamente.**

**La novia de Ikuto?- gritaron incrédulas.**

**Shh~- tape sus bocas, pero ya era tarde, un grupo de chicas paso frente a nosotras lanzándome miradas asesinas.**

**Ugh~!- suspire- estoy muerta!**

**Caty y Sabii me miraron sonrientes.**

**Cuéntanos como paso todo!- gritaron emocionadas sentándose a mi lado.**

**(2 años después)**

**Ikuto!- agite mi mano en el aire sonriendo mientras él se acercaba a mí.**

**Hmm- dijo secamente parándose frente a mí con la mirada apartada.**

**Ocurre algo?- pregunte preocupada, el negó débilmente.**

**No me convences- dije acercándome a él, retrocedió.**

**Ikuto?- intente acercarme pero él me detuvo colocando su mano frente a mi cara.**

**Debo decirte algo Amu- me miro sin expresión.**

**Hmm, claro- dije extrañada por su comportamiento.**

**Yo..-**

**Ikuto~!- me voltee y vi a los amigos de Ikuto acercándose a nosotros, pude notar a Ikuto algo nervioso.**

**Que quieren, les dije que me esperaran del otro lado!- dijo enojado.**

**Woow Woow Woow, espera amigo!- Jay retrocedió sonriendo con burla- esto era parte del trato, era frente a nosotros.**

**Trato? de que trato habla Ikuto?- pregunte confundida.**

**Ikuto miro a Jay con odio y el sonrió como idiota.**

**Ikuto, aun puedes impedirlo- dijo Angel mirándolo sin expresión alguna.**

**Tsk~porque siempre tienen que arruinarme la diversión- dijo Jay mirándome, regreso a ver a Ikuto.**

**Que estas esperando, para esto no hay marcha atrás- dijo Tony empujando a Ikuto hacia mí.**

**No cumplirás con tu parte de la apuesta?- pregunto Jay inflando los cachetes.**

**Tsk, en serio, ustedes son de lo peor- dijo Angel volteándose- Decide bien Ikuto.**

**Empezó a alejarse.**

**Oh vamos, no huyas- dijo Tony sonriendo.**

**Ya entiendo, no quieres ver a la pequeña Amu llorar, verdad?- pregunto Jay fingiendo tristeza.**

_**En momentos como estos odio ser tan densa- pensé confundida.**_

**Yo solo me quede aquí, porque quería ver si Ikuto iba a ser capaz de hacerlo, creí que no dudaría en decir que no, pero veo que me equivoque- Angel desapareció entre los arboles del colegio.**

**I-Ikuto, de que están hablando?- pregunte asustada.**

**El no respondió.**

**Ikuto?- pregunte desesperada- que está ocurriendo?**

**Vamos Ikuto, no seas malo y dile a la niñita la verdad- dijo Tony con burla.**

**Ikuto me miro fijamente con una mirada fría.**

_**Esto no se ve bien!**_

**Amu, acaso eres estúpida, estuvimos hablándolo frente a ti y aun no lo entiendes?- dijo Ikuto sonriendo, pero no era su sonrisa, esta estaba llena de burla y desprecio.**

**N-no no lo entiendo- dije débilmente.**

**Hmp, bien quería evitarme esto, porque en verdad es molesto, pero eres tan tonta que no queda de otra- dijo Ikuto alzando los hombros, sentía que las lágrimas querían salir, pero luchaba contra ellas, apretando mis labios con fuerza.**

**Todo es una farsa Amu- Abrí mis ojos y unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon.**

**A-a que te r-r-refieres?- **

**Ikuto rodo los ojos.**

**Que idiota!- grito entre risas Tony- en serio soportaste tanto tiempo junto a ella, mereces un premio amigo.**

**Apreté mis puños con rabia.**

**Significa que lo nuestro nunca existió, simplemente era una apuesta- dijo Ikuto fríamente.**

**Una apuesta?- murmure incrédula.**

**Así es, una apuesta, nada más que eso…-**

**Entonces todos esos momentos, esas frases bonitas, estos recuerdos, todo eso fue..-**

**Una mentira? Si, nada de eso tuvo significado para mí-**

**Las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.**

**C-c-como te atreves?- grite furiosa- talvez para ti no fue nada, pero para mí fue muy real!-**

**Ikuto rio divertido.**

**En serio creíste que lo nuestro era real?- grito con burla- que niña para mas idiota, una relación no puede ser tan perfecta.**

**Lo sabia- dije con mi voz quebrándose- simplemente quise creer que en verdad era perfecta.**

**Bueno, pues ya sabes que las relaciones perfectas no existen- dijo dándome la espalda- me fuiste muy útil, Amu.**

**Caí de rodillas al piso.**

**Con todo el dinero que hice contigo, podre llevar a mi verdadera novia a una GRAN cita y por cita me refiero a …te daré una pista, comienza con Mo y termina en Tel, veamos si eres lo suficientemente inteligente para adivinar que es y qué pasa en esos lugares-**

**Empezó a alejarse con sus amigos, los 3 iban riendo a carcajadas.**

**Cierto Amu, solo por las dudas- alce la cabeza y lo mire con dolor- Terminamos.**

**Bien hecho, Ikuto, no debí dudar nunca de ti!- gritaba Jay complacido.**

**Empecé a llorar, en ese momento sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompió.**

**Los hombres son unos idiotas- murmuraba con las lagrimas brotando de mis ojos.**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi ,eres un idiota, te odio….te odio!- grite llena de dolor, me senté en una banca cercana abrazando mis rodillas, para que las personas que pasaran no me vieran.**

**Amu- levante mi rostro y vi a Angel parado frente a mi junto a Sabii y Caty.**

**Amu!- gritaron ambas corriendo a abrazarme.**

**Angel se volteo dispuesto a marcharse.**

**Porque?- pregunte débilmente .**

**Porque qué?- pregunto mirándome por encima de su hombro.**

**Porque lo hizo?-**

**No lo sé- dijo regresando a ver al frente- pero te lo advertí.**

**Agache mi cabeza.**

**Lo siento-**

**No entiendo porque-**

**Por no creer en ti-**

**El se alzo de hombros.**

**Nunca dije nada, simplemente te dije que sería mejor que te alejaras de el-**

**Empezó a alejarse.**

**Gracias- susurre con tristeza.**

**No hay de que- dijo secamente**

**Vimos como se alejaba hasta que desapareció de nuestra vista.**

**Amu, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Caty preocupada.**

**Sabii le dio un golpe en la cabeza.**

**Qué tipo de pregunta es esa!- grito enojada.**

**Es una pregunta preocupada!-**

**Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?- grito golpeando su cabeza de nuevo.**

**Deja de golpearme!-**

**Deja de decir cosas sin sentido!-**

**No son cosas sin sentido, es que tú no tienes el suficiente coeficiente para entenderlas!-**

**A que te refieres?-**

**Ya lo dije!-**

**No has dicho nada!-**

**Claro que sí!-**

**Reí divertida mientras las escuchaba discutir.**

**Ellas me miraron sorprendidas y sonrieron.**

**Lamentamos no haber estado aquí- dijo Sabii con tristeza.**

**Si Amu, lo sentimos, de no ser porque Angel nos fue a avisar-**

**Sonreí con tristeza.**

**Que les dijo?-**

**Ellas negaron.**

**Solo nos dijo que nos necesitabas-**

**No dijo nada mas?-**

**Ellas negaron.**

**Están seguras?-**

**Asintieron.**

**Entonces no saben que paso?-**

**Me miraron confundidas y negaron.**

**Que ocurrió Amu?- pregunto Caty curiosa.**

**Oculte mi cara entre mis rodillas una vez más.**

**Ikuto…..-**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Ikuto acaricio mi cabeza con suavidad, pude sentir un ligero temblor en su pecho, alce la cabeza y me quede sorprendida por lo que vi, Ikuto estaba…llorando.

Amu, en serio, nunca quise lastimarte- dijo con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Entonces porque?- pregunte confundida.

Al principio, cuando te conocí, me resultaste agradable, empecé a molestarte y a hacerte bromas pervertidas, cuando los chicos vieron que me acerque mucho a ti, me propusieron eso y…- Seque con mi dedo las lagrimas de Ikuto, el me dio una sonrisa triste.

Ikuto, me lastimaste mucho el día que terminamos- dije separándome- no sé si pueda confiar en tus palabras.

Lo entiendo Amu, y comprendo si decides dejar de hablarme o si empezaras a ignorarme, estaría bien porque…- Ikuto me miro arrepentido- porque lo que te hice no tiene perdón.

Mordí mi labio con tristeza, ahí estaban de nuevo las estúpidas lagrimas que prometí no volver a derramar por alguien como Ikuto.

Pero…- Ikuto tomo mi mentón y me obligo a mirarlo- antes de que lo hagas, debo decírtelo.

Lo mire expectante.

Jamás mentí sobre lo que sentía por ti, nunca-

Desvié la mirada.

Sé que no me crees, pero hablo en serio, todo lo que dije ese día, cada palabra….eran todas mentiras-

Regrese a verlo sorprendida.

Jamás quise dejarte, ese día te iba a contar la verdad pero te iba a pedir que no me dejes, pero los chicos aparecieron y…- agacho la cabeza- quieres saber porque espere tanto tiempo?

Asentí débilmente.

Porque me arrepentí, no quería perderte, estaba esperando a que los chicos lo olvidaran todo pero…-

Me querías al principio?- pregunte tristemente.

Ikuto me miro sorprendido.

Ya veo- Ikuto tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

Amu espera, talvez al principio no, pero…con cada día que pasaba junto a ti, con las bromas, los abrazos, con los besos, Amu yo…-

Detente- murmure dolida, cerré mis ojos con fuerza- no Ikuto.

Amu-

Escucha, solo dejémoslo así, borremos el pasado y-

No quiero olvidar el pasado, esos 2 años contigo Amu, fueron los mejores que haya tenido-

Tu mismo lo dijiste, lo fueron, pero ahora no son más que un recuerdo doloroso- Solté sus manos y le di la espalda.

Amu, una relación como la nuestra era especial, era..-

Perfecta?- voltee a ver a Ikuto, el asintió- las relaciones perfectas no existen- dije fríamente.

Ikuto sonrió con ironía.

Lamento haber metido esa idea en tu cabeza-

Vámonos Ikuto, Utau y Kuukai deben estar preocupados- dije caminando hacia el centro comercial, Ikuto me siguió en silencio.

Porque te fuiste de Inglaterra?- pregunte mirando al piso.

No soportaba verte después de que te deje-

Supongo que nadie lo soportaba-

Que te ocurrió?-

Sabii y Caty se fueron de vacaciones, eran mis únicas amigas, caí en un estado de depresión completo-

Porque se fueron?-

Sus padres decidieron que lo mejor sería alejarlas de mí por un tiempo, así que en las vacaciones se las llevaron contra su voluntad-

Que ocurrió después?-

Me mude de Cambridge a Londres, no las volví a ver nunca- sonreí con tristeza- como las extraño, ni siquiera pude despedirme porque aun no regresaban.

Ahí conociste a mi familia?- asentí.

Era un reunión "Familiar", ahí estaban todos los amigos de la infancia de papa, cuando conocí a Utau no sabía quién era porque se presento con el apellido de Tía Souko, Hoshina, pero cuando vi a Tío Aruto…-

Ikuto me miro confundido.

Porque Tío?, olvide preguntarlo, ya antes habías dicho que Kuukai era tu primo-

Es la manera en que dijeron que debíamos tratar a los amigos de la infancia de nuestros padres, al parecer no se han separado nunca así que son como hermanos y hermanas, lo que los convierte en nuestros tíos y tías, familia y cosas así, un total incesto-

Ya veo- dijo Ikuto sonriendo- después de cuánto tiempo mi familia se mudo?-

Bueno, 2 meses después de que te marchaste me mude a Londres con la familia de Kuukai y conocí a tu familia, las otras estaban de visita, regresaron todas juntas 1 mes después y con ellos se fue la tuya-

Supongo que eso te dejo mal-

Negué sonriendo.

Estar con ellos me hizo bien, pasamos juntos el último mes de vacaciones que tuve, fue divertido-

Utau se fue a Londres 4 meses después, se quedo contigo?-

Sí, todos me visitaron, ahí fue donde Utau me presento a su manager y me convertí en modelo-

Así que ella fue la que te impulso!-

Reí divertida.

Más bien me obligo!-

Ikuto sonrió.

Era de esperarse de ella- asentí, hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que llegamos al centro comercial.

Entonces Amu?- pregunto Ikuto deteniéndome del brazo.

Entonces qué?- pregunte confundida.

Que ocurrirá con nosotros?-

No hay ningún nosotros, simplemente somos Ikuto y Amu…por separado- el asintió resignado.

No podre hacer nada?-

No , nada- dije negando.

Bien, supongo que así debía ser-

Así parece-

Seguiremos hablando?-

Siempre que no toques el tema, si!-

Bien, supongo que podremos empezar por ahí-

Supongo que sí-

Debería mantener la esperanza?-

Sonreí conmovida.

La esperanza es buena- dije entrando al centro comercial, Ikuto me dio una sonrisa despreocupada.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Utau y Kuukai, Utau nos grito por 20 minutos sobre lo preocupada que estaba, Kuukai no podía decir nada, porque sino Utau lo golpearía, Ikuto y yo decidimos hacer las compras por separado de Kuukai y Utau para poder arreglar los últimos detalles y ponernos al día de lo que nos había ocurrido en todo el año, por supuesto Utau hizo un berrinche, pero al final ganamos.

Bueno, a pesar de solo tener meses en el mundo del modelaje, te va bien- dijo Ikuto sentándose en un mueble frente a los vestidores.

Si, aunque es muy difícil porque me quita mucho de mi tiempo libre- dije mientras me probaba unas camisas.

Qué bueno que ya termine el Instituto- dijo el del otro lado, aunque no podía verlo, sabía que tenía una sonrisa arrogante en la cara.

Hmp~, por cierto como hiciste eso?-

Qué cosa?- pregunto con desinterés.

Graduarte-

_De seguro rodo los ojos- pensé sonriendo- aquí viene…_

_3_

_2_

_1_

Tsk~!-

Contuve la risa mientras me ponía mi propia ropa.

No me refiero a eso!- dije divertida.

Entonces?- pregunto con fastidio.

Me refiero a que tú dejaste el colegio 3 meses antes de la graduación-

Cuando regrese a Japón me aceptaron en un Instituto por mis buenas calificaciones, solo tuve que dar unos exámenes y me gradué-

Qué suerte, siempre tuviste esa facilidad para aprender cosas, eres muy inteligente-

Hmp~supongo- dijo con aburrimiento.

Asome mi cabeza por encima de la puerta, Ikuto estaba sonriendo.

_Eres tan predecible, Ikuto._

Salí del vestidor y nos dirigimos a la caja.

Gracias por su compra!- la chica saco una caja de debajo del mostrador.

Para que es eso?- pregunte extrañada, cuando me la tendió.

Es un sorteo para ganar un viaje todo pagado a cualquier parte de Europa con 1 acompañante- dijo ella sonriendo- adelante tienes 3 oportunidades, solo debes sacar la pelotita dorada.

Asentí y metí la mano, agarre una pelotita y la saque.

Mala suerte- dije viendo la pelotita, era blanca- quieres intentarlo?- pregunte mirando a Ikuto.

El asintió sin interés y metió la mano, saco una pelotita blanca.

Que mal- dije desanimada.

Adelante, aun queda una mas-dijo la chica sonriendo animada.

Asentí y acerque mi mano, Ikuto me detuvo.

Ocurre algo?- pregunte sorprendida.

Sácala conmigo, pero si ganas me llevaras contigo y si pierdes, tendrás una cita conmigo-

Eh? Pero yo salgo perdiendo en ambas!- dije enojada, la chica nos miraba divertida.

Elije Amu- dijo Ikuto sonriendo con satisfacción.

Porque debería hacerlo, yo pague, yo compre, además tú no me controlas-

Bien, pero recuerda que eres mi vecina, has notado la distancia entre nuestros balcones?-

Hmp~eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo-

Ikuto acerco sus labios a mi oído.

Si no lo haces, te violare-

Lo mire con la ceja levantada, el asintió.

Eres repugnante!-

Sabes muy bien que soy capaz de hacerlo- dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Rodé los ojos.

Bien~- dije de malagana, Ikuto sonrió y tomo mi mano, las metimos en la caja y rebuscamos hasta la última pelotita, Ikuto apretó mi mano para que tomara una que estaba al fondo, la agarre y la saque.

La sonrisa de Ikuto se hizo más grande, agache mi cabeza decepcionada.

Bien Amu, al parecer nos vamos de viaje-

* * *

><p>Hey Minna hasta aquí el capitulo 2, espero que les haya gustado!<p>

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Mattanei~! =D

Sabii y Caty, espero que no les haya ofendido nada de lo que escribí, y bueno Angel nunca me dijo su nombre, así que por eso lo mencione poco! Adivinen a donde viajaran hehe, nos vemos~


	3. Viaje, Recuerdos y la Torre Eiffel

Yoo Minna!

Hoy Salí de la Universidad, por dos meses! =D

Lamento mucho la demora, pero por los finales no he podido hacer nada mas que estudiar y estudiar, ahora podre continuar la historia mas rápido, en cuanto a UADP, el Lemmon esta en proceso por nuestro querido Angel, así que esperen con paciencia, ya que sin él no puedo continuar, en cambio les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia y…una nueva historia llamada The Wizard's Crown =D la subiré después espero que les guste.

Gracias a todos por leerme, por comentar y por agregarme a sus favoritos =D, aprecio mucho el apoyo de todos.

Amu824, Aaaw~ que linda! Gracias por tu comentario, uno muy lindo! Me alegra que te gusten mis historias, y sii..Yo también casi lloro hahaha, creo que fui muy cruel con Amu!

Espero que este capi te guste, cuídate! Janya~!=D

SABII~ hehe en serio, nose si esté de acuerdo con que solo Tai y Caty son las pervertidas! =D bueno~ me alegra que te haya gustado tu personaje, y en cuanto al Ikuto pervertido, en mi nueva historia The Wizard's Crown, habrá mucha perversión y créeme es MUCHA! Haha espero no pasarme, espero que este capi te guste y claro que aparecerán no te preocupes por eso, y mi nombre es Mishelle =) .

Me encantan tus reviews así que no importa, me gusta leer tu opinión así que espero ver más de estos reviews eh! Bien te dejo con el capi. Byenara~! =D

Querido Angel! Qué bueno que haya acertado en tu personaje, hehe en verdad no sabía cómo describirte, así que decidí que seas del tipo…Misterioso~ hehe.

Gracias por ayudarme y no te preocupes ya te dije que son presiones =D cuídate y espero que te guste el capi de hoy, gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda y claro que volverás a salir.

Nos vemos~ Byenara!

Caty =D, que bueno que no te ofendió, quien iba a creer..Caty es parlanchina? ¬¬ hahaha, bueno mi querida pervertida malpensada me alegra que tu personaje haya sido parecido a la Caty real! Por supuesto que somos amigas hehe y ya sabes en The Wizard's Crown habrá mucha perversión, no sé si sea bueno darte más perversión pero…naah no creo que sea algo malo, disfruta el capi ^^ Janya~!

**CAPITULO #3: Viaje, Recuerdos y la Torre Eiffel!**

**AMU POV**

En serio no podía creerlo, habíamos ganado el viaje.

_Entonces porque no estoy feliz_- pensaba mientras veía como Utau saltaba emocionada y le preguntaba a Kuukai cada 10 saltos si no éramos suertudos, el asentía y nos sonreía.

A donde irán?- pregunto Utau curiosa.

A dónde iremos?- pregunte confundida.

Claro que si, debes querer conocer algún lugar de Europa?- dijo Utau con brillo en los ojos.

Algún lugar de Europa?- me quede pensando un momento, mire a Ikuto que estaba apoyado en la pared junto a mí.

Elije tu, no quiero visitar ningún lugar en especial - dijo indiferente alzándose de hombros.

_Un lugar especial?-_ pensé mirándolo fijamente.

**FLASHBACK (2 años atrás)**

**Mira Ikuto una estrella fugaz!- grite asombrada saliendo al balcón del apartamento de Ikuto.**

**Ikuto salió detrás de mí.**

**Pide un deseo, Amu!- dijo sonriendo.**

**Junte mis manos y pedí un deseo.**

_**Deseo que Ikuto sea siempre feliz-**_

**Separe mis manos y las apoye en el barandal del balcón.**

**Ya?- pregunto Ikuto mirándome, asentí emocionada.**

**Se podría saber que pediste?- pregunto sentándose en el barandal.**

**Nop, es un secreto!- dije guiñando el ojo.**

**Hmm, en serio?- dijo fingiendo tristeza.**

**Ikuto!- golpee su brazo suavemente.**

**Ambos reímos.**

**Que le pedirías tu a una estrella fugaz?- pregunte mirando al cielo.**

**Hmm, no lo sé, no me falta nada- **

**Nada de nada?- pregunte sorprendida.**

**Nop! Tengo una familia, dinero, amigos, soy sexy; qué más puedo pedir- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.**

**Hmp!- voltee mi cabeza enojada, sentí a Ikuto bajarse del barandal.**

**Y por supuesto, tengo una novia perfecta, dulce, cariñosa y no hay que olvidar - me abrazo por detrás- lo ardiente que es.**

**Me voltee sonrojada.**

**Eres un pervertido!- grite alejándome, Ikuto rio divertido y me abrazo.**

**En serio no hay nada que quieras?- pregunte abrazándolo, Ikuto rio suavemente.**

**Te lo contare a ti y solo a ti- susurro en mi oído- siempre he querido visitar Paris.**

**Paris?- susurre sorprendida, Ikuto asintió.**

**Mi familia vive en Japón eso ya lo sabes- asentí.**

**Sabes cómo termine aquí en Cambridge?- **

**Siempre te lo he querido preguntar- dije separándome de él.**

**Mi hermana es modelo, la acompañe a una sesión de fotos, por ciertos problemas se alargo y tuvimos que quedarnos por unos meses-**

**Y porque entraste al colegio?- pregunte confundida.**

**Porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer- **

**Eh? Eso es una locura- dije negando decepcionada.**

**Ikuto revolvió mis cabellos.**

**Hmp, quedarme a vivir en otro Continente por una chica lo es aun mas- **

**Voltee a verlo sorprendida, Ikuto me sonrió con dulzura.**

**Algún día te llevare a Paris- dije abrazándolo.**

**Ikuto me abrazo.**

**Es una promesa- dijo presionando su mentón en mi cabeza.**

**Ikuto! Eso duele- grite intentando alejarme, Ikuto presiono con más fuerza mientras reía.**

**Eso es por decir que soy raro!-**

**Yo nunca dije eso!- grite desesperada- Ikuto~ duele...ya basta!**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Amu?-

Eh?- la voz de Utau me saco de mis pensamientos.

Ocurre algo?- pregunto Kuukai preocupado.

No~- dije con inseguridad- porque?

Utau saco un espejo de su bolso y lo puso frente a mí.

Que ray…- los mire confundida, ellos negaron igual de confundidos.

Vamos Amu, es hora de ir a casa- dijo Ikuto jalándome del brazo.

Amu!- voltee a ver a Utau mientras era arrastrada por Ikuto.

Kuukai y yo nos quedaremos un rato más!- grito despidiéndose con la mano.

Qué?- grito Kuukai fastidiado- Utau~

Utau lo miro con odio y empezaron a discutir.

Llegamos al auto e Ikuto lo encendió.

Que ocurrió ahí adentro?- pregunto mientras conducía de regreso.

No lo sé- dije mirando por la ventana.

Am…-

Ikuto- voltee a verlo.

Qué ocurre?- pregunto confundido.

Sobre el viaje…-dude si decirle o no.

Ikuto me lanzo una mirada curiosa y regreso a ver el camino.

Te parece si…-

Ya te dije que escojas tu, no hay problema- dijo parando en un semáforo.

Si pero…-

No te preocupes- me sonrió- a donde tienes planeado ir?

El semáforo cambio a verde, Ikuto puso en marcha el auto.

Te parece si vamos…-

_Ahora Amu, debes decírselo._

Te parece si vamos a Paris?- pregunte con miedo.

Ikuto freno de golpe, los autos de atrás pitaron y nos pasaron gritando una que otra grosería.

Ikuto miraba hacia al frente con los ojos abiertos.

Ikuto…- susurre con tristeza.

Te encuentras bien?- pregunte preocupada.

Ikuto se espabilo moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

Si tu quieres, no le veo problema- dijo poniendo en marcha el auto.

Uhm- dije con tristeza, durante todo el camino un silencio incomodo nos acompaño.

Ikuto estaciono frente a mi casa.

Por eso estabas llorando?- pregunto entregándome las llaves.

Lo mire sorprendida.

No me di cuenta de que lo hacía hasta que Utau me lo mostro- dije entrando al portal.

Te llamo mañana para ir a la agencia y arreglar la fecha del viaje- dijo entrando a su portal.

Asentí y entre a la casa, camine con pesadez a la cocina.

Amu querida!-

Entre y me encontré con Tía Karin y Tío Yue en la mesa.

Bienvenida a casa- dijo Tío Yue sonriendo.

Que tal tu primer día en Japón?- pregunto Tía Karin mientras colocaba un plato de comida en la mesa.

Me senté y comencé a comer.

Utau es nuestra vecina- ambos sonrieron- pero eso ya lo sabían verdad?

Ambos asintieron.

Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa- dijo Tía Karin acariciando mi cabello, asentí.

Y Kuukai?- pregunto Tío Yue curioso.

Se quedo con Utau en el centro comercial- dije parándome con los platos.

Ya no vas a comer?- pregunto Tía Karin sorprendida.

Lo siento tía, pero estoy muerta del cansancio- dije guardando la comida en la nevera.

Entonces debes descansar, los de la mudanza ya arreglaron tu habitación, sube y mira que tal quedo- dijo tío Yue sonriendo, asentí y salí de la cocina.

Regrese y me asome por la puerta.

Por cierto- ambos me miraron curiosos- gane un viaje en una tienda.

Oh Amu eso es maravilloso- dijo tía Karin juntando las manos.

Sip, lo gane con Ikuto, así que mañana iremos a la agencia de viajes para decidir cuándo viajaremos-

Muy bien! Y donde tienen planeado ir?- pregunto tío Yue curioso

A Paris- dije sonriendo.

La Ciudad del amor eh?- dijo tía Karin sonriendo con burla.

Hmp- camine hacia las escaleras- como ustedes digan.

Escuche sus risas en la cocina mientras subía.

Entre a mi cuarto y me quede asombrada.

Es increíble!- dije emocionada recorriendo el cuarto.

Tenía unos cuantos muebles y un gran espejo en el fondo, mi armario era grande y tenía muchos cajones, con mi ropa y mis zapatos y mi baño tenía una gran tina.

Me recosté en mi cama, que también era enorme.

Qué bien, hay espacio para ambos-

Me voltee asustada hacia el balcón, Ikuto estaba apoyado en su balcón mirándome.

Ikuto, que diablos estás haciendo?- grite enojada levantándome.

Qué?- pregunto inocentemente- estoy en MI casa, asomado en MI balcón, no hay ningún problema en eso.

Lo hay cuando estas mirando hacia MI habitación!- grite saliendo al balcón.

Amu~ como puedes creer que haría algo tan horrible como espiarte, jamás te haría eso!- dijo con fingida indignación.

Rodé los ojos y me acerque a él.

Eres un idiota!- golpee su frente con mi mano.

Ooow~ Amu!- Ikuto sobo su frente- te he dicho que en la cara no!

Reí divertida.

Eso te pasa por pervertido!- dije mirándolo divertida.

Es tu culpa!- dijo inflando los cachetes.

Mi culpa?- pregunte confundida- que culpa tengo yo?

Por ser demasiado sexy- dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo.

I-Ikuto! No me mires así- cubrí sus ojos con mis manos.

Que no te mire cómo?- pregunto divertido.

Como que como?- pregunte confundida.

Dijiste que no te mirara así..Así cómo?- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Eh…yo…que te importa!- grite sonrojada.

Ikuto rio.

_Aunque finjamos que no ocurrió nada entre nosotros, cuando estoy con Ikuto y tenemos momentos así, siento como si metiera el dedo en la herida y rebuscara en ella._

Bien Amu, deberías volver- dijo volteándose- mañana debemos despertarnos temprano.

Qué? Pero porque?- grite fastidiada- sabes bien que odio levantarme temprano.

Cubrí mi boca, Ikuto estaba de espaldas y no lo noto, o eso creo.

Sí, pero hay que hacerlo- dijo caminando a su balcón- hasta mañana.

Destape mi boca con tristeza y entre a mi habitación.

**FLASHBACK**

**Amu, despierta!- escuche la voz de Ikuto junto a mí.**

**Qué?- pregunte con fastidio cubriéndome con la sabana.**

**Tenemos que ir a clase- sentí como Ikuto me movía suavemente del hombro- Amu!**

**Que!- grite levantándome, fulmine a Ikuto con la mirada.**

**Amu- Ikuto se levanto y retrocedió- tenemos que ir a clases- sin despegar la mirada de mi busco torpemente el despertador en un mesón junto a la cama, lo tomo y me lo mostro.**

**Restregué mis ojos y vi la hora, rodé los ojos con fastidio y me levante.**

**Empecé a vestirme con lentitud, Ikuto me seguía con la mirada.**

**Que quieres?- pregunte molesta.**

**Te levantas de malhumor!- dijo sonriendo con burla.**

**No me levanto de malhumor!- grite fastidiada- odio levantarme temprano.**

**Significa que todas las mañanas te levantas así?- pregunto Ikuto, su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando vio mi cara de fastidio.**

**En especial, si no me dejaron dormir en toda la noche!- grite enojada.**

**Hmp, que bueno que no vivo contigo-**

**Ikuto- apreté mis puños- si no te largas ahora, esa cara de niño bonito pasara a ser un recuerdo.**

**Ikuto me miro sorprendido.**

**Uno- me acerque lentamente al mesón y tome un florero.**

**Dos- Ikuto retrocedió asustado hasta la puerta.**

**Tres!- Ikuto salió y cerró la puerta, el florero se estrello contra ella rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos.**

**Amu! Ese florero era de mi madre!- grito Ikuto del otro lado.**

**Tienes el descaro de mentirme?- grite enojada- te recuerdo que ese florero lo compramos en una venta de jardín hace 2 semanas.**

**Ugh~-**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi, espero que cuando salga…- escuche la puerta principal cerrándose, suspire y tome mi maleta.**

**Estúpido Ikuto, deberé explicarle a mama porque no llegue a dormir ayer- salí del cuarto y me acerque a la puerta principal, salí y asegure la puerta.**

**Ikuto es un maldito pervertido, debo recordar no volver a dormir aquí, por mas tarde que sea!- grite fastidiada esperando el ascensor- porque no me quede con Sabii o con Caty, son igual de pervertidas que él, pero es más seguro estar con ellas.**

**La puerta se abrió y vi a Ikuto dentro del ascensor con 2 vasos en la mano, entre y me pare junto a él.**

**Toma- me extendió un vaso, lo mire confundida- es un Capuchino.**

**Lo tome y le di una pequeña sonrisa.**

**Lamento lo de tu florero- dije acercando el vaso a mis labios.**

**Ikuto sonrió mientras bebía su café.**

**Lamento no haberte dejado dormir en paz- separo el vaso y me miro- créeme no sabes cuánto lo lamento- dijo con miedo.**

**Para la próxima no me despiertes temprano- dije acercando mi vaso a su cuello.**

**Significa que habrá próxima vez?- pregunto sonriente, el vaso toco la piel de Ikuto y el dio un salto hacia atrás.**

**NO!- dije mientras bebía otro sorbo- pero si la llega a haber, me asegurare de que no vuelvas a hacerlo.**

**Me acerque con una sonrisa malévola hacia Ikuto.**

**Por cierto…- acerque mi vaso a Ikuto.**

**Amu, espera que vas a hacer- pregunto Ikuto retrocediendo.**

…

***TIN***

**Salí del ascensor con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.**

**No me gustan las cosas calientes de mañana- me voltee hacia el ascensor- en especial si se enfrían.**

**Salí corriendo hacia la calle.**

**AMU~!- Ikuto me perseguía enojado, tenía toda la camisa mojada por el café- ERA MI CAMISA FAVORITA!**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_Esta de más decir que a veces extraño a Ikuto._

Amu?- Kuukai toco la puerta.

Si, pasa!- camine hacia mi armario- que ocurre Kuukai-busque mi pijama entre los cajones.

Hey Amu te compre un perfume- dijo Kuukai del otro lado de la puerta, me cambie con rapidez y Salí.

Eres un lindo pato!- dijo Kuukai sonriendo mientras revolvía mis cabellos- aunque más pareces un banano.

Kuukai~!- dije inflando mis cachetes- por eso no puedo tener ropa bonita.

Lo siento Amu!- Kuukai rio divertido- es que es tan irresistible molestarte.

Hmp!- me acerque a él y le quite la bolsa que cargaba.

Uhh~ es uno de los que rompí esta mañana- dije emocionada.

Sip- Kuukai rasco su cabeza- ese perfume me recuerda a ti, así que te lo compre, porque si no lo usas ya no me recordarías a ti, entonces como te recordaría? porque ya no lo usas y..

Kuukai, Kuukai, entiendo- le sonreí agradecida- gracias!

Kuukai sonrió y camino hacia la puerta.

Buenas noches Amu!- sonreí antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Buenas noches-

Me recosté y cerré los ojos, sentí que paso un minuto y escuche la alarma.

Abrí los ojos con fastidio y tire el despertador al piso.

Maldición, porque dura tan poco!- grite levantándome.

Me vestí con mi usual lentitud matutina, baje las escaleras lentamente y fui a la cocina.

Tío Yue y tía Karin ya estaban desayunando.

Buenos días Amu- dijeron ambos con una gran sonrisa.

Tsk~ ya sé de donde la saco Kuukai- dije con fastidio, ellos rieron.

Pobre Amu, quien te hizo despertarte tan temprano?- dijo tía Karin con fingida tristeza.

Hmp, es por culpa de ese estúpido viaje, más le vale a esos tipos de la tienda que valga la pena, porque sino…- apreté mi puño en el aire.

Tío Yue y tía Karin rieron divertidos.

Me voy- dije saliendo de la cocina.

Come algo en el camino- grito tía Karin.

Salí de la casa y camine hasta el portón, Ikuto me esperaba en la entrada.

Nos vamos?- pregunto sonriendo con burla.

Hmp!- caminamos un buen rato hasta que llegamos al centro.

En serio Ikuto porque tuvimos que caminar tanto y tan temprano?- pregunte algo cansada.

Porque el aire de la mañana es el más puro- dijo colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza- además de vez en cuando no está mal dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Bien~- dije desanimada.

Llegamos a la Agencia de viajes y un señor muy amable nos recibió, separamos los boletos para 5 días después y nos marchamos, no sin que antes el señor nos recalcara por millonésima vez lo bien que se nos veía juntos y que formábamos una pareja PERFECTA.

Ahí estaba esa palabra, PERFECTA, la palabra con la que todos describían mi relación con Ikuto; talvez ellos creen que si me lo repiten mas eso me sube el ánimo, pero en realidad me lo deja por el suelo.

Amu, quieres comer algo?- pregunto Ikuto mirándome de reojo.

Supongo- dije sin ánimos.

Ocurre algo?-

No lo creo-

Amu, te conozco, se que ocurre algo-

Suspire resignada.

Estaba pensando en ti…- Ikuto me miro sonriente, iba a empezar a molestarme , eso es seguro- y en mi.

Su sonrisa cayó y me miro algo confundido.

N-n-no lo tomes a mal- dije nerviosa- es que, no entiendo porque las personas hacen….esto.

Nos señale a ambos.

Supongo que ha de ser algo difícil para ti que nos traten como pareja-

Asentí algo apenada, Ikuto suspiro.

Supongo que no podemos hacer nada- dije alzándome de hombros, Ikuto asintió.

Bien, mejor regresamos y te invito a desayunar en mi casa- dijo Ikuto tomando mi mano y llamando a un taxi.

Nos subimos e Ikuto le dio la dirección de su casa.

Talvez por eso nos tratan como nos tratan- dije soltando a Ikuto, el sonrió.

Lo siento, es por la costumbre-

_Grave error-_

Se formo una atmosfera pesada entre ambos, la cual no paso desadvertida por el conductor, quien pregunto si podía encender la radio, ambos asentimos.

La melodía de una canción muy familiar empezó a sonar.

_Perfecto! No podía pasar en mejor momento_- pensé incomoda, antes de pensarlo ya había actuado.

Podría cambiar de estación?- pregunte amablemente, sentí la mirada de Ikuto sobre mí.

El conductor asintió.

El ambiente se volvió mas tenso e incomodo, creo que el conductor tenía ganas de morir.

Llegamos- el conductor sonaba algo desesperado.

Ikuto y yo bajamos, Ikuto pago y el conductor arranco de inmediato.

Ehm, bien te veo después, nos vamos en 5 días, debo llamar a Mama a preguntarle cómo está el clima en Londres y en Paris- le di la espalda a Ikuto.

Puedes decirle a Utau que quiero que me acompañe de compras hoy- espere un segundo- solo ella y yo.

Camine hacia la casa y me pare en la entrada.

Ikuto me miro sin expresión alguna, pero sus ojos reflejaban como se sentía.

Adiós- dije desviando la mirada, entra a la casa rápidamente y cerré la puerta.

(5 DIAS DESPUES)

Pase toda la mañana y la tarde arreglando mis maletas, debíamos estar en el Aeropuerto a las 4:00pm.

Entre al auto de mis tíos mientras Kuukai colocaba mis maletas atrás.

No había visto a Ikuto desde el incidente y para variar Utau ha estado ocupada con una sesión de fotos, dijo que hoy haría lo posible por venir a despedirme.

Ikuto no viene?- pregunte intentando ocultar mi preocupación.

Claro que si querida, el va con tus otros tíos- dijo tía Karin sonriendo.

Ah~- dije mirando por la ventana, vi a tía Souko salir de la casa, me preocupe, pero luego vi a tío Aruto salir con unas maletas, Ikuto venía detrás de ellos.

Subieron a su auto y tío Yue arranco.

Estas bien Amu?- pregunto Kuukai preocupado, asentí y me recosté en sus piernas.

Tranquila, se que te da nervios pero Ikuto estará ahí cuidándote- dijo acariciando mis cabellos.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y entramos.

Cuídate mucho Amu- dijo Kuukai abrazándome.

Adiós querida, saluda a tu madre de mi parte- dijo tía Karin con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tía, solo me voy por 1 semana-

Será la semana más difícil- dijo tío Yue despeinándome.

Adiós Amu, buena suerte- dijo tía Souko abrazándome, tío Aruto me estrujo en sus brazos.

Te extrañare Amu- dijo sonriendo.

Hey Aruto, Amu es como mi hija no te atrevas a estrujarla!- grito tío Yue.

Todos nos quedaron mirando.

Yue!- tía Karin susurro avergonzada- compórtate, dijiste que te ibas a comportar si te traía.

Tío Yue asintió y se cruzo de brazos.

Haha~ Karin te regaño!- tío Aruto sonrió con burla.

Aruto! Para ti fue la misma advertencia- dijo tía Souko enojada.

Bien, como sea- Ikuto empezó a caminar con las maletas para chequearnos.

Adiós Ikuto!- gritaron todos despidiéndose.

Utau, no pudo venir- susurre con tristeza.

Sentí mi celular en mi bolsillo, lo saque y vi que Utau me estaba llamando.

Utau!- conteste emocionada.

Amu lo siento mucho- dijo Utau apenada del otro lado- en serio quería ir a despedirte.

No te preocupes por lo menos me llamaste-

Te voy a extrañar muchísimo~!- dijo Utau con tristeza del otro lado.

Aaaw~ yo también-

Ambas reímos.

Cuídate y ya sabes usa protección-

U-U-UTAU!- grite sonrojada- como que use protección.

Claro que sí, me han dicho que está demasiado frio el clima, debes usar abrigo- dijo con burla.

Tonta!- grite avergonzada, Utau rio.

Pervertida Amu!-

Cállate!-

En cuanto a Ikuto- dijo seriamente- no te preocupes, solo necesitaba pensar, de seguro cuando lleguen a Paris todo volverá a la normalidad.

Sonreí.

Gracias Utau!- dije animada.

De nada, para eso están las her…-

Muy bien ya basta!- Ikuto me quito el celular.

IKUTO, QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HAC..- Ikuto cerró la llamada mientras Utau gritaba enojada.

Vamos o perderemos el vuelo por tu culpa- se volteo y empezó a caminar hacia el chequeo, las maletas ya habían sido entregadas, solo cargábamos 2 bolsos de mano.

_Debes intentarlo, así te duela, debes lograr que Ikuto disfrute el viaje_- pensé decidida, corrí hacia Ikuto y lo agarre del brazo.

Me miro sorprendido mientras caminábamos hacia el chequeo.

Q-que?- pregunte sonrojada mirando a Ikuto de reojo.

Nada- Ikuto sonrió y me pego a él, llegamos al chequeo y nos sacamos todo lo que era metal.

Me sorprendí al notar que Ikuto se quito el collar que le regale para San Valentín hace 2 años, lo metió al fondo de la canasta para que no lo viera.

Pasamos y vi a Ikuto colocárselo rápidamente mientras yo fingía que no lo miraba.

Pasa algo?- pregunte curiosa, Ikuto negó.

Vamos- tomo mi mano y caminamos hasta la sala de espera.

Que hiciste en toda la semana?- pregunte mientras nos sentábamos, faltaba casi una hora para que el avión despegara.

Nada- dijo secamente, mire nuestras manos juntas- te molesta?- pregunto suavizando el agarre.

Negué lentamente y apreté su mano delicadamente.

Es la misma calidez de siempre- dije acariciando su mano con la mía.

Ikuto me quedo viendo.

Dije algo malo?- pregunte con miedo, Ikuto negó.

Quiero que me digas Amu, porque haces esto?-

Lo mire sorprendida.

Esta mal que lo haga? Porque si está mal yo…- intente soltar su mano pero él me agarro con fuerza.

Solo quiero saber por qué?- se veía confundido y curioso, pero a la vez temeroso de la respuesta.

Porque…-

Pasajeros del vuelo A317 con destino a Paris, Francia por favor diríjanse a la puerta 8 para abordar, el vuelo saldrá en 20 minutos.

Pasajeros….

Suspire aliviada en mis adentros.

Ikuto me miro fijamente.

No creas que te salvaste, no nos vamos de aquí hasta que me respondas!-

Pero Ikuto….-

Amu, dependiendo de tu respuesta yo decido si viajar o no contigo-

Ikuto! Me estas amenazando?-

No te estoy amenazando, pero no pienso viajar contigo si todo esto es un juego para ti, creí haberte dicho que yo iba muy en serio con todo esto-

Yo también iba muy en serio hace 1 año- dije cortante, Ikuto me miro sorprendido.

Amu-

Ikuto por favor, disfrutemos el viaje si?- pregunte sonriéndole, Ikuto suspiro y se levanto.

Vamos antes de que me arrepienta- dijo jalándome con él hacia la puerta por donde debíamos abordar, subimos al avión y nos sentamos en nuestros puestos, me toco junto a la ventana.

Esperamos en silencio hasta que la Azafata nos diera las indicaciones, el Capitán saludo a todos y dio unas últimas indicaciones antes de despegar, el avión empezó a moverse.

Me saque el cinturón cuando la señal de colocarse cinturones se apago.

Estas cansado?- pregunte mirando a Ikuto, el negó.

Lo siento pero debo dejarte- Ikuto me miro confundido- tengo sueño.

Sonrió y con su mano recostó mi cabeza en su hombro, apoyo su cabeza en la mía.

No puedo dormir bajo presión- susurre con burla.

Ya duérmete y no fastidies- dijo Ikuto sonriendo.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos.

…..

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, la ventana estaba abierta y pude notar que había anochecido, revise mi reloj, ya teníamos ocho horas viajando.

Por fin despiertas- voltee a ver a Ikuto- ten, te dejaron la cena.

La tome algo confundida.

Si Amu, es tal y como ves, dormiste por 8 horas, ocho largas horas, cómo pudiste dejarme tanto tiempo solo- dijo Ikuto molesto- apenas y pude dormir 4 horas, la música del avión es terrible y no tienen Anime solo películas de Crepúsculo.

Lo mire divertida.

De Crepúsculo Amu~!- dijo desesperado- sabes lo horrible que fue para mí tener que ver por 2 horas seguidas a Jacob sin camisa- reí divertida.

Y eso no es lo peor, tuve que soportar al tipo de alado contarme el guion completo de Harry Potter- Ikuto suspiro- Winguardium Leviosa Amu!

Cubrí mi boca para ahogar la carcajada que iba a salir cuando Ikuto imito el movimiento de la varita.

No tienes perdón- dijo Ikuto cruzándose de brazos- ah! Y no me hagas empezar con el tipo que imita a Ichigo, paso gritándole Bankai~ a todos los que pasaban junto a él.

Bueno, al parecer tuviste un viaje interesante- dije sonriéndole, Ikuto hizo un puchero.

Qué tal si vemos una película?-

Están pasando Avatar- dijo Ikuto mirando el horario.

La del chico calvo?- pregunte emocionada.

No! Nunca has visto Avatar?- pregunto sorprendido.

Negué confundida.

No sabes lo que te pierdes, esos tipos son azules!-

Ikuto puso la película que fue lo suficientemente larga como para quemar la madrugada, ya eran las 4 de la mañana.

Ikuto recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Vas a dormir?-

Asintió débilmente.

Empecé a jugar con sus mechones de cabello y a acariciar su cabeza, se quedo profundamente dormido en poco tiempo.

No sé en qué momento paso, pero también me quede dormida.

Señorita- desperté algo cansada- señorita.

Junto a Ikuto estaba una azafata.

Si, ocurre algo?- pregunte con amabilidad.

El almuerzo- dijo ella sonriendo.

El almuerzo?- pregunte confundida.

Si, intente despertarlos para el desayuno, pero estaban profundamente dormidos- dijo entregándome una bandeja.

Ikuto- lo moví suavemente del hombro, abrió los ojos lentamente.

Hmm?- pregunto restregando sus ojos con pereza.

El almuerzo Ikuto- señale detrás de el, se volteo y tomo su bandeja.

Gracias- dijo algo adormilado, la Azafata se sonrojo y asintió.

Se marcho e Ikuto empezó a comer.

No puedo creer que aun falten otras 24 horas mas – dije cansada- ya no siento el trasero.

Ikuto sonrió, si no tuviera comida en la boca de seguro hubiera dicho algo.

Estuvimos viendo las películas de Crepúsculo de nuevo, escuchamos al tipo que imitaba a Ichigo, en verdad era gracioso, Ikuto y yo contamos chistes muy malos, historias de terror, tuvimos una que otra discusión sobre la pareja con la que deberían terminar Tsuna, Naruto e Ichigo.

Por último le conté el último episodio de Tokyo Mew Mew, quien iba a creer que Ikuto veía algo así, dijo que Utau veía y lo obligaba a ver.

Ikuto estuvo hablando de Rozen Maiden y del gran parecido que tenia Shinku con Utau.

Ya entrada la noche, cenamos, bueno Ikuto ceno, porque la mayor parte de mi comida fue a parar a su cara o al suelo cuando el decía algo chistoso, después de limpiar nos acostamos a dormir.

Es como si Ikuto y yo nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

Al día siguiente despertamos y la Azafata nos entrego el desayuno, dijo que ya faltaba poco para que aterricemos.

Reí divertida cuando vi a Ikuto.

Qué pasa?- pregunto fastidiado dejando de comer.

Ikuto- dije con una gran sonrisa- estas todo despeinado amor.

Ambos abrimos los ojos con sorpresa.

Ikuto rasco su cuello.

De repente se me quito el hambre- dijo tapando su bandeja.

Asentí sonrojada, clave la mirada en el piso, incapaz de alzar la cabeza para mirar a Ikuto.

La azafata retiro nuestras bandejas preguntando si nos sentíamos bien, ambos dijimos que no teníamos hambre.

Estuve mirando por la ventana durante el resto del viaje, fueron como 2 horas, Ikuto no menciono ni una palabra.

Por fin el capitán hablo indicándonos que debíamos colocarnos los cinturones porque íbamos a aterrizar.

Luego del aterrizaje, esperamos a que la mayoría de las personas bajaran.

Vamos- Ikuto se levanto y saco nuestros bolsos de la cabina de arriba, me levante y extendí mi mano.

Yo los llevo no te preocupes- dijo Ikuto dándose la vuelta, tomo mi mano y bajamos del avión.

Pasamos el chequeo una vez más y fuimos a buscar nuestras maletas.

Estuvimos parados esperando a que llegaran, ambos en silencio, agarrados de la mano.

Primero llego una maleta mía, luego las 2 de Ikuto y por último llegaron mis 2 faltantes.

Las tomamos y salimos, un hombre nos estaba esperando afuera con un cartel con el apellido de Ikuto en el.

Llegamos al hotel, uno muy bonito, dejamos las maletas y nos acomodamos.

Desde nuestro cuarto se podía ver la Torre Eiffel.

Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?- pregunto Ikuto, asentí tímidamente y ambos salimos.

Caminamos hasta el centro y llegamos a un parque, decidimos dar una vuelta por ahí.

Amu yo…quisiera que olvidemos lo que paso en el avión- dijo Ikuto junto a mí.

Asentí con tristeza.

Discúlpame si te lo pido así, pero no podríamos divertirnos si no arreglamos esto primero-

Ikuto se detuvo y tomo mi mano.

Amu tu…-

**En serio te digo, era demasiado ardiente, estaba pasando el límite de lo ardiente- **escuchamos voces detrás nuestro.

Mire a Ikuto extrañada, al parecer el también la reconoció.

**No lo creo, porque se notaba que no era Francés-**

**Claro que lo era, todo en su cuerpo decía, Hey soy Francés, quieres un poco!-**

**Claro que no, eew~ ya para con esa imaginación tuya!-**

**No me golpees!-**

**Yo no fui!-**

**Tsk, en serio son ruidosas, ya cállense-**

Ikuto y yo nos miramos, era demasiada coincidencia.

**Porque acepte venir a este viaje-**

**Escuchamos eso!- gritaron ambas.**

**Qué bueno!- grito el chico con fastidio.**

**Moo~ que malvado!- **

Ikuto asintió y nos volteamos, no había nadie detrás de nosotros.

Nos miramos confundidos y seguimos caminando.

**Vamos a la Torre Eiffel-**

**No voy a ir a ningún lado con ustedes-**

**Porque?-**

**Tsk~ quieren bajar la voz-**

Notamos que las voces venían junto a nosotros, vimos hacia el camino pasando los arboles.

No-puede-ser!- dijimos sorprendidos.

* * *

><p>Minna~ que tal el capi eh?<p>

Jejeje, espero que les haya gustado, es mi compensación por no haber escrito.

Cuídense todos, y debo decir que….

Ni Shugo Chara, Harry Potter, Twilight, Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Bleach, Avatar, Avatar: El ultimo maestro aire, Tokyo Mew Mew, ni Rozen Maiden, me pertenecen.

Jejeje, no podía ponerlos al principio porque si no no había sorpresa, nos vemos minna.

Janya~!


	4. Un reencuentro muy extraño

Yoo~ minna!

Aquí estoy una vez más, les traigo un nuevo capítulo!

Espero que les guste y les agradezco a todos los que me leen! Me esfuerzo por ustedes minna =)

Disculpen la tardanza, pero estoy con los papeleos para la matriculación en la Universidad y tengo que correr del colegio a la U y tomarme fotos y..=S es muy agotador!

Querido Ángel, estoy contenta de que te haya gustado el capi, en verdad que tenía mucho sueño al final y no sabía si lo había hecho bien, haha ya verás porque estas en Paris con ellas y en cuanto a lo otro, créeme no hay presión, ya estoy escribiendo el final de UADP así que tu ve con calma =D gracias por tu ayuda, disfruta~Matta ne!

!Alchemistlover muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que te está gustando la historia, aquí está el nuevo capi, disculpa la demora, espero no defraudarte =D cuídate mucho y disfruta lo…Janya~!

Sa-Bii~….te entiendo a mi me está dando los mismos problemas! Tsk~ empieza a ser molesto, para el capitulo anterior tuve que esperar para subirlo por eso, pero no te preocupes "más vale pájaro en mano que cientos volando" aunque no se qué tiene que ver esto con lo otro hehe, en fin, NO SOY PREVERTIDA! Solo intento darles lo que piden…T_T les mencione lo de mi salud mental? Bueno~ Sabii la psiquica disfruta el capi de hoy, ya verás cómo fue que paso lo de Ángel hehe de seguro los sorprenderá y disculpame si te pongo triste, pero como dijo Tai..por algo se llama CICATRICES xD lo siento, intentare no ponerte tan triste, cuídate Byenara~!

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo#4 Un reencuentro muy extraño<strong>

**IKUTO POV**

_En serio? No puedo creer que esté pasando esto!- _pensé con miedo mientras veía como se acercaban.

_Me odian, de eso estoy seguro, no puedo dejar que me vean con Amu-_

Amu estaba en shock.

Amu, creo que deberiamos irnos- susurre agarrándola del brazo.

Qué?- Amu volteo a verme sorprendida- porque~?

Amu, no estoy seguro de que...-

Pelirosa~!- gritaron las chicas sorprendidas, el chico rodo los ojos.

Les dije que miren discretamente!- grito molesto.

_Maldición!- _me aleje un poco de Amu.

Amu se volteo hacia ellos.

Amu?- dijeron las chicas algo confundidas.

Amu les dio una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Caty, Sabii~!- grito corriendo hacia ellas.

Amu~- se abrazaron con fuerza y se quedaron así por unos minutos.

Que feliz estoy de verlas chicas, creí que no volvería a verlas nunca más!- dijo Amu emocionada.

Amu, no sabes cómo te hemos extrañado- dijo Sabii abrazándola.

Si Amu, no sabes cómo nos sentimos cuando regresamos y nos enteramos que te habías marchado- dijo Caty empujando a Sabii y abrazando a Amu.

Lamentamos haberte dejado Amu- dijo Sabii empujando a Caty y agarrando las manos de Amu.

No chicas, sé que no fue su culpa- dijo Amu sonriéndoles a ambas- después de todo fue culpa mía que se las hayan llevado.

Amu!- Caty empujo a Sabii y agarro sus manos- ahora vives aquí?

Amu negó.

Solo estoy de paso , iré a visitar a mi familia en dos días-

Eh? No vives con tu familia?- grito Sabii empujando a Caty.

Caty empezó a empujar a Sabii.

Suficiente- Angel les dio un golpe suave en la cabeza.

Ooow~ que malvado eres Angel!- gritaron ambas sobando sus cabezas.

Angel suspiro.

Es bueno verte de nuevo, Amu- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Amu le sonrió de vuelta.

Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver pronto-

Sabii y Caty se miraron confundidas, me mantuve al margen mirándolos conversar de lejos, las cosas se pondrían feas si me veían junto a Amu.

Supongo que no debí dudar de ti- dijo Angel revolviendo los cabellos de Amu.

Que ocurre~?- gritaron Caty y Sabii curiosas- no sabemos de qué hablan!

Amu rio divertida, Angel simplemente desvió la mirada.

Angel fue el que me aconsejo mientras ustedes no estaban- dijo Amu mirándolo, Angel asintió.

De verdad?- preguntaron ambas sorprendidas- Woow~ no sabíamos que Angel podía dar consejos….útiles.

Por supuesto que sí- dijo con fastidio- al contrario de los suyos, los míos ayudaron a que Amu tomara una decisión.

Tsk~ sí que son inútiles- dijo dándoles la espalda.

Amu rio divertida, Caty y Sabii inflaron los cachetes.

Claro que no~! Nuestros consejos eran muy buenos!- gritaron ambas enojadas.

Entonces para ustedes aconsejar a Amu para que mande a violar a Ikuto es una buena idea?- pregunto mirándolas con la ceja levantada.

_Vio-larme?-_

Caty y Sabii se sonrojaron.

Esa fue idea de Caty!- grito Sabii apuntándola.

Q-que~?- grito Caty nerviosa- eres una traidora!

Claro que no!-

Claro que si...traidora, traidora, traidora!- grito Caty enojada.

No soy ninguna traidora, tú fuiste la de la idea!- grito Sabii picando la frente de Caty con su dedo.

A si pues por lo menos mi idea fue buena!- grito Caty apartando la mano de Sabii- no como la tuya.

Sabii se sonrojo aun más.

Qué tal si incendiamos el apartamento de Ikuto!- dijo imitando la voz de Sabii.

_Incendiar mi apartamento? Estas chicas están locas!-_

Esa pudo ser una buena idea- dijo Amu con burla, Caty la miro sorprendida y Sabii sonrió.

Ves~a Amu le gusta mi idea!- dijo sonriendo con satisfacción.

Bien, bien ya basta- dijo Amu separándolas.

Hmp~!- Caty y Sabii se dieron la espalda.

Amu suspiro.

Ustedes no cambian- dijo negando con la cabeza- por cierto…que hacen aquí?

Bueno~- dijeron ambas.

Están en un viaje de curso- dijo Angel con cansancio.

Y porque estás aquí?- pregunto Amu confundida.

Angel suspiro y Sabii y Caty sonrieron.

**FLASHBACK**

**SABII POV**

**Caty~- susurre con miedo- no sé si esto sea buena idea.**

**Shh~ haz silencio o nos descubrirá- susurro Caty mientras veíamos a Angel sentado en una banca del parque.**

**Aun no entiendo porque estamos haciendo esto!- dije algo molesta.**

**Caty rodo los ojos.**

**No es obvio, necesitamos un acompañante para viajar a Paris- dijo volteándose a verme.**

**Sí, eso lo sé, pero…- se****ñale a Angel****- porque él?**

**Porque tiene que ser un familiar- dijo cruzándose de brazos- y tus padres no pueden.**

**Qué hay de los tuyos?-**

**Mis padres se van de viaje la próxima semana- dijo regresando a ver a Angel.**

**Y porque tenemos que ir con el?- **

**Porque~- Caty volteo a verme enojada- es el único que…**

**Que están haciendo?-**

**Caty y yo volteamos asustadas, Angel estaba parado frente al arbusto mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados.**

**Hehehe~- Caty rio nerviosa - como estas hermanito~!**

**Angel levanto la ceja.**

**Caty me agarro de la muñeca y me levanto.**

**Sabii y yo pasábamos por aquí…- dijo colocándome entre Angel y ella.**

**Angel me miro sin expresión alguna.**

_**TENGO MIEDO~!-**_

**Se cruzo de brazos y miro a Caty.**

**Que quieres Caty?- dijo con fastidio.**

**Hermano~- dijo Caty indignada- como vas a creer q...**

**No tengo tu tiempo- dijo volteándose.**

**Espera~- grito Caty guindándose de su pierna.**

**Caty, suéltame- dijo Angel arrastrando a Caty.**

**No!- Angel se detuvo y agacho la mirada hacia Caty.**

**Qué?- pregunto con fastidio.**

**Acompáñanos a Paris!- dijo Caty soltando su pierna.**

**Que~? No!-**

**Pero Angel~-**

**No Caty, no pienso viajar con ustedes-**

**Por favor~- dijo Caty mirándolo suplicante.**

**No!-**

**Hermano!-**

**No, cuando digo no es NO!-**

**Angel…por favor~- Caty me miro- Sabii dile algo!**

**La mire confundida.**

**A mí no me metas en esto, fue tu idea!-**

**Sabii~- dijo Caty mirándome enojada.**

**Qué?- grite fastidiada.**

**Bien, aquí es cuando yo me voy- dijo Angel alejándose.**

**Amu!- Angel se detuvo, mire a Caty sorprendida.**

**Caty sonrió triunfante.**

**Lo sabia~!-**

**Tsk~ como quieras- dijo Angel continuando su camino- que hermana tan fastidiosa eres.**

**Vamos Angel- dije desanimada- eres nuestra única esperanza.**

**Angel volteo a mirarnos.**

**En serio lo soy?- pregunto con desgano.**

**Ambas asentimos.**

**No me sorprende- dijo mientras se alejaba.**

**Angel~- gritamos ambas enojadas, el se despidió con la mano y desapareció.**

**Ves!- grite enojada- no nos sirvió de nada.**

**Caty sonrió con malicia.**

**Ay no!- dije retrocediendo- odio esa sonrisa.**

**Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.**

**No te preocupes Sabii, al final de esta semana, Angel no tendrá de otra que acompañarnos-**

**Se acerco a mi oído y me conto su plan.**

**Sonreí con malicia y asentí.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**AMU POV**

Y que paso?- pregunte curiosa.

Empezaron a acosarme y a seguirme a todos lados- dijo Angel con cansancio.

Solo eso?- pregunte sorprendida.

Me encerraron en el baño 3 veces, escondían las llaves de mi auto, me dejaban afuera de la casa-

Mire a Caty y a Sabii, ellas sonrieron.

Y mi ropa interior empezó a venderse por internet- dijo con fastidio.

Es lo bueno de tener un hermano misterioso, muchas chicas harían lo que sea por su ropa interior- dijo Caty alzando el pulgar.

Se metieron en mi Facebook y cambiaron mi estado sentimental a Casado-

Eso no es tan mal..-

Con mi abuela-

Oh~-

Caty y Sabii rieron.

Vamos hermano, la nana no es tan mala- dijo Caty con burla, Angel le lanzo una mirada asesina.

Finalmente acepto, cuando lo dejamos fuera de la casa en ropa interior- dijo Sabii riendo.

Angel la fulmino con la mirada.

Tsk~ como sea- dijo dándose la vuelta.

_Espera….detrás de el…!-_

Ay no- susurre con miedo.

**IKUTO POV**

_Ay no, esto no está bien- _pensé asustado.

Tú- Angel me miro fríamente.

Ikuto?- gritaron Sabii y Caty sorprendidas.

Que haces aquí?- grito Sabii enojada.

Chicas- Angel intento calmarlas.

Estas acosando a Amu verdad?- grito Caty amenazándome con el puño.

Aléjate de ella!- grito Sabii ocultando a Amu.

Chicas-

Ella no quiere nada contigo!- grito Caty.

No quiere saber nada de ti- grito Sabii.

Chicas!- grito Angel enojado.

Que~?- gritaron ambas.

Amu, viniste con el verdad?- pregunto mirando a Amu.

Amu! Eso es cierto?- gritaron Sabii y Caty sorprendidas.

Amu asintió.

Eh? Porque Amu?- gritaron ambas enojadas.

Me mude a Japón e Ikuto es mi vecino- dijo Amu, las chicas la miraron sorprendidas.

A Japón?- gritaron ambas.

Podrían dejar de gritar- dijo Angel con fastidio.

Tu no nos dijiste nada!- gritaron ambas.

Chicas- Amu se acerco a ellas- tranquilas.

Pero Amu~-

Todo está bien, Ikuto y yo hablamos y decidimos que íbamos a olvi…-

No Amu!- dijo Sabii seriamente- no permitiré eso.

Sabii?- Amu la miro sorprendida.

Ikuto te hizo sufrir mucho, el te alejo de nosotras- dijo enojada- no permitiré que vuelva a engañarte.

Sabii- Amu le sonrió conmovida- se que te preocupas por mí, pero esta vez es diferente.

Que tiene de diferente?- pregunto Sabii mirándome con frialdad.

Sabii..- intente explicarle.

No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre- grito enojada.

Sabii- Angel coloco su mano en el hombro de Sabii- no tiene caso, la decisión la debe tomar Amu, no tu.

Pero..-

Amu- Caty la miro con tristeza- eso es lo que quieres?

Amu mordió su labio con tristeza.

Bien, tienes todo mi apoyo- dijo sonriendo.

Caty!- Amu la miro sonriente.

Pero Caty~-

Sabii, Amu es nuestra mejor amiga, tenemos que apoyarla-

Woow Caty, cuando quieres eres muy madura- dijo Amu con burla, Caty sonrió.

Sabii suspiro.

Bien~- dijo sonriendo- pero no digas que no te lo advertí-

Amu sonrió.

Y tú, hermano?- pregunto Caty mirando a Angel.

Hmp, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto- dijo volteándose.

Angel- Amu se acerco a él- Gracias- le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

Tsk, como sea- empezó a alejarse.

Hermano~- grito Caty confundida.

Saben cómo regresar al hotel?- pregunto volteándose, Sabii y Caty asintieron.

Bien, nos vemos allá, te las encargo Amu-

Amu rio divertida.

Por un momento pensé que había cambiado- dijo entre risas.

Caty y Sabii sonrieron.

Cuando quiere puede ser un buen hermano- dijo Caty viendo como Angel se alejaba.

Amu, creo que deberíamos…- dije acercándome a ella, Caty y Sabii me miraron con odio.

Que quieres Tsukiyomi?- preguntaron ambas bloqueándome el paso.

Hey, se que tuvimos un malentendido en el pasado pero- les tendí la mano- quisiera que empecemos de nuevo.

Claro que no!- grito Caty enojada- el hecho de que seas sexy, candente, muy~ ardiente y hayas sido el protagonista de mis fantasías desde que te conocí no significa que..

Caty!- Sabii la agarro de los hombros y la zarandeo- EN-FO-CA-TE!

Claro, claro- Caty se dio unos golpecitos en los cachetes- Ikuto no es sexy.

Sabii rodo los ojos.

Ikuto es el enemigo- me señalo- el enemigo Caty!

Bien~- Caty suspiro- Ikuto es el enemigo.

Chicas, no creen que están siendo un poco crueles- dijo Amu acercándose.

No!- gritaron ambas cruzándose de brazos.

Tu estas siendo muy flexible- dijo Sabii inflando los cachetes.

Oh~Sabii- Amu se acerco a ella- vamos, tú no eres así.

Hmp~- Sabii volteo la cabeza.

Vamos Sabii, se que quieres perdonarlo- dijo Amu codeándola suavemente, Sabii sonrió.

Confiare en ti esta vez, Amu- dijo tomando mi mano.

Hey~ porque tu pudiste tomar su mano- grito Caty empujándola con la cadera, Sabii me soltó y Caty agarro mi mano.

Mucho gusto~- agito mi mano emocionada- te me haces familiar, nos hemos visto antes?

Caty!- Sabii la golpeo suavemente en el brazo.

Amu empezó a reír descontroladamente.

Sabii y Caty sonrieron.

Qué tal si seguimos- dijo Caty jalando a Amu y a Sabii.

Vamos Ikuto- dijo Amu tomando mi mano.

Hey~ que significa eso?- grito Sabii apuntando nuestras manos juntas.

N-n-nada- Amu rio nerviosa- s-s-simplemente lo estaba llevando.

Sabii le dio una mirada de sospecha y siguió caminando.

Amu me soltó y siguió caminando.

Suspire con cansancio.

_Será un largo día~_!-

Salimos del parque y seguimos recorriendo la ciudad.

Donde están los otros?- pregunto Amu curiosa.

Los otros?- Sabii la miro confundida- que otros?

Angel dijo que era un viaje de curso, donde está el resto?- dijo Amu con la cabeza de lado.

Oh~ ellos!- Sabii rasco su cabeza- nos dieron la oportunidad de viajar con un acompañante y así poder recorrer la ciudad en los días libres.

Cuanto tiempo llevan en Paris?- pregunte curioso.

Sabii me miro con desconfianza.

Dos días- me dio una pequeña sonrisa- nos quedan dos más.

Eh~ tan poco?- pregunto Amu desanimada.

En dos días nos vamos a visitar a tu familia, Amu-

Cierto! Podemos irnos juntas, verdad?- pregunto Amu emocionada.

Si!- gritaron Caty y Sabii- claro que sí!

Ikuto?- Amu me miro expectante.

No le veo problema- dije alzándome de hombros.

Yaaay~- las 3 alzaron los pulgares..

Bien, pero nos vamos en tren- dijo Caty sonriendo.

En tren?- dije con fastidio- no quiero estar dos horas en un tren.

Vamos Ikuto, estuvimos 48 horas en un avión- dijo Amu con las manos en la cadera- además solo será hasta Londres, de ahí puedes conducir hasta Cambridge.

Suspire resignado y Amu aplaudió contenta.

Gracias!- me abrazo fuertemente.

Sabii y Caty aclararon su garganta y Amu me soltó.

Hehehe~- Amu rasco su cuello- ustedes también deberían abrazarlo.

Caty se alisto para tirarse encima mío, Sabii la agarro de la capucha.

Ni lo pienses pervertida!- dijo arrastrándola.

Oh vamos Sabii, tú te mueres por hacerlo-

Sabii se detuvo sonrojada.

C-cállate~!- soltó a Caty y se cruzo de brazos.

Caty y Amu rieron divertidas, me acerque a Sabii y la abrace.

Q-q-q-que estás haciendo pervertido~- grito enojada empujándome.

No es justo~- grito Caty haciendo un puchero.

Amu reía divertida mientras veía a Caty abrazar a Sabii.

Vamos Sabii solo un rato, deja que su aroma se pegue a mi abrigo- Sabii la separo.

Aléjate tu también pervertida~ el aroma de Ikuto es mío-

Sabii cubrió su boca sonrojada.

Al parecer la conquistaste Ikuto- dijo Amu codeándome suavemente.

Celosa?- pregunte con burla.

P-por supuesto que no!- grito Amu dándome la espalda.

Hey, bienvenido de nuevo An-gel!- Amu agito su mano en el aire, me voltee y vi a Angel caminando hacia nosotros.

Hermano volviste~- grito Caty lanzándose encima de el.

Angel se aparto y Caty cayó a su lado.

Moo~ eres malvado!- grito Caty sobando su espalda con lagrimas en los ojos.

Angel le tendió la mano.

Y tú eres fastidiosa, así que estamos a mano- levanto a Caty y ambos se acercaron a Amu.

Te causaron problemas?- pregunto sonriendo con burla.

Amu lo miro sorprendida y sonrió.

Como siempre-

Te entiendo- dijo Angel con cansancio.

Y tú tienes que soportarlas todo el día- dijo Amu con burla- te compadezco.

Hmp, todo es culpa- Amu rio divertida.

Ahora ya sabes porque me mude!- Angel rio por lo bajo.

Hey~- Caty y Sabii se quejaron.

Bien, ustedes me confunden- dijo Sabii.

Porque?- pregunto Amu extrañada.

Cuando se hicieron amigos?- pregunto Caty sorprendida.

Ya te lo dije, cuando se las llevaron- dijo Amu sonriendo- un día fui a casa de Caty y Angel me dijo que se habían ido de viaje.

Claro~ mi hermano decidió quedarse-

Lo sorprendente es que te haya hablado- dijo Sabii rascando su cabeza.

Bueno…en cuanto a eso- dijo Amu nerviosa, Angel suspiro.

Amu se puso a llorar frente a mí-

En serio~?-

Lo siento chicas, me sentí algo mal cuando me entere de que ambas se habían ido-

Lo sentimos Amu, hicimos todo lo posible para quedarnos- dijo Caty con tristeza- Sabii se esposo a su cama.

Sabii asintió.

Olvide ocultar las llaves y no podía moverme- dijo con la cabeza agachada.

Amu sonrió conmovida.

Angel me invito a pasar y entre consejos pasamos a otros temas-

Al día siguiente no saben cuál fue mi reacción cuando vi a Amu parada frente a la puerta-

Ya te dije que lo sentía- dijo Amu inflando los cachetes- pero Sabii y Caty eran mis únicas amigas y sin ellas me sentía sola.

Gracias por recalcarme una vez más que solo era un suplente-

Angel~- Amu se cruzo de brazos, Angel rodo los ojos y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Solo bromeaba, e-na-na!-

Hey~!- Amu lo miro con odio y luego empezaron a reír.

Bien, bien- dijo Caty agarrándolo de los brazos- vamos a la Torre Eiffel.

Ya les dije que no voy a ir a ningún lugar con ustedes!- dijo enojado.

Oh, vamos~- dijeron Caty y Sabii.

No!- Angel las agarro a ambas de los brazos- regresemos al hotel.

Pero..-

Nada de peros Sabii!- grito Angel con fastidio.

Hermano!-

Tsk~ sabía que debía quedarme en casa-

Los vimos alejarse mientras discutían, se detuvieron un poco más adelante.

Adiós Amu~- gritaron las chicas agitando sus manos en el aire, Angel golpeo su frente con su mano.

Adiós Ikuto!- gritaron mientras eran arrastradas de nuevo.

Amu los veía con una gran sonrisa.

Estarás bien?- pregunte mirándola de reojo.

Sip- me miro sonriente- ahora sé que no importa el tiempo que pase, siempre seremos amigos.

Sonreí y tome su mano.

Vamos a comer algo- Amu asintió y caminamos buscando algo que comer.

Que tal aquí?- pregunte deteniéndome.

McDonald's?- Amu me miro incrédula- vamos Ikuto, estamos en Paris y tu vienes a comer en McDonald's?

Reí divertido.

No tonta!- tome su mentón y voltee su cara hacia un restaurant.

Oh~- Amu me miro con miedo- mejor vayamos a McDonald's

Amu!- la agarre del brazo y la arrastre hasta el restaurant.

Ikuto! Esto es demasiado elegante- susurro Amu avergonzada.

Vamos Amu, te ves bien, recuerda que eres una modelo- dije entrando al local.

Si pero..-

Buenas noches!- Un camarero se acerco- permítanme ubicarlos- nos guio hasta una mesa.

Ikuto, todos nos están mirando- Amu se oculto detrás de mí.

Debe ser porque soy tan sexy- dije sonriendo con burla, nos sentamos y el camarero nos dio el menú.

En serio Ikuto, nos están mirando mucho- susurro Amu nerviosa- sabía que no debíamos entrar.

Mire alrededor y vi que todos nos estaban viendo.

Vaya, al parecer decías la verdad- dije mientras veía el menú.

Olvídalo, eres tan inútil- dijo Amu leyendo el menú.

El camarero volvió y tomo nuestra orden.

….

Estas bien Amu?- pregunte mientras pagaba la cuenta.

No!- Amu me miro enojada- en toda la cena, las personas no paraban de mirarnos.

Vamos Amu, no debes preocuparte por lo que piensen-

Pero Ikuto, tu sabes que por la posición que tienen nuestras familias debemos estar…-

Siempre presentables~- dije con desgano- Tsk~ vamos Amu, no es necesariamente una obligacion; ademas, la mayor parte de las personas no nos conocen.

Bien~- Amu suspiro y salimos del restaurant.

Di-disculpa!- Amu y yo nos volteamos, frente a nosotros estaba una pareja, eran los que estaban sentados junto a nosotros en el restaurant.

Si?- pregunto Amu confundida.

Tu eres Amu- chan verdad?- pregunto la chica algo nerviosa.

Amu me miro con miedo.

Disculpen, que desean?- pregunte amablemente.

Lo eres verdad?- pregunto la chica emocionada.

Amu asintió.

Lo sabia!- dijo sonriéndole al chico junto a ella- no he conocido a ninguna otra pelirosa.

Ahm, nos conocemos?- pregunto Amu confundida.

No en realidad!- dijo sonriente- te vi en una revista el mes pasado

Oh~ así que eso era- dijo Amu sonriéndole.

Me encanto la línea de Otoño que modelaste- dijo ella acercándose a nosotros- mira!

Bajamos la vista hacia donde la chica estaba señalando y mire a Amu confundido, ella le sonrió a la chica.

Son las mismas botas que modele- me explico señalándola- creo que el abrigo que cargas también es de la misma colección verdad?

La chica asintió emocionada.

Ehm, disculpa si soy grosero- dije mirándolos- pero…solo para eso estas aquí?

Ikuto!- Amu me miro molesta.

Dije que lo sentía antes de hacerlo- dije con fastidio,desvié la mirada.

No te preocupes, entiendo- dijo la chica acercándose a Amu.

Quería una foto contigo, podrías?- Amu asintió.

Sería un placer- dijo sonriéndole con amabilidad.

Amu se tomo unas fotos con la chica, la pareja se despidió y se marcho.

No sabía que podías tener fans- dije mientras cruzábamos el parque.

Yo tampoco lo sabia- dijo Amu sonriendo- tengo menos de 6 meses en el modelaje, así que me sorprendió un poco.

Llegamos al hotel y nos cambiamos.

Ehm…- Amu me miro algo incomoda.

Dormiré en el sofá- dije parándome de la cama.

No!- mire a Amu confundido- la cama es suficientemente grande, además…tu ganaste el premio.

Sonreí y volví a acostarme.

Yo…- mire a Amu extrañado- saldré un momento al balcón.

Asentí y la seguí con la mirada, ella salió y se sentó en el suelo del balcón.

_En que pensara?-_

Me la quede viendo todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, cerré los ojos poco a poco hasta que me quede dormido.

…

Desperté al escuchar un ruido extraño, vi el reloj, apenas llevaba 45 minutos desde que me dormí.

Amu?- me voltee pero no encontré a Amu en la cama.

Amu?- me levante asustado, el sonido se hacía más fuerte, abrí mis ojos con horror.

Amu!- corrí hasta el balcón, Amu estaba recostada en la puerta del balcón durmiendo.

Oh por Dios Amu!- la tome en brazos y la entre a la habitación, los ruidos que escuche eran el sonido que provocaba Amu al temblar sobre el vidrio del balcón.

Amu, te encuentras bien, por favor háblame- dije desesperado mientras la cubría con las sabanas.

I-I-I-k-ku-t-t-to- Amu temblaba del frio y estaba pálida.

Corrí al baño y llene una bandeja con agua tibia, tome una toalla pequeña y regrese con Amu.

Tranquila princesa, estoy aquí- humedecí la toalla y la coloque en la frente de Amu.

I-I-kuto- Amu se veía mejor, sus labios regresaron a su color rosado y estaba menos pálida.

Cambie la toalla y me levante, serví agua en un vaso y ayude a Amu para que se lo tomara.

Volví a humedecer la toalla y me recosté junto a Amu, nos cubrí con una manta gruesa.

Te sientes bien?- Amu asintió, me pegue mas a ella y la abrace.

Amu me sonrió débilmente y me abrazo.

En qué rayos estabas pensando?- pregunte enojado acariciando su cabeza.

Lo siento, estaba mirando el cielo y de repente sentí sueño- dijo débilmente.

Claro que tenías sueño, allá afuera hay como 20º y tú apenas y te cubriste con un abrigo-

Lo siento mucho..Ikuto-

Amu, sabes que pudo pasar si no me despertaba!-

Amu asintió con tristeza.

Como es posible que no te detuvieras a pensar Amu!-

Lamento molestarte tanto Ikuto-

Molestarme? Amu, pudiste haber muerto!- grite furioso.

Amu me abrazo fuertemente y oculto su cara en mi pecho.

Lo siento Amu, no quise gritarte- la separe con delicadeza.

Amu, no llores-

Quisiera no ser una carga para ti- dijo entre sollozos.

No eres una carga para mi, al contrario, me gusta protegerte- le sonreí dulcemente y la abrace.

Pero no vuelvas a asustarme así- la mire con tristeza- nunca más.

Ikuto- Amu me miro sorprendida- porque..

Porque eres importante para mí- agarre su cara con mis manos- no quiero que te alejes de mi.

Amu sonrió .

Te prometo no volver a asustarte de nuevo y no hacer que te preocupes más-

Asentí y le sonreí acercando mi cara a la de ella.

Me atrapaste por completo, Amu- se sonrojo- te amo.

Amu abrió sus ojos y su sonrojo se intensifico más.

Nunca deje de hacerlo- la bese suavemente, ella me miraba en shock.

Me separe de ella y la mire apenado.

Amu..Yo, en serio lo sien..-

Amu me jalo de la camisa hacia ella y me beso.

Reaccione después de unos segundos y le empecé a corresponder.

Era tal y como recordaba; los suaves labios de Amu y su dulzura al besarme, era tan delicada que cuando la besaba tenía miedo de romperla.

Su lengua se dejaba dominar totalmente por la mía y sus manos, por donde pasaban me hacían sentir una descarga eléctrica.

Nos separamos unos minutos después.

Amu- la mire sonrojado- tú…

Amu sonrió y se acurruco en mi pecho.

Yo…tam-poco..I-ku…to- baje la mirada preocupado, Amu estaba dormida.

Tonta- la abrace con suavidad- me hiciste preocupar de nuevo.

….

Y aquí esta, otro capítulo más!

Hehe, lamento si le falto chispa, es que la inspiración se me iba y volvía y se iba de nuevo =(

Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo minna.

Matta ne!


	5. Cuidados Amorosos?

Yoo minna~

Aquí está el capi! Espero que les guste , subo también mi nueva historia, tengo miedo así que por favor sean buenos conmigo =D

Cuídense minna, y muchísimas gracias por leerme, en serio~, Gracias por el apoyo que todos me dan minna.

Ángel, hehe me entere de cosas interesantes, me serán de gran ayuda en el Fic! No sabía que tenias Shugo Charas haha, creo que toda persona que ve Shugo Chara termina con uno...qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi, espero que el de aquí te parezca interesante y si~ haha Caty es tu hermanita de seguro no se esperaban eso, me parece buena idea lo de la broma para Ikuto, si puedes dame ideas, porque ando medio seca hehe, bien disfruta el capi! Janya~

Sabii~ no soy pervertida es en serio! Haha oie en verdad que estuvo largo tu review jaja pero me alegra saber que te gusto el capi, y que te sorprendió lo de Caty y Ángel y..Bueno quien sabe tal vez tus amigas también sean psíquicas hehehe, me las cobrare todas Sabii! Y en cuanto a probar a Ikuto, me parece bien, solo déjame cranear un poco para ver como probarlo, si puedes dame ideas sii =D! gracias por tu gran review, por cierto ya subí la nueva historia espero que te haya gustado, cuídate Byenara~

Caty~ te extrañe muchoooo creí que me habías abandonado! Es obvio que seguimos siendo amigas, hahaha y si eres hermana de Ángel xD espero que te guste este capi! Y si tienes alguna idea dímela! Cuídate mucho y no te preocupes que al parecer el problema con Facfiction era en general(eso creo) janei~ caty te quiero!

Minna Daisuki

QiutyVampire.

**CAPITULO#5 Cuidados Amorosos?**

**AMU POV**

Sentí mis parpados pesados, los abrí con dificultad.

Eh?- Ikuto estaba durmiendo frente a mi, intente separarme y me di cuenta que me tenia abrazada de la cintura.

Ikuto!- grite sonrojada intentando soltarme- Ikuto suéltame!

Ikuto abrió los ojos lentamente.

Cállate Amu, son…que importa, es muy temprano para que estés gritando- dijo con fastidio.

Su-el-ta-me!- intente zafarme , Ikuto me soltó y por la fuerza me caí de la cama.

Amu!- Ikuto salto de la cama y se arrodillo a mi lado- te encuentras bien?

Por supuesto que no!- grite sentándome, Ikuto acerco su mano.

Aléjate pervertido!- la aparte de un manotazo.

Amu- Ikuto me miro seriamente- estas que ardes.

Qué?- sentía que la cara me ardía- deja esas estupide..

No en serio Amu- Ikuto puso su mano en mi frente- Dios Amu estas hirviendo.

Aléjate!- lo aparte de mí y me levante de un solo.

Todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas, la cabeza me dolía y tenía mucho frio.

Iku….to-

Todo se volvió negro, escuche a Ikuto gritar mi nombre y caí sobre algo suave.

**Ikuto!- reí divertida mientras corría hacia él.**

**Amu!- Ikuto abrió los brazos con una gran sonrisa.**

**Ikuto!-**

**Amu!-**

**Ya déjense de estupideces y abrácense rápido-**

**Hermano~!- Caty le dio un codazo a Ángel.**

**Tsk~ odio esas cursilerías, desde cuando Ikuto te volviste así- dijo Jay con fastidio.**

**Hmp, no es de tu incumbencia- Ikuto paso su brazo por mi cintura- Vamos Amu.**

**Caty, Sabii se quedan con ellos?- pregunte mirándolas.**

**Ellas negaron asustadas.**

**Como vas a creer Amu!- dijo Sabii jalando a Caty.**

**Se pararon a mi lado.**

**Ellos asustan- me susurro Caty.**

**Pero ahí está Ángel- dije mirándolo de reojo- el te debería proteger.**

**Caty y Sabii se miraron divertidas.**

**Pff~ si claro- dijeron ambas con burla.**

**Bien, entonces vamos!- dije tomando la mano de Sabii.**

**Adiós hermano!- Caty agito su mano en el aire, Ángel se dio la vuelta y se alejo.**

**Hey~Angel a dónde vas?- grito Tony confundido.**

**Ángel vuelve~- gritaron Jay y Tony persiguiéndolo.**

**Nos alejamos de ahí riendo.**

**Que raros son esos tipos- dijo Caty rascando su nariz.**

**Si, no entiendo cómo puedes andar con ellos Ikuto!- dijo Sabii mirándolo de reojo.**

**Hmm~- Ikuto desvió la mirada.**

**Tsk~ en serio Amu, como puedes tener un novio así- dijo Sabii con fastidio.**

**Tal vez solo está con el por lo sexy que es- dijo Caty mirando a Ikuto.**

**No lo creo- dije riendo.**

**Eres toda una pervertida Caty~- dijo Sabii empujándola.**

…

**Oye Amu- Ikuto y yo estábamos sentados en un sofá en el apartamento de Ikuto.**

**Hmm?- lo mire con curiosidad.**

**Porque estás conmigo?- abrí mis ojos sorprendida.**

**Ikuto me miro expectante.**

**Hgh~- cubrí mi boca para ahogar la risa.**

**Tsk~ es en serio Amu- Ikuto desvió la mirada enojado.**

**Lo sé, lo sé- dije entre risas, tome aire para calmarme.**

**Lo preguntas por lo que dijeron Sabii y Caty esta mañana verdad?- Ikuto se sonrojo levemente.**

**Pues es obvio que estoy contigo porque eres sexy, porque precisamente no eres un buen compañero de conversación- lo mire divertida.**

**¬¬…..^^u**

**Hmp, como quieras!- **

**Oh~ vamos Ikuto!- recosté mi cabeza en sus piernas.**

**Eres un pervertido, muy molestoso, casi no hablas….- Ikuto me miro confundido.**

**Se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?-**

**Pero…- Ikuto me miro con desinterés.**

**Cuando hablas, siempre me haces estremecer, eres cariñoso y debes admitirlo…eres CUR-SI-**

**Hmp~ ya quisieras-**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi es cur-si…c-u-r-s-i CURSI!- Ikuto me miro con fastidio.**

**Ya cállate!-**

**Nop! Señor cursi-**

**Cállate Amu, te arrepentirás si no lo haces!-**

**Cursi, cursi, cursi!-**

**Amu~ te lo advierto-**

**CUR…-Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.**

_**Ikuto..Me está besando?-**_

**Ikuto y yo teníamos casi 4 meses saliendo, pero Ikuto jamás me había besado…bueno en la mejilla o en la frente..Pero jamás en los labios.**

**Ikuto se separo y me miro fijamente.**

**Sentía que el corazón se me salía, y mi cara estaba ardiendo.**

**Ikuto sonrió.**

**Así que te hago estremecer eh?-**

**Sentí que me sonroje aun más.**

**C-c-cállate~-**

**Ikuto rio divertido.**

**Me rindo- dijo mirándome fijamente.**

**Te rindes?- pregunte curiosa- no entiendo.**

**Tal vez me gustes más de lo que creía Amu-**

**Lo mire confundida.**

**No te preocupes…yo me entiendo- dijo Ikuto acariciando mi cabeza.**

**Me sentí intranquila, que significaba eso.**

**No se supone que eso es bueno?- dijo adivinando lo pensaba.**

**Le di una sonrisa y asentí.**

_**Supongo-**_

Amu- abrí mis ojos con pesadez, Ikuto suspiro aliviado.

Muchas gracias doctor- un señor con bata blanca salió por la puerta.

Que paso?- pregunte intentando levantarme, Ikuto me recostó de nuevo.

Te aconsejo que no lo hagas- dijo seriamente- necesitas descansar.

Que horas es?- pregunte confundida.

La 9 de la noche- dijo Ikuto sentándose a mi lado.

Que~?- me senté de golpe.

Oow~- agarre mi cabeza- duele~

Te dije que no lo hagas- dijo Ikuto enojado metiendo unas pastillas a mi boca.

Qu..-Ikuto metió agua a mi boca.

Trague desesperada y empecé a toser.

Estás loco?- grite enojada- pudiste matarme.

Claro que no- dijo levantándose- lo de ayer pudo matarte.

Ayer?- lo mire confundido- que paso ayer?

No lo recuerdas?- pregunto Ikuto sorprendido- lo que paso anoche?

Que fue lo que paso anoche? Tuvo que haber sido grave para que la cabeza me doliera tanto-

En realidad, el dolor de cabeza fue por el resfriado-

Tengo un resfriado?- pregunte confundida.

Ikuto rodo los ojos.

Anoche te quedaste dormida en el balcón-

En serio?-

Si! Me diste un buen susto, te recosté en la cama y te mantuve caliente- dijo con fastidio- cuando te despertaste hoy te desmayaste, pedí un doctor y dijo que tenias un resfriado, pero con un buen reposo estarías mejor-

Y dormí toda la tarde?-

Ikuto asintió.

El doctor ya se iba, dijo que te iba a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza y que mejor te mantuviera recostada, note que empezaste a abrir los ojos y despertaste-

Que mal! Desperdiciamos todo un día y se supone que mañana deberíamos marcharnos- dije desanimada.

Las chicas y Ángel estuvieron aquí-

En serio?- pregunte emocionada-pero…como me encontraron?

Sabii y Caty obligaron a Ángel a que llamara a todos los hoteles cercanos hasta que te encontrara-

Rodé los ojos sonriendo.

Que sorpresa!- dije con sarcasmo.

Amu…tu en serio no recuerdas lo que ocurrió anoche?- Ikuto me miraba esperanzado.

Que ocurrió anoche Ikuto?- pregunte preocupada- tuvo que haber sido importante.

En realidad no- dijo dándome la espalda- saldré a comprar tu medicina y algo para comer.

Ikuto- volteo a verme sin expresión alguna- lo siento yo…

No te preocupes, no fue de gran importancia, solo me preocupo un poco- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Graci…- la puerta se cerro de golpe.

Ikuto…- susurre con tristeza.

Que ocurrió anoche?- intente recordarlo, pero lo último que recuerdo fue haber salido al balcón.

Agarre mi cabeza frustrada.

Ikuto está enojado~!- grite desesperada- waa~ que fue lo que hice!

Me tire en la cama y suspire.

Que fue tan importante~- pensé y pensé.

Si para Ikuto fue importante…-

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

"_Te recosté en la cama y te mantuve caliente"-_

No no no no~- grite sonrojada- ESO no pudo haber pasado!

Di vueltas en la cama desesperada.

Que haces?-

Ikuto..Ya volviste!- dije asombrada.

No~- dijo con sarcasmo- so..

No necesito tu sarcasmo- dije enojada.

Pues entonces piensa mejor lo que dices!-

No tienes porque enojarte por algo tan tonto como eso!-

Tú no tienes que enojarte!- dijo enojado.

Eres un idiota, se nota que no has cambiado en nada!- grite enojada.

Ikuto se volteo.

Ay no, Ikuto lo siento- dije apenada.

Vine a preguntarte que querías de comer- dijo secamente.

Iku..-

No quieres nada?-

No..Ik…-

Bien entonces ya regreso..-

Ikuto!- grite levantándome de la cama.

Ikuto abrió la puerta.

Por favor discúlpame- sentí que todo daba vueltas- Ikuto!

Caí sentada en el piso, Ikuto se fue.

Lo siento mucho!- grite con todas mis fuerzas- Ikuto lo siento mucho!

Sentía las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

Eres una gran tonta Amu- susurre intentando levantarme.

Amu..- tocaron la puerta suavemente.

_Ángel?- _seque mis lagrimas rápidamente.

P-pasa- la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ángel, Caty y Sabii.

Amu te encuentras bien?- gritaron ambas corriendo hacia mí.

No griten, que no ven que Amu se siente mal- dijo Ángel cerrando la puerta.

Lo siento, fue un dolor de cabeza- dije sentándome en la cama.

Ya te encuentras mejor- pregunto Sabii tocando mi frente.

Asentí débilmente.

Amu, respecto a mañana- Ángel se paro frente a mi- hablamos con Ikuto y creímos que lo mejor sería que ustedes vayan después para..

No!- los 3 me miraron sorprendidos- quiero decir…quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes.

Segura Amu?- pregunto Caty preocupada.

Sip, podemos regresar un día antes de lo que teníamos planeado para recuperar el día que perdí- dije con una gran sonrisa.

Bien!- gritaron ambas con el puño en el aire, Ángel me miraba fijamente.

Desvié la mirada con tristeza.

Amu-

_Lo sabía, el lo noto, ahora se lo dirá a las chicas~- _pensé asustada- así jamás lograre que perdonen a Ikuto.

Nos vemos en la estación mañana a las 2:00pm, no lleguen tarde-

Mire a Ángel sorprendida.

Si!- asentí emocionada.

Seguro que no quieres que te hagamos compañía?- pregunto Sabii preocupada.

No, no se preocupen, Ikuto debe estar de vuelta pronto-

Amu~- Caty me miro sonriente- Ikuto y tu durmieron juntos?

Eh~?- Sabii me miro sorprendida- Amu, eso es cierto!

P-por supuesto que no!- grite sonrojada- Ikuto durmió en el sofá!

_En realidad, no lo recuerdo..Pero..Ikuto dijo que me calentó y…-_

Amu!- Sabii toco mi frente- estas toda roja pero no tienes fiebre?

Me miro extrañada.

Debe ser un milagro, significa que ya me estoy curando hahaha~- reí nerviosa mientras los empujaba hasta la puerta.

Gracias por su visita chicas~- cerré la puerta pero esta no se cerró por completo.

Ángel?- él se asomo por la rendija de la puerta.

No te guardes todo para ti, Amu- dijo seriamente, abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

Si Ikuto te hizo algo, dínoslo, no soportamos verte sufrir-

Le sonreí conmovida.

Gracias, ten por seguro que te lo diré, Ángel- el sonrió.

Bien, nos vemos mañana-

Adiós- los vi mientras se alejaban.

Qué bonito hotel~- grito Caty emocionada.

Que envidia~- grito Sabii tocando las paredes.

Ya cállense- grito Ángel fastidiado.

Ángel, tu siempre….-

Los escuche alejarse, hasta que el pasillo quedo en silencio.

Cerré la puerta y me acerque al balcón.

Me quede viendo la ciudad, a pesar de que ya eran las 9 había mucho movimiento.

Qué hermoso~- dije apoyándome en el barandal- la Torre Eiffel se ve tan grande desde aquí!

Sentí que me abrazaban por atrás, no tenia porque asustarme, sabía que era Ikuto.

Voltee mi cabeza y vi a Ikuto con su mentón apoyado en mi hombro, mirando las luces de la ciudad, en sus ojos pude ver una chispa de..

_Emoción!-_ pensé feliz al ver la mirada que tenia Ikuto.

Ikuto…- agache mi cabeza- lo siento mu..

Ikuto cubrió mi boca con su mano.

Eres muy orgullosa Amu-

Hmpf hm fum-

Ikuto rio divertido.

Esa fue una de las razones por la que me terminaste gustando-

Alce mi cabeza y mire directamente a los ojos a Ikuto.

_No tuve que haber hecho eso…Amu idiota~-_

Ikuto me miro sorprendido, nos quedamos viendo fijamente.

Me sonrió y descubrió mi boca.

Amu! Qué asco~- se limpio la saliva de la mano.

Le saque la lengua e Ikuto la agarro con sus dedos.

Ituto..duedta-

Ikuto rio a carcajadas y soltó mi lengua.

Ikuto, eres un idiota!- grite enojada.

Aun así, tu amas a este idiota- dijo con burla, me sonroje.

C-c-claro que no!- grite avergonzada.

Entonces lo vas a negar..Amu- Ikuto me agarro y me pego a él.

Dímelo entonces Amu, me odias?- pego su frente a la mía.

No te odio- Ikuto sonrió- pero tampoco te amo.

Yo si- desvié la mirada- ahora dime que no me amas.

No te amo-

Mirándome a los ojos…- apreté mis puños con fuerza y voltee a ver a Ikuto.

Yo..-

Dudaste!-

No lo hice!-

Lo hiciste!-

No-lo-hice!-

Amu Hinamori!-

NO TE AMO~-

Ikuto se aparto de mí.

Cuando aprenderás a ser sincera!- Ikuto entro al cuarto.

_Cuando confié en ti de nuevo-_

Espero que lo hagas pronto-

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

C-como?-

Será mejor que te muevas Hinamori, hay que arreglar las maletas si quieres salir mañana antes de marcharnos- grito Ikuto dentro del cuarto.

Tsk~ sabes que odio que me llames así- susurre enojada.

Camine hasta el cuarto y recogí mi maleta.

Ahora que lo pienso…no me he cambiado- dije sacando una muda de ropa.

Bueno, por lo menos no debo recoger mucho-

Ikuto se paro detrás de mí y me abrazo.

Déjame ayudarte- susurro en mi oído desabotonando mi camisa.

I-I-Ikuto!- aparte sus manos y me voltee enojada.

_Sigues haciéndolo idiota, evita el contacto visual Amu!-_

Ikuto me miro sonrojado y se acerco a mí.

Vaya Amu, has crecido- me abrazo suavemente.

Estaba en shock y no podía moverme, Ikuto continúo desabrochando mi camisa y me la saco.

I-Ikuto…que estás haciendo- susurre con miedo, Ikuto me abrazo por la cintura.

Acaso no es obvio- susurro seductoramente en mi oído- te ayudo a cambiarte, estas enferma recuerdas?-

Empezó a besar mi cuello lentamente.

Ikuto!- intente separarme, Ikuto me agarro de las muñecas y me tiro en la cama.

Vamos Amu, solo intento ser amable-

Empezó a bajar mi pantalón.

Ikuto, detente, si es una broma..- dije en tono amenazante

Ikuto me miro fijamente a los ojos.

Solo te estoy dando unos cuantos cuidados amorosos como el doctor recomendó- dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Ikuto, ya basta con esta broma, se está pasando de la raya- dije enojada.

Ikuto me quito el pantalón y lo lanzo al piso.

Ikuto- lo mire desafiante.

Amu- Ikuto sonrió con burla.

_Bien, tú te lo buscaste-_

Moo~ Ikuto- dije seductoramente- no es justo que tu aun tengas la ropa puesta.

Empecé a subir su camiseta lentamente, Ikuto me miro sorprendido.

Hmm~ ya no quieres jugar- dije inflando los cachetes.

Ikuto intento alejarse.

_Te tengo!- _sonreí mentalmente.

Ikuto!- lo atraje hacia mí de nuevo- no puedes dejarme así.

Ikuto se veía atontado, alzo los brazos y le quite la camisa.

Hmm, te has estado ejercitando?- pregunte bajando mi mano de su pecho a su bien formado abdomen- vaya Ikuto, esto es lo que ocultas detrás de..

Amu- Ikuto tenía una mirada extraña, no podía reconocer que era- no sigas por favor.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y agache mi cabeza.

Ikuto tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

Que intentas probar?- pregunto obligándome a mirarlo.

_Lo olvide!-_

Yo…no quiero probar nada- dije sonrojada.

No me mientas- Ikuto acerco su cara a la mía- dime Amu.

No intento probar nada- grite agitando mi cabeza.

Ikuto me miro fijamente.

Solo levántate- dije molesta, Ikuto me miro confundido.

En verdad querías…?-

Levántate Ikuto!- grite enojada.

Amu-

Que te levantes- grite empujándolo, Ikuto se levanto.

Me levante y tome mi ropa.

Idiota- entre al baño y me metí a la tina.

Me quede dormida en el baño.

Amu!- Ikuto golpeo la puerta violentamente, me desperté asustada.

Dios! Ikuto me asustaste- grite enojada saliendo de la tina.

Ooow~ estoy toda arrugada- me seque y me vestí.

Cuando salí del baño, Ikuto estaba sentado frente a la puerta.

Amu, me preocupaste- dijo levantándose y acercándose.

Ikuto, por favor, no te me acerques- no estaba enojada, solo me sentía…extraña.

Amu, discúlpame, se que la broma llego demasiado lejos pero..-

Ikuto, solo vayamos a dormir si- dije acostándome en la cama, Ikuto se acostó a mi lado.

Buenas noches- dijo cubriéndome con las sabanas.

Buenas noches-

Al día siguiente revisamos si teníamos todo y decidimos visitar la Torre Eiffel.

Woow~ todos se ven tan chiquitos desde aquí arriba- dije mirando hacia abajo, Ikuto me tomo una foto.

Hey~ que estás haciendo-

Oh Amu te ves tan encantadora- dijo guardando la cámara.

Ikuto! Devuélveme esa cámara-

Solo si te tomas una foto conmigo-

Hmp! Como sea..-

Sonriendo-

Tsk~ bien-

Ikuto se paró a mi lado y saco la cámara, me abrazo y sonrió.

Mira a la cámara Amu!-

Pegue mi mejilla a la de Ikuto y sonreí.

Me acerque a ver la foto.

Hahaha~-

Tsk~ no me gusta esta foto- dijo Ikuto enojado.

Nop, tu dejas la foto y puedes conservar la mía- dije guardando la cámara.

Hmp~-

Bajamos y nos dirigimos al hotel a recoger nuestras maletas.

Amu - Ikuto se acerco a mí.

Qué hermoso~- dije asombrada.

De casualidad es tuyo?- me mostro una cadenita de la cual colgaba un pequeño diamante.

No…pero se ve muy caro, deberíamos…- Ikuto paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me coloco el collar.

Ikuto, que haces? Esto.…-

Sabes qué día estamos hoy?- pensé por un momento y agache la cabeza.

Me quite el collar y se lo entregue a Ikuto.

Si, es 25 de Noviembre, estamos sábado- dije dándole la espalda.

Amu, sabes bien que no me refiero a eso-

Vaya~ mira la hora, deberíamos ir ya a la estación- tome mis maletas y me dirigí a la puerta.

Amu-

Ikuto?- pregunte mirándolo.

Ikuto suspiro y tomo sus maletas.

Ambos caminamos en silencio y subimos a un taxi.

_Será que siempre tendremos el mismo efecto en los taxistas? Un día de estos vamos a causar un accidente-_

El taxista condujo de prisa hasta la estación, Ikuto pago por adelantado así que ni bien bajamos arranco de inmediato.

Amu~!- Caty y Sabii nos esperaban en la entrada.

Ya compraron los boletos?- pregunto Sabii emocionada.

Hmm no aun no- dije preocupada.

A qué hora sale el tren?- pregunte curiosa.

En 20 minutos- dijo Caty preocupada- será mejor que se apresuren.

Ya tengo los boletos, los mande a comprar ayer- dijo Ikuto mostrándome dos pases.

Caty y Sabii suspiraron aliviadas.

Bien! Entonces vamos- dijeron ambas agarrando mis maletas, subimos al tren y esperamos a que pasaran revisando los boletos.

Como vas a hacer Amu?- pregunto Caty curiosa.

Con que?- pregunte confundida.

Ángel conducirá hasta Cambridge una vez que lleguemos a Londres- dijo Sabii- vas a venir con nosotros?

Hmm, no lo sé, Ikuto está cansado de viajes largos, tal vez tomemos un avión-

Hmp, que suerte tienen algunos- murmuro Ángel con fastidio.

Qué significa eso~?- gritaron Caty y Sabii enojadas.

Ya escucharon! Es tan molesto viajar dos horas con ustedes, sus cantos, sus conversaciones..Me dan ganas de morir- dijo molesto- o de lanzarlas por la ventana.

Hermano~- Caty miro a Ángel con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tsk~ - Ángel desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

Ya, ya, Ángel no tienes que ser tan cruel con ellas-

Entonces Amu?- pregunto Caty .

Hmm, espera, déjame hablar con Ikuto- me levante y me senté junto a Ikuto.

Hey!- Ikuto me miro de reojo.

Hmm?-

Cuando lleguemos…-

Avión-

Ikuto~!-

Amu, esas chicas me van a pasar haciendo maldades todo el camino- dijo Ikuto molesto.

Hmp~ tú te lo buscaste en tal caso!- susurre enojada.

Ikuto levanto una ceja.

Vamos Ikuto~ solo serán dos horas y de seguro se la pasaran durmiendo- le rogué con una gran sonrisa.

Ikuto suspiro.

Bien~ pero me vengare de ti si me hacen algo-

Yaay~- me levante del asiento, Ikuto me jalo hacia él.

Q-que haces?- dije sonrojada.

Dame un beso-

Qué?-

Ya escuchaste, dame un beso-

Pero…-

Voy a sufrir dos horas, merezco una recompensa-

Bien~ cuando lleguemos te lo doy- me levante, Ikuto me jalo de nuevo.

No, no confió en ti, dame el beso o nos vamos en avión-

Ikuto!- dije inflando los cachetes.

Amu, son 7 minutos en avión, o dos horas en auto con ustedes-

Suspire.

Bien~- le di un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias- Ikuto sonrió- pero…ahí no era.

Iku..- me jalo hacia él y me beso.

_Genial, si Sabii y Caty se dan cuenta-_

Ikuto aplasto su cara contra la mía, profundizando el beso.

Iku..-

Shh~ no quieres que se enteren verdad- susurro entre mis labios.

Asentí débilmente y seguí besándolo.

Ikuto mordió mi labio inferior, lo aleje de mí rápidamente.

Ikuto- dije con lágrimas en los ojos- eso me dolió!

Ikuto sonrió.

Ay no, Amu- dijo fingiendo preocupación- esta todo hinchado, que dirán las chicas cuando te vean.

Lo hiciste a propósito!- grite enojada.

Ikuto sonrió triunfante.

Que hizo a propósito Amu?- Caty y Sabii se asomaron por encima del asiento.

Agache la cabeza.

Ikuto me golpeo- dije fingiendo tristeza.

Mire de reojo a Ikuto y él me lanzo una mirada asesina.

Que~?- Sabii y Caty gritaron enojadas.

_Hehehe~ me las vas a pagar Ikuto-_

Como te atreves a hacer algo así!- gritaron ambas, las personas nos miraban curiosas.

Cállense- Ángel las jalo por atrás- quieren quedarse quietas!

Amu, vas a pagar por esto-dijo Ikuto sonriendo con malicia.

Hmp~- me levante y me senté junto a Ángel, Caty y Sabii me miraron sorprendidas.

Amu, tienes el labio hinchado!- gritaron ambas.

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

Ahí te golpeo Ikuto?- pregunto Sabii apretando su puño con fuerza.

Asentí con tristeza.

Esta me las pagas Tsukiyomi!- Sabii se levanto.

Siéntate- Ángel la fulmino con la mirada.

Sabii se sentó con miedo.

Hehehe~ ahí no eres tan valiente verdad- dijo Caty con burla.

Tsk~ cierra la boca- dijo Sabii desviando la mirada.

Ángel me miro con desconfianza.

_Rayos, de seguro ya lo sabe!-_

Sonreí nerviosa, Ángel negó decepcionado y desvió la mirada.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, Caty y Sabii se durmieron, Ángel y yo hablamos de varias cosas, Ikuto asomaba la cabeza por el asiento de vez en cuando para escuchar de qué hablábamos.

Uhm- Caty bostezo y se estiro en su asiento.

Amu! Hermano! Hola~- saludo animadamente.

En algún momento la tranquilidad tenía que acabarse- dijo Ángel decepcionado.

Hermano~ eres tan malo!- grito Caty molesta.

Tsk~ ya empezaste a gritar-

Los miraba divertida, Sabii despertó.

Hagan silencio~ intento dormir- grito enojada.

Hmm~-

Nos miramos extrañados.

Quien fue?- pregunto Caty confundida.

Creo que fue Ikuto- dije asomándome por el asiento de Sabii- sip, se quedo dormido.

Caty y Sabii sonrieron con malicia.

Es hora de la venganza~- dijeron ambas frotando sus manos.

_No sé si esto vaya a terminar bien, pero será divertido-_

* * *

><p>Bien minna~ hasta aquí, cuídense mucho nos vemos mañana, tal vez hehe.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, como me pasaron interrumpiendo mientras escribía, me cortaban la inspiración.

Matta ne~

Por cierto, alguien que alguna vez haya tenido un nekito, hay uno abandonado por mi casa y no saben las ganas que tengo de adoptarlo, pero…. No deja que me acerque~ , le llevo comida y agua pero igual no me deja T_T , si alguien me da consejitos lo recibiré gustosa ^^


	6. Pasado

Yo~ minna!

Aquí un capítulo más!

Gracias por el apoyo de todos, aquí y en mi nueva historia, espero que el capi de hoy les guste.

Con mucho cariño y horas achatando mi trasero, para ustedes, hehehe.

En serio espero que les guste ¬¬.

Mi pervertida de corazón….Caty~ hahaha que interesantes tus ideas, pensé seriamente en usarlas..Y~….creo que este capi te emocionara! Porque no me sorprenden, en serio tienes 13 años! Que juventud la de ahora haha pero supongo que si…waa~ eso me hace sentir vieja! Ikuto te hace pervertida….a algunas, si a algunas hehehe*risa nerviosa* bien te quiero, hoy comí fruta hehe cuídate~ byenara!

Pd: El capi de hoy debes leerlo con atención, tal vez se cumplan tus peticiones hahaha.

Camii chan! La prima de Sabii eh…hehe que linda! Gracias por tu review, en serio me alegro que te haya gustado y que pienses eso de mi historia! Porqué en serio me duele mucho el trasero mientras estoy sentada escribiendo para complacer a tu prima y a su loca chara! Espero que el resto de capis que suban te gusten tanto como estos, hahaha en cuanto a Crepúsculo, siempre que dejes a Jacob por mí no hay problema hahaha. Bien~ Tadase aparecerá, pero te advierto, tu sufrirás las consecuencias si Sabii o TAI! Llegan a amenazarme, leíste! Bien, tomare en cuenta tu petición….muchísimas gracias por leerme, cuídate! Janya~!

SAA-BII CHAN~ me duele el estomago…haha! Bien entonces concordamos en que los únicos pervertidos en esta historia a parte de Ikuto, son Caty…Tai..Y no olvidemos a Ángel..Si el también es un pervertido! No sé si tu prima entrara en este rango así que pongámosla por si acaso..Porque si es prima tuya ¬¬….eh? hehehe*nerviosa* quien fue..Me vengare por ti ^^.Sii Sabii~ muahaha la idea de una pareja OCxOC se me vino a la mente no sé porque~, bien si te portas bien tal vez…tal vez no lo haga! =D MOO~Sabii ..Me dejas con todo el peso de las ideas a mi…eres malvada por no ayudarme! Bien..Ya verás…^^ haha quisiera ver a un Ikuto cursi algún día…en el próximo episodio empiezan las venganzas así que aun puedes ayudarme =D cuídate..Bye bye~!

ANGEEEL~ porque no has leído mi historia nueva! TT_TT eres un hombre malvado~…..Hehe, bien ahora tengo un punto para la venganza…no me provoquen! ^^ Te quiero! Lo siento, estoy con cambios de humor!...creo que no debería poner estas cosas aquí!…Bueno..Ne ne An-gel..Lo hice bien…mi casi lemmon?Espero que si... Gracias por el consejo….hoy vi al gatito por mi jardín, espero que sea buena señal, aunque aun sale corriendo cuando me ve =( …Gracias por tu review, que aunque sea corto es inspirador y por tus ideas =D espero que el capi te guste, cuídate~ Ja!

Pd: Te aconsejo que cuides a tu hermana….a esa edad es peligroso, en especial con esa mentalidad de ella… hehe! No se lo digas~

Minna Daisuki~

Qiutyvampire!

**CAPITULO#6**** Pasado.**

**IKUTO POV**

Desperté cuando sentí que el tren se detuvo.

Bien~ hora de bajar!- gritaron Caty y Sabii corriendo hacia la salida.

Que les ocurre?- pregunte levantándome.

Angel y Amu desviaron la mirada.

Son unas tontas- dijo Angel con la mano en su frente.

No seas malo, deberías esperarlo de ellas- dijo Amu pasando a mi lado.

Ambos se alejaron conversando.

Que está ocurriendo?- dije confundido bajando del tren.

Tengo la urgencia de golpearlas- dijo Angel mientras salíamos de la estación.

Amu rio divertida y las chicas inflaron los cachetes.

Porque eres malvado con nosotras y con Amu no!- gritaron ambas molestas.

Porque Amu se porta bien!- dijo el revolviendo sus cabellos.

_Tsk~ quien se cree para hacer eso!-_ pensé enojado.

Bien, entonces quedamos así, alquilo el auto y conduzco hasta Cambridge, se quedan 2 días y al regreso Ikuto conduce y lo devuelve, verdad?- pregunto mirando a Amu, ella alzo el pulgar en aprobación.

Entonces vámonos!- grito Caty corriendo hacia la calle.

Caty~cuidado!- gritaron Sabii y Amu.

Un auto se dirigía hacia Caty, Angel la agarro del brazo y la jalo hacia él.

Eres tan..-

Angel~ -Caty lo abrazo llorando, Angel abrió sus ojos sorprendido y abrazo a Caty.

Ya, ya, todo está bien- dijo acariciando su cabeza.

….

La la la la~- Caty tarareaba una canción.

Tsk~ tuve que haber dejado que te aplastara ese auto- dijo Angel con fastidio mientras conducía.

Lo siento, pero el hecho de haber estado cercana a la muerte me hizo reflexionar sobre mi vida- dijo Caty rascando su barbilla.

Ah sí~- dijo Sabii aburrida- y que aprendiste?

Nunca acosaras a los suficientes chicos como para ser feliz, así que ni bien llegue..-

Te meterás a un convento?-

No! Hermano idiota!-

Angel miro a Caty por el retrovisor.

Hehehe…- Caty se escondió atrás de Sabii y Angel la siguió con la mirada.

Porque me miras así~ yo no hice nada!- grito Sabii ocultándose tras de Amu.

Angel mira el camino quieres!- dije fastidiado.

Ikuto!- Amu pateo mi asiento- no seas grosero.

Hmp~- mire hacia la ventana.

_Porque lo defiende!-_

Hey Amu, tus padres te irán a recoger cuando lleguemos o quieres que te deje en tu casa?-

_Estoy aquí~!-_

Hmm, mejor en mi casa, estoy muy cansada-

_Sigo aquí!-_

Bien~ - dijo Angel sin ánimos.

Para que preguntas si no quieres hacerlo!- grito Amu enojada.

Ya cállense!- grito Sabii fastidiada.

Cuando intercambiamos los papeles?- pregunto Caty sorprendida.

_Me siento ignorado-_

Qué tal si cantamos~- grito Caty emocionada.

Sii~- Sabii y Amu alzaron los pulgares.

Nadie va a cantar mientras yo esté conduciendo!- grito Angel enojado.

Oow~- las 3 se desanimaron.

…

Solo falta una hora!- dijo Angel apretando con fuerza el volante- solo una hora más.

_(Sabii, Caty y Amu)__ If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends…_

…_.._

_(S, C, A)We are Fighting Dreamers..._

_(A) Takami wo mezashite_

_..._

_(A, C, S)So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating…_

…_.._

_(A)yabai tomarenai tomaranai_

_(S) Hiru ni yoru ni asani SING SONG TIME_

_(C) minna issho nine_

_(A)CHANCE! CHANCE! _

_(C, S) sekai wo _

_(A)JUMP! JUMP!_

_(C, S) kakagete_

_(A)FUN! FUN!_

_(C, S) omoi wo _

_(A)SHOUT! SHOUT! _

_(C, S) tsutaeyou_

_(A, C, S) misuttara BE HAPPY mode ni shite mou ikkai!_

…

Solo un poco mas~- Angel se veía perturbado.

Ehm, te encuentras bien, porque si quieres podemos cambiar- dije algo asustado.

Estoy bien, solo deja que termine esa canción- dijo apretando los dientes.

….

_(C, S)CHASE! CHASE!_

_(A) ashita wo _

_(C, S)PLAY! PLAY! _

_(A) yume mite_

_(C, S)FACE! FACE!..._

Cierren la boca!-

Las 3 se quedaron calladas.

L-l-lo sentimos hermano- dijo Caty asustada.

Solo cierren la boca por 20 minutos!- grito enojado.

El último tramo del viaje fue tranquilo, aunque se escuchaba cuchichear a Amu y las chicas.

Bien Amu, llegamos- Angel se detuvo frente a una gran casa.

_Ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca he visitado la casa de Amu-_

Todos bajamos del auto, las chicas y Amu se abrazaron.

Te vamos a extrañar Amu!- gritaron Sabii y Caty con lagrimas en los ojos.

No sean dramáticas!- dijo Amu sonriendo- me quedare por dos días.

Significa que podremos vernos?- preguntaron ambas emocionadas.

Amu asintió y las chicas gritaron.

Quieren callarse!- dijo Angel enojado, se acerco a Amu y le dio un golpe en la frente.

Ooow~- Amu sobo su frente- que malvado eres!

Angel sonrió.

Cuídate Amu!- dijo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

Amu sonrió.

Es esto una despedida?- pregunto fingiendo tristeza, Angel rio.

Quien sabe- dijo alzando los hombros.

Ambos sonrieron.

_Que es esta atmosfera- _pensé confundido- _que paso en el tren?_

Tu~- Caty y Sabii me señalaron- no dejaremos que engañes a Amu.

Jamás le haría daño a la persona que Amo- dijo mirándolas fijamente, ambas me miraron sorprendidas.

Ya veremos- dijo Sabii dándose la vuelta.

Adiós Amu~- grito subiendo al auto.

Adiós~!- grito Caty agitando la mano en el aire.

Sube al auto Caty- dijo Angel fulminándola con la mirada.

Caty lo miro con miedo y subió.

Adiós Amu~!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Angel rodo los ojos y le dio un abrazo rápido a Amu.

Adiós- subió al auto- nos vemos.

Amu lo miro sorprendida y asintió, se despidió con la mano.

Bien~ estoy en casa- dijo agarrando sus maletas y caminando a la entrada.

Amu!- Amu se volteo hacia mí.

Hmm?-

Tu...- desvié la mirada.

Hermana?-

Amu y yo volteamos a la entrada, una chica castaña estaba en la puerta.

Ami!- Ambas se abrazaron.

_Ami?-_

Regresaste hermana!- grito la chica emocionada.

Te dije que volvería- dijo Amu sonriéndole.

_Amu tiene una hermana?-_

Amu chan!- una pareja salió de la casa.

Papa! Mama!- dijo Amu acercándose a ellos.

Oh mi pequeña~- su padre la abrazo.

Si papa, yo también te extrañe- dijo Amu sonriendo.

Cariño!- su madre abrió sus brazos.

Mama!- Amu la abrazo.

Hija~ no sabes cómo te hemos extrañado- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Nos abandonaste todo un año!- dijo su padre con lagrimas en los ojos.

Si papa, tranquilo!- dijo la madre de Amu abrazándolo.

Amu rio divertida.

Es bueno verlos de nuevo- dijo sonriendo.

Quiero que conozcan a alguien- su padre se separo de su madre sorprendido y su hermana me miro sonriente.

Yaay~ mi hermana se casara!- grito emocionada.

Claro que no me voy a casar!- grito Amu sonrojada.

El es..- Amu volteo a verme.

Ikuto kun?- ambos me miraron sorprendidos.

Eh? Ya lo conocían?- pregunto Amu confundida.

Por supuesto hija- dijo su madre acercándose a mi- eres la viva imagen de Aruto.

Vaya Ikuto kun te has vuelto todo un hombre- dijo su padre dando palmadas en mi espalda.

Y uno muy apuesto- dijo su madre codeando a Amu.

Hmp~- Amu desvió la mirada.

Pasen- dijo su madre empujándonos a la casa.

Dos hombres agarraron nuestras maletas y las entraron.

Entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en el salón.

_No sabía que la familia de Amu tenía dinero-_

De seguro debes estar confundido Ikuto kun- dijo su madre sonriendo.

Mi nombre es Midori y el es mi esposo Tsumugu- dijo señalando al padre de Amu.

Somos amigos de tus padres desde que éramos niños- dijo Tsumugu sonriendo.

Ya veo-

Y yo soy Ami!- la hermana de Amu se paro frente a mi- y tu eres mi cuñado!

Cu…ña-do?- pregunte sorprendido.

Midori suspiro.

Sería bueno para las relaciones de las empresas que ustedes se casaran- dijo su padre mirándonos seriamente.

Deberías pensarlo Amu chan- dijo su madre.

Tsk~ - Amu se levanto y salió del salón.

Sus padres suspiraron.

Qué ocurre?- pregunte confundido.

Bueno, Amu tuvo un novio hace tiempo- dijo Ami mirando hacia el pasillo- a mi hermana no le gusta tocar el tema.

Ese chico lastimo a Amu chan- dijo Midori seriamente.

Amu no quiere saber nada de compromisos- dijo Tsumugu desanimado.

Al principio planeábamos unir lazos con la Familia Souma- dijo Midori.

_Con Kuukai?-_

Pero Amu se negó rotundamente- dijo Tsumugu- dijo que ella odiaba a los hombres.

_Pobre Amu, todo esto es mi culpa-_

Dejamos de insistir cuando Amu se mudo a Londres- dijo Midori jugando nerviosa con sus manos- cuando nos dijo que se iban a mudar a Japón, creímos que sería la oportunidad perfecta.

Oportunidad perfecta para qué?- pregunte curioso.

Tal como pensé, tú tampoco lo recuerdas- dijo Tsumugu decepcionado.

Recordar?- dije confundido.

Amu y tu se conocieron cuando eran niños- dijo Midori sacando un álbum de fotos.

Mira!- señalo una foto, me acerque para verla.

La foto me dejo sin habla.

En ella estábamos Amu y yo; Amu estaba sobre mi espalda, abrazándome y yo la cargaba sonriente.

Cuando…?- los mire extrañado.

Amu tenía 4 años y tu tenias 5- dijo Midori pasando la hoja, apunto otra foto.

La mire sorprendido.

Era una foto en la que Amu y yo estábamos agarrados de la mano, Kuukai estaba entre nosotros intentando separarnos y Utau jalaba mi otra mano con los cachetes inflados.

Kuukai?-

Kuukai vivía frente a nosotros- Midori apunto la casa del fondo de la foto.

Frente a ustedes?-

Ambos asintieron.

La casa donde ahora están los Souma era nuestra casa cuando vivíamos en Japón- dijo Tsumugu- por eso ha estado desocupada.

Y porque ninguno de nosotros recuerda eso?-

De seguro es porque eran muy pequeños, aunque así es mejor- dijo Midori cerrando el álbum.

Cuando eran niños Utau odiaba a Amu porque tú le prestabas más atención que a ella- dijo sonriendo- y Kuukai te odiaba porque pasabas tiempo con Amu, para él, Amu era como su hermanita y odiaba que le quitaras su atención-

Así que mi hermana ya conocía a Kuukai y a Utau chan?- pregunto Ami emocionada- que increíble!

Mis señores, la cena está servida- un hombre bajo y se acerco.

Muchas gracias Adrien- Midori volteo a verme- Ikuto querido, podrías decirle a Amu que baje a cenar?

Hmm, claro Midori san-

No por favor, llámanos Tíos- dijo sonriendo- aunque si quieres decirnos papa y mama no nos oponemos.

Hmm, con tíos estoy bien-

Bien, el cuarto de Amu está subiendo las escaleras, al final del pasillo a la izquierda- dijo Tía Midori dulcemente- nos vemos en el comedor.

Asentí y me dirigí a las escaleras.

Por cierto Ikuto- Ami me detuvo- mi hermana suele quedarse dormida, así que entra a su cuarto si no responde.

Asentí, ella sonrió y corrió en dirección contraria.

Camine por el largo pasillo, al final había una foto de la Familia de Amu.

La mire detenidamente, en esa foto Amu llevaba un anillo de compromiso.

_Qué raro, esa foto tiene fecha de cuando Amu y yo salíamos, pero jamás vi que llevara un anillo-_

Supongo que esas son las que tengo que subir- camine a un lado del pasillo y subí las escaleras, camine por el pasillo hasta el final, voltee a la izquierda y choque con una puerta.

Que especifica Tía!- dije con fastidio sobando mi nariz.

Amu!- toque la puerta suavemente.

Nadie respondió.

Amu!- toque la puerta con más fuerza.

_Nada, será que..-_

Abrí la puerta lentamente y entre a la habitación.

Es aun más grande que la de Japón- susurre asombrado.

En la pared había un poster de Amu con Utau, ambas estaban de espaldas sonriendo.

_Genial, hasta aquí me persigue- _

Me voltee y cruce el cuarto, había una pizarra de corcho en la pared con unas cuantas fotos colgadas.

Pude reconocer a Sabii y a Caty en varias, había dos fotos con Angel, algunas con Ami y las restantes parecían estar recién puestas, mostraban a Utau, Kuukai y Amu junto a otros chicos en Londres.

_Estos deben ser los que menciono Amu-_

Claro! Amu…- abrí una puerta cercana y entre a un armario.

Que sorpresa- dije con sarcasmo, salí y pase junto a la cama.

Donde estará?- escuche una puerta abrirse a mis espaldas, me voltee y vi a Amu saliendo del baño envuelta en una toalla.

Ikuto?- me miro sonrojada- que haces aquí?

La cena esta lista, me mandaron a buscarte- dije mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

Te he dicho que no me mires así!- grito aun mas sonrojada- maldito pervertido!

Me senté en su cama.

Que cómoda, espero poder dormir aquí- dije acostándome.

Amu entro al armario, espere a que saliera.

No te acostumbres, dormirás en el de invitados- dijo cruzándose de brazos- ahora levántate!

No quiero- dije inflando los cachetes.

Vamos Ikuto, ya estas grandecito como para hacer berrinches- dijo Amu enojada.

Hmp~ mira quién habla- dije sentándome- dar celos ya paso de moda.

Amu me miro sorprendida.

Para que tomarme la molestia- dijo dándome la espalda.

La agarre de la muñeca y la senté en mis piernas.

Quieres dejar de hacer eso!- grito enojada.

No!- la mire fijamente- me gusta hacerlo.

Pero a mí no!- Amu intento levantarse- estamos en mi casa Ikuto!

Con más razón, Amu-

Vamos a cenar, deben estar esperándonos-

No, hasta que me prometas que aceptaras el compromiso-

Claro que no Ikuto, apenas y pudo soportar estar junto a ti por unos días, no soportare una vida contigo-

Oow~ Amu, eso me dolió- dije fingiendo tristeza.

Acostúmbrate al rechazo- dijo fríamente.

En serio me odias tanto?- pregunte mirándola fijamente.

Amu se sorprendió por la pregunta.

Si-

Entiendo, en tal caso, dejare de molestarte- dije soltándola, Amu se paro y camino hacia la puerta.

Vamos rápido- dijo abriéndola.

Pase junto al poster y me detuve.

Este poster…-

Mama y papa tuvieron que haberlo pegado, yo no conocí a Utau hasta que me mude a Londres- dijo mirando el poster.

Salimos del cuarto y bajamos, pasamos junto al cuadro de su familia.

Amu, quiero preguntarte…-

Hmm?- Amu me miro por sobre su hombro.

En esta foto, tienes un anillo…-

Oh eso- Amu se volteo- me lo hicieron poner para la foto.

Ya veo-

Caminamos en silencio, llegamos a una gran puerta.

Amu, antes de entrar, quiero preguntarte…-

Amu me miro expectante.

Odias a los hombres..Por mi?- pregunte curioso.

Amu hizo una mueca y sonrió.

Claro que no, eso solo sería darte el gusto de ver mi sufrimiento- dijo secamente- no eras tan especial Ikuto.

_Debo admitir que eso dolió, quien pudo haber sido más especial que yo!-_

Lamento lo ultimo- dijo arrepentida- me deje llevar por mis emociones.

No me digas~- dije sarcásticamente.

Amu rodo los ojos.

Entramos al comedor, ya todos se habían ido, comimos en silencio.

Caminamos de regreso al cuarto, pasamos de nuevo junto al cuadro.

No odio a los hombres, solo es una excusa- dijo divertida.

Para qué?-

Para que no me obliguen a casarme-

Pero si tú dices que no, no te obligaran-

No creas, hace años estuve comprometida-

Entonces…esa foto- dije confundido.

Si, en ese tiempo tenía un prometido-

Esa foto era de cuando tu y yo estábamos saliendo- dije sorprendido.

Al parecer no eres el único que tenía un secreto- dijo fríamente entrando a su habitación- Buenas noches.

Sostuve su puerta antes de que la cerrara.

Que ocurre ahora?- pregunto empujando la puerta.

Déjame entrar- empuje la puerta con fuerza y la abrí.

Bien, que quieres?- pregunto Amu enojada, entre y cerré la puerta.

Quiero que me expliques- dije confundido.

No hay nada que explicar- dijo dándome la espalda.

Por que si estabas comprometida aceptaste ser mi novia- la agarre del brazo- respóndeme.

Para zafarme del compromiso- dijo seriamente - era lo único que podía hacer.

La voltee hacia mí.

Estas hablando en serio?- pregunte molesto.

Amu levanto la ceja y se soltó del agarre.

Bien, entiendo, yo hice lo mismo- dije resignado- pero…es diferente.

Que tiene de diferente, ambos nos juntamos para conseguir algo- dijo fríamente.

Amu- la mire arrepentido- no digas eso.

Y que quieres que diga?-

Espera…eso significa que entonces tu tampoco me querías al principio?-

N-no me cambies el tema!- grito sonrojada.

Tu no me cambies el tema!- dije con burla acercándome a ella, ella retrocedió.

Tu si me querías- dije sorprendido.

Cl-claro que no!-

Lo del compromiso solo era una excusa verdad?-

N-no digas cosas q-que no son!- grito nerviosa- t-tú no sabes n-nada de mí.

Tienes razón-

Amu volteo a verme sorprendida.

Q-q-que dijiste?-

Tienes razón, hoy me di cuenta que no sé nada de ti-

Amu se veía confundida.

No sabía que tenías una hermana, no conocía a tus padres, no sabía que tu familia era prestigiosa, no sabía que estabas comprometida-

Amu sonrió.

Cada vez me das más razones para besarte Ikuto-

La mire sorprendido.

Así que para o terminare matándote-

_Como logras sacarme sonrisas de ese tamaño- _pensé mientras sonreía.

Amu..- me acerque a ella y revolví sus cabellos.

Amu me miro curiosa.

Puedo violarte?- Amu se sonrojo y pateo mi pierna.

Tarado!- Me tiro fuera de su cuarto- Buenas noches!

El sonido de la puerta resonó en el pasillo junto con mi carcajada.

Eres increíble- susurre entrando a mi habitación.

Me recosté, escuche un sonido afuera pero no le preste atención y me quede profundamente dormido.

Sentí que no podía moverme y abrí los ojos, ya era de mañana.

Intente sentarme pero golpee algo.

Oow~ -

Voltee mi cabeza confundido y me encontré con un bulto bajo las sabanas, me aparte asombrado y empuje algo a mis espaldas.

Se escucho un golpe en el piso, me asome por el borde y vi unas piernas, la sabana empezó a resbalarse.

Sabii?- dije sorprendido- q-que estás haciendo aquí?

Sabii asomo su cabeza por la sabana y se cubrió.

Porque no traes ropa?- grite confundido.

Voltee a ver el bulto y encontré a Caty, también sin ropa a mi lado.

Me senté de golpe y la sabana descubrió mi pecho.

Porque no tengo ropa?- dije asustado- que paso anoche?

Ikuto!- Amu golpeo la puerta- voy a entrar.

E-e-espera…- Amu entro y nos miro sorprendida.

Que…-

_S-s-se desmayo?- _

* * *

><p>Minna~ lo siento mucho!<p>

Por el momento estoy sin inspiración…acabo de sufrir una decepción TT_TT se que de seguro a ustedes no les debe importar, pero no puedo escribir así…seguiré haciéndolo por ustedes, pero no me culpen si los capítulos se vuelven trágicos!

Hehe bien~talvez exagero un poco, pero en serio, intentare seguir escribiendo por ustedes.

Cuídense!

Cierto~ me olvidaba...las canciones que aparecen aqui..no me pertenecen!


	7. Nos volveremos a ver

Yo minna~!

Gracias a todos por leerme y por esperar mis capítulos, espero que el capi de hoy no sea tan malo =( , gracias por su apoyo chicos.

Como ya les dije me voy de viaje, serán 3 semanas, así que tengo que inscribirme en la U antes de irme si no me quedo sin cupo, espero que todo salga bien, deséenme suerte =D

CATY~ hahaha estas de vacaciones, chócala! Bien, me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el capi, lamento muchisisisimo la tardanza, se que te has de estar volviendo loca por saber la razón por la que están con Ikuto en la cama hahaha ya lo sabrás, cuídate mucho, gran por tu apoyo haya me alegra que te lleves bien con tu hermanote te quieroo! Disfruta el capi, janya~.

Pd: Soñé con Ikuto la otra noche jajaja=D

Querido Ángel~ haya, ya me demostraste que eres pervertido en tu review xD….quien sabe no estaría tan mal esa pareja! Verdad? Si tú me apoyas entonces dalo por hecho! Gracias por tus consejos haya eres tal y como te pongo en el Fic..El gatito ahora viene y va pero ya no huye de mi…arigato~, ya verás porque razón paso lo que paso, no te pongas celosito eh! Hehe cuídate Byenara~

Sabii Sabii Sabii…te das cuenta que acabas de amenazarme verdad…^^ grave error! Me las cobrare…bien te diré que lo de Tadase, me surgió una idea, solo sería un capitulo, tu sabes chiquitito, pero aun no se…si no se vienen mas idea, tendrás que soportarlo cariño, haya yo tampoco le tengo mucho aprecio a JB aunque si me gustan 1 o 2 canciones, en especial la que canta con Jaden..Amo a su padre, bien con cada review me convences mas de que eres una adivina haya ya verás porque, cuídate mucho! Te quieroo Jane!

Pd: Si Tai me amenaza, la tomare como amenaza tuya también ^^.

Amu~, como estas querida! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi, hehehe la misma incógnita de todos…que rayos hacen ellas con Ikuto! Lo sabrás unas líneas más abajo! En cuanto a UADP tengo una idea, que les parece si sigo escribiendo y dejo el Lemmon como un extra? Eh? Que tal…si lo quieren así, avísenme antes del sábado, porq ese día es el cumple de mi hermano y yo me voy de viaje el martes! Cuídate Amu, te quiero! Matta~

Camii! Haha, en serio que tu prima odia a Tadase, bien te dire que en el caso en que llegue a aparecer, no habra celos por parte de Ikuto, sera algo mucho mas tragico porque tu prima te dira como me encanta hacer situaciones que le hagan dar ganas de matarme, haha supongo que si no hay celos pero aparece seria una forma de complacerlas a ambas, ya que nadie mas se opuso, aunque se que Caty odia a Tadase y en el caso en que aparezca puede terminar en la carcel o tu prima lo matara en el fic y luego ira a la carcel hehe depende de como me trate, hare lo posible por convencerlas a ambas, cuidate mucho te quiero! Ja!

Como me voy de viaje intentare actualizar mas rápido estas 2 historias, lo de UADP veré q me dicen.

Minna Daisuki

QiutyVampire!

**CAPITULO#7 Nos volveremos a ver.**

**AMU POV**

Ikuto!- toque su puerta suavemente- voy a entrar.

E-e-espera- dijo desesperado, entre y vi a Ikuto sentado en la cama en bóxers, a Sabii tirada en el piso en ropa interior y a Caty metida bajo las sabanas junto a Ikuto.

Que…-

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el piso helado.

A-Amu!- escuche los pasos rápidos que daba Ikuto hacia mí y contuve la risa.

Amu estas bien?- sentí como Ikuto me volteaba.

Empezó a golpear mis cachetes.

Amu! Amu despierta!- decía desesperado zarandeándome.

Ikuto~- Caty hablo- como puedes dejarnos por Amu después de todo lo que nos prometiste.

Yo no les he prometido nada!- grito confundido- ni siquiera sé porque están aquí.

Ikuto, eso es muy malvado de tu parte- dijo Sabii fingiendo tristeza- se que anoche dijiste que teníamos que fingir que no había pasado nada…

Yo no he dicho eso!- grito enojado.

Moo~ eres un ser malvado- dijeron ambas.

Miren...en serio no se que hacen aquí, pero quiero que se vayan!- grito enojado- como entraron?

Por la ventana- dijeron ambas.

Amu~ por favor despierta- la voz de Ikuto sonaba desesperada.

_Hehehe…y ahora Ikuto..El gran final-_

Amu..Porque te demoras ta..-

_Quisiera ver la cara de Ikuto en este momento-_

Caty?-

Ikuto me soltó de la sorpresa.

A-Angel- Ikuto sonaba asustado.

Hermano!- grito Caty sorprendida.

Que estás haciendo aquí?- grito Sabii.

Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí, Caty!- grito Angel enojado.

Espera hermano puedo explicarte..-

Explicarme porque estas semi desnuda en la cama de este tipo-

Ehm, bueno si lo pones así..-

Catherine Isabel White!-

Ay no, nombre completo significa problemas-

Créeme jovencita, tu vas a tener mucho más que problemas-

Ikuto~ sálvame-

A mí no me metas en esto..-

Tsukiyomi~- Angel sonaba muy enojado, escuche un golpe y abrí un ojo.

Angel tenía a Ikuto contra la pared, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

E-espera Angel, esto no es lo que parece- dijo Ikuto asustado.

Y que se supone que debe parecer, mi hermana en tu cama y tu en..-

Bueno si..Se ve mal pero-

Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana-

Lo que le hice?- grito Ikuto confundido- más bien lo que me hicieron, no recuerdo nada.

No te creo!-

Vamos Angel, yo..Yo..-

No pude más y solté una gran carcajada.

Ikuto me miro confundido, Angel rodo los ojos y Caty y Sabii inflaron los cachetes.

Amu~ faltaba mi parte- dijo Sabii enojada.

Qué?- Ikuto se veía cada vez mas confundido.

Lo siento mucho, es que…se ve tan indefenso!- empecé a reír de nuevo.

Una broma?- grito Ikuto incrédulo.

Ya se enojo~- dijeron Caty y Sabii con burla.

Angel lo soltó, Ikuto lo separo bruscamente y se paro frente a mí.

Amu!-

Alce la vista y le sonreí nerviosa.

Si~-

Explícame ahora!-

Se llama venganza Ikuto- Voltee a ver a Sabii con una gran sonrisa, Ikuto la miro con odio.

Saben el susto que me hicieron pasar?- Ikuto hizo una mueca cuando noto lo que dijo.

Eso fue CERO genial Ikuto- dije levantándome.

Y lo tengo todo grabado- todos volteamos a ver al armario.

Quien es ella?- pregunto Ikuto confundido.

Es mi prima- Sabii paso su brazo por el cuello de la chica.

Se llama Camii- dijo apuntándola.

Yo~- Camii alzo su mano.

Sabii y Camii?- dije con burla.

Cállate…no creo que debas decir eso…Amu y Ami!- grito Sabii molesta.

Touche!- dije sonriendo.

Hmp, son un fastidio- dijo Ikuto dándonos la espalda.

Así que él es el chico sexy del que hablaba Caty?- pregunto Camii mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

Ikuto se estremeció y se volteo.

Por favor..No me mires así- dijo algo incomodo.

Ves como me siento cuando tu lo haces- dije sonriendo triunfante.

Ikuto se cruzo de brazos.

Vamos Ikuto, no te enojes, solo fue una bromita- dije sonriendo.

Como sea, solo salgan para que pueda vestirme- dijo entrando al armario.

Amu, muévete, ya perdimos mucho tiempo con esto- dijo Angel saliendo por la puerta.

Ikuto salió del armario.

Vas a salir?- pregunto fingiendo desinterés.

VAMOS- dije enojada- cámbiate rápido!

Ikuto rodo los ojos y entro al armario.

Caty, Sabii ya vístanse por el amor de Dios- dijo Angel tirándoles la ropa.

Vengan chicas, vamos a mi habitación- dije saliendo del cuarto.

No se demoren!- grito Angel impaciente.

Si..Si- dije entrando a mi habitación.

….(En el auto)

Hahaha~-

Ikuto se volteo a vernos enojado.

Quieren dejar de reproducir ese video!- grito fulminándonos con la mirada.

Lo siento Ikuto…es que no eres tu- dije secándome las lagrimas.

Tsk~, aun no puedo creer que hayas participado en esto- dijo mirando a Angel.

Hmp, no es que haya tenido otra opción- dijo con fastidio.

_Bueno aunque sea ya le dirige la palabra-_

Dale play otra vez Camii- dije mirando la cámara.

**Sabii? Porque no traes ropa?-**

Solo mira su cara- dijo Caty entre risas.

No hay mejor venganza que esta- dijo Sabii con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

…..

Por fin~- dije estirándome- no soportaba seguir sentada.

Porque vinimos al colegio?- pregunto Ikuto confundido.

Olvide retirar algunos papeles- dije caminando hacia la entrada- vamos Angel.

Hmm~- Angel me empujo con el hombro cuando paso a mi lado.

Hey~- lo empuje, pero no tuvo el mismo efecto- no es justo~ eres enorme.

Angel sonrió con burla.

No me digas~- dijo con sarcasmo- hasta una pulga es más grande que tu.

Angel~- seguimos caminando.

**IKUTO POV**

_En serio, no sé qué le ve de divertido-_

Tsk, ya deberían madurar- dije con fastidio.

Uh~ me huele a celos- dijo Sabii mirándome.

Hmp, piensa lo que quieras- dije desviando la mirada.

Se nota que te gusta, Ikuto- dijo Camii sonriendo.

Ves, ya no puedes decir nada en contra- dijo Caty con las manos en la cadera.

Ikuto?- escuche una voz familiar a mi espalda, Sabii hizo una mueca de desprecio y tomo el brazo de su prima.

Vámonos Camii, Caty- dijo dándose la vuelta.

Pero…yo quería quedarme con Ikuto- dijo Camii haciendo un puchero.

Hey~ una recién llegada no puede tratar así a mi Ikuto- dijo Caty inflando los cachetes.

Se alejaron discutiendo.

Me voltee y vi a Jay con Tony, venían acompañados de tres chicas.

Ikuto, amigo- Jay se acerco e intento abrazarme.

No te acerques- dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

Oh vamos Ikuto, aun me guardas rencor por lo que paso hace años- dijo fingiendo tristeza.

Solo ha pasado un año Jay- dijo Tony acercándose, Jay lo miro con odio.

Idiota!- le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Agradécenos Ikuto, te libramos de esa torpe- dijo Tony sonriendo con arrogancia.

Cierren la boca- dije enojado- ustedes arruinaron mi relación con Amu.

Oh Ikuto, en serio querías a esa enana- dijo Jay sonriendo con burla- mejor quédate con una de estas.

Empujo a una chica hacia mí, ella tropezó y cayó encima de mí.

Como puedes tratar así a una mujer- dije con fastidio levantándome.

No te hagas el inocente Ikuto, tu trataste de la misma manera a muchas chicas- dijo Tony con malicia, viendo como ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.

Y dime, que te trajo de vuelta- dijo Jay jalando a la chica a su lado.

Nada que deba importarte- dije con veneno en la voz.

Ikuto, como puedes tratar así a tus mejores amigos- dijeron indignados.

Ya lárguense, ustedes jamás fueron mis amigos- dije dándole la espalda.

Ikuto~- abrí mis ojos con horror, Amu corría hacia mí.

_No te acerques Amu-_

Woow~- Jay silbo- esa es Amu? Como han crecido.

Tony y Jay rieron por el doble sentido, las chicas se miraron entre sí.

Dame un poco Ikuto- dijo Tony guindándose en mi cuello.

Fuera de mi vista- dije empujándolo.

Vamos Ikuto, debes compartir- dijo Jay acercándose- mira yo te comparto la mía.

La volvió a lanzar contra mí y la chica me beso.

La separe de mi rápidamente y me voltee hacia Amu, estaba caminando de regreso al colegio.

Mira, ya se fue- dijo Tony fingiendo tristeza.

Que mal, me hubiera gustado tocar un poco-

Golpee a Jay en la cara, el se agarro la nariz y me miro con odio, las chicas se alejaron.

Qué te pasa imbécil!- grito Tony levantando el puño.

Lárguense- Angel apareció a mi lado, no se veía nada feliz.

Jay y Tony retrocedieron asustados.

A-A-Angel- dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

C-como est..-

Dije que se larguen- dijo mirándolos con odio.

Ellos salieron corriendo dejando a las chicas.

La que me beso se acerco.

Lo siento mucho- dijo agachando la cabeza, levante su cabeza y le sonreí.

No se acerquen a ellos nunca más- ellas asintieron y se marcharon.

Hermano~!- Caty, Sabii y Camii llegaron corriendo.

Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Angel mirándome seriamente.

Ellos vinieron y empezaron a molestar a Ikuto- dijo Camii acercándose.

Así que no fue tu culpa?- pregunto Angel mirándome.

No sé que ocurrió, antes los hubiera golpeado ni bien abrieran la boca- dije apretando mis puños.

Supongo que…- todos me miraron expectantes- Amu me ha vuelto muy blando.

Sabii sonrió y le dio una mirada rápida a Angel, el asintió.

Ve con Amu- dijo Angel sonriendo.

Ella ni siquiera ha de querer verme, deberías ir tú- dije con tristeza.

Vamos Ikuto, se un hombre- Sabii golpeo mi espalda.

La mire sorprendido.

Vimos y escuchamos todo- dijo Caty acercándose.

Creemos que eres sincero respecto a lo que sientes por Amu- dijo Sabii desviando la mirada.

Así que olvidaremos lo que paso- dijo Caty sonriendo.

Tienes nuestra aprobación para estar con Amu- dijeron los tres.

Sonreí.

Como si lo necesitara- dije con burla, aunque por dentro estaba agradecido.

Hmp, créeme..Lo necesitas- dijo Sabii fulminándome con la mirada- aun estamos a tiempo para retractarnos.

Claro, claro- dije caminando al colegio.

Amu esta …Hmm no mejor búscala tú- dijo Angel con pereza.

Tsk~- Salí corriendo hacia el colegio.

Vamos Ikuto, si Amu llora me las pagaras- gritaron Sabii y Caty.

_Donde estas Amu?-_

Revise dentro del colegio pero no encontré nada, salí al patio y seguí buscando.

_Rayos, no puedo gritar porque si Amu me escucha huira-_

Camine alrededor de los arboles, me adentre y escuche los sollozos de Amu.

Estaba en una banca abrazando sus piernas, camine hacia ella.

Estúpido Ikuto-

Me detuve para escuchar lo que decía.

Porque sigo llorando por el- dijo entre sollozos.

Eres tan débil Amu- se quedo en silencio con los ojos cerrados.

Me pare frente a ella, no noto mi presencia.

_No has cambiado en nada en este aspecto-_

Me senté junto a ella y levanto la vista asustada.

Me miro sin expresión y se levanto.

Espera- tome su mano, ella intento soltarse- Amu, escúchame por favor.

Amu empezó a clavar sus uñas en mi mano.

Amu, eso duele- dije seriamente.

Se detuvo y agacho la cabeza.

Por favor Amu, solo déjame explicarte como pasó todo-

Ella se sentó junto a mí y oculto su cara en sus piernas.

…

No te creo- dijo desviando la mirada.

Amu~-

No!- se levanto y empezó a alejarse.

Vamos Amu- camine a su lado- en serio no me vas a creer.

No-

Pero...-

No-

Solo…-

No-

Amu~…-

Llegamos a la entrada, las chicas estaban sentadas en el piso y Angel dentro del auto.

Qué ocurre?- pregunto Amu curiosa.

Angel no nos deja entrar- dijo Caty inflando los cachetes.

Ustedes son muy ruidosas- dijo molesto.

Amu rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

Angel~-

Angel suspiro y abrió las puertas.

Gracias Amu~- todas entraron y me senté junto a Angel.

Condujo hasta un pequeño campo.

Que hacemos aquí- pregunto Amu confundida.

Quisimos hacer un picnic antes de que se vayan- dijo Sabii sacando unas canastas.

Caminamos hasta una loma y nos sentamos a comer .

Qué tal si jugamos algo~- dijo Caty emocionada.

Hmm, no lo creo- dije cerrando los ojos

Paso- dijo Angel recostándose en el césped.

Sip, estoy cansada- dijo Sabii imitándolo.

Pero~- Caty se enojo- todos van a jugar!

Todos se levantaron y siguieron a Caty.

Bien, que se supone que haremos- dijo Camii emocionada.

Caty se quedo pensando.

Escondidas!- gritaron ambas emocionadas.

Caty….te das cuenta de que ya estamos algo grandes par…- Caty fulmino con la mirada a Angel.

Bien~- dijo con desgano, Caty sonrió.

Entonces, tu cuentas Caty- dijo Sabii alejándose.

Caty asintió y oculto su cara en un árbol.

1..-

Camine lejos de ahí y empecé a buscar un lugar donde descansar.

Aquí estará bien- dije recostándome en el hueco de un árbol, detrás de un arbusto.

Escuche voces acercándose.

Supongo que tras un árbol estaría bien-

Hmm, supongo que si…de igual manera solo será hasta que Caty se aburra-

_Son Angel y Amu..-_

Alguien ha visto a Camii?-

_Están con Sabii..-_

Ni idea, estaba junto a nosotros hace un momento-

Me asome por el arbusto y los vi pasar, Amu iba detrás de ellos, cuando paso a mi lado la jale dentro del árbol y cubrí su boca.

Amu me golpeo en el estomago, la solté y me senté en el piso.

Ikuto- Amu se agacho a mi lado- me hiciste asustar…te encuentras bien?

Asentí algo adolorido.

_De dónde saca tanta fuerza-_

Lo siento mucho- dijo apenada.

En que estabas pensando?- grito enojada.

Sus cambios de humor me hicieron gracia y reí por lo bajo.

Que día…-

Escuchamos pasos acercándose.

Esa debe ser Caty- Amu intento asomarse, la agarre de la muñeca y la hale hacia mí.

Que estás haciendo?- susurro sorprendida.

No te dejare ir hasta que me creas -

Qué?- Amu me miro fastidiada- Ikuto, no es momento para esto.

Lo es si quieres que nos encuentren- dije mirándola fijamente.

Hmp, puedo gritar- dijo desafiante.

Y yo puedo besarte-

Amu levanto una ceja y abrió la boca.

Estas segura?- dije acercándome a ella, ella dudo un momento y cerro la boca.

Amu, te prometí que jamás te lastimaría-

Pero igual lo hiciste- dijo con tristeza.

Si pero…-

Dos veces-

Bien, se que la primera vez no fui sincero, pero esta vez hablo en serio- la mire fijamente a los ojos.

Amu suspiro resignada.

Bien, supongo que si las chicas lo vieron y no dijeron nada, debe ser cierto-

Porque te cuesta tanto confiar en mí?- dije sentándome a su lado.

No me cuesta, me da miedo- dijo mirando hacia arriba.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un largo rato.

Oye Ikuto-

Hmm?-

No te parece que ya tenemos rato aquí-

Vi la hora en mi celular, ya llevábamos una hora sentados.

Supongo que no pudieron encontrarnos- dije levantándome.

Amu me tendió su mano, la levante y caminamos de regreso.

Llegamos donde los chicos, Caty estaba durmiendo encima de Camii, Sabii y Angel estaban jugando cartas.

Amu los fulmino con la mirada, Angel levanto la vista, Sabii se estremeció y Caty y Camii despertaron asustadas.

Cuando pensaban encontrarnos!- grito enojada acercándose.

Ehm, los buscamos Amu, en serio- dijo Sabii asustada.

Si, Amu, pero no los encontrábamos por ningún lado- dijo Caty escondiéndose detrás de Camii.

A-así que Angel nos dijo que regresáramos- dijo Camii escondiéndose detrás de Sabii.

Esto fue tu idea?- dijo Amu caminando hacia Angel.

Angel paso saliva con dificultad y cerró los ojos.

*Slap*

…(En el auto)

Hahaha~-

Empezaron de nuevo con ese video!- grite fastidiado.

Vamos Ikuto, solo un poco mas- dijo Sabii agarrando su estomago de la risa.

Voltee a ver a Angel, se veía fastidiado y tenía la mano de Amu marcada en su mejilla.

…

Llegamos a casa de Amu y todos bajamos del auto.

Supongo que esta es la despedida- dijo Sabii sonriendo con tristeza.

Intentare volver en mis próximas vacaciones- dijo Amu abrazándola.

Te voy a extrañar~- dijo Caty entre sollozos.

Amu rio suavemente y la abrazo.

Yo también Caty, recuerda acosar chicos por mí-

Caty sonrió y la abrazo.

Cuídate Amu- Amu se paro frente a Angel y lo abrazo.

Angel sonrió y la abrazo.

Cuida a Caty, si algo le ocurre me las pagaras- dijo sonriendo, Angel rodo los ojos y sonrió.

Espero que la próxima vez que te vea, ya tengas novia- dijo Amu con burla- sino te quedaras viejo y solo.

Angel le dio un golpe en la frente.

Chi~ Angel!- Amu sobo su frente, la mano de Angel quedo marcada.

Ahora estamos a mano- dijo revolviendo los cabellos de Amu.

Eso fue un intento de broma?- dijo Amu sonriendo, Angel levanto su mano y Amu cerró los ojos.

Irónico- dijo acariciando la mejilla de Amu, ella se sonrojo y sonrió.

Se sincero con tus sentimientos, Angel-

El la miro sorprendido, Amu sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

Adiós Camii, fue un gusto conocerte- Camii sonrió y la abrazo.

Me das tu autógrafo?- pregunto emocionada.

Amu rio por lo bajo y asintió.

Angel me tendió las llaves del auto.

Maneja con cuidado- me dio una pequeña sonrisa, asentí sonriendo y las tome.

Cuídate Ikuto, mas te vale que cuides de Amu- dijo Sabii seriamente.

Espero verte pronto- sonrió y me abrazo.

Ikuto~- Caty se tiro encima de mí y me abrazo.

Si, si..Adiós Caty- dije revolviendo sus cabellos.

Caty tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Espero que todo salga bien entre Amu y tú- susurro guardando una nota en el bolsillo de mi camisa.

Eres como mi hermana- dije sonriendo- entiendo tu sufrimiento Angel.

Angel sonrió y me tendió la mano.

Si Amu te dio otra oportunidad, no veo porque yo no-

Nos dimos un apretón.

Cuídate Ikuto-

Tu también Angel y recuerda, ella es bonita, no estará soltera por siempre-

Angel me miro sorprendido y le dio una mirada rápida a Amu.

Yo no he dicho nada- dijo sonriendo con satisfacción.

Un placer conocerte Camii- Camii se sonrojo y asintió.

Sabii se burlo de ella y empezaron a discutir.

Se alejaron caminando, Amu los veía con una gran sonrisa.

Recuerda ser sincera Amu!- gritaron Sabii y Caty a lo lejos.

Dejen de gritar- grito Angel enojado.

Tu también estas gritando- respondió Sabii fastidiada.

Hmp, no molestes-

Como que no moleste!-

Ya cállate!-

No me pienso callar-

Amu rio divertida mientras los veía discutir, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

Estas bien?- la abrace y ella me abrazo con fuerza.

Los voy a extrañar tanto- susurro con tristeza.

Lo sé, pero recuerda que siempre serán amigos- dije acariciando su cabello- estoy seguro de que los volveremos a ver.

Amu levanto la cabeza y me miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tú crees?- pregunto esperanzada.

Se veía tan tierna, me sonroje un poco al verla, asentí y me acerque lentamente a ella.

Amu me miro sonrojada y empezó a acercarse, cerró sus ojos lentamente.

Escuchamos pasos y nos separamos rápidamente, sus padres estaban en la entrada.

Oh, así que eras tú Amu chan- dijo su padre sonriendo.

Escuchamos ruidos y algunos gritos, así que decidimos salir para ver que era- dijo su madre dulcemente.

Llegaron justo a tiempo- nos agarro de la mano y nos arrastro dentro de la casa- es hora de cenar.

Nos sentamos y Amu les conto todo lo que hicimos en el día, sus padres la escuchaban sonrientes.

Al parecer estaban felices de ver que Amu había regresado a ser la misma.

Y dime Ikuto, como es que se llevan tan bien si no se recuerdan- dijo Tío Tsumugu curioso.

Sí, porque según lo que han dicho Utau y Aruto, eres un poco reservado- dijo Tía Midori sorprendida.

Ellos ya se conocían- Todos volteamos a ver a Ami.

Cuando entre a pegar el poster de Uchan y mi hermana encontré las fotos que había mandado de Londres- dijo Ami sonriente- debajo de esas estaba un sobre con algunas fotos de Achan con Ikuto.

Amu me dio una mirada rápida.

En serio, nunca nos contaste de eso Amu- dijo su madre extrañada.

Ah..Si es que yo no sabía que Ikuto era hijo de Tío Aruto- dijo Amu metiéndose comida a la boca.

En serio, pero si son idénticos- dijo su padre con burla.

Es que yo no conocía a Tío Aruto en ese entonces- dijo nerviosa.

Eh…no lo conocías? Entonces cuando conociste a Ikuto- pregunto su madre confundida.

_Estamos fritos-_

Ehm, yo vine a Cambridge con Utau hace 3 años- dije rápidamente, Amu me miro aliviada.

En serio, nunca nos contaron eso- dijeron ambos.

Bueno, en realidad Amu y yo no nos llevábamos tan bien-

Ya veo, pero ahora se llevan bien verdad?- pregunto su madre esperanzada.

Mire a Amu, ella negó discretamente.

Si, tenemos una buena relación-

Amu golpeo su frente con su mano.

Perfecto~- tía Midori aplaudió emocionada- significa que…

No significa nada!- Amu se levanto de su silla haciendo que sonara al arrastrarla.

Amu, mi piso~- dijo su madre enojada.

Tsk, como quieran, nos vamos mañana temprano- dijo enojada saliendo del comedor.

Sus padres suspiraron decepcionados.

Ikuto, Midori y yo hemos estado hablando- dijo tío Tsumugu mirándola seriamente, ella asintió.

Creemos que un compromiso…-

Les doy mis más sinceras disculpas- me levante e hice una reverencia- pero temo que debo declinar su proposición.

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos.

Es un honor que me hayan elegido para desposar a su hija, ella es todo lo que se puede pedir- ambos sonrieron- precisamente por eso no quisiera obligarla a algo que ella no quiere.

Entiendes que la unión de ambas empresas sería muy beneficioso para todos?- dijo su tío Tsumugu seriamente.

Con todo respeto tío, será beneficioso para Amu?-

Me miro sorprendido.

He hablado con ella y me ha expresado su total desagrado ante esa idea- dije seriamente.

Entiendo- tío Tsumugu sonrió- no nos equivocamos contigo Ikuto.

Los mire confundido.

Sabemos que Amu y tu fueron novios- dijo tía Midori seriamente- por ende, sabemos que fuiste tú el que puso a Amu en ese estado.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

_Ellos lo saben?-_

* * *

><p>Hey minna, lamento la tardanza, tengo muchas cosas que hacer!<p>

Si lo corte aquí, es en verdad no sabía dónde cortarlo, estoy escribiendo el otro capi porque estoy super inspirada, así que espérenlo pronto.

Perdón si el capi estuvo horrible, a mi parecer fue así…pero les prometí que no los defraudaría, ya estoy recuperada y llena de energía!

Me voy de viaje =( por 3 semanas y cuando regrese…entrare a la Universidad.

Intentare subir los capis mas rápido para que no se queden con la intriga por tanto tiempo =D supongo que es algo bueno para ustedes!

Cuídense minna.

Matta ne!


	8. Nuestra Cancion

Yo~ minna!

Aquí está el nuevo capi, espero que les guste, ustedes saben, de apurito pero bonito!

Gracias por su apoyo chicos!

Angel~ hehe créeme ni yo sé cómo terminaste ayudándolas hahaha, pero ya verás cómo termina tu historia de amor hehe , gracias por tu apoyo, te extrañare estas 3 semanas! Cuídate, te quiero Janya~!

Sabii~ que record ¬¬ espero algún día lograr la historia sin amenazas, será mi mayor logro xD, hahaha yo apoyo a Tai con el plan para Camii, gracias por aceptar la aparición de Tadase y tu amorío XDDDD; Siip los padres de Amu ya lo sabían y solo aquí sabrás porque, no aceptes imitaciones hehe, aquí te dejo otro capi para que tus poderes de adivina descansen un poco =D gracias~ por desearme suerte te voy a extrañar a ti también y debo admitir que a Tai ^^ no puedo creer que odies de igual manera a Tadase y a JB hahaha gracias por intentar controlar a Tai, te quiero sabina LOL Matta~!

Caty! Me has hecho reír con tus cosas~ haha así que al igual que nosotros tienes cierto odio hacia JB yo no puedo ni pronunciar su nombre , gracias disfrutare este corto tiempo pero igual te extrañare mucho, sigue intentando se que Angel te dirá algún día que en verdad eres una gran hermana, leeré el manga que me recomendaste pero no será ahora, a excepción que quieras que me demore actualizando x3 cuídate Caty, te extrañare~ te quiero! Byenara!

Camii! Gracias por tus buenos deseos hahaha, es obvio que no los dejare con la intriga, bueno no con mucha, que bueno que te sorprendió tu aparición, bueno…no creo que a los Otakus debería gustarle JB pero si te gusta que se le puede hacer! Bueno no creo que Caty sea tan comprensiva..esperemos que si xD cuídate tanto de Sabii como de Tai Ja!

Amu~ aaaaw que linda, ya deberías decirme tu nombre hahaha porque estoy completamente segura que ese no es! Mi hermano es un idiota -_-' pero igual dijo que gracias, gracias por tu apoyo, me esforzare muchote por terminar UADP porque siendo sincera no sé si lo haga hasta después, pero te prometo que aquí no te defraudare, cuídate mucho Amu! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, disfruta este..te quiero~ Bye Bye!

Y tenemos a otra Amu…hehe gracias por tu review, intentare no dejarlos con la intriga, en serio te hace llorar? Creo que estoy siendo muy mala! Cuídate mucho espero que te guste el capi..ja ne!

Aaaw~ gracias chicos por desearme suerte, me divertiré por todos XD

Minna Daisuki!

Qiutyvampire.

**CAPITULO#8 Nuestra Canción.**

Cuando vi las fotos en el cuarto de mi hermana se las mostré a mama y a papa- dijo Ami apenada.

Nos sorprendimos de ver fotos contigo- dijo su padre- pero luego nos alegramos cuando vimos la posibilidad de un compromiso.

Tía Midori suspiro.

Ya deja ese tema papa- dijo con cansancio.

Cuando vimos una foto tuya con Amu en la que se estaban besando…-Ami sonrió mirando a su padre- a papa casi le da un infarto, mama dio gritos de alegría.

Pero luego recordamos que Amu solo ha tenido un novio- tía Midori me miro seriamente- y ese fuiste tú..Verdad?

Discúlpenme por favor, yo…-

Ikuto, nos hemos dado cuenta de tus intenciones con Amu- dijo la tía sonriendo.

Eres un joven muy maduro Ikuto, al igual que educado y responsable- dijo dulcemente- sé que es algo muy grosero de mi parte pedirte algo así pero…podría encargarte a mi Amu?

Sonreí y asentí formalmente.

Agradezco su confianza tía-

Bien, ya basta de formalidades- dijo Ami con fastidio.

Los tíos rieron.

Lo siento Ami- dijo su padre sonriendo- pero debes aprender que…

Si, si lo sé- dijo inflando los cachetes- habrá momentos en que debas actuar así para que te tomen en serio.

Con su permiso, me retiro- me levante y camine hacia la puerta- buenas noches.

Que descanses querido- dijo tía Midori.

Buenas noches Ikuto- dijeron Ami y tío Tsumugu animadamente.

Salí del comedor y me tope con Amu, estaba apoyada en la puerta.

Creí que te habías ido- dije sorprendido, Amu sonrió.

Así que tengo todo lo que se puede pedir, eh?- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Hmp, fue cosa del momento- Amu rodo los ojos y camino hacia el pasillo.

La seguí en silencio.

_Tal vez no tuve que haber dicho eso-_

Gracias- alce la mirada y la clave en su espalda.

Por?-

Haberme ayudado con lo del compromiso- dijo deteniéndose.

No te ayude, solo lo retrase un poco- dije con burla parándome tras ella.

No quisiera que me obliguen a estar con alguien que no amo-

Mi sonrisa de desvaneció, Amu se volteo hacia mí.

No lo digo por ti- la mire fijamente.

_Significa que..-_

Tampoco estoy diciendo que te amo-

_Entonces..-_

Ni estoy diciendo que te odio-

_Sino?-_

No te amo ni te odio.

_Te..-_

Tampoco me das igual-

Deja de leer mi mente- dije golpeando su frente.

Amu rio bajito.

No sabía que lo estaba haciendo- dijo divertida- tal vez es porque eres demasiado predecible.

Supongo..- me alce de hombros y seguí caminando, Amu se tiro encima de mi espalda.

Que haces?- pregunte sorprendido.

Tengo pereza~ llévame a mi cuarto valiente corcel- dijo pasando sus brazos por mi cuello.

Puuf~ eres molesta- dije sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras.

Ikuto~- Amu asomo su cabeza por mi hombro.

Dime-

Porque sigues insistiendo en estar conmigo?- pregunto mirándome con curiosidad, me detuve y la mire sorprendido.

Porque quiero-

Pero….acaso no sufres?-

Porque debería sufrir?-

Porque yo…-

Si lo haces es porque yo me lo busque-

Oh~-

Seguí caminando en silencio.

Ikuto~-

Dime-

Lo olvide..-

Rodé los ojos, Amu rio divertida.

Ikuto~-

Dime-

Como hubiera sido si nunca hubiéramos terminado?-

Pare en seco y acomode a Amu en mi espalda.

No estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación- dije mientras entraba al cuarto de Amu.

No me refiero a eso…- dijo con tristeza.

La coloque en su cama suavemente y me voltee hacia ella.

Si nunca hubiéramos terminado, ayer habríamos cumplido 3 años- dije mirándola a los ojos.

Amu agacho la cabeza, me arrodille frente a ella.

Amu, sé que no fue la mejor idea que he tenido- Amu me miro a los ojos- pero en verdad quiero que aceptes el regalo.

Amu asintió débilmente, metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saque el collar.

Podrías…- Amu agarro su cabello en una cola.

Claro- Pase mis brazos por su cuello y se lo coloque

En verdad es muy lindo- dijo jugando con él.

Mama me lo dio- Amu me miro sorprendida- dijo que se lo de a alguien importante, es como una especie de amuleto.

Gracias, espero poder darte un amuleto algún día- dijo sonriendo.

Tú eres mi Amuleto-

Amu me miro con la ceja levantada.

Qué asco, eso fue muy cursi- dijo sonrojada.

Idiota- agarre sus cachetes y los estire.

Ikuto~- dijo adolorida- lo siento, lo siento, suelta~!

No, tú misma te lo buscaste- sus mejillas se estaban poniendo rojas.

Ikuto duele mucho!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

La solté y ella sobo sus cachetes.

Animal!- dijo enojada.

Hahaha, te ves como una muñequita- dije sonriendo con burla.

Cállate!- Amu inflo sus cachetes.

Aaaw~ que tierna!-

No soy tierna!-

Entonces estas sonrojada?-

No lo estoy!-

En serio, tus mejillas dicen otra cosa-

Deja de fastidiar- grito molesta dándome la espalda.

Me acerque por detrás y sople en su oído.

Amu se estremeció y regreso a verme sonrojada.

No hagas eso- grito enojada.

Me confundes Amu, porque suenas enojada, pero estas sonrojada, significa que te gusto?-

No estoy sonrojada!-

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente y empezamos a reír.

Quieres saber cómo sería si no hubiéramos terminado- pregunte mirándola fijamente.

Amu se sonrojo y me miro sorprendida.

Coloque mi mano tras su cabeza y la atraje hacia mí, me acerque lentamente a ella.

Si no hubiéramos terminado…haría esto-

La bese lentamente, Amu paso sus brazos por mi cuello y se pego a mí, perdí el equilibrio y caímos al piso.

Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada acariciando mi cabeza.

Asentí adolorido y me senté, Amu estaba sentada encima de mí.

Creo que tengo un chichón- dije tocando mi cabeza.

Donde?- pregunto asomando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Aquí, puedes verlo?- señale en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

No veo nada- dijo estirando su cuello, me acerque lentamente y bese su cuello.

Ikuto!- Amu me separo y me miro sonrojada- que diablos estás haciendo?

Te dije que me iba a vengar- sonreí con burla y apreté con mi dedo la marca que quedo en su cuello.

Amu hizo una mueca de dolor y se intento levantar.

No- la agarre de la cintura y la sostuve en mis piernas.

Ikuto, me va a quedar marca!- dijo enojada intentando levantarse.

Lo sé, no sería venganza si no fuera así!-

Ikuto, mis padres se van a enojar-

Qué bueno que estamos invierno y puedes usar bufanda- dije sonriendo triunfante.

Amu me miro con odio.

Vamos Amu, es para que todos sepan que estas con alguien-

Ah sí? Y con quien se supone que estoy- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Conmigo- dije besándola, Amu intento separarse.

Sostuve su cabeza con mi mano para que no se separara, Amu mordió mi labio con fuerza.

Me separe bruscamente y cubrí mi boca.

Amu!-

Amu me miro sonriente pero luego su cara cambio a una de preocupación.

Ikuto lo siento mucho- dijo apenada destapando mi boca.

En serio lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- dijo levantándose, agarro mi muñeca y me llevo al baño.

Tomo una toallita y la mojo, la paso suavemente por mi labio.

Arde!- dije adolorido.

No seas niñita - dijo con burla.

Hmp~- desvié la mirada.

Ikuto, mierda, que no ves que te estoy limpiando!- grito enojada agarrándome del mentón.

La mire sorprendido y sonreí con burla.

Estas con el SPM~- dije divertido.

Claro que no!- grito fastidiada.

Claro que si, por eso me preguntaste como seria si aun estuviéramos juntos, porque te sentiste nostálgica!- dije con burla.

Amu apretó los dientes y limpio con fuerza.

Duele Amu, hazlo con amor- dije adolorido.

Cállate!-

Después de darme "cariño", Amu coloco una crema en mi labio.

Que es esto?-

Ikuto~- Amu apretó su puño con fuerza- no te comas la crema!

*SLAP*

Rayos, eres todo un niño- dijo con cansancio.

Genial, ahora no solo tengo crema en el labio sino también en la mejilla, cuanta diversión- dije con sarcasmo.

Amu rio divertida.

Bien, tú me asustas aun mas que Utau cuando está en sus días- dije saliendo del cuarto- gracias por los cuidados amorosos.

Amu sonrió y me golpeo en el estomago.

Ya lárgate-

Sonreí y la abrace.

Recuérdame mantener la distancia cuando estés así-

Recuérdame mantener la distancia cada vez que te vea-

Reímos por un momento, me voltee y Amu cerró la puerta.

En serio…de dónde saca tanta fuerza- dije sobando mi estomago.

Entre a mi habitación y me recosté.

Que día~-

**AMU POV**

Me levante a las 10:00 y baje a desayunar.

Buenos días señorita-

Buenos días Adrien-

Me senté en la mesa, Adrien me sirvió y empecé a comer.

Hoy se marcha señorita?-

Hmm..- trague- si en unas horas, porque en 2 días ya debemos volver a Japón.

Que mal, sus padres estaban tan felices estos 2 días que estuvo aquí-

Sí, pero volveré el próximo año, además la decisión de regresar a Japón no la tome yo-

Aun creo que su padre está arrepentido de mandarla de regreso- dijo sonriendo.

Papa es extraño, me pregunto si piensa en lo mejor para mi o para la empresa- dije con tristeza.

Creo que él intenta asegurar su futuro- dijo dulcemente.

Supongo que si, por cierto, donde están ellos?-

Su padre tuvo una reunión temprano en la mañana y su madre salió con su hermana-

Ya veo, espero que vuelvan antes de que me vaya-

Estoy seguro que lo harán, puedo retirar su plato?-

Asentí, Adrien se marcho a la cocina y regreso con un vaso de jugo.

Debería comer un poco más señorita-

Bebí lentamente el jugo.

No me da mucha hambre de mañana- dije recostándome en la mesa.

El teléfono sono.

Con su permiso señorita- asentí y Adrien se marcho.

Espere unos minutos, escuche la puerta principal abrirse, camine hasta el salón.

Amu ya estas despierta- dijo mama con bolsas en la mano.

Hermana, salimos de compras!- dijo Ami emocionada.

Camine hacia ellas y revise las compras.

Mama, porque están llenas de artículos para boda, incluso hay un vestido de novia- dije mirándolas sospechosamente.

Ellas rieron nerviosas.

Ayer Ikuto durmió en tu cuarto verdad hermana?- pregunto Ami emocionada.

Qué?- la mire sorprendida.

Oh~ mi Amu está creciendo, ahora podrás casarte con Ikuto- dijo Mama con lagrimas en los ojos.

No! Ayer Ikuto durmió en su cuarto!- grite sonrojada.

Ah?- Ambas me miraron confundidas.

Solo nos quedamos conversando hasta tarde, el se marcho a su cuarto- dije fastidiada.

Oow~- ambas se desanimaron.

Tsk~ que molestas- dije sacando el vestido- aunque debo admitir que es muy hermoso.

Significa~-

Nada! No me casare solo porque compraron un vestido bonito-

Oow~-

Les di una gran sonrisa y las abrace.

Las voy a extrañar-

Ellas me abrazaron con fuerza.

Amu~- gritaron con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ikuto paso al frente nuestro, se detuvo sorprendido, rasco sus ojos, levanto una ceja y sonrió con burla.

_Idiota~ me las vas a pagar-_

Oh Ikuto- Mama se separo y se acerco a él- también te vamos a extrañar, mira lo que compre para Amu.

Le mostro el vestido, Ikuto me miro sonriente.

Me gustaría verlo en ella-

Qué buena idea~- gritaron mama y Ami emocionadas.

Golpee mi frente con mi mano.

_Te odio~-_

Entre al baño y me puse el vestido, mama me ayudo subiendo el cierre y atando el lazo por detrás.

Cuando Salí, Ikuto me miro sorprendido y Ami aplaudió emocionada.

Te queda perfecto hermana!-

Qué opinas Ikuto?- pregunto mama sonriendo, Ikuto asintió atontado.

Reí divertida viendo su expresión.

Te ves hermosa-

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y me sonroje.

Aaaw~- mama y Ami nos veían con lagrimas en los ojos.

Porque están llorando!- grite enojada.

Bien, los dejaremos solos!- dijeron ambas saliendo por la puerta.

Ikuto, ayuda a Amu con su vestido~- ordeno mama cerrando la puerta.

Qué clase de madre le pide a un pervertido que desvista a su hija- grite enojada.

Ikuto se acerco a mí y me beso.

Que estás haciendo!- dije sorprendida.

Lo que quise hacer desde que te vi con ese vestido- dijo besándome de nuevo.

Ikuto pasó sus brazos por atrás y agarro el lazo, lo separe de mí.

Ni lo pienses- dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

Por cierto Amu- mama entro por la puerta- si tu padre te ve con ese vestido….hasta hoy llego tu soltería.

Cerró la puerta de golpe.

Bien~- suspire resignada- por favor Ikuto el lazo y el cierre.

Ikuto sonrió y se coloco detrás de mí.

Quiero recordar este momento- susurro en mi oído.

Ah sí~ como el día en que perdiste la oportunidad de tener hijos?-

Ikuto rio divertido y saco una cámara.

Di "Amo a Ikuto", Amu-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya había tomado la foto.

Vaya Amu, si que eres fotogénica- dijo guardando la cámara- ahora..Donde estábamos.

Ikuto deshizo el lazo y bajo la cremallera.

Bien, ahora lárgate- dije sosteniendo el vestido.

Pero la tía dijo que tenía que ayudarte- dijo inocentemente.

No puedes ayudarme si no tienes manos- dije mirándolo con odio, Ikuto sonrió y se volteo.

Me quite el vestido y me coloque mi short y mi camiseta.

Ya?- pregunto Ikuto impaciente, le lance el vestido encima.

Como pesa- dijo sorprendido.

Reí por lo bajo y salimos del baño, mama estaba sentada en la sala con papa y con Ami.

Oh chicos, ya regresaron- dijo mama sonriente.

Amu y ese vestido- papa me miro esperanzado.

No tiene nada que ver conmigo- dije fríamente.

Papa inflo los cachetes, mama y Ami rieron.

Bien, hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos- dijeron ambas- ahora depende de Ikuto.

Confíen en mi- dijo entregándole el vestido a mama- pronto lo tendrá puesto.

No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir!- grite golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Ellas rieron divertidas, papa me abrazo con fuerza.

Mi Amu~ te extrañare!- grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

Pa..Pa ne-ce-sito a..iré- lo aparte suavemente y tome una bocanada de aire.

Cuídate mucho Amu, lo mismo para ti Ikuto- ambos asentimos.

Salúdame a tus padres- dijeron ambos.

Dile a Aruto que mis ventas subieron un 0,8% este año- papa empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Ehm, papa aumento su ventas un 2,6% hace un mes- dijo Ikuto sonriendo.

Papa se tiro al piso.

Como es eso posible~- grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

Que tragedia~- dije con sarcasmo.

Papa, no es hora de esto, Amu se irá pronto- dijeron Ami y mama.

Papa asintió y se levanto.

Amu~- ma abrazo con fuerza una vez más.

Conduce con cuidado Ikuto- dijo mama dulcemente.

No se preocupe tía, jamás pondría en peligro la vida de Amu-

Ella sonrió y abrazo a Ikuto.

Dale esto a Souko- le entrego una bolsa.

Dile que es de la última colección que saque-

Ikuto asintió confundido.

Mama es diseñadora- dije abriendo la bolsa, había un abrigo precioso dentro.

Tu modelas su ropa?- pregunto mirándome.

Asentí.

Amu solo modela mis confecciones, hasta ahora se ha negado a modelar otras cosas-

Supongo que no me gusta mucho esto de la fama, Utau tiene que salir disfrazada a todos lados-

Bueno hermana, todos debemos andar así, recuerdas que a Richan la intentaron raptar porque el tío Hisagi cancelo la publicación de una revista- dijo Ami, Ikuto me miro sorprendido.

Tú no has conocida a la familia aun verdad?- pregunto papa al ver su reacción, Ikuto negó.

Bueno, ellos viven en Japón, supongo que en algún momento se han de enterar de que Amu volvió y la visitaran- dijo sonriendo.

Bien, es hora de arreglar maletas- dije empujando a Ikuto hacia el pasillo- nos vemos en un rato.

Te esperamos en el comedor- grito mama despidiéndose con la mano.

Oye Amu- Ikuto se detuvo de golpe, choque contra su espalda.

Qué?- dije fastidiada.

En serio intentaron raptar a alguien?- pregunto preocupado.

Ah..si a Richan, sus padres son dueños de la Editorial Mashiro- dije parándome junto a él.

La Editorial Mashiro?- Ikuto me miro sorprendido- en serio conoces a los dueños?

Tu también los conocerías de haberte quedado con tu familia- dije subiendo las escaleras.

Pero..-Ikuto corrió a mi lado- ella está bien?

Sip, por suerte sus guardaespaldas estaban cerca- dije mirándolo- porque preguntas?

Eh..porque, que pasaría si vuelve a ocurrir- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Me detuve .

Estas preocupado?- dije sorprendida.

Claro que no, solo que sería problemático si Utau o tu..-

Aaaw~-

No hagas aaaaw~- dijo fastidiado.

Bien, bien pero no te preocupes, nuestros padres se juntaron para hablar luego del incidente- dije entrando a mi habitación- crearon un sistema de seguridad o algo así.

Ya veo- dijo apoyándose en la pared.

Arregle mis maletas y metí algunas cosas que me hacían falta.

Oye Ikuto piensas estar parado ahí todo el día!- grite enojada.

Ikuto me miro sorprendido, al parecer estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

No dijo nada simplemente salió hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Qué raro- dije confundida- se habrá enojado?

Baje con mis maletas hasta el salón y regrese para apurar a Ikuto, los boletos que compramos ese día eran para las 5 de la tarde y ya eran las 12.

Oye Ikuto- toque su puerta, nadie respondió.

Ikuto!- abrí la puerta de golpe, las maletas de Ikuto estaban junto a la puerta.

_Donde esta?-_

Escuche la llave de la ducha, sonreí con malicia y entre al baño silenciosamente.

_Venganza-_

Apreté la válvula del retrete, Ikuto asomo la cabeza por la cortina.

Amu!- empezó a salir vapor de la ducha.

Esta caliente!- grito Ikuto enojado- esta me las pagas.

Salí del baño corriendo, Ikuto venía detrás mío con una bata, me agarro de la cintura y me coloco en su hombro.

Ikuto bájame!- grite pataleando, Ikuto abrió la cortina y puso la ducha en frio.

No te atrevas Ikuto Tsukiyomi!- entro a la ducha conmigo y se sentó.

Me bajo y me sentó a su lado.

Déjame ir- dije intentando pararme, Ikuto abrió la ducha.

No~ Ikuto!- me moje completamente, Ikuto me miro divertido.

Te detesto!- grite levantándome, salí de la ducha y resbale.

Ikuto me sostuvo por detrás y me llevo en peso fuera del baño.

Hace frio~- grite abrazándome.

Ikuto me bajo y me abrazo.

Tu también estas mojado!- grite enojada.

Ikuto rio divertido y me soltó.

Amu se nos va a hacer tarde, anda a cambiarte- dijo seriamente.

Lo mire con odio y sonrió con burla.

Eres un idiota!- grite saliendo del cuarto.

Me cambie y baje al salón, Ikuto estaba esperándome.

Me pare junto a él.

Mira Amu- señalo su labio- ya no está.

Bueno se supone que para eso servía la crema- dije con fastidio mientras caminábamos al comedor.

En cambio el tuyo~- Ikuto aparto mi abrigo- no está…

Maquillaje, amor, maquillaje- dije sonriendo, Ikuto lamio su dedo y lo paso por mi cuello.

Deberías usar uno contra agua- dijo con burla.

Tsk~ en serio te odio!- dije acomodando el cuello de mi abrigo.

Lo sé cariño- dijo tomando mi mano, entramos al comedor.

En el estaban mis padres, Ami, Sabii, Angel, Caty y Camii.

Los mire sorprendida.

Amu~- Sabii y Caty corrieron hacia mí.

Te gusto la sorpresa?- pregunto Sabii emocionada.

Asentí , me quede sin habla.

Fue idea de Angel- dijo Camii sonriendo.

Qué?- grite sorprendida.

Todos rieron.

Amu, me haces quedar como alguien sin corazón- dijo Angel fastidiado.

Gracias Angel- dije sonriendo, el sonrió de vuelta.

Ikuto se paró a mi lado.

Quisimos hacer una despedida para que nos recuerdes siempre con una sonrisa- dijo Ami sacando una cámara- todos sonrían.

Después de varias fotos, llantos, lágrimas, mocos, pañuelos usados, bromas, risas y muchas cosas que me recordaran a Sabii, Caty, a Angel, a mi familia y ahora también a Camii; finalmente llego el momento de la verdadera despedida.

Adiós chicos!- grito Ami despidiéndose con la mano.

Ikuto y yo subimos al auto.

Te extrañaremos Amu!- gritaron Sabii y Caty.

Cuídate Amu, espero verte de nuevo- dijo Camii sonriendo.

Ikuto, Amu, llamen para avisar que llegaron- dijo mama con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mi Amu~- papa abrazo a mama llorando.

Cuídate mucho Amu, te sorprenderás cuando regreses- dijo Angel revolviendo mis cabellos- Ikuto, mas te vale que cuides de ella.

Lo mismo para ti Angel- dijimos Ikuto y yo sonriendo.

Angel desvió la mirada y sonrió.

Ya cásense y no fastidien- dijo con burla.

Ikuto y yo reímos, Angel se alejo.

Lista?- Ikuto me miro, asentí con tristeza.

Voy a extrañar eso- dije apuntando a Sabii y a Caty, ambas estaban discutiendo.

Quieren callarse- grito Angel enojado.

Sabii ya cálmate- Camii separo a Sabii y a Caty.

Amu~- papa seguía llorando.

Ya, ya papa- mama le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Ami estaba grabando todo con una gran sonrisa, nos apunto y nos despedimos con la mano.

Ikuto sono la bocina, todos voltearon a vernos y se despidieron con la mano.

Nos pusimos en marcha lentamente y mire por el retrovisor.

Sabii y Angel estaban discutiendo, Caty y Camii estaban abrazadas llorando.

Papa, mama y Ami seguían despidiéndose.

Saque la cabeza por la ventana.

Adiós a todos, los voy a extrañar mucho!- grite con lagrimas en los ojos.

Todos voltearon a verme y sonrieron con tristeza.

Sabii tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Amu~ no me olvides- grito con la voz quebrándose, se volteo y abrazo a Angel.

El acaricio su cabello y me miro con tristeza.

Cuídate Amu!- grito agitando su mano en el aire.

Hermana! Envíame fotos- grito Ami.

Amu~ acosare a mucho chicos por ti!- grito Caty.

Vuelve pronto Amu- grito Camii.

Ikuto!- mis padres gritaron- esperamos ver un anillo en el dedo de Amu para cuando estén de regreso.

Qué?- gritaron Sabii y Caty.

Ikuto~- gritaron enojadas.

Ikuto doblo la esquina y los perdí de vista.

Regrese a mi asiento y sonreí con tristeza.

Sentía las lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas.

Amu- voltee a ver a Ikuto, me miraba dulcemente.

Todo está bien- dije secando mis lagrimas- solo es el SPM.

Ikuto rio divertido y me abrazo.

Condujo así hasta la salida del pueblo.

Me quede dormida la mitad del viaje, cuando desperté Ikuto me miro enojado.

Deja de dormirte!-

Lo siento- dije sonriendo.

Ni siquiera pude encender la radio para no despertarte- dijo haciendo un puchero.

Aaaw~-

Ya te dije que no me hagas aaaaw~-

Reí divertida y encendí la radio.

Ikuto cambio de estación, la detuvo en una donde la canción ya estaba terminando.

La melodía que empezó a sonar era la misma que escuche en el taxi.

_**Y ahora una canción muy especial, para los enamorados que acaban de discutir o si lastimaste a tu chica y quieres pedirle perdón.**_

_Oh no, ahora no, Ikuto no me dejara cambiar de estación-_

_**Dedicado para una chica emocional y para un idiota, vaya vaya que pareja tan explosiva; por parte de sus amigos Caty, Sabii y Angel.**_

_Así que esto es obra de ellos-_pensé enojada-_Tsk como los detesto!_

_**Your Guardian Angel interpretado por The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**_

When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace / (Para este momento, el ambiente era tenso y muy incomodo entre ambos.) And now that I'm strong  
>I have figured out<br>How this world turns cold  
>and it breaks through my soul<br>And I know / (Desvie la mirada hacia la ventana.) I'll find  
>deep inside me I can be the one<p>

(Ikuto)_I will never let you fall_ /(Abri mis ojos sorprendida)_  
><em>_ I'll stand up with you forever__  
><em>_ I'll be there for you through it all__  
><em>_ Even if saving you sends me to heaven__  
><em>Senti unas ganas inmensas de golpear a las chicas y a Angel, pero a la vez sentia que debia agradecerles.  
>It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.<br>Seasons are changing  
>And waves are crashing<em> __(Debería ser sincera, eso fue lo que me dijo Sabii)_  
>And stars are falling all for us <em>__(Pero tengo miedo de salir lastimada de nuevo)_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_/__(Ahora Amu, puedes modelar para una revista pero no decirle tus sentimientos a un chico?)__  
><em>I can show you I'll be the one_/(y no a cualquier chico, sino a Ikuto.)_

(Amu)_I will never let you fall /__(Agache la cabeza apenada)__  
><em>_ I'll stand up with you forever__  
><em>_ I'll be there for you through it all __  
><em>_ Even if saving you sends me to heaven__  
><em>  
>Cuz you're my, you're my, my <em>(Porque no dices nada)_ (Ikuto)_my true love, my whole heart__  
><em>_ Please don't throw that away__/(Ikuto tomo mi mano)__  
><em>_ Cuz I'm here for you__/(voltee a verlo sonrojada, Ikuto estaba levemente sonrojado)__  
><em>_ Please don't walk away and__  
><em>_ Please tell me you'll stay /__(Le di una sonrisa timida, el la devolvio)__  
><em>  
>(IkutoAmu)_Use me as you will__  
><em>_ Pull my strings just for a thrill__  
><em>_ And I know I'll be okay__  
><em>_ Though my skies are turning gray_

_ I will never let you fall__  
><em>_ I'll stand up with you forever__  
><em>_ I'll be there for you through it all__  
><em>_ Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras la musica caía.

_Ahora sé que todo estará bien-_

Cerré mis ojos lentamente y me quede dormida.

Amu!-

Desperte con pereza, Ikuto me miro enojado.

Ay no, Ikuto disculpa me quede dormida de nuevo-

Ikuto sonrió.

Ya llegamos tonta!-

Me levante y entramos a la estación, ya faltaba poco para las 5.

Una vez en el tren, nos sentamos y nos quedamos en silencio una vez más.

_No sé si esa canción haya sido una buena idea-_

Amu- Ikuto me miro seriamente.

Ocurre algo?- pregunte preocupada.

Que es lo que sientes por mí-

Me sonroje y desvié la mirada.

P-p-porque lo preguntas?- dije nerviosa.

Porque quiero saberlo-

Regrese a verlo.

Tu…-

Chicos~! Se me fue la inspiración, esperemos que con un buen sueñito regrese y así mañana estaré llena de imaginación y más momentos AMUTO!

Janya~~~!


	9. Confesion a la luz de la luna

Yo~ minna!

Aquí otro rapidito hehe, disculpen si no son tan woow~ es que ustedes saben la imaginación se me traba en momentos y para variar me duele la muela TT_TT porque no puedo morir!

Gracias por todo su apoyo y comprensión en estos días, tal vez no pueda escribir a partir del lunes porque ya voy a empezar a correr con lo de la matricula y las maletas y la peluquería…uuf~ solo de pensarlo me estreso =S

Bien~ cuídense mucho, los dejo con el capi =D.

Sabii~ te dije que dejaras tus poderes descansar =s o será acaso que soy muy predecible?No importa la cosa es que lo que estás haciendo se llama SPOILER! Haha sip es tal como dijiste con Nagi, la compañía de sus padres será de danza, no serán prometidos pero habrá uno que otro momento RimaHiko, y bueno claro que aparecerán pero después..Porque ahora que me doy cuenta no han aparecido el resto de los chicos y los necesito para mi plan =(, pero no se preocupen que volverán a aparecer, yo también los extrañare mucho! Quien me hará reír con sus locuras o me alegrara el día si no están ustedes…cuídate Sabii~ en cuanto al Yaoi, haha creo que en eso si tendrás que tenerle paciencia a Camii, Te quiero…Ja nya~

Camii =( yo también me puse sentimental escribiéndola, entiendo cómo te sientes hehe no creo que puedas huir de Sabii, yo me cambie de casa y no funciono…=SSSS! Bueno, si ya leíste el plan de tu prima y su loca chara, te deseo muchisisima suerte y me alegra no ser tu =D…hehe gracias por tu review, espero que este capi te guste, cuídate mucho, te quiero! Byenara~

Caty hahaha en serio en las convenciones a las que vas ahí eso? Oow yo mataría porque aquí hagan algo así! Haha, dime si odias a JB y a los otros JBS..Significa que no te gusta Disney? Me refiero a Selena Gómez y a Miley Cyrus?, Digamos que Sabii es tu cuñada xD voy a extrañar tus cosas pervertidas haha pero en serio vayamos despacio con el lemmon, lo más despacio posible! Bueno Caty intentare leer el manga, si puedo te lo diré, sino tal vez me dé un tiempito mientras este de viaje, cuídate mucho..Te quiero Bye bye~!

Jessica! Haha ya iba a escribir Amu, bueno les dije que no las defraudaría así que estoy subiendo súper súper rápido para que no se queden con la intriga, en momentos como estos agradezco no tener novio =p, a quien no le encanta el AMUTO~ waa solo de pensarlo me emociono =S, bueno en el mensaje que te mande te dije lo de los hermanos, yo soy la mayor pero eso no significa que mis hermanos dejen de ser idiotas -_-" cuídate mucho intentare actualizar UADP y TWC pronto si, gracias por tu review, a mi regreso les contare mi experiencia~ te quiero Matta~!

Ángel~~ casi no alcanzo a ponerte! No te preocupes, el final del fic esta algo lejano, incluso pensé en un extra para cuando lo termine, buenos algunos extras aparte, entre ellos estará tu confesión hehehe; me alegra saber que Caty y tu comparten algo más que la madre y el apellido….aunque no me imagine que algún día te llevarías las revistas de Caty, pobre Sabii que tiene que soportar a dos hermanos tan pervertidos como ustedes, bien~ disfruta el capi, cuídate mucho, te extrañare estas 3 semanas…pórtate bien, te quiero ja ne!

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.

**Capitulo#9 Confesión a la luz de la luna.(Lo siento me bloquee justo con el nombre =S)**

Ikuto me miraba expectante, se formo un nudo en mi garganta.

_Creí que estaba segura de lo que sentía, entonces…porque?-_

Discúlpame Ikuto- desvié la mirada- no tengo el valor para decírtelo.

El tren se puso en marcha, Ikuto cerró los ojos y fingió dormir durante dos horas.

Sé que no estás dormido- susurre en su oído- lo note hace una hora.

Ikuto abrió los ojos, me miro por unos segundos y me dio la espalda.

Por favor – coloque mi mano en su hombro- solo escúchame un momento.

Escuchar que, Amu- susurro débilmente- que a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, tu aun desconfías de mi?

Estoy haciendo lo posible- dije apenada- me cuesta un poco confiar en ti, pero no significa que no lo hago.

Ikuto se volteo hacia mí.

Espero que lo hagas antes de mi muerte- dijo con burla.

Nunca vas a cambiar verdad?- dije sonriendo, el tren se detuvo.

Vamos al mismo hotel de antes?- pregunto Ikuto mientras salíamos de la estación.

Se supone que la reservación la teníamos para mañana- dije recordando que regresamos un día antes.

Hmm, vayamos a uno por aquí hasta mañana- dijo Ikuto tomando las maletas.

Caminamos hasta encontrar un hotel, no era nada especial, pero estaba bien para pasar la noche.

Lo siento pero solo tenemos habitaciones dobles- dijo el recepcionista extendiéndonos unas llaves.

Ikuto frunció el ceño, le di una sonrisa de satisfacción y tome las llaves.

Después de dejar las maletas, Ikuto se acostó en su cama y se estiro.

Qué?- pregunto con fastidio, desvié la mirada.

Nada- dije caminando hacia el- cuanto crees que peso?

Ikuto me fulmino con la mirada.

No te atrevas- intento levantarse.

Muy tarde!- me lance encima de el.

Ikuto se levanto conmigo en su espalda y se volteo.

E-e-espera Ikuto…tu pesas más que yo!-

Se lanzo de espalda a la cama y cayó encima de mí.

Ikuto!- empecé a revolverme bajo el- levántate~

Ikuto agarro mis piernas y las sostuvo por al frente.

Déjame ir~- empecé a pellizcar su espalda.

No..Es-pe-ra- dijo entre risas.

Tienes cosquillas en la espalda?- pregunte sorprendida.

Eso no te incumbe- dijo con fastidio.

Ah no?- seguí pellizcando su espalda.

Ikuto empezó a reír y a revolverse encima de mí.

Ikuto deja de moverte- dije divertida.

A-mu…ya bas-ta!- dijo reteniendo la risa.

Suelta mis piernas y te dejare en paz- dije deteniéndome.

Ikuto se levanto de golpe.

Ikuto espera me vas a hacer caer- dije intentando agarrar sus hombros.

Vamos Amu, solo un poco más arriba- dijo con burla.

Intente varias veces, finalmente me tire a la cama.

_Estoy fuera de forma!-_

Estas fuera de forma, Amu- dijo Ikuto soltando mis piernas lentamente.

C-c-cállate, no necesito que tú me digas eso!- grite avergonzada.

Ikuto me miro sonriente y se tiro encima de mí.

Ves Amu, jamás podrás ganarme- dijo haciéndome cosquillas.

Empezamos a revolcarnos en la cama mientras reíamos.

Hagan silencio!- gritaron del otro lado de la pared golpeándola con fuerza.

Ikuto y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y empezamos a reír.

Ikuto se levanto y empezó a saltar en la cama.

Que estás haciendo?- pregunte mirándolo divertida.

Nadie me manda a callar- dijo mientras saltaba.

Yo siempre lo hago- dije con burla, Ikuto se detuvo y me estiro la mano.

Eres la única a la que se lo permito- dijo algo sonrojado.

Sonreí y tome su mano, Ikuto me levanto.

Lista?- asentí.

1-

Oh vamos, dale de una vez Ikuto- dije sonriendo.

Ambos empezamos a saltar en la cama.

Los golpes en la pared regresaron.

Dije que hagan silencio- gritaron del otro lado.

Reímos por lo bajo y empezamos a golpear suavemente la pared.

Oigan, suficiente- gritaron del otro lado- no hagan cosas indecentes.

Ikuto y yo nos miramos y sonreímos con malicia.

Oh si~- grite conteniendo la risa, Ikuto me miro divertido.

Empezamos a gemir entre risas.

Suficiente!- gritaron del otro lado.

Escuchamos la puerta del otro lado y los pasos enojados de la persona hacia el ascensor.

Nos tiramos a la cama y empezamos a reír.

Vaya Amu, no sabía que podías ser tan malvada- dijo Ikuto sonriendo.

Crees que nos regañen?- pregunte preocupada.

Hmm, nah no lo creo- dijo Ikuto alzándose de hombros.

…

Ikuto y yo reímos mientras nos sentábamos en una banca.

No puedo creer que nos hayan echado- dije agarrando mi estomago.

Y no nos quisieron devolver el dinero- dijo Ikuto con fastidio.

Y ahora donde nos quedaremos?- pregunte rascando mi cuello.

Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscar otro hotel- dijo Ikuto tomando las maletas.

Caminamos por el centro y llegamos a nuestro hotel.

Bueno, al final terminamos aquí- dije caminando hacia la entrada.

Supongo que no queda de otra- dijo Ikuto siguiéndome.

Ambos entramos y pedimos nuestra habitación.

Porque no vinimos aquí desde el principio?- pregunto Ikuto cerrando la puerta.

Hmm, no tengo la mas mínima idea- dije colocando las maletas en el piso.

Ikuto rodo los ojos y me dio un golpe en la frente.

Oye~ tu tampoco dijiste nada!- dije sobando mi frente.

Si bueno, tienes razón- dijo Ikuto sonriendo con burla.

Infle mis cachetes, Ikuto rio divertido y se acerco.

Vamos a comer?- pregunto revolviendo mis cabellos.

Si no queda de otra- dije desviando la mirada.

Ikuto rodo los ojos y agarro mi muñeca.

Mueve las piernas y cierra la boca- dijo con fastidio.

Reí por lo bajo mientras me dejaba arrastrar por Ikuto.

Caminamos por las frías calles de Paris.

Tienes frio?- pregunto mirando como frotaba mis manos.

No~- dije con sarcasmo.

Ikuto sonrió y me cubrió con su saco.

Mejor?- pregunto mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cuello.

Asentí sonrojada.

Oye Ikuto, no tengo mucha hambre- dije deteniéndome, Ikuto choco con mi espalda.

Entonces quieres tomar algo?- pregunto abrazándome por detrás.

Solo quiero caminar por un rato- dije agarrando sus manos.

Me quede viendo sus palmas, eran tan grandes o las mías eran demasiado pequeñas.

En qué piensas?- pregunto Ikuto con su mentón en mi hombro.

Eres apenas un año mayor- dije colocando mis manos encima de las de el- pero la diferencia es enorme.

Ikuto rio suavemente.

Aaaw míralos-

Levantamos la mirada, una pareja mayor pasó a nuestro lado.

Me trae recuerdos de nuestra juventud- dijo la ancianita sonriéndole a su esposo.

El sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en la cabeza de su esposa.

Los vimos alejarse, Ikuto mordió mi hombro.

Oye!- solté sus manos- tenias que arruinar el momento.

Oh, así que se había formado un momento- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

Tsk, por esa razón no puedo tomarte en serio- dije soltándome de su abrazo.

Ikuto me jalo hacia él y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos.

Y que debo hacer para que lo hagas?- pregunto mirándome fijamente.

Nos quedamos mirando por un rato, sentía mi corazón acelerado, mis piernas temblaban y no creo que fuera por el frio.

_Lo sabía, estos sentimientos…-_

Ikuto me soltó y me dio la espalda.

Estas temblando, regresemos al hotel- dijo entrando al parque donde me reencontré con los chicos.

Camine detrás de el sin apartar la mirada de su espalda.

_El siempre se preocupa por mi…siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito, siempre me hace reír; aunque a veces sus bromas me enojen o diga cosas pervertidas, siempre hace lo necesario para ver una sonrisa en mi rostro._

_A pesar de tener nuestras discusiones, siempre se siente bien reconciliarnos; siempre se enoja por las cosas tontas que hago, pero termina perdonándome, no importa cuanto haya dicho con mi bocota, no le importa cuantas palabras duras le suelte, no le importa que le suceda a él, siempre que yo esté bien; siempre que me dice lo que siente termino rechazándolo, lo tomo como un juego a pesar de la seriedad que le pone al momento, no hago más que lastimarlo, a pesar de rechazarlo siempre termino besándolo…confundiéndolo, dándole esperanzas y por ultimo termino arruinándolo todo; A pesar de que para él es muy difícil expresar sus sentimientos, el no suele comportarse con las demás personas de la misma manera en la que se comporta conmigo, el me ha mostrado cada parte de el…cuando se enoja, cuando esta celoso, cuando está feliz, cuando algo le molesta, cuando está preocupado, cuando quiere algo, cuando está arrepentido, triste, nostálgico, incluso ha llorado frente a mí, es lo que me permite saber lo que esta pensando._

_El me prometió muchas cosas mientras fuimos novios, la únic__a que no pudo cumplir fue no alejarse de mi…o eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que lo volví a ver esa mañana; jamás deje de pensar en el, siempre desee volverlo a ver, bueno para golpearlo y hacerlo sufrir, pero muy en el fondo quería saber si alguna vez sintió algo por mí._

_Ame a Ikuto, como no creo poder amar a nadie más, a pesar de ser un estúpido, un idiota, un pervertido, un tonto animal que no piensa antes de hablar, pero sé muy bien que ese cavernícola sin cerebro es la persona que se acopla perfectamente a mí._

_Ambos somos idiotas, orgullosos, decimos lo primero que se nos viene a la mente, nos lastimamos entre nosotros y nos cuesta confiar en las personas; somos el uno para el otro, solo que uno es más valiente que el otro._

_Mis sentimientos hacia Ikuto jamás desaparecieron, a pesar de lo mucho que intente borrarlo de mi mente, olvidar a Ikuto fue imposible._

_Siempre, siempre, siempre….yo a Ikuto…-_

Amu?- Ikuto volteo a verme preocupado- está todo bien?

Asentí débilmente, Ikuto se volteo y siguió caminando.

Yo a Ikuto…- susurre débilmente.

Ikuto- murmure por lo bajo.

Ikuto seguía alejándose.

Ikuto- dije débilmente, estaba demasiado lejos para que me escuchara.

Corrí en dirección a él.

Ikuto!- grite acercándome, el se volteo preocupado.

Amu? Me asustaste, que pa…- sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

Me lance a sus brazos y lo abrace con fuerza.

Ikuto no se movió, solo se quedo parado.

Alce la cabeza y lo mire fijamente.

Ikuto me veía con una mezcla entre confusión, asombro y expectación.

Ikuto yo a ti…-

Si?- su mirada cambio a una esperanzada.

Ikuto yo…-

No es necesario que hagas esto- dijo separándome y dándome la espalda.

Escúchame!- grite abrazándolo por detrás, mis manos se cruzaron en su pecho.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, casi al mismo ritmo que el mío.

Pegue mi frente a su cuello y tome aire.

Te amo…-

Ikuto tomo mis manos y las acaricio suavemente.

Estuvimos así mucho tiempo, no sé cuanto fue, pero incluso me quede dormida por un momento.

Ikuto se volteo y me miro fijamente.

Amu, se lo mucho que te costo decirlo, prometo que…-

No hagas mas promesas- dije pegándome a su pecho- pero asegúrate de cumplirlas.

Ikuto rio suavemente y agarro mi cara con sus manos.

Jamás dejare que escapes de nuevo Amu Hinamori- pego su frente a la mía y me sonrió dulcemente.

Lo mire sonrojada, el también estaba sonrojado.

_Esto también es algo que solo yo puedo presenciar-_

Nada te alejara de mi Amu, así que prepárate para pasar tu vida entera conmigo-

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

Ikuto…-

Acerque mi cara a la suya y lo bese suavemente.

El me abrazo y me pego mas a él, besándome con dulzura, lentamente, con amor.

_Como en los viejos tiempos-_

Después de separarnos caminamos agarrados de las manos hasta llegar al hotel.

En la recepción todas las personas nos miraban conmovidas, Ikuto tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Qué pasa con ellos?- dije con fastidio quitándome el abrigo.

A que te refieres?- pregunto Ikuto quitándose el pantalón.

Podrías no hacer esto aquí!- grite sonrojada cubriendo mis ojos.

Vamos Amu, por favor- dijo Ikuto con burla tirándome su pantalón.

No lo hagas!- grite apartando los pantalones.

Ikuto sonrió y se recostó en la cama.

Sigo esperando a que te cambies- dijo mirándome fijamente.

N-n-no pienso cambiarme aquí!- grite sacando ropa de mi maleta y entrando al baño.

Oye Amu~- grito Ikuto del otro lado de la puerta.

Que!- grite molesta.

Voy a entrar- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Para qué diablos lo dices si ya estas adentro!- grite mientras cepillaba mi cabello.

Hmm- Ikuto cepillo sus dientes.

Me pare junto a él e hice lo mismo.

Después de terminar me quede mirando a Ikuto, el levanto la ceja.

Qué pasa?-

Quiero cambiarme!-

Y? Hazlo-

No puedo!- grite enojada.

Ah, ya entiendo, quieres que te ayude- se acerco a mí.

Que ni se te ocurra dar un paso más Tsukiyomi-

Amu, que ocurre con esa frialdad tuya hacia mi-

Ikuto~- dije amenazante.

Será rápido- dijo levantando mi camisa.

No..Ikuto..Suelta!- grite empujándolo- Ikuto!

Ya, ya Amu, mira ya salió-

Ikuto tiro la camisa al piso y tomo la de mi pijama.

Bien, ahora levanta tus brazos.

Por supuesto que no!- grite sonrojada.

Bien, al parecer también tengo que hacer esto-

No…Ikuto! No toques ahí-

Alza las manos-

No!-

Entonces toco-

Te odio!-

Bien, buena chica- dijo acomodando mi camiseta.

Ahora tu falda- dijo bajando sus manos a mi cintura.

Bien, hasta aquí llegaste- dije apartando sus manos.

Si, también podemos hacerlo de la forma difícil- dijo colgándome en su hombro.

Ahora bajamos esto…-

Ikuto!- grite golpeando su espalda.

Listo!-

No me estas escuchando!-

Disculpa dijiste algo?-

Aagh~-

Ikuto agarro mi ropa y me saco del baño.

E-espera y mi short-

Hace calor, dormirás sin él, además tu ropa interior es muy linda-

Me recostó en la cama, me metí bajo las sabanas.

Ikuto coloco mi ropa en una silla y se acostó junto a mí.

Amu~ no me vas a compartir la sabana?- pregunto halando una esquina.

No! Dijiste que hacía calor, así que supongo que sin sabana estarás bien- dije apagando la luz- buenas noches!

Cerré mis ojos y caí en un profundo sueño.

A medianoche desperté y escuche a Ikuto toser.

Suspire resignada y cubrí a Ikuto con mis sabanas.

Estas helado- dije preocupada pegándome a él.

Ikuto se volteo y me abrazo, lo mire sonrojada.

Supongo que está bien- dije abrazándolo, Ikuto sonrió.

Maldito pervertido- me acurruque en su pecho y regrese a dormir.

_**Oye Amu- Ikuto se recostó en el césped junto a mí.**_

_**Dime- me voltee hacia él.**_

_**Gracias- dijo mirándome de reojo.**_

_**No hay de que- dije sonrojada- feliz cumpleaños.**_

_**Ikuto sonrió y se volteo hacia mí.**_

_**Te amo-**_

_**Sonreí y agarre su mano.**_

_**Yo también te amo-**_

…

_Un año después me dejaste, pero el día de tu cumpleaños regrese a ese lugar._

_Todo estaba igual, exactamente como lo dejamos ese día, solo que esta vez no estabas conmigo._

_**...**_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, Ikuto no estaba a mi lado.

Alce la cabeza algo adormilada, Ikuto estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

Vi el reloj, eran las 3 de la mañana.

Qué ocurre?- pregunte sentándome, gatee hacia él y lo abrace por detrás.

Amu, no sé si debería decírtelo- pego su cabeza a la mía- pero…creo que no deberíamos seguir durmiendo juntos.

Lo mire extrañada.

Que paso?- pregunte preocupada.

Yo…soñé contigo-

Sonreí con burla.

Y eso es preocupante porque?-

Amu, eres tan densa!- dijo acariciando mi cabello.

Me senté a su lado.

Soñaste conmigo- lo mire fijamente y el asintió.

Y crees que no debemos seguir durmiendo juntos?- el asintió.

Eso solo significa…- me quede pensando por un momento.

Oh por Dios- Ikuto se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

Tu…en tu sueño..Conmigo- Ikuto asintió avergonzado.

_Que se supone que debo decir-_

Yo…-

Ikuto me miro fijamente.

Amu…es peligroso que sigas a mi lado por el momento- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Ikuto…-tome su mano y la lleve a mi pecho- sientes esto.

Ikuto se sonrojo aun más y asintió.

Me sonroje cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Nos miramos fijamente, Ikuto agarro mi mentón y me acerco a él.

Tranquila Amu- me dio un suave beso en los labios y se separo- nunca te haría daño.

Lo mire fijamente.

Ikuto…- ambos respirábamos agitadamente- hazlo.

Ikuto abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

Negó débilmente e intento separarse.

Sujete su mano con fuerza, el me miro sorprendido.

Amu…no creo que…-

Shh, bésame Ikuto, veremos qué pasa después-

Ikuto se acerco a mí y empezó a besarme con suavidad.

Me senté en sus piernas y rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

Ikuto empezó a estrujarme contra él, el beso se volvió mas intenso.

Rodee su cintura con mis piernas, Ikuto recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos.

Metió sus manos dentro de mi camisa y desabrocho mi sujetador.

Nos separamos por un momento, Ikuto se veía agitado,

Amu..-su voz estaba cargada de deseo- no sé si sea buena idea.

Ha pasado tiempo verdad- pregunte sonrojada, Ikuto mordió su labio apenado.

* * *

><p>Bien~ entonces que se supone que debo hacer?<p>

Tengo 30 horas para pensar en cómo rayos voy a escribir un lemmon, pero hare todo lo posible, porque si no lo logro…se quedaran 3 semanas con la intriga!

Debo dejar de prometer Lemmon, tengo una idea vaga de que hacer, pero tengo mucho miedo de escribirla.

Por favor, díganme unas cuantas palabras que me alienten a escribirlo, porque en serio no estoy segura de que tan bien este…=S

Nos vemos chicos~! Ja nya~!


	10. Segunda Oportunidad

Yo~~~~~!

Aquí el ultimo capitulo que subiré antes de marcharme =(, nee~ sean amables, es la primera vez que hago algo así!

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo de todos, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que la historia que escribo les gusta tanto…ya hemos hablado de mi dolor de trasero verdad?

Gracias a todos los pervertids que me dieron ánimos, fuerza y apoyo para decidirme a subir este capi ¬¬ espero que haya sido así y no por satisfacer sus necesidades pervertidas..Vdd?^^ Naah no lo creo hehe. Este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes..Catherine Isabel White xD, La Sra. Sabina de White chii hehe, Angelito pervertido White, Camii ~, Amu Jessica Hinamori.

Gracias a sus buenos deseos hehe se me paso el dolor de muela xD.

Espero que el capi de hoy sea lo suficientemente bueno para cumplir un poco con sus expectativas, si no lo es...pss entonces la próxima vez me ayudan~~~~ ¬¬ hehehe, lo siento es que en verdad me tomo casi 48 horas, 2 noches enteras de desvelo para poder escribir algo decente…a mi parecer, bien, los dejo con mi primer lemmon.

Los agradecimientos a los reviews estarán al final en este capítulo.

Matta ne~!

Minna Daisuki!

**CAPITULO#10 Segunda Oportunidad**

**(El nombre fue lo último que puse, mi cerebro estaba frito para ese entonces)**

**AMU POV**

Ha pasado tiempo verdad?- pregunte sonrojada.

Yo diría que demasiado- dijo Ikuto sonrojado.

Ahm...sí, mucho- dije nerviosa.

Estas segura de esto- pregunto inseguro.

Me quite el sujetador y lo tire al suelo.

Amu…- Ikuto me miro sorprendido- no sabía que podías ser tan atrevida.

Reí por lo bajo.

Ven para acá- Ikuto me beso dulcemente, me pegue mas a él y accidentalmente roce su entrepierna.

Ikuto se estremeció y sujeto con fuerza mi cadera, sentí su miembro endurecido a través de mi pantaleta.

Lo abrace y pose mis labios en su cuello, lo bese lentamente hasta llegar a su oído, dejando un rastro de saliva que se mezclaba con las pequeñas gotitas de sudor.

Hazme tuya Ikuto- susurre tímidamente, Ikuto me separo de él con suavidad.

**IKUTO POV**

Amu me miraba expectante.

Sabes lo que pasara?- pregunte mirándola fijamente.

Amu se sonrojo y asintió avergonzada.

Me refiero a que…- me sentí avergonzado- que no lo hemos hecho desde hace mas de dos años.

Amu se sonrojo más y asintió.

Será como si…-

Levanto la cabeza y me miro.

Lo sé, como si fuera la primera vez-

El color miel de sus ojos penetro profundamente por los míos, liberando miles de sensaciones en mi cuerpo.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, ya no podía resistirlo más, necesitaba sentir que era mía de nuevo.

Estas segura de que quieres darme tu virginidad por segunda vez?-

Amu me miraba sorprendida, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me beso.

Tomare eso como un sí- volví a besarla, esta vez fue más apasionado.

Era un beso lleno de lujuria y deseo.

Metí mi mano bajo su camisa y acaricie uno de sus senos, Amu soltó un gemido, me separe de ella y sonreí con burla.

N-n-no fastidies Ikuto- dijo desviando la mirada.

Termine de quitar su camisa y contemple sus senos.

_De verdad han crecido desde la última vez-_

Amu me miraba sonrojada, sabia en que estaba pensando.

Eres perfecta, Amu- susurre en su oído.

Recorrí su cuello lentamente con mi lengua, Amu agarraba con fuerza mi camiseta.

Empezó a frotarse contra mi miembro, se movía lentamente de atrás hacia adelante.

A-Amu- gemí excitado sintiendo como se endurecía más.

Aah...Ikuto- la agarre de la cadera y la ayude moviéndola con fuerza.

I-kuto- Amu mordió su labio ahogando varios gemidos.

Al ver su rostro enloquecí y empecé a moverme con rapidez, las descargas que recorrían mi cuerpo erizaban mi piel.

Hmm Amu- nuestros gemidos subieron de tono, la bese y ambos ahogábamos los gemidos en la boca del otro.

Amu agarro mis hombros con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en ellos.

Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, Amu se separo de mí y empezó a besar mi cuello, subió hasta mi oído y metió su lengua lentamente en mi oreja.

Amu…Amu- susurraba desesperado, Amu se detuvo y lamio mi oreja.

Sentí una desesperación completa, estaba tan cerca de correrme, Amu mordió suavemente mi lóbulo y soplo en mi oído.

Te has portado muy mal Ikuto- susurro seductoramente- te diré un secreto.

Pase saliva con mucha, mucha, mucha dificultad.

Cuando te portas rebelde, me excitas demasiado-

_Desde cuando Amu se volvió así-_ pensé sorprendido -_claro, esta con el SPM._

_Eso me calienta demasiado-_

Amu- agarre sus senos y los masajee bruscamente, Amu gemía con dolor.

Vas a pagar por eso- susurre con malicia mientras los apretaba con fuerza, Amu empezó a moverse de nuevo, la sensación desesperante regreso.

Castígame todo lo que quieras amor-

Los gemidos regresaron por parte de Amu, sentía que estaba a punto de correrme, los gemidos de Amu se volvieron más desesperados, lo que significaba que ella también estaba terminando.

Pegue mis labios a su cuello, sus movimientos se volvieron mas rápidos, sentí un liquido caliente humedecer mi bóxer, Amu había llegado al orgasmo.

En ese momento me corrí, ella gimió con fuerza cuando lo sintió, ahogue mi grito en el hombro de Amu.

Sabía que aun tenía ganas y no me iba a quedar atrás.

I-Ikuto- dijo entre suspiros- quítatela- agarro mi camisa y empezó a subirla con desesperación.

Solo con escuchar su voz, sentí los vellos de mi nuca erizarse.

La bese con desesperación, Amu tomo mi mano libre y la coloco sobre su seno.

Reí divertido entre sus besos.

Amu desvió la cabeza interrumpiendo el beso.

No te enojes princesa- dije besando su cuello, arqueo su espalda, su rostro dulce había cambiado por uno lleno de placer.

Me miro sonrojada mientras terminaba de quitar la camiseta y acaricio mi pecho.

Sus manos recorrieron curiosas todo mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, se detuvo y me miro llena de lujuria.

Todo a su tiempo- dije lanzándola con suavidad en la cama, me coloque encima de ella.

Una vez más bese su cuello logrando gemidos por parte de Amu, baje hasta sus senos y tome uno de ellos con mi boca.

Succione su pezón lentamente, Amu agarraba las sabanas desesperada mientras arqueaba su espalda.

**AMU POV**

Sentía un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo mientras Ikuto mordía suavemente mi pezón, se separo y tomo el otro, enroscando su lengua alrededor de el.

El placer que sentía era delicioso, estaba completamente excitada y mi sexo pedía a gritos ser penetrado.

Gemía desesperada mientras sentía la lengua de Ikuto jugar lentamente con mi pezón.

I-Iku...Hmm- Ikuto me miro sin alejar su boca de mi pezón.

N-no seas…ma-lo-

Ikuto succiono con fuerza, clave mis uñas en la cama, enloquecida de placer.

Se detuvo y me beso salvajemente, acaricie su espalda con torpeza.

La falta de aire se hizo presente, Ikuto acaricio mi intimidad lentamente mientras con su otra mano acariciaba mi cabello.

Amu, estas tan húmeda- susurro excitado mientras bajaba lentamente mi pantaleta, la quito de un solo y me contemplo de arriba para abajo.

Sentía como me comía con la mirada, cosa que me hizo estremecer y me excito aun más.

Baje mis manos hasta su entrepierna y frote su miembro, estaba tan duro, lo acaricie lentamente.

Ikuto dejo salir varios gemidos de placer.

Mi mente se agolpo de recuerdos, solo de pensar en las pocas veces que lo hicimos sentía como llegaba al orgasmo.

Los ojos de Ikuto brillaban con deseo, reclamándome como suya.

Lo despoje de la última pieza de ropa, una vez fuera del camino, sabía que nada podría detener lo que ocurriría; había perdido mi fuerza de voluntad desde el momento en que me beso por primera vez.

Ikuto respiraba agitadamente, ni que hablar de mí, sentía que mi corazón se saldría en cualquier momento.

Llevo su mano hasta mi intimidad y la acaricio lentamente, su boca recorría mi cuello, enloqueciéndome aun más.

Ikuto!- gritaba desesperada mientras sus dedos jugaban con mi clítoris, se acerco a mi boca y empezó a dar besos cortos en las comisuras.

E-res c-cru-el- dije entre gemidos, Ikuto se apodero una vez más de mi boca.

Me dejaba controlar totalmente, su lengua recorrió cada espacio de mi boca, ambas se enroscaban desesperadamente.

Una vez más, la falta de aire nos separo, Ikuto apretó sus labios contra los míos.

Lo mire confundida, de pronto introdujo su dedo en mi cavidad, solté un grito lleno de sorpresa y placer, del que solo se logro escuchar un gemido.

Ikuto lo introducía lentamente, matándome de la desesperación.

_Porque juegas conmigo-_

Ikuto!- gemía con impaciencia- más…más rápido!

Ikuto introdujo otro dedo y siguió con la tortura.

Mis gemidos se convirtieron en pequeños gritos cuando Ikuto aumento la velocidad.

Amu- Ikuto se detuvo y separo mis piernas- esto aun no termina.

Sonrió con malicia y acerco su cara a mi intimidad, sentí su respiración caliente chocar contra ella, mi respiración se volvió pesada.

Se quedo así por varios segundos, que me parecieron una eternidad.

Qué esperas?- dije impacientemente, Ikuto soltó una carcajada.

Vaya, vaya, no seas apresurada- dijo mirándome- solo quería disfrutar el momento, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Desvié la mirada sonrojada.

C-como quieras!-

Ikuto volvió a lo mismo y pasó su lengua lentamente por mi sexo.

Hmm, aun recuerdo el…-

Que ni se te ocurra mencionarlo- dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ikuto negó con una gran sonrisa y se acerco de nuevo.

Muy mal pequeña, eso te costara muy caro-

Recorrió con su lengua mi cavidad completa, agarraba sus cabellos mientras me revolvía de placer entre las sabanas, se detuvo y empezó a succionar mi clítoris.

Aah~…si..Continua- gritaba desesperada con mi cabeza hacia atrás- más, Ikuto, más.

Ikuto se separo y me miro sonriente, deje salir un gran suspiro de decepción.

Qué pasa Amu?- dijo con burla.

Ikuto, deja de hacer eso!- grite enojada.

Hacer qué, mi amor?- dijo inocentemente.

Lo empuje con fuerza y me senté, Ikuto me miraba con burla.

Me senté en su entrepierna y me recosté en su pecho.

Ikuto puso sus manos en mi trasero y apretó mis nalgas.

Te gustan?- susurre en su oído, Ikuto asintió débilmente.

Lleve una de mis manos hacia su entrepierna y empecé a acariciar su miembro.

Vaya, así que yo provoco esto en ti- dije dándole un ligero apretón a su pene.

Un pequeño gemido salió de su boca, lo empuje suavemente sobre la cama.

Veamos que tienes- dijo con burla apoyándose en sus codos.

Lo bese lentamente, pasando de sus labios a su cuello.

Seguí besándolo dejando un rastro húmedo hasta su abdomen, succionando en algunas partes.

Baje hasta su miembro y lo tome entre mis manos.

Lamí con lentitud la punta, tal como Ikuto hizo conmigo.

Me detuve y lo mire de reojo, su mirada reflejaba desesperación.

Sonreí y empecé a masajearlo suavemente.

A..Amu- Ikuto gemía con placer y desesperación.

Sentía como mi vagina palpitaba excitada.

Recorrí por completo el pene de Ikuto con mi lengua, mientras el dejaba salir varios gemidos.

Me lo metí a la boca y succione la punta, Ikuto hizo su cabeza para atrás.

Coloco su mano en mi cabeza y la empujo hacia abajo con suavidad.

**IKUTO POV**

Amu aparto mi mano de su cabeza e introdujo por completo mi pene en su boca.

Moviéndose con lentitud de arriba para abajo.

_Esta mujer me va a volver loco-_

Amu- dije desesperado, colocando otra vez mi mano en su cabeza- más rápido.

Amu se detuvo y me miro fijamente, succiono una vez más la punta y se lo metió a la boca de nuevo.

Seguí empujando su cabeza hacia abajo, Amu empezó a hacerlo con rapidez.

Sentí escalofríos placenteros recorrer mi cuerpo, Amu se detuvo y se separo.

Que…- la mire desesperado, ella sonrió y me beso con fiereza.

La lance a la cama dispuesto a vengarme, separe sus piernas y empecé a devorar con placer su cavidad, los gemidos de Amu resonaban en la habitación.

Introduje mi lengua en su vagina, saboreando el exquisito sabor de Amu.

La penetre con lentitud, Amu levantaba sus caderas desesperada.

Sigue…sigue..Ah~- Amu hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda.

Ikuto- agarro mi cabello con fuerza- ya…ah~…hazlo, por fa-vor.

Me detuve y la abrace delicadamente.

Coloque mi miembro en su entrada y la mire fijamente a los ojos.

Amu me veía con dulzura y placer, la bese con suavidad y empecé a penetrarla.

Me abrazo con fuerza, no sería tan doloroso como la primera vez, pero sabía que iba a ser un dolor parecido.

Acaricie su mejilla, me sonrió adolorida y apretó sus labios, ya estaba dentro de ella.

Te amo- dijo con dolor en su voz.

Gracias por darme esta segunda oportunidad- dije pegando mi frente a la de ella- te amo.

Era tan estrecho como la primera vez, sentí la excitación recorrer mi cuerpo

Empecé a moverme con lentitud, Amu me abrazo con fuerza, su agarre se iba aflojando.

Su cara de dolor desapareció dando lugar a una de placer.

Empezó a mover sus caderas, cada vez más rápido.

Sus gemidos regresaron, me enloquecía escucharlos y empecé a embestirla con más fuerza.

I-ku..- los gemidos de Amu se convirtieron en gritos.

Ikuto, más duro- gritaba desesperada, obedecí sin chistar, no podía negar las ganas que le tenía a esta mujercita.

Mal-dicion A-mu- gritaba excitado- eres…tan..Tan

M-m-mas rápido- estaba en el paraíso, escuchar a Amu gritar mi nombre con tanto deseo y excitación era una dulce melodía que quisiera escuchar siempre.

Las embestidas se volvieron más salvajes, Amu clavaba sus uñas en mi nuca, mientras empujaba con fuerza su cadera.

Sentía que estaba a punto de correrme, la deliciosa sensación de las paredes de Amu abrazando mi miembro no ayudaban, Amu empezó a gritar mi nombre con desesperación.

Me uní a ella gritando su nombre, le di una última embestida y me corrí dentro de ella.

Amu gimió complacida y se recostó, salí de ella y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, me quede escuchando como el ritmo iba regresando a la normalidad, mientras Amu jugaba con los mechones de cabello que tenía en mi frente.

La bese con dulzura y volví a recostarme en su pecho.

Se formo una atmosfera tranquila acompañada de un silencio muy cómodo.

Me puse a contar las gotitas de sudor que caían en el pecho de Amu, ella acariciaba mi cabello lentamente.

Estuvimos en silencio por varios minutos.

Así fue como te imaginaste que volveríamos?- pregunte haciendo círculos con mi dedo alrededor de su ombligo.

Nunca pensé que volveríamos- dije acariciando mi mejilla- pero no se me hubiera ocurrido una mejor forma.

Reí suavemente, sentí el temblor provocado por su risa.

Nunca te dejare ir- dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Amu se sonrojo.

Me sonrió con dulzura y dio golpecitos en la cama.

Me levante y me senté junto a ella.

La abrace y nos quedamos viendo las luces de la ciudad por la ventana.

La voltee hacia mí y plante un gran beso en sus labios, ella me correspondió tímidamente.

Nos separamos y nos recostamos, estuvimos abrazados mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

_Como amo a esta pequeña-_

Amu sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente.

Yo también te amo, grandote-

La mire sorprendido y ella sonrió con burla.

_No, no creo-_

Quieres apostar?- pregunto divertida.

Levante una ceja, Amu rio bajito.

Bien, entonces responde- dije con fastidio.

_Porque?-_

Porque qué?- pregunto divertida.

_No me jodas, puedes leer mi mente-_

Amu rio divertida y negó con la cabeza.

Eres muy predecible corazón- dijo poniendo su dedo índice en mi frente.

Tus ojos lo dicen todo-

La mire confundido.

Por cierto- golpeo mi frente- dijiste una mala palabra.

Una mala palabra?- sonreí con burla- acaso estas en la escuelita.

Amu inflo los cachetes y me dio la espalda, la abrace por detrás.

I-Ikuto no hagas eso- dijo apenada.

Por?- dije juguetonamente en su oído.

P-p-porque no tienes ropa-

Y el punto es?-

Amu suspiro con cansancio, sonreí y bese su mejilla.

Ya son las 5, que forma de quemar el tiempo- susurre seductoramente.

Quemar el tiempo?- dijo enojada.

Yo…me e-exprese mal, n-no quise decir eso-

Amu rio divertida y se volteo hacia mí.

Lo sé, tonto- me dio un corto beso y se acurruco en mi pecho.

Sonreí y bese su cabeza.

Que descanses- murmuro con cansancio.

Hmm- dije sin despegar mis labios de su cabeza.

_Esta vez nadie se interpondrá Amu, te lo prometo-_

Cerré mis ojos y aspire su dulce aroma.

Me arrulle con el sonido de su respiración y caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Bien, sepan que ya es muy tarde para hacer algo por mi salud mental.<p>

Espero haberlos complacido aunque sea un poquito, es mi primera vez…Hehehe, me esforcé por ustedes así que más les vale que dejen aunque sea un pequeño review después de esto! hehe

Esto fue demasiado para mí, creo no fue tan difícil como esperaba pero igual aun me falta mucho por aprender...

Angel~….seguiré esperando por ti, tienes que si o si ayudarme en UADP. Sin presiones ^^

Bien mis queridos, me despido, mañana me voy, nos veremos en 3 semanas y media, cuídense mucho y no me olviden!

TT_TT ya los extraño~!

Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de las historia, a todos los que me leen, sepan que aprecio mucho que se den el tiempo de leer a esta chica extraña, con cambios de humor constantes y con muchos problemas mentales.

Arigato minna^^

Adiós no es para siempre xD…hahaha me encanto asustarlos con ese capi.

Ja ~

Qiutyvampire!

Mis queridos reviewers^^….

Jessi! Lamento no haber actualizado mas rápido = ( nee, que te pareció el capitulo….?Que linda, Gracias~ por darme ánimos, mas te vale que esperes mi regreso ¬¬…..no me abandones!Hehehe cuídate mucho Jessi, te extrañare, hare lo posible por actualizar allá, aunque lo dudo! Se buena y no te dejes de tus hermanos, pelea! Hehe te quiero Janya~!

Caty~! Espero que digas Woow fue genial pero de forma sincera T_T hehe, en serio tu hermano te hace eso?Hmm~ creo que mis hermanos van a sufrir =), supongo que Angel no ha podido dormir bien estos días hehe, sé que me demore más de 30 horas pero igual espero que te haya gustado, Sip fue mi primer Lemmon pero eso ya lo deje claro arriba XD, sabes a mi no me gustan mucho los artistas de Disney, nose porque =S da igual, cuídate mucho Caty te voy a extrañar, pórtate bien y cuida a tu hermano te quiero! Ja ne~!

Yuki~ bienvenida! vaya gracias por todos los reviews que dejaste, en verdad aprecio que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejar uno en cada capi y de igual manera que la historia te guste tanto, sabes leí tu perfil(no es que sea metiche ni cosas así) me gusta saber qué cosas les gustan a mis lectores para….molestarlos ^^, bien a lo que iba…casi me da un infarto de la emoción, hehe tenemos tanto en común, claro a mi me da pereza poner todas las cosas que me gustan pero saber que Chrome es tu fav en Reborn me encanto…yo adoro a Chrome! Incluso tengo los anillos…gaste mi mesada de medio mes en ellos TT_TT, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia, disculpa si no respondo tus reviews pero como habrás leído estoy apuradita con el viaje y bueno~ te prometo que cuando regrese lo hare! Así que ahora hay una pervertida más eh..Empiezo a creer que Ikuto es una mala influencia..Pero no importa es tan sexy~~~! Gracias por tu apoyo Yuki cuídate mucho, te quiero! Matta~!

Jessica! Es tu primera vez comentando? Hehe hay algunas Jessica por aquí hehe gracias, espero que este capi te haya gustado, perdón si te he hecho llorar, pero tú sabes eso es lo que le da el feeling~ Hehehe espero que sigas disfrutando la historia, cuídate Matta ne!

Hahaha Angelito, no te preocupes se que si no me has podido ayudar es porque….no lose, has de estar ocupado? Hehehe Naah en serio aun no he terminado la historia así que no me has fallado, has tu mejor esfuerzo, recuerda que tu hermanita y Sabii (aunque lo niegue)esperan con ansia el capi, y claro tu querida amiga aquí presente también. No esperaba que Angel fuera tan pervertido como su hermana, ahora ya nose quien debería cuidar a quien, pero igual cuida a Caty mientras no esté! Te voy a extrañar, pórtate bien y no le hagas nada a Sabii en mi ausencia….te quiero Ja~!

Sabii~~ no te preocupes, en realidad me gusta que hagas Spoiler porque me sorprende cada vez que lo hace, así que sigue haciéndolo, no es que te vaya a demandar…talvez D: hehe O_O Tai me ha dicho palabras lindas TT_TT el mejor día de mi vida! Hehe muchas gracias…me haces sonrojar..hahaha naah, pero en serio muchas gracias por tus palabras espero que les haya gustado el Lemmon, como dije, sé que me demore más de 30 horas pero…espero que la espera haya valido la pena, gracias por hablar tan bien de mi fic y por recomendarlo =) aunque talvez deberías bajarle a las amenazas hahaha, cuídate Sabii las extrañare inmenso, nos vemos en 3 semanas, te quiero Mattanya~, recuerda ser buena y no dejarte llevar por el momento….ya sabes a que me refiero 3!

Camii~! Aww, gracias por tu apoyo, espero que haya cumplido con tus expectativas este capi! Disculpa si te deje con la intriga tanto tiempo, por favor no mueras xD Hahaha, eres igual de pervertida que tu prima, pero está bien, Caty y Angel son el vivo ejemplo de perversión sanguínea! Cuídate Camii, te extrañare, nos vemos en 3 semanas Bye Bye!

Harini chan, hahaha como era de esperarse de Sabii chan, no sabía que era tan temida, TT_TT es bueno saber que hay personas que comparten mi temor y sufrimiento Hehehe, Bienvenida Harini chan, me alegra saber que te está gustando mi historia, espero no terminar de matarte..Cuántas vidas tienes? Hehehe espero que hayas terminado de leer la historia y que de igual manera te hayan gustado el resto de capis, gracias por comentar cada capi, aprecio mucho que te hayas hecho un tiempito para hacerlo, cuídate mucho no sé si seas pervertida como esta mujer que tenemos de amiga pero en el caso en que lo seas, espero que el Lemmon te haya gustado, nos vemos~ Byenara~!


	11. Demasiado Perfecto

Yo~~ minna!

Ya estoy de vuelta, no saben como los he extrañado, disculpen la demora…una muy larga por cierto…espero que disfruten el capi de hoy; de este viaje que hice, he sacado algunas ideas, y una nueva historia hizo POP en mi cabeza, aunque bueno…todas parecen buenas noticias, pero hay una GRAN mala noticia… Qiutyvampire _alias _Mishelle…osease yo…estoy sin inspiración, ni una maldita pizca de inspiración vino a mi cabezota en estas 3 semanas, no pude escribir ni un solo decente borrador de este capitulo, así que decidí hacerlo a la antigua, lo escribiré confiando en que la inspiración venga a mi, espero, por el poder de Grayskull, que sea algo decente.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, los leí antes de irme y estuve tentada a escribir un extra para subirlo como despedida, pero~ como verán…lo escribí pero se me corto la inspiración(o debo decir, me la cortaron) y luego tuve que correr a arreglar cosas y luego me dolió la muela de nuevo y luego todos gritaban. Para finalmente decir que me iban a extrañar y tirar mis maletas al auto y dejarme botada en el aeropuerto -_-' pueden notar como fluye el amor por las venas de mi familia.

El extra...Ehm, trataba sobre como fue que Amu le dio el collar a Ikuto por San Valentín…en otras palabras, el primer San Valentín de ambos…Ya saben, aunque ninguno de los dos se tenían afecto en ese entonces, veré si lo subo después con la historia que posiblemente escriba de como fueron esos dos años que estuvieron juntos, será como un extra…de unos 10 capis como mucho. No lo se.

Bien dejare de escribir porque acabo de recordar que aun tengo que actualizar UADP y The Wizard's Crown =S. Los agradecimientos estarán al final…Porque hay DEMASIADO que quiero decirles =D los quiero. Disfruten y espero que les este yendo bien .

Minna Daisuki.

QiutyVampire.

**CAPITULO#11 Demasiado Perfecto**

**IKUTO POV**

Sentí los rayos del sol a través de la ventana, abrí mis ojos de golpe y encontré a Amu abrazada a mí, aun durmiendo.

Recorrí su cabello con mis dedos."_Sedoso_". Sus ojos, su nariz y sus suaves labios.

Todo estaba donde debía estar.

-"Aun sigues aquí"- susurre sorprendido.

Podrá sonar…pervertido, pero en algunas ocasiones he soñado con Amu…nuestros cuerpos rozándose, su suave piel y sus dulces labios enloqueciéndome, embriagándome con sus besos; mis manos recorriendo su cuerpo…y siempre, se siente de la misma manera. _"Tan real_".

Pero esta vez no había duda de que había sido real, muy real.

Con el tiempo, dormir se había vuelto una obsesión para mí, porque solo en mis sueños me podía encontrar con ella, solo ahí…ella no me odiaba, solo ahí podía sentir como los días que pasamos juntos…regresaban.

-"Pero ahora todo es diferente"- pose mis labios en su frente y aspire el aroma de su cabello-"_Todo será como antes, verdad?_"

-"Ikuto"- Amu se movió un poco.

-"Lo siento, te desperté?"- agache la mirada, aun seguía dormida.

-"Ikuto"- repitió suavemente-"eres un idiota".

Amu frunció el ceño y dejo salir una que otra maldición dirigida a mi.

Apreté mis labios y sonreí, dejando salir un mitad-suspiro mitad-risa.

-"Eres única, Amu". "_Que habré hecho en tu sue_ño"

Me levante de la cama y saque una muda de ropa de mi maleta, tome una ducha rápida, cuando salí, Amu ya estaba vestida, sentada en el borde de la cama…mirando fijamente hacia la ventana.

-"Ó 1, tienes la atención de un niño de 1 año, o 2 debe haber algo realmente fascinante allá afuera"-

-"No estoy de humor para tus burlas Ikuto"- dijo secamente, camine hacia la ventana y me agache en cuclillas frente a ella.

-"Que ocurre?"- pregunte preocupado al ver su cara, estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban húmedos-"te sientes enferma?"

Amu negó de forma casi imperceptible, como si estuviera en un trance, agacho la cabeza y me quedo mirando fijamente.

-"Tenemos que irnos ahora"- dijo débilmente, acaricio mi rostro y poso sus dedos en mis labios.

-"Claro, a donde quieres ir hoy?"- Amu sonrió melancólicamente, note que tenía su celular agarrado con una mano.

-"No me refería a ese tipo de irnos"- la mire con la cabeza de lado.

-"No entiendo"- su sonrisa desapareció y su rostro se torno serio.

-"Tenemos que irnos de Paris lo mas pronto posible"- dijo lentamente, para que captara cada palabra.

-"Ocurre algo malo?"- pregunte confundido.

-"…"- Amu apretó con fuerza el celular entre sus manos.

-"Amu"- tome su mano libre entre las mías y la bese con suavidad –"Dime que es lo que esta pasando"-

Amu apretó sus dientes y estampo el celular contra la pared, la batería salto por un lado y el celular quedo tendido en el piso, mordió su labio y murmuro algo por lo bajo.

La mire sorprendido y confundido, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, jamás había visto a Amu tan frustrada.

-"Debo decirte algo Ikuto, pero este no es el momento y mucho menos el lugar"- se levanto decida y empezó a arreglar sus maletas.

La imite, mientras veía sorprendido, la velocidad con la que guardaba todo; aun seguía algo intranquilo por lo que me dijo, que debe ser tan importante….estamos solos, debería ser mas fácil decirlo así.

Unos minutos después, estábamos en la recepción, Amu hablo con un sujeto que parecía ser el gerente….no había notado lo bien que hablaba Francés.

-"Hora de irnos, por aquí"- Amu camino en dirección contraria a la salida.

-"A donde vamos?"- pregunte confundido y algo enojado por tanto misterio-"podrías explicarme que esta ocurriendo"- dije irritado.

Amu tomo mi mano y empezó a caminar.

-"Solo espera un poco"- dijo con ojos suplicantes, salimos por una puerta, que parecía ser la de servicio.

Detrás nos esperaba un pequeño camión, Amu entro por la parte de atrás, dentro estaban todas nuestras maletas.

-"Vamos Ikuto, tenemos que salir ya"- entre al camión y el gerente cerro la puerta, unos segundos después, sentí como nos movíamos.

Todo estaba oscuro, pero podía sentir a Amu junto a mí, la escuche suspirar con pesadez, busque con mi mano la de ella; cuando la encontré, la tome y la apreté ligeramente.

-"Lo siento mucho"- dijo con algo de tristeza-"esta no debería ser la forma en que deberían terminar nuestras vacaciones"-

-"Estamos juntos, así que terminaron bien"- dije mirando lo que creía era su cara-"que fue lo que ocurrió cuando despertaste Amu"-

Amu volvió a suspirar, apretó mi mano con fuerza y respiro hondo.

-"Recibí una llamada…de mi prometido"-

Mi agarre perdió la fuerza y nos quedamos sumidos en un completo silencio, sentí como si hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría en mi cabeza.

-"Creí que habías dicho que ya no tenias compromiso"- dije cuando recupere el habla, aun sostenía la mano de Amu.

-"Eso fue lo que yo también pensé"- dijo débilmente-"pero al parecer, no es así"-

-"A que te refieres con que eso pensaste?"-

-"Se suponía que mis padres habían cancelado el compromiso después de que me mudara a Londres"-

-"Y entonces?"-

-"No lo se, no entiendo que esta ocurriendo, de repente recibí esta llamada…"-

-"Y que ocurrirá ahora?"-

-"Mientras este en Japón, nada, pero debo llamar a mis padres en cuanto llegue"-

El carro se detuvo bruscamente y escuchamos pasos acercándose, la puerta enrollable se abrió y un trio de hombres vestidos con traje gris se paró frente a ella.

Amu les dio órdenes de bajar las maletas, ambos bajamos del camión y llegamos a una pista de aterrizaje.

Uno de los hombres se acerco e intercambio algunas palabras con Amu, ella asintió varias veces y le entrego su celular al tipo.

Caminamos hasta un galpón, dentro se encontraba un avión privado, Amu se alejo de mí y empezó a hablar por teléfono.

-"Puede subir ahora si así lo desea, joven Tsukiyomi"- dijo uno de los de traje, apuntando fuera del galpón.

Asentí y lo seguí, un avión con el nombre de la compañía de tío Tsumugu se encontraba junto al galpón, el sujeto apunto a la puerta abierta, camine hacia ella y subí.

Me senté en uno de los asientos y observe por la ventana como Amu hablaba con los tipos ensacados, saco algo de su celular y se lo entrego de nuevo al hombre, después de unos minutos, Amu despidió a los sujetos y camino hacia la puerta del avión.

Llegó a mi lado y se sentó en un asiento de frente al mío.

-"Partiremos en unos minutos"- dijo un chico desde la puerta de la cabina, Amu asintió y se relajo en su asiento.

-"Todo esta bien?"- pregunte curioso, Amu asintió y estiro su puño.

-"Que es eso?"- pregunte cuando lo abrió, sostenía lo que parecía un chip.

-"No tienes uno de estos?"- pregunto confundida.

Negué confundido, Amu me miro sorprendida.

-"Debería tenerlo, acaso es algo que esta de moda?"- Amu mordió su labio inferior y dejo salir una risita.

-"Dame tu celular"- le tendí mi celular, ella saco la batería y retiro una lamina, metió su uña y se escucho un suave *Click*.

-"Aquí esta"- me mostro un chip parecido al de ella.

-"Y eso es?"- pregunte con la ceja levantada.

-"Un rastreador"- dijo mientras lo introducía de nuevo en el celular y lo armaba.

-"Un rastreador?"- dije sorprendido-"porque tengo algo así en mi celular…y porque tu también lo tienes?"-

-"Seguridad"- dijo simplemente.

-"Y porque tu también lo tienes?"- Amu me devolvió el celular, saco un pequeño dispositivo cuadrado e introdujo su chip en el.

-"Porque~…"- la pantalla empezó a brillar, Amu escribió rápidamente algo y lo apago.

-"Porque?"- intente retomar el tema, Amu me miro confundida, proceso un momento mis palabras y murmuro un "Oh" cuando lo recordó.

-"Es un sistema que crearon nuestros padres, ya te lo habia dicho"- dijo acomodándose en su asiento, el avión empezó a moverse y unos segundos después, ya estábamos en el aire.

-"Que es todo esto, porque no fuimos al aeropuerto?, porque viajamos en un camión?"-

-"Haces muchas preguntas Ikuto"- dijo algo irritada.

-"Si tan solo me explicaras que es lo que esta ocurriendo…"- dije con el ceño fruncido, Amu sonrió y cerro los ojos.

-"No te atrevas a quedarte dormida"- Amu abrió un ojo y apunto una gaveta encima de mi cabeza.

-"Ahí encontraras de todo, desde películas hasta anime, lo suficiente para que te entretengas todo el vuelo"- cerro su ojo y acomodo su cabeza en una almohada.

-"Lo suficiente para que te entretengas todo el vuelo"- murmure imitando la voz de Amu, me pare y abrí la gaveta, saque discos al azar y los coloque en mi asiento, bajo los discos habían algunas revistas de negocios japonesas.

Las saque y abrí la primera, en la portada aparecía mi viejo junto a un hombre de cabello blanco, al que reconocí como Takeshi Fujisaki, el dueño de la compañía de danza Fujisaki, mi padre es el dueño de una compañía de instrumentos musicales y posee una orquesta, la que usualmente toca en los eventos de la familia Fujisaki.

El articulo hablaba sobre el contrato que habían firmado y como había sido beneficioso para ambas compañías, bla, bla, bla…

-"_Tsk, siempre ha sido tan molesto todo esto de los negocios_"-

De seguro el tío Tsu dejo estas revistas en su ultimo viaje, la fecha de la ultima revista era de hace 11 meses y de la primera era de hace 3 años.

Decidí hojear la segunda, tenia casi 5 años de antigüedad, un articulo relacionado con la compañía Hinamori, el padre de Amu es productor cinematográfico, ha participado en varios filmes y en una que otra serie….eso era lo que decía la revista, su madre es una agente retirada, fue famosa por representar a varios artistas exitosos y ahora lo es por sus diseños; el resto de hojas hablaban sobre la crisis y la devaluación de ciertas monedas, no fue sino hasta el final, donde encontré las 3 paginas menos aburridas de esas revistas, Social…donde se escriben los rumores que corren entre los hombres de negocios …una foto en la que aparecía Amu me llamo la atención, al pie de la foto había una inscripción…era el compromiso de Amu con el heredero de los Hotori, Tadase, al parecer la unión causo varios problemas entre los miembros de la familia y al parecer Amu tampoco se encontraba muy feliz con la noticia.

-"Que estas haciendo?"- Amu me miro expectante, cerré la revista y las devolví a la gaveta.

-"Hojeando aburridas revistas de compromiso"-

-"De compromiso?"- Amu me miro extrañada.

-"Digo…de negocios"- Amu me miro con desconfianza, se alzo de hombros y se levanto de su asiento.

-"Quieres algo de tomar?"- pregunto caminando hacia el final del pasillo.

-"Con agua estoy bien"- Amu asintió y paso por la cortina que separaba el pasillo.

El dispositivo cuadrado que se encontraba en el asiento de Amu tenía una lucecita roja que parpadeaba, lo agarre y empecé a revisarlo, era algo sencillo y no tenia ni un solo botón.

Amu volvió y se quedo mirando el aparato que tenía en mis manos, me entrego el vaso de agua y se sentó junto a mí.

-"En donde consigues todas estas cosas?"- pregunte curioso, Amu tomo el aparato y lo prendió.

-"Adivina~"- dijo cantando mientras escribía en la pantalla.

-"Tíos?"- Amu desvió la mirada hacia mí y sonrió.

-"Bingo!"- rodé los ojos y le quite el aparato de las manos.

-"Estas escribiéndote con Utau?"- Amu asintió e intento quitármelo.

-"Veamos…"- leí lo que Amu le había escrito, estaba incompleto, así que leí el primer mensaje que había enviado.

En el, Amu escribió sobre la llamada y menciono a muchas personas que no conocía, pero cuyos apellidos me sonaban, le informo la hora en la que íbamos a llegar y le pidió que nos fuera a recoger, había algunas burlas dirigidas a Utau, también pregunto la razón por la que yo no sabia nada de "**eso**".

En la respuesta de Utau, habían muchas quejas sobre las burlas de Amu, se ofreció a llamar a sus padres para no perder tiempo y empezó a regañar a Amu por perder otro celular; escribió algo en siglas y le pidió que aun no me contara nada, que no ha habido oportunidad y que aun no me entero de la "**situación**".

-"Que me estas ocultando Hinamori?"- Amu se asusto y sonrió torpemente.

-"A que te refieres?"- dijo desviando la mirada y rascando su frente.

-"Amu…estoy leyendo los mensajes"- Amu suspiro rendida.

-"Y bien? Que es lo que me estoy perdiendo?"-

-"Hmm, es una historia muy larga"- dijo parándose del asiento.

-"Que bueno que son 48 horas de viaje"- agarre su brazo y la obligue a sentarse.

Amu suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

-"Las cosas son así…"-

…..

-"Vaya, no esperaba que fuera tan larga"- dije parándome del asiento-"necesito aire"-

-"Te lo dije"- Amu se recostó en su asiento-"Estoy tan muerta, a Utau no le va a gustar que te lo haya dicho"-

-"Quien dijo que se lo íbamos a decir"- Amu suspiro.

-"Ella ya debe saberlo"-

Alce una ceja y le lance una mirada de como-lo-sabes.

-"Ella lo sabe todo~"- dijo con tono macabro moviendo la punta de sus dedos-"Boo~"-

Rodé los ojos y sonreí.

-"Como es que me enamore de ti?"- revolví sus cabellos y camine hacia el baño.

-"Ojala te vayas por el retrete!"- grito entre risas.

-"Como digas preciosa"- entre al baño y mi sonrisa se desvaneció, llene el lavabo con agua y sumergí mi cara en ella.

-"_Como puede ser posible, Rima, Utau y Amu? En serio ese sujeto es tan peligroso?"-_

Apreté mis puños con fuerza y saque la cabeza, me quede observando en el espejo como las gotas caían desde mi frente hasta mi mentón.

Sacudí mi cabeza y arregle mi cabello, el avión empezó a agitarse con algo de brusquedad.

Salí del baño y camine a mi asiento lo más rápido que pude, me senté y abroche mi cinturón.

-"Vaya, en verdad paso lo del retrete?"- Amu sonrió con burla y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, seco mi cara lentamente y revolvió mis cabellos apartando las gotitas.

Me quede observando su cara mientras lo hacia, había un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas, sus ojos se enfocaban en cada parte de mi rostro y una sonrisa dulce estaba dibujada en su rostro.

-"Ahora se porque"-

Amu me miro confundida, negó decepcionada y sonrió.

-" Yo aun no lo entiendo"- la mire sorprendido. _"Acaso entendió a lo que me refería?"-_

La turbulencia paso y Amu apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-"Puedo dormir ahora?"-

-"Ya no falta tanto así que supongo que te acompañare"-

Amu dejo salir una risita y se acomodo en mi hombro, pase mi brazo por detrás de su espalda y apoye mi cabeza en la de ella.

….

Y todo paso muy rápido, en un momento Amu estaba entre mis brazos y al segundo siguiente unos tipos bajaron de un auto y se la llevaron.

Me alejaron de la persona que mas he amado, la única, y yo deje que todo pasara….no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ante mis ojos vi como la cargaban y la metían en el auto, frente a mí, a pesar de que escuchaba sus gritos desesperados, no pude hacer nada….me quede congelado, reaccione cuando Utau llego a mi lado gritando histérica, preguntando que había pasado, reclamándome porque no hice nada para detenerlos.

-"No había nada que hacer"- esas palabras salían de mi boca por si solas-"Ella fue la que se quiso ir"-

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el puño de Kuukai en mi rostro, la mirada de odio con la que me veía Rima; y el llanto de Yaya.

Kairi tecleaba rápidamente en su computadora y Nagihiko hablaba con alguien en su celular.

Perdí el equilibrio y sentí como me agarraban por detrás, Ángel, me sentía mareado y…todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Gomen chicos, pero no pude hacerla mas larga, espero que les haya gustado =D<p>

Mi inspiración fue…chocolate, agua y repetir una y otra vez las canciones Fuckin perfect, Loop y All the right moves xDD, de tanto escucharlos me inspire en la ultima parte hehe, casi me doy por vencida.

Ahora sip los agradecimientos:

Querido Ángel, ya estoy de vuelta, ya te extrañaba! Hehehe ya le preguntare a Caty como te portaste en estas semanas…lo primero que hice cuando llegue fue ver si mi querida Sabii estaba bien, por mala suerte no la encontré en su casa…así que confiare en ti y en que no hayas hecho nada malo =D, espero que el capi de hoy te haya gustado, gracias por tus buenos deseos xD, en cuanto a lo que nos debes hehe bueno pues yo tb espero que te venga una gran ola de imaginación para que puedas escribir, cuídate, see ya~~!

Yuki~~! Lamento haberte decepcionada…hehe pero yo no he escrito absolutamente ninguno de mis gustos en mi perfil xD, creo que es algo tarde para decírtelo, pero tenemos tanto en común, que creo que voy a copiar las cosas de tu perfil y pegarlas en el mío xDD porque en serio mujer debo decírtelo….me encanta tu perfil!Espero que el capi de hoy te haya gustado ,cuídate! Bye bye~! Por cierto, tienes que decirme tu nombre..O es Yuki? Hehe.

Amutou…gracias por tu comen, espero que en verdad te haya gustado el capi de hoy, en serio el lemmon estuvo bien, hehe siip quise terminarlo de forma tierna.., cuídate~~! Byenara!

Jessi~~! Te extrañe…en serio te gusto el capi, gracias por tu apoyo, en serio ese primer lemmon me dejo mas allá que acá hahaha, espero que el capi de hoy te haya gustado, me pasaron tantas cosas en mi viaje, que creo que la imaginación se me quedo en la montaña rusa a la que me subí…3 veces! Aun no puedo creerlo, usualmente soy muy gallina para esas cosas! Cuídate Jessi…por cierto, tu fuiste la que me agrego al FB? Es que no se quien es…y aun no la he aceptado =S! si eres tu..Sorry ya lo hago hehehe, nos vemos te quiero! Janya~!

Catherine Isabel White! Como extrañe tus comen pervertidos por estas 3 semanas, me pregunto quien habrá seguido el link que dejaste…debo decirlo todos lo que lo hicieron de seguro son pervertidos xD naah hehehe, a veces me asusta pensar en las cosas que me dices….te has estado juntando mucho con Sabii,? hmm supongo que no te portaste bien, hehe pero bueno eso es lo de menos! Cuídate te quiero, espero que el capi de hoy te haya gustado…ja ne!

Sabii chan~~! Bueno…me alegro haberlo hecho bien xD! Digamos que descanse pero….solo de escribir este capi de aquí…el dolor de trasero regreso, estuve mucho tiempo sentada en el sofá pensando y pensando y craneando y…puuff espero que te haya gustado….te extrañe bastante y que decir de Tai..Si o_o LA EXTRAñE..Pero no se lo digas! En serio te gusta Chrome también? Haha es tan genial, cuando crezca quiero ser como ella! Cuídate Sabina te quiero ja~!

Camii chan! Una palabra….ehm sin palabras? Hahaha que forma de contradecirte camii! Que bueno que te haya gustado el lemmon, en verdad me puse algo nerviosa al escribirlo pero ahora vengo más confiada…siip! Te extrañe, espero que te haya gustado el capi de hoy, y ya no hagas enojar a tu prima…porque asusta! Y me espantan las ideas! Hehehe cuídate camii, te quiero Sayo~!


	12. Quedate a mi lado

Yo minna~!

Lamento la tardanza, espero que no hayan perdido el hilo de la historia =S, nah no lo creo!

Gracias por la espera chicos, espero que les haya gustado el final de UADP, creo que el epilogo esta muy largo xD y se que los charas se despidieron mucho xD pero espero que este bien =).

Gracias a todos por esperar tanto, aquí el capi =)

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.

**CAPITULO#12 QUEDATE A MI LADO.**

_-"Bienvenida! Que bueno que decidiste honrarme con tu presencia"- Ikuto se separo del poste, fastidiado._

_-"Cierra la boca, Ikuto, agradece que estoy aquí"-_

_-"Hmp, si no querías salir conmigo, simplemente lo hubieras dicho"-_

_-"Lo hice!"-_

_-"Claro que no"-_

_-"Claro que si"-_

_-"Pues no te escuche, lo hubieras repetido"-_

_-"Lo hice!"-_

_-"Claro que no"-_

_-"Cla….no pienso tener esta conversación"-_

_-"Bien! No pienso invitarte a salir nunca mas"-_

_-"Según recuerdo, tu no me hiciste ninguna invitación!"- Amu se cruzo de brazos._

_-"Por supuesto que lo hice"- Ikuto sonrió con burla._

_-"Claro que no! Me amenazaste con volver cada día de mi vida, un infierno!"-_

_-"Yo~"- Ikuto fingió sentirse ofendido- "Mi Amu, como crees que te haría algo así"-_

_-"Cállate! Acabemos con esto de una sola vez; ni siquiera entiendo porque me invitaste a salir, tu odias San Valentín"-_

_-"Exacto! Pero…se supone que eres mi novia"- Amu levanto la ceja._

_-"Lo haces porque no quieres que nadie te este acosando"- Ikuto vacilo por un momento y asintió._

_-"Lo sabia, entonces con un helado será suficiente"-_

_Ambos se dirigieron a la heladería, en el camino se toparon con muchas chicas del instituto._

_-"Tengo la impresión de que nos están siguiendo"- Amu miro con incomodidad a Ikuto._

_-"Nope! Solo a mi"-_

_-"Es increíble que este metida en esto!"- Amu se detuvo, Ikuto se detuvo mas adelante y se volteo hacia ella._

_-"A que te refieres?"- ladeo su cabeza y la miro confundido._

_-"Ni siquiera entiendo porque seguimos juntos"- Amu lo miro con el ceño fruncido-"Lo nuestro no es nada serio, prácticamente no existe y aun así llevamos 3 meses"-_

_Ikuto se acerco y cubrió su boca._

_-"Jajaja, Porque dices eso amor? Me encanta tu sentido del humor"-_

_Amu noto que había varias chicas cerca, atentas a su conversación._

_-"En serio están tan obsesionadas con el?"- pensó asombrada, Ikuto la miraba suplicante._

_-"Mien~" -Ikuto descubrió su boca y suspiro con pesadez._

_-"Lo siento, Amu, te prometo que…"-_

_-"No, nada de promesas. Solo hagamos esto rápido, así seremos libres"-_

_Ikuto asintió y tomo su mano, siguieron su camino hacia la heladería._

_-"Porque yo?"-_

_La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Ikuto, dejo su helado a un lado y miro fijamente a Amu._

_-"A que te refieres?"-_

_-"Porque me pediste que…"-_

_-"Es obvio verdad?"- Amu negó confundida._

_-"Eres la única chica que es capaz de darme un golpe, o de responderme de forma brusca; no te contienes conmigo y desde el principio me consideraste un…"- Ikuto desvió la mirada._

_-"Amigo"- Amu suspiro y completo la frase, Ikuto asintió._

_-"Eso es todo lo que hay, Ikuto"- Amu se levanto y tomo su bolso-"Nos vemos mañana, ya pensare en algo para arreglar esto"- Se detuvo en la puerta y sonrió._

_-"Espera…"- Ikuto camino hacia ella y le entrego una bolsa._

_-"Que…"- Amu lo miro sorprendida._

_-"Es San Valentín después de todo"- Ikuto se alzo de hombros y salió del lugar, seguido de Amu._

_-"Yo no compre nada"- Ikuto negó._

_-"No es necesario, no era nada oficial, tu misma lo dijiste"-_

_-"Pero tu…"-_

_-"Ni lo menciones"- Amu rodo los ojos._

_-"Te lo recompensare, te lo prometo"-_

_-"Nada de promesas, Amu"- Ikuto la miro por encima de su hombro-"Pero puedes hacer algo a cambio"- Sonrió triunfante, Amu se sonrojo y asintió._

_-"Te doy un mes mas."-_

_Caminaron hasta un parque y se detuvieron donde el camino se dividía en dos._

_-"Bien, hasta aquí llegamos"- Ikuto se sentó en una banca, Amu se paro frente a el._

_-"Estoy cansada de esto"- puso las manos en jarra._

_-"Vamos Amu, ya habla…"- los ojos de Ikuto se abrieron como platos._

_Amu tomo su cara entre sus manos y junto sus labios con los de el._

_-"Que estas…"- Ikuto la miro confundido, ligeramente sonrojado._

_-"Con eso nos desharemos de las acosadoras"- Amu sonrió y se giro-"Nos vemos mañana, car-ri-ño~!"- Se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba._

_-"Hmp, esta chica no para de sorprenderme"- Ikuto sonrió mientras la veía perderse en el camino._

_-"Estará bien seguir con esto?"- _

_En su interior se llevaba a cabo una batalla mental, seguir o no con la apuesta._

_-"Soportar las burlas de Ray, seria mejor que lastimarla"- cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y dirigió su mirada al cielo._

_-"Me pregunto si le gustaran los chocolates"-_

_El sol se había ocultado y las luces iluminaban la ciudad, pero el seguía ahí sentado, perdido en sus pensamientos._

_-"Que ra…Aun estas aquí?"- La voz de la persona que había estado ocupando su mente, lo saco de su trance._

_-"Claro que no, camino a casa me cayo un perro encima y morí, ahora mi espíritu volvió al ultimo lugar donde te vi, esperando por ti y al beso que me lib…."-_

_-"Entendí, no hay necesidad de sarcasmo"- Amu rodo los ojos y se sentó junto a el._

_-"Las horas pasan volando cuando pienso en ti"-_

_Amu se sonrojo y volteo su cara hacia Ikuto._

_-"A q- que te refieres?"- _

_-"Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí"- Ikuto sonrió con burla-"Estas sonrojada~, acaso logre conquistar a la grandiosa Amu Hinamori?"-_

_-"Calla! Por supuesto que no, es que dices cosas muy estúpidas!"- Amu desvió la mirada, Ikuto tomo su mentón y la volteo hacia el._

_-"Cosas, estúpidas? Ahora decirte lo que siento, es estúpido?"- Ikuto levanto la ceja, Amu se sonrojo aun mas y desvió la vista, Ikuto intento encontrar sus miradas._

_-"Tus bromas, son muy pesadas"- Amu se rindió y permitió que Ikuto clavara sus pupilas en las de ella._

_-"No estoy bromeando, Amu, deberías saber lo especial que eres para mi; nunca he hablado de mis sentimientos, tampoco recuerdo haber sentido esto por nadie"- Ikuto acerco su cara a la de Amu, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de su cara._

_-"Haber sentido…que?"- Amu trago pesadamente-" A que te refieres con…esto?"-_

_-"Fue algo tonto de mi parte…"- Ikuto suspiro con pesadez-"Haber tenido que hacer todo esto, para notarlo"-_

_-"Ikuto, si estas bromeando conmigo, este es el momento justo para que te detengas"- Ikuto coloco su mano detrás de la cabeza de Amu._

_-"Vamos, se un poco sincera conmigo."- Empujo con suavidad la cabeza de Amu hacia el._

_-"No hay nada sobre que ser sincera"- Amu se dejo llevar, sus narices se rozaron._

_-"Ah no? Que mal"- Ikuto fingió decepción-" y yo que estaba empezando a sentir algo por ti"-_

_Amu abrió sus ojos y se levanto de golpe._

_-"Basta de bromas idiotas, Ikuto"- saco una cajita envuelta en papel regalo y la tiro en sus piernas-"Esto es por los chocolates, estaban muy buenos, gracias"- Se dio la vuelta y se alejo rápidamente por el mismo camino de antes._

_-"Hmp, la ultima broma que hice, fue la del perro"- Ikuto observo la caja de regalo-"supongo que esto nos tomo por sorpresa a ambos"-_

_La abrió mirando cada detalle detenidamente, en el interior estaba un plaquita en forma de hueso con su nombre grabado, detrás estaba el nombre de Amu y su numero telefónico._

_Ikuto soltó una carcajada y se la coloco._

_-"Cada vez, me sorprendes mas, Amu"-_

…_._

_-"No puedo creer que aun recuerdes eso!"- Amu rio por lo bajo._

_-"Vamos, en ese momento me habías atrapado, jamás olvidare a la primera persona que me hizo sentir tantas cosas con un beso"- Ikuto agarro su mano, mientras caminaban colina abajo._

_-"Me sorprendió cuando vi que la llevabas puesta"-_

_-"Bueno, había intentado mantenerla oculta, pero esa noche lo olvide"-_

_-"Esa noche?"- Amu sonrió con burla-"La había visto en el aeropuerto, saliendo de aquí"-_

_-"En serio?"- Ikuto levanto la ceja-"Tsk, y no dijiste nada?"-_

_Amu soltó una risita._

_-"Bueno, esperaba a que me lo dijeras o algo así"-_

_-"Claro, claro, como tu digas"- Ikuto paso su brazo por la cintura de Amu._

_-"Oye! No puedes hacer eso, se supone que nos odiamos"- Amu intento soltarse del agarre._

_-"Y quien dice que no puedo hacerlo?"- Ikuto sonrió con picardía y acerco su cara a la de Amu._

_-"No te atrevas!"- Amu empujo a Ikuto, en vano, el la estrujo entre sus brazos y pego su cara a la de ella._

_-"Iku…"- Intento alejar a Ikuto, finalmente se rindió, rodeo su cuello y se entrego a la mágica sensación de los besos de su amado._

_El chirrido de unas llantas, los obligo a separarse, varios hombres bajaron de un auto y se acercaron a ellos._

_-"Ikuto, debemos irnos"- Amu tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza._

_-"Amu, que ocurre? Quienes son ellos?"- Ikuto retrocedió confundido._

_-"Ikuto, corre"- Amu se volteo y halo a Ikuto._

_Los hombres corrieron tras ellos y los separaron._

_-"Ikuto~!"-_

_Amu fue arrastrada en dirección al auto, Ikuto veía congelado la escena._

_-"Ikuto. Ikuto!"- Amu pataleaba desesperada, sus ojos reflejaban el terror que sentía._

_-"Amu"- susurro aterrado, viendo como era metida de forma brusca en el auto._

_-"Amu!"- El resto de hombres bloqueaba el paso, el auto arranco y ellos entraron en otro._

_-"Ikuto~!"-_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, su respiración estaba agitada.

-"Ikuto?"- Amu le dio una mirada preocupada-"Que ocurre? Estas transpirado, te encuentras bien?"-

Acerco su mano a su frente y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-"Dios, Ikuto, estas caliente"-

Ikuto sonrió de lado.

-"Hasta que por fin lo admitiste"- se recostó en el asiento y suspiro aliviado.

Amu camino hacia la parte de atrás.

-"_Solo una pesadilla"-_

Ikuto sintió un gran alivio al ver a Amu junto a el, después de ponerse al tanto de la situación, se había sentido intranquilo.

-"Sostén esto en tu frente, te sentirás mejor"- Amu coloco una bolsa de hielo en su frente.

-"Estoy muy débil, cuida de mi por favor"- Ikuto la miro con ojos suplicantes, Amu suspiro resignada y sostuvo la bolsa.

-"Recuerdas cuando enferme y estuviste todo el día cuidándome?"- Amu se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-"Tsk, no tenia otra opción"-

-"Como digas, se que lo disfrutaste"-

-"Claro que no"-

-"Claro que si"-

-"Claro que no"-

-"Claro que si"-

-"Para fastidiar no estas enfermo, verdad?"-

Ikuto soltó una carcajada.

-"Jamás"-

Amu sonrió de lado y presiono la bolsa contra su frente.

-"Un día de estos, me veré obligada a matarte"-

Ambos se quedaron sumidos en un profundo silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos; las mejillas de Amu tenían un ligero tono carmesí e Ikuto tenia una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-"No te alejes, Amu"- Ella lo miro confundida.

-"Alejarme?"-

-"Prométeme que no lo harás?"- Ikuto levanto su dedo meñique, Amu se sonrojo aun mas.

-"Pero…"-

-"Solo hazlo"- Amu suspiro y acerco su dedo.

-"Cuando empezamos a prometer cosas?"- Ambos enlazaron sus dedos.

-"Cuando me di cuenta…."- Ikuto dudo un poco y tomo aire-"Que era la única forma, de mantenerte a mi lado"-

Amu se sorprendió tanto que empezó a temblar, porque?; Ni ella mismo lo sabia, se levanto súbitamente y paso frente a Ikuto.

-"Iré a cambiar el hielo"-

Ikuto la detuvo, agarrándola del brazo.

-"No necesito mas hielo"-

-"Ikuto, aun no te ha baja…"-

-"Te digo que no lo necesito"-

-"Lo necesitas, deja de ser tan terco"- Ikuto aflojo su agarre.

-"Como digas"- La soltó y se recostó en su asiento, Amu suspiro resignada.

-"No te enojes"- Se acuclillo frente a el y le sonrió con dulzura-"Me preocupa que estés enfermo"-

-"Entonces, solo…"- Ikuto desvió la mirada-"Solo siéntate"-

Amu lo miro sorprendida.

-"_Quiere que me quede a su lado?"-_

Se sintió conmovida, sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en la frente.

-"Que haces?"- Ikuto desvió la mirada, apenado.

-"Nada"- Amu se levanto y camino hacia el fondo del pasillo, cambio el hielo y regreso a su asiento.

-"No me volveré a levantar, lo prometo"- Se detuvo frente a Ikuto.

-"Hmp, para que me lo dices?"- La miro fijamente a los ojos.

-"Vamos, se un poco sincero conmigo"- Ikuto abrió un poco sus ojos, agarro la mano de Amu y la halo hacia el.

Amu aterrizo en sus piernas, Ikuto la rodeo con sus brazos y poso su mentón en su hombro.

-"Conmigo, estarás segura, lo prometo"- susurro débilmente en su oído, Amu se estremeció al escucharlo.

-"Ikuto…"- volteo a verlo, el levanto la mirada; Amu se sonrojo por la cercanía de sus rostros. Los ojos de Ikuto brillaban de una manera especial, haciéndola sentir mareada, acerco su rostro al de el.

-"Yo…"- Ikuto intento desviar la mirada, Amu se lo impidió, tomando su cara entre sus manos.

Sus labios se posaron con suavidad en los de el, besándolo con timidez, Ikuto la estrujo contra el; Amu paso sus brazos por su cuello, presionando su cara contra la de el, Ikuto acaricio su espalda e introdujo su mano por la camiseta de Amu.

El contacto la hizo estremecer, su mano recorrió delicadamente su cintura, su espalda, su abdomen; mientras sus lenguas se disputaban la dominancia, recorriendo cada espacio de sus bocas, estrujándose cada vez más, el uno contra el otro.

Alguien se aclaro la garganta, ambos se separaron rápidamente. El ayudante del piloto, apareció tras la puerta de la cabina.

Ikuto levanto la ceja, invitándolo a hablar.

-"S-Señorita Hinamori,d-debo pedirle que…tome asiento y q-que abrochen sus cinturones. Aterrizaremos en unos minutos"-

Ikuto levanto aun mas la ceja, el chico entendió la indirecta y regreso dentro de la cabina, cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

Ambos suspiraron, Amu se levanto y tomo asiento junto a Ikuto.

Hubo un corto silencio, Ikuto tomo su mano y la apretó suavemente. Sintieron como el avión descendía y unos minutos después, habían tocado tierra.

El chico salió de la cabina y camino rápidamente hacia la puerta, la abrió y bajo.

Amu e Ikuto se levantaron, le dieron las gracias a los pilotos y bajaron del avión. El chico los esperaba junto a un auto, del cual bajo Utau. Kuukai estaba parado junto al auto, pálido.

-"Amu~!"- Utau corrió hacia ella, tirándosele encima.

-"Tsk, y no llevamos ni 5 minutos"- Ikuto camino hacia Kuukai.

El chico se acerco donde se encontraban Amu y Utau.

-"Señorita, las maletas están en el auto. Su padre ya fue informado de su aterrizaje. Nosotros regresaremos a Cambridge"-

-"Consideraría mas prudente que se marcharan mañana, los pilotos deben estar cansados"- Amu le sonrió al chico.

El chico asintió y le agradeció a Amu, ella asintió y camino al auto, junto a Utau.

-"Vaya Amu, jamás te había visto actuar con tanta madurez"- Utau sonrió con burla, Amu rodo los ojos y la empujo con el hombro.

-"Amu!"- Kuukai y ella se abrazaron-"Te extrañe, hermanita"-

-"Yo también, como no tienes idea!"-

Ambos se separaron, Kuukai se sentó ne el asiento trasero, Ikuto se paro junto a la puerta.

-"Ikuto, tu vas al frente"- Amu abrió la puerta y apunto dentro.

-"Creí que te gustaría ir junto a Utau"- Ikuto entro al auto, Amu soltó una carcajada y se deslizo en el asiento trasero-" Prefiero vivir un poco mas"-

-"Que intentas decir, Amu Hinamori"- Utau le lanzo una mirada asesina por el retrovisor, Ikuto volteo a verlos confundido.

-"Bien, en marcha"- Utau se remango las mangas del vestido y encendió el auto, Amu soltó una risa descontrolada y se abrocho el cinturón. Kuukai ya tenía el cinturón abrochado, y se sostenía con fuerza al asiento.

-"Recuerda Utau, Ikuto jamás ha viajado contigo al volante"- Utau bufo y empujo la palanca hacia adelante.

-"Porque mejor no tomamos un taxi?"- Kuukai sonrió nervioso.

-"Apoyo la noción"- Amu levanto la mano, Utau los fulmino a ambos con la mirada.

Ikuto miraba confundido, se coloco el cinturón y miro a Amu por el retrovisor, ella le dio una sonrisa tranquilizante y por alguna razón, el se sintió intranquilo.

-"Podrían estar siguiéndonos, así que, debo ir rápido!"-

Utau piso el acelerador y arranco bruscamente.

-"Que tal su viaje?"- miro a Amu por el retrovisor.

-"Encontré a Sabii, Caty y Ángel"- Amu sonrió, Utau inflo los cachetes y volteo a ver a Amu.

-"No me digas~ y de seguro nos olvidaste y ahora nos cambiaste por ellos"- Amu empezó a reír.

-"Claro que no"- le dio una palmadita en la cabeza -"Semáforo en rojo"-

Utau piso el freno sin voltear hacia adelante.

-"Te volviste loca?"- Ikuto la miro asustado-"Ni siquiera estas viendo por donde vas"-

-"Eres un asco de co-piloto Ikuto, se supone que tu debes guiarme"-

-"Por supuesto que no! Se supone que no debes quitar la vista de al frente"-

-"Utau, semáforo en verde"- Kuukai se hundió en el asiento y agarro con fuerza el cinturón.

-"Entonces Amu, que fue lo que ocurrió?"- Kuukai la miro expectante-"Todo lo que Utau dijo fue que necesitabas nuestra ayuda. Utau debes girar a la izquierda en la siguiente"-

-"Recibí una llamada de Tadase hace unos días"- Amu se inclino hacia al frente y agarro a Ikuto de la camisa, Kuukai se agarro de las agarraderas del auto; Utau giro bruscamente, Amu sostuvo a Ikuto para evitar que se golpeara y Kuukai intento no chocar contra la puerta.

-"Como fue que te ubico?"- Utau volteo hacia ellos.

-"Utau!"- Ikuto tomo el volante y esquivo a un par de estudiantes.

-"Vamos, Ikuto, no grites; no puedo escuchar bien a Amu"-

-"Podrían hablar después, vas a matarnos"-

-"Vamos, no seas trágico, he manejado millones de veces y aun seguimos vivos."-

-"Buen punto/Tiene razón"- Kuukai y Amu asintieron.

-"Como pueden estar tan tranquilos?"- Ikuto volteo a verlos, fastidiado.

-"Ya estamos acostumbrados a la forma de manejar de Utau"- dijeron al unísono-"Señal de alto, Utau"-

Utau freno de golpe, una vez más.

-"Suficiente!"- Ikuto abrió la puerta-"Baja, yo conduzco"-

-"Gracias a Dios"- Kuukai y Amu suspiraron aliviados.

Ikuto y Utau cambiaron lugares.

-"Creí que ya estaban acostumbrados?"- Ikuto los miro por el retrovisor con el ceño fruncido.

-"Eso no quiere decir que nos agrade la idea de que Utau conduzca"- ambos suspiraron.

-"Regresando al tema"- Utau hablo entre dientes.

-"Claro"- Amu rio nerviosa, su rostro se torno serio.

-"No se como logro ubicarme, se supone que estos números solo los tienen los de la familia, es imposible que alguien mas los consiga"-

-"Estaba pensando lo mismo"- Kuukai rasco su barbilla.

-"Tranquila, Amu, arreglaremos esto"- Utau alzo el pulgar.

Se quedaron pensando.

-"Hay que ir con Kairi"- dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo, Ikuto les dio una mirada confundida.

-"Pero~…"- Amu mordió su labio.

-"No te preocupes, ya contacte a los chicos. Los cite en casa de Nagi"- Kuukai le dio una sonrisa despreocupada a Amu.

-"Para cuando?"- Amu ladeo la cabeza.

-"Para ahora"- Kuukai soltó una risita-"Les dije cuando llegabas, ya deben estar reunidos. Todos están ansiosos por verte"-

-"Vaya Kuukai, me sorprendes, que buena idea tuviste"- Amu asintió complacida.

-"Sabia que era algún problema técnico, escuche a Utau gritar, porque perdiste tu celular de nuevo. Así que llame a Kairi y le pedí que te tuviera otro para cuando llegaras"-

-"Increíble amor, eres tan inteligente~"- Utau aplaudió emocionada.

-"Vaya, Kuukai, me sorprendes…."- Amu abrió sus ojos, Ikuto freno de golpe.

Utau se fue hacia adelante.

-"Maldición, Ikuto, manejas como animal!"- Utau sobo su brazo.

-"Amor?"- Ikuto y Amu se miraron sorprendidos.

-"Ah eso~"- Kuukai rasco su cabeza-" Somos novios"-

Utau y el se tomaron de las manos.

-"Es….demasiado"-

-"Se…"- Kuukai se acerco a Amu.

-"Desmayo?"- Utau e Ikuto se miraron confundidos.

…..

Hey chicos~~!

Jejeje Amu se desmayo xD!

Quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios, lastimosamente estoy algo corta de tiempo =S, así que no podre responderlos como siempre lo he hecho, U_U en verdad lo siento muchísimo.

Gracias mis queridas Sabii, Caty, Camii y Jesii, yo también las extrañe muchisimooo! Ángel, espero que te este yendo bien =) grax por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, Ilovekisshu! Hehe muchísimas gracias, que bien que te guste mi historia =) me alegra mucho. Amuto =) jajaja ya quieres que se acabe? xD gracias =) espero que hoy también haya estado interesante =) y anónimo xD(no me sale u nombre) aquí esta la continuación =) gracias por leerme.

Cuídense chicos, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Como les dije solo podre actualizar los viernes. Pero una historia por viernes, así que la próxima semana esperen la actualización de The Wizard's Crown =) y sabrán que pasara con Amu, Kuukai y Utau =).

Hasta la próxima chicos!

Matta ne!


	13. Conoce a la Familia!

Yo minna!

Aquí el Nuevo capi! Los amo mis lectores =) gracias por entenderme U_U

Hago todo lo posible para actualizar rápido =)

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.

**CAPITULO#13 CONOCE A LA FAMILIA**

**-**"Amu, despierta"-

Amu escuchaba las voces de Utau y Kuukai, se oían lejanas. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con Utau.

-"Gracias a Dios"- suspiro aliviada-"Creí que no despertarías"-

-"Que ocurrió Amu?"- Kuukai la miraba sonriente.

-"No lo se, creo que la noticia me afecto"-

-"Que significa eso?"- Utau la miro con enojo-"Acaso no estas feliz?"-

-"Por supuesto que si, tonta, solo que…"-

-"No te lo esperabas?"- Kuukai ladeo la cabeza.

-"En realidad, si. No veía la hora en que decidieran confesarse"- Ambos se sonrojaron, Ikuto soltó una carcajada.

-"A ti no te afecto?"- Amu lo miro asombrada.

-"No fue tanta sorpresa. Aunque no se como reaccionaran cuando se enteren de otra cosa"-

Amu se sonrojo violentamente, agacho su cabeza, dejando sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo.

-"De que hablan?"- Kuukai entorno los ojos y los miro.

-"N-no se a que te refieres, Ikuto"- Utau agarro a Amu del cabello y levanto su cabeza.

-"Escupe Amu, que están ocultando"- Amu intento desviar la mirada, pero se encontró con la mirada de Kuukai.

-"Ikuto debería decirlo"- los ojos se posaron sobre Ikuto.

-"No tengo nada que decir"- Los ojos se volvieron a posar sobre Amu.

-"Ves, no hay nada que decir"-

-"Amu Hinamori!"- Utau se cruzo de brazos.

-"Como llegaste aquí atrás?"- Amu la miro confundida.

-"Oh eso, cuando te desmayaste…"-

-"No caigas en su trampa Utau"- Kuukai la zarandeo de los hombros.

-"Amu~"- Utau le dio una mirada de advertencia.

-"Hey, no se a donde tenemos que ir"- Kuukai miro hacia el frente y apunto una calle.

-"Gira aquí a la derecha y estaciónate"-

Ikuto giro a la derecha.

-"Donde me estacio..Oh"-

La casa de Nagi ocupaba toda la cuadra, Ikuto se estaciono a un lado y apago el motor.

-"Bien, llegamos"-

-"No creas que te salvaste Amu, recuerda que ahí adentro están Rima y Yaya"-

Amu trago pesadamente y fulmino a Ikuto con la mirada, el sonrió con burla y bajo del auto.

-"Te volviste loco"- susurro cuando llego a su lado.

-"A que te refieres?"- dijo inocentemente.

-"Se supone que no se enterarían ahora"-

-"Este es el mejor momento"-

-"Como quieras, pero créeme"- Amu sonrió con malicia-"Escogiste el peor momento"-

Ikuto se detuvo, Amu lo miro por sobre su hombro y siguió caminando.

-"Espero que no"- susurro preocupado.

Se pararon frente a la puerta principal, Utau saco un llavero con varias llaves en el.

-"Que haces?"- Ikuto la miro confundido.

-"Duuh~ busco la llave para abrir la puerta"-

Kuukai y Amu conversaban animadamente, Ikuto se acerco a ellos.

-"Esta casa es la academia de danza de los Fujisaki, tengo razón?"-

Kuukai y Amu asintieron.

-"Y se puede saber porque, Utau tiene las llaves?"- Ikuto los miro expectante.

-"Takeshi Fusjisaki y Unohana Fujisaki, son nuestros tíos"- Kuukai señalo hacia la casa.

-"Eso no responde mi pregunta"- Amu y Kuukai se alzaron de hombros.

-"Que esperan! Muevan sus traseros"- Utau estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Los tres entraron, Utau cerro la puerta.

-"Utau, cuantas veces te he dicho que no te lleves la copia de la puerta"-

-"Pero eso si"- Ikuto rodo los ojos.

Los cuatro se voltearon. Un chico de cabello morado estaba parado en la entrada.

-"Si, si como digas Nagi"- Utau se guardo las llaves.

-"Nagi!"- Amu corrió hacia el y se lanzo a sus brazos, el le dedico una gran sonrisa y la abrazo.

-"Amu, que bueno es verte de nuevo"-

-"Lo ves, valió la pena que me las llevara"- Utau sonrió con burla.

-"Vamos, los chicos están esperando dentro"-

Todos caminaron hacia el interior y siguieron por un gran pasillo.

Ikuto vio con sorpresa la gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de Amu mientras hablaba con el chico.

-"Que grosero de mi parte"- el chico se detuvo.

-"Tu debes ser Ikuto, Utau no para de hablar de ti; Ya que no has asistido a ninguna reunión, es la primera vez que nos conocemos"- Nagi se volteo hacia el-"Mi nombre es…"-

-"Nagihiko Fujisaki, lo se"- Ikuto le tendió la mano y Nagi la tomo.

-"Te he visto en los diarios"- Nagi sonrió.

-"He escuchado tus melodías, Ikuto. Tienes un gran talento"-

-"Basta de formalidades, Nagi. Solo es mi hermano"- Utau lo codeo mientras sonreía.

-"Los tíos están aquí?"- pregunto Amu emocionada.

-"Llegaran mas tarde, debido a este inconveniente, están en una reunión con tus padres"-

-"Esas videoconferencias son un desastre, tío Tsumugu y papa nunca se lo toman en serio"- Utau sonrió de lado.

-"Dudo que esta vez sea así, recuerda que para ellos hablar de EL es asunto serio"-

-"Tiene razón"- Kuukai coloco las manos tras su cabeza-"De seguro llegaran a algo y Amu estará segura"-

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta, Nagi la corrió y entraron a un amplio salón.

Dentro estaban tres chicos, voltearon a verlos cuando la puerta se abrió.

-"Amu!"- una chica castaña se lanzo encima de ella, Amu abrió sus brazos y la recibió.

-"Yaya, como te he extrañado"- ambas empezaron a reír.

-"Por fin volviste, Rima ha sido muy mala"-

-"No me digas"- Amu soltó una risita, Yaya se separo y una chica bajita se paro frente a ella.

-"Rima"- la sonrisa de Amu se hizo mas grande.

-"Amu" la chica hablo con un todo dulce y una gran sonrisa.

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza, Utau empujo a la rubia.

-"Cuidado con tu espacio"- Ambas se miraron con odio, Amu rio nerviosa.

-"Amu, es bueno saber de ti nuevamente"- un chico con lentes se acerco a ella.

-"Kairi"- Amu sonrió y lo abrazo-"estas más alto"-

Kairi rio por lo bajo.

-"Te dije que crecería"-

-"Así veo"-

-"Yaya también creció!"- Yaya se lanzo en su espalda-"Porque Amu no me dice que también crecí"-

Amu rio divertida.

-"Claro que Yaya también ha crecido, es mas alta que Kairi"-

Kairi rio entrecortado y asintió.

-"Chicos! Deben conocerlo, por fin!"-

Todos dirigieron su atención a Utau.

-"Por supuesto, ni 5 minutos y ya esta gritando"- Kairi sonrió con burla.

-"Maldito seas Kairi!"-

Todos empezaron a reír, Ikuto los miraba sorprendido.

-"_Así que ellos son de los que tanto me ha hablado Amu, ahora entiendo porque."-_

-"El es~"-

Ikuto alzo la cabeza y vio a Utau apuntándolo.

-"Ikuto! Mi hermano!"-

-"Bravo~, ahora todo será felicidad"- Rima aplaudió con aburrimiento.

-"Cierra la boca, tu…"-

-"Ehm…"- Yaya corrió hacia donde se encontraba Ikuto-"Yaya se llama Yaya, Yaya Yuiki. Mucho gusto I-ku-to, Utau ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Estoy emocionada por conocerte al fin"- Termino su oración con una gran sonrisa.

-"Mucho gusto, Yaya"- Ella le dio un gran abrazo y le ofreció un caramelo.

-"Eh…gracias?"- lo tomo, Yaya sonrió y asintió.

-"Mucho gusto, Kairi Sanjo"- el chico de cabello verde apareció de la nada y le tendió la mano.

-"El gusto es mío"- Ikuto tomo su mano.

-"No sabes cuantas cosas ha dicho Utau sobre ti, es bueno conocerte al fin"- Ikuto sonrió y asintió.

-"Me llamo Kuukai! Kuukai S…"-

-"Si, si como digas"- Ikuto lo hizo a un lado, todos sonrieron.

La rubia bajita se paro frente a Ikuto.

-"Rima Mashiro, te admiro por soportar a Utau toda una vida sin haberla asesinado. Pero a la vez te odio por no hacerlo"-

Utau fulmino a Rima con la mirada.

-"Ella me cae bien"- Ikuto le tendió la mano-"Un placer, Rima"-

Rima sonrió y tomo su mano.

-"No puede ser! Mi hermano hizo un pacto con el diablo!"- Utau agarro sus cabellos, todos rieron torpemente.

-"Eso es amor!"- Yaya se interpuso entre Rima e Ikuto.

-"Por supuesto que no! La única persona que tiene permitido estar con mi hermano es Amu!"-

Utau halo a Ikuto lejos de Rima, todos rodaron los ojos.

-"Eso me recuerda. Utau y Kuukai son novios!"-

Todos voltearon a ver a Amu.

-"Como dijiste?"- Rima sonrió con burla, Utau se sonrojo.

-"Kuukai y Utau?"- Yaya los miro y abrazo a Kuukai-"Lo sabia!"-

-"Era de esperarse"- Kairi sonrió y Nagi asintió.

-"Que era eso de..."Jamás podría gustarme un idiota como el" ah?"-Rima sonrió triunfante.

-"Si pues, Amu nos esta ocultando un secreto"- Utau apunto a Amu. Los ojos de Rima y Yaya brillaron.

-"Amu?"- Ambas se acercaron a ella-"Nos estas ocultando algo?"-

-"C-claro que no"- Amu sonrió nerviosa-"U-Utau no sabe lo que dice"-

Ikuto la miro del otro lado de la habitación, Amu suspiro.

-"Bien~"- Utau, Rima y Yaya se agolparon alrededor de ella-

-"Si~?"-

-"Yo…a mi…"-

-"A ti~?"- Las chicas la miraban impacientes.

-"M-me g-gusta…"-

-"Te gusta~?"- Las chicas se miraban entre si emocionadas.

-"Quien te gusta, Amu?"- La acorralaron contra la pared, Ikuto la miraba expectante.

-"Me gusta, I-Ik-Iku…"- Amu suspiro resignada, Ikuto sonrió discretamente. Los chicos lo miraron y sonrieron.

-"Iku?"- las chicas se miraron entre si y regresaron a ver a Ikuto.

Utau pego un grito y empezó a dar saltos de alegría, Rima sonrió y Yaya se unió a los saltos de Utau.

-"Iku? Ese debe ser mi hermano!"- Utau y Yaya saltaban agarradas de las manos.

-"Yaya no sabe porque salta!"- grito con una gran sonrisa-"Quien es Iku?"-

-"Se refiere a Ikuto, Yaya"- dijo Rima con fastidio.

-"En serio? Ikuto? Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en el día"-

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta, varias parejas estaban paradas en la entrada.

-"Mama?"- Ikuto la miro sorprendido-"Papa, ustedes escucharon?"-

-"Por supuesto que si! Solo espera a que se lo cuente a Tsumugu"- Aruto abrazo a su esposa con alegría-"Lo logramos Souko"-

-"Hijo, Amu. No saben lo feliz que estoy por ustedes"- Souko camino hacia Ikuto.

-"Espera, tía Souko…"-

-"Nada de tía, ahora deberás llamarme mama"-

-"Mama!"- Ikuto golpeo su frente-"podrían esperar un poco"-

-"Es cierto, Ikuto aun no ha dicho lo que siente por Amu"- Souko empujo a Ikuto hacia Amu.

Todos los ojos se posaron en ambos.

-"Vamos, tu puedes Ikuto!"- su padre levanto sus pulgares, Ikuto rasco su cuello y miro a Amu.

-"Lamento haberte metido en esto"-

-"Te dije que elegiste el peor momento"- Amu sonrió.

-"Que esperas! Dile a mi hija lo que sientes por ella"- grito el padre de Kuukai desde la puerta.

El resto del grupo permanecía en silencio.

-"Ikuto! Vamos, díselo ya"- Utau apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-"Ehm…yo"- Ikuto y Amu estaban sonrojados.

-"Dios! Solo dile lo que sientes, me mata la intriga"- La madre de Kuukai se paro junto a Ikuto y le dio un golpe en la espalda-"Animo"-

-"Creo que es algo obvia la respuesta"- la mujer de cabello castaño y sonrisa parecida a la de Yaya, hablo con tono burlón.

-"Karin, estas empeorando todo"- una mujer castaña frotaba su frente con gesto irritado.

-"Tiene razón, podrían actuar de.."-

-"Si, si de acuerdo a nuestra edad"- la madre de Kuukai interrumpió al hombre de cabello verdoso.

-"Amu y yo hablaremos a solas"- Ikuto tomo la mano de Amu.

-"Que?"- Amu lo miro sorprendida mientras era arrastrada por Ikuto hacia la salida.

-"Que? Pero Ikuto!"- Utau zapateo en el piso.

-"Utau, cálmate"- Kuukai intento tranquilizarla.

-"Hijo!"- Aruto lo miro con seriedad.

-"Papa, mama. Kuukai y Utau son novios"- Ikuto saco a Amu de la habitación y se alejaron rápidamente por el pasillo.

-"Sabes que Utau te odiara por eso, verdad?"- Amu soltó una risita mientras escuchaba la conmoción que había causado Ikuto en el salón.

-"Lo se, pero no había otra manera de distraerlos"- Ikuto sonrió y se detuvo.

-"No sabes donde estamos?"- Amu sonrió burlona, Ikuto levanto la ceja con fastidio.

-"No"- Amu rodo los ojos.

-"Solo has caminado en línea recta, estamos cerca del jardín. Mira"- Ikuto miro hacia donde Amu señalaba, se podía ver un lago.

-"Como sea"- se alzo de hombros-"lo único que quería era alejarme de ahí"-

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio.

-"Entonces?"- Amu lo miro expectante-"Me vas a decir algo?"-

Ikuto dirigió su mirada a ella y asintió.

-"No te lastimare de nuevo"- Amu se sonrojo y asintió.

-"E-eso ya lo se"-

-"Entonces también sabes que te amo"-

Amu agacho la cabeza y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Ikuto la agarro del brazo.

-"Hey, porque fue eso?"-

-"No sueltes cosas así de la nada"- Amu alzo la cabeza y lo miro fijamente-"Pero también te amo"-

Ikuto sonrió, agacho su cabeza y planto un beso en sus labios. Ambos estaban en eso cuando escucharon murmullos.

-"No puede ser"- Amu susurro fastidiada.

-"Rima, Utau y Yaya. Tía Karin, Souko y Koizumi. Se que están ahí"- se escucharon mas murmullos y Yaya salió de una esquina.

-"Amu~ que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, estaba dando un paseo y…"- Amu levanto una ceja, Yaya se rasco el cuello y apunto hacia la esquina-"Fue idea de Utau"-

-"Yaya!"- Utau salió seguida de Rima y su madre, la de Yaya y de Kuukai.

-"Conocen la palabra privacidad?"-

-"Claro que no"- una voz masculina se escucho desde la esquina. La madre de Kuukai se golpeo la frente con la mano.

-"Tío Yue? Ustedes también?"- Amu se cruzo de brazos y levanto la ceja.

De la esquina salieron el padre de Kuukai y de Ikuto. Amu rodo los ojos y camino hacia la esquina del pasillo.

-"Nagi, Kairi? No puedo creerlo"- Ambos sonrieron nerviosos.

-"Fue idea de Utau"- dijeron al unísono apuntándola.

-"Traidores"- Utau hablo entre dientes y desvió la mirada.

-"Alguna otra persona mas?"- Amu los miro irritada, la puerta detrás de ella se abrió. Dentro estaban los padres de Rima, de Kairi, de Nagihiko y el padre de Yaya.

-"No puede ser cierto!"- Amu cubrió su cara, Ikuto se paro junto a ella. Todos miraban expectantes lo siguiente que haría.

-"Antes de nada, queremos saber algo"- Ikuto tomo la mano de Amu.

-"Hablaron ya con mis padres?"- Amu los miro con seriedad, el rostro de los adultos se torno serio.

-"Amu"- el hombre de cabello verde dio un paso al frente-"tenemos que hablar"- hizo un gesto para que pasara al salón donde ellos se encontraban, Amu asintió y entro. El resto de adultos entro seguido de ella y la puerta se cerró.

-"Tsk, estúpida Amu"- Utau se cruzo de brazos y volteo a ver a Ikuto-"Dime, ya están juntos?"-

Ikuto miraba fijamente la puerta por donde había entrado Amu.

-"Hay algo que deberían saber"- Ikuto suspiro y se sentó en el piso, el grupo lo imito-"Es sobre Amu y yo"-

-"Que podrías decirnos sobre Amu y tu, apenas y se conocieron hace 3 semanas"- Utau lo miro confundida.

-"No me digas, ustedes se conocían de antes?"- Rima lo miro con aburrimiento, Ikuto asintió.

-"En serio?"- Kuukai se sorprendió-"Pero, Amu actuó como si no te conociera cuando te conoció, significa que si te hubiera conocido de antes, no hubiera fingido que no te conocía cuando te conoció, o acaso fingió…"-

-"Si Kuukai, es así como dices"- Utau rodo los ojos.

-"Acaso Amu y tu fueron novios antes?"- Rima levanto la ceja, Ikuto la miro impresionado.

-"Que? Porque nunca hablaron de esto?"- Utau se cruzo de brazos.

-"Porque de seguro Ikuto la lastimo demasiado y Amu no quería saber nada mas de el y por eso se mudo"- Rima lo miro, Ikuto desvió la mirada.

-"Como sabes eso!"- Yaya la miro con los ojos entornados. Kairi coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

-"Amu nos conto eso cuando la conocimos en Londres"-

-"En serio?"- Utau rasco su cabeza.

-"Por supuesto que ella nunca menciono el nombre del chico"- Nagi miro a Ikuto.

-"Entonces tu fuiste quien le hizo eso a Amu?"- Kuukai levanto la ceja, Ikuto asintió.

-"Uh-oh"- Yaya mordió su labio y miro a Utau.

-"Agarren a Kuukai!"- Nagi y Kairi se tiraron encima de el, Kuukai intentaba zafarse mientras veía con odio a Ikuto.

-" Yo no me preocuparía por Kuukai"- Rima se levanto.

-"Yaya, no dejes que se acerque a Ikuto"- Yaya asintió y se lanzo encima de Rima, quien la empujaba intentando llegar hasta Ikuto.

-"Suficiente!"- Utau se paro en medio de Ikuto y el grupo-"Porque no dejamos que Ikuto nos explique que paso"-

-"Estas muerto Tsukiyomi"- Rima y Kuukai lo miraban con odio.

-"Yo jamás quise lastimarla. Aposte que podría conquistarla pero jamás lo intente, termino gustándome y…"-

-"Apos- taste?"- Utau se volteo enojada hacia Ikuto-"Estas perdido"-

Ikuto retrocedió y choco contra la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban Amu y los adultos, esta se abrió de inmediato.

-"Amu"- sus amigos la miraban preocupados.

-"Esta todo bien?"- El rostro de Rima se suavizo y se acerco a ella.

-"Amu? Que ocurrió?"- Utau y Yaya la miraban expectantes.

-"Yo…Lo siento"- Amu salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Los adultos salieron detrás de ella.

-"Que ocurrió, mama?"- Yaya miro a su madre, ella negó débilmente.

-"El compromiso no se pudo cancelar"- Aruto miro en dirección a donde había salido corriendo Amu.

-"Ikuto"- Utau intento agarrarlo, el aparto su mano y corrió por donde Amu se había marchado.

Todos miraban con tristeza mientras Ikuto se alejaba.

-"No hay forma de arreglarlo?"- Kuukai apretó sus puños, su padre negó.

-"La única forma es que Amu se case con alguien mas"- la madre de Rima suspiro.

-"Y porque no lo hace?"-

-"Souko?"- Karin la miro sorprendida.

-"Podríamos organizar una boda falsa"- Souko sonrió.

-"Me sorprende que a tu edad, tengas ideas tan infantiles"- el padre de Kairi sonrió.

-"Kaoru no se opuso"- el padre de Nagi sonrió-"Estoy dentro"-

-"Bien, si Takeshi y Kaoru entran, yo también"- la madre de Rima levanto la mano.

-"Bien, eran los mas difíciles de convencer, si ellos están dentro. Es hora del plan"- Karin le guiño un ojo a Kuukai.

…..

Ikuto corrió por el pasillo, escuchaba los sollozos de Amu alejándose.

-"Amu"- la llamo con desesperación-"espera"-

Llego al jardín y vio un mechón rosado detrás de un árbol gigante de sakura.

-"Ahí estas"- corrió hacia el y encontró a Amu abrazando sus piernas.

-"Amu, todo esta bien"- Ikuto la abrazo, ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho.

-"No lo esta, ahora tendré que casarme con ese idiota"-

-"Claro que no, podremos resolver esto"- Amu alzo su cabeza y lo miro.

-"En serio?"- Ikuto se estremeció al escuchar su voz.

-"Lo arreglaremos"- se acerco para besarla, pero fue interrumpido por los gritos provenientes del pasillo.

Apretó los dientes con fastidio y dejo salir un suspiro, Amu dejo salir una risita. Ambos se pararon.

-"Hey mas les vale que no estén haciendo nada indecente detrás de ese árbol!"-

-"Tío Yue"- Amu rodo los ojos.

Salieron de detrás del árbol y encontraron al grupo entero parado en el pasillo, Amu sonrió y camino hacia ellos.

-"A que te refieres con cosas indecentes!"- grito enojada mientras se acercaba.

Ikuto miraba fascinado, era un grupo grande y aunque acababan de tener un momento incomodo, parecía que nada ocurría.

Todos reían con las ocurrencias que decían, se gritaban y hasta se enojaban pero luego volvían a reír, en verdad parecían una familia.

-"Hey, que haces ahí parado, ven aquí Ikuto!"- Utau y Yaya agitaron su mano en el aire. Ikuto sonrió y camino hacia ellos.

-"Son muy ruidosos saben?"- gritaron al unísono, Ikuto, la madre de Rima y el padre de Kairi.

-"No~, Ikuto será un viejo amargado cuando crezca"-

-"Ehm, Utau, no debiste decir eso"- su madre sonrió nerviosa.

-"Con que viejo amargado no?"- la madre de Rima fulmino con la mirada a Utau.

-"Tía Seiko"- Utau reía nerviosa-"s-solo fue una broma para romper el hielo"-

-"Vamos familia, se supone que hay que ayudar a Amu"- el padre de Kuukai abrazo a Amu.

Ikuto llego con ellos y le sonrió a Amu, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Mi bebe esta enamorado"- su madre lo abrazo.

-"Mama, no soy un bebe"- Ikuto desvió la mirada irritado.

-"Nunca negó que estuviera enamorado"- su padre sonrió e intento abrazarlo.

Todos reían mientras Ikuto esquivaba los abrazos.

-"Vamos, no seas malvado hijo"-

-"No me toques viejo"-

-"Como es que aun seguimos siendo amigos"-

-"Kaoru, tu sabes que nos quieres"- el padre de Nagi paso un brazo por su hombro.

-"Que no tenían que crear un plan"- el padre de Rima los miro con cansancio.

-"Vamos, no te amargues Ryoga"-

-"Y hablo la voz de la razón"- la madre de Yaya empujo a la madre de Kairi.

-"Koizumi, que tal si preparamos algo para la cena"- la madre de Nagi la agarro del brazo.

-"No me llevaras a mi sola"- ella agarro a Karin, quien agarro a Souko y esta agarro a Seiko.

-"No empujes Karin"-

-"Culpa a Souko, no a mi"-

-"Pero Seiko, tu eres la que quieres pasar"-

Las madres se alejaban seguidas de la madre de Kairi quien caminaba pacíficamente detrás de ella.

-"Como amo a esa mujer"- el padre de Ikuto y de Kuukai sonrieron.

-"Souko dio la idea pero es incapaz de quedarse para crear un plan"- el padre de Kairi paso una mano por su cabeza.

-"Vamos Kaoru, tu eres el mejor cuando se trata de crear planes"- el padre de Yaya le dio golpecitos en la espalda.

-"Vámonos, necesito pensar en silencio"- ambos entraron a la habitación.

-"Bien, nosotros estaremos creando planes en el salón"- El padre de Ikuto y el de Kuukai se alejaban.

-"Claro que no"- el padre de Rima se paro frente a ellos-"ustedes vienen con nosotros"-

-"Pero Ryoga~"- los agarro de la camisa y los metió en el salón.

El padre de Nagi suspiro, se volteo hacia los chicos y sonrió.

-"Por favor, intenten mantener en silencio el pasillo. Saben bien que a tío Kaoru no le gusta el ruido"- los chicos asintieron.

-"También eviten a sus madres. Saben lo peligrosas que se vuelven tía Karin y tía Seiko cuando no se ponen de acuerdo"-

-"Entendido"- los chicos asintieron, el sonrió y entro al salón.

-"Y ahora que hacemos?"- pregunto Yaya mientras caminaban de regreso por el pasillo.

-"Que tal si jugamos verdad o reto?"- Utau sonrió con malicia.

-"Si~!"- Yaya salto emocionada.

-"Olvídalo Utau"- Rima la miro con fastidio.

-"Vamos Rima, no seas aburrida"-

-"Y te lo dijo Kairi"- Utau sonrió con burla.

-"Hmp! Como sea"- Rima desvió la mirada.

-"Que intentas decir con eso?"- Kairi levanto la ceja.

-"Nada"- Utau reía nerviosa.

-"Bueno, si nadie mas se opone~"- Utau espero, nadie mas se opuso.

-"Decidido! Jugaremos verdad o reto"- grito con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Minna~!<p>

Estuve algo corta de inspiracion pero hare lo mejor con los retos =S espero! no podre actualizar el viernes pero se los adelanto =).

Sabii no te preocupes, aunque ya leiste los capis hehehe me alegra que en verdad te haya gustado! No te preocupes, yo se que todos estamos ocupados=) cuidate! te quiero~ mattanya!

Jessi~! hehe lamento confundirte, suelo regarla mas a veces =S pero me alegra que despues lo hayas entendido, cuidate y espero que el capi te haya gustado. Te quiero! Janya~!

Gracias chicos por su apoyo!

Nos vemos! =)


	14. Verdad o Reto! PT1

Yo minna~!

Les traigo el Nuevo capi de cicatrices =) estoy en una etapa de inspiración corrida!

Acabo de realizar mi nueva obra! El prologo esta escrito! Solo falta que lo suba! Lo hare cuando termine cicatrices!

6 CAPITULOS MÁS PARA EL FINAL!

Tadase no aparecerá solo se lo mencionara y una vez mas Sabii! Apareces después de mucho tiempo de perdida y lo primero que haces es SPOILER -" hahaha me acostumbre por suerte.

A partir de ahora siempre aparecerá un recuerdo del pasado de Amu e Ikuto, al inicio de cada capitulo, se los digo para que no se confundan ;D. Así que no tendrá relación con el capitulo en general, pero los detalles serán importantes =).

Bueno sin quitarles más tiempo!

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.

**CAPITULO#14 VERDAD O RETO**

_Era un día soleado, cálido y tranquilo. Las clases acababan de terminar y Amu se encontraba con Sabii y con Caty._

_-"Amu! Ya llevas 5 meses con Ikuto! Como te sientes?"- Sabii la miro emocionada._

_-"Como debería sentirme?"- Amu levanto la ceja-"Normal"-_

_-"Como puedes sentirte "normal", eres la chica de Ikuto Tsukiyomi"- Caty ladeo la cabeza confundida._

_-"Ikuto Tsukiyomi es un idiota. Ni siquiera debe recordar que día es hoy"- Amu se cruzo de brazos._

_-"Entonces si te importa?"- Caty y Sabii la miraron expectantes._

_-"Por supuesto que me importa"- murmuro sonrojada._

_-"Aaaw~!"- ambas se agarraron de las manos._

_-"Quiero mi propia historia de amor!"- Sabii grito con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-"Hmm"- Caty y Amu rodaron los ojos._

_El altoparlante hizo un ruido que obligo a las chicas y al resto de estudiantes a cubrirse los oídos._

_-"Ahm, lo siento por eso"-_

_Las chicas gritaron emocionadas._

_-"Ikuto?- Amu ladeo la cabeza confundida-"Oh no, me invitara a salir por el altoparlante de nuevo"-_

_Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida del colegio._

_-"Amu, espera!"- Sabii y Caty caminaron tras ella._

_-"Lo siento chicas, me iré a casa"-_

_-"No vas a escuchar lo que te dice"- Ambas la miraron confundidas._

_-"No, conociendo a Ikuto, lo único que hará será avergonzarme en publico"-_

_Amu se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar por el altoparlante la melodía de la canción que le encantaba._

_-"Esta canción esta dedicada a la persona mas importante para mi, en este día tan especial"-_

_Sabii y Caty chillaron emocionadas._

_-"Amu! Amu! Tu eres esa persona especial!"- gritaron ambas abrazándola._

_Amu se quedo sin habla mientras escuchaba a Ikuto dedicándole su canción favorita._

_-"Hmp, idiota. Ahora todas las chicas que no me odiaban me odiaran"- Amu camino seguida de sus amigas hasta el edificio. Las chicas que la veían pasar la miraban con recelo._

_Se dirigieron al cuarto donde se trasmitían los mensajes por altoparlante. La canción ya estaba llegando al final._

_-"Que harás, Amu?"- Sabii la miro sonriente._

_-"No tengo ni la mas mínima idea"- Amu abrió la puerta y entro._

_-"De seguro, lo primero que hará es golpearlo"- susurro Caty entre risas._

_La canción termino. Ambas observaron como Amu caminaba hacia Ikuto. El le sonrió y abrió sus brazos._

_-"Aquí viene~"- Ambas contuvieron la respiración._

_Pero lo que hizo Amu las dejo boquiabiertas. Ella corrió hacia el y lo beso._

_-"No hubo golpe?"- ambas se miraron sorprendidas._

_-"Creo que Amu esta comenzando a ser sincera con sus emociones"- Sabii sonrió orgullosa._

_-"Deberíamos dejarlos solos"- Caty cerro la puerta y ambas caminaron de regreso por donde habían llegado._

_Amu se separo de Ikuto y lo miro sonriente._

_-"Porque diablos hiciste eso?"-_

_-"Hmm, yo debería ser quien pregunte eso"- Ikuto sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Amu._

_-"E-era para aparentar, tu sabes. Estaba con Sabii y Caty, y ellas creen que lo nuestro es real"- el sonrojo de Amu se intensifico._

_-"Deberías aparentar mas seguido"- Ikuto acerco su rostro peligrosamente al de Amu._

_-"Debería verdad?"- Amu clavo su mirada en los labios de Ikuto-"P-pero me asusta hacerlo mal y que alguien nos descubra"- su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, que sentía que se le saldría en cualquier momento._

_-"Entonces que tal si practicamos un poco"- Ikuto fijo su mirada en la de Amu._

_-"Y-y-yo creo que n-no estaría m-mal"- Ikuto sonrió y se acerco aun mas._

_Amu se paro en puntillas y paso sus brazos por su cuello, mientras Ikuto rodeaba su cintura._

_-"Solo déjate llevar, Amu"- sus labios se rozaron._

…_..._

-"No puedo creer que hayamos ocasionado esto"- Utau mordió su labio inferior apenada.

-"Es tu culpa, ahora Amu será castigada"- Yaya inflo los cachetes.

-"No creo que sea culpa de Utau, en tal caso es culpa de Amu y de Ikuto"-

-"Ves, Kairi esta de mi lado"- Utau lo abrazo.

-"Tsukiyomi esta muerto"- Rima y Kuukai se tronaron los dedos.

-"Ves, ellos también me apoyan a mi"-Utau sonrió triunfante.

-"Yaya, no creo que deberías echarle la culpa a Utau"-

-"Nagi? Estas culpando a Amu?"- Yaya lo miro incrédula.

-"No la culpo, pero Kairi tiene razón, ambos se buscaron ese castigo"-

-"Tal vez si Utau no los hubiera retado a hacerlo"- Kairi rasco su barbilla.

-"Hmm, bueno en eso tienes razón"- Nagi asintió.

Rima y Kuukai se miraron entre si y asintieron

-"Tienes razón"- dijeron al unísono y se relajaron.

-"Que?"- Utau los miro sorprendida.

-"Vamos Utau, Tadase localizo a Amu porque tu obligaste a Ikuto a que lo llamara"- Kuukai la miro con miedo.

-"Es culpa de Kairi, como dije, tecnología fallosa"-

-"No culpes a Kairi"- Yaya lo defendió.

-"Pues es culpa de el y su compañía buena para nada"-

-"Utau, Yaya cálmense"- Nagi intento tranquilizarlas.

-"Suficiente!"- Rima se paro en medio de ellos-"Amu e Ikuto vienen para acá, hay que preguntarles que les dijeron"-

-"Como lo sabes?"- Kuukai la miro confundida. Rima señalo el pasillo, Amu e Ikuto caminaban hacia ellos.

-"Uh-oh, Ikuto se ve enfadado"- Yaya se escondió detrás de Rima.

-"Doble uh-oh, Amu se ve muy~ enfadada"- Kuukai se escondió tras Utau.

(3 horas atrás)

-"Porque acepte jugar esto tan estúpido"- Rima se sentó en el piso y se cruzo de brazos.

"Acaso tienes miedo, Mashiro?"- Utau sonrió con burla.

-"Por supuesto que no"- Rima le saco la lengua.

-"Porque tienen que discutir por todo"- Kairi suspiro fastidiado.

-"Claro que no"- dijeron al unísono.

-"Chicas, ya cálmense, mejor empecemos con esto"- Kuukai alzo el pulgar.

-"Bien~"- dijeron sin ánimos.

-"Quien empieza?"- Amu los miro.

-"Yo, yo. Yaya empieza!"- Yaya saltaba emocionada, Amu asintió.

-"Yaya reta a~"- coloco su dedo en su mentón y observo a los chicos.

-"Yaya, primero debes preguntarle alguien si escoge verdad o reto"- dijo Nagi.

-"Que? Pero eso no es divertido"- Yaya inflo los cachetes.

-"Pues así es el estúpido juego! Ahora decide rápido"-

-"Bien, entonces Yaya escogerá a Rima, ya que estas tan emocionada"-

-"Que suerte Rima"- Utau sonrió con burla, ella la fulmino con la mirada y volteo a ver a Yaya.

-"Rima! Verdad o reto?"-

-"Verdad"- dijo con aburrimiento.

-"Ow~"- Yaya se desanimo. Kuukai le susurro algo al oído y soltaron una risita.

-"Hey! Que ocurre ahí?"- Utau los miro con los ojos entornados.

-"Acaso Utau koi esta celosa?"- Rima sonrió con burla.

-"Podrían concentrarse?"- Ikuto los miro con aburrimiento.

-"Bien! Yaya quiere saber, que siente Rima por Nagi!"- Nagi se tenso, Rima rodo los ojos.

-"Nagihiko es mi prometido"- dijo con aburrimiento-"como debería sentirme si me obligan a casarme con alguien?"-

-"Feliz?"- Yaya sonrió nerviosa.

-"Nope! Es todo lo contrario"- Rima volteo la cara-"Si eso es todo, entonces es mi turno"-

-"Utau!"-

-"Lo sabia"- todos suspiraron con cansancio.

-"Reto!"- Utau la miro desafiante. Rima sonrió complacida.

-"Esto no va a terminar bien"- Kairi suspiro.

-"Quiero que entres al estudio y le digas a tío Yue cuanto amas a Kuukai"-

Utau levanto la ceja.

-"Eso es todo? Sinceramente Rima, esperaba algo mejor de ti"-

-"Yo escribiré lo que vas a decir"- Rima sonrió con maldad, Utau se alzo de hombros.

(5 min después)

-"Olvídalo, no pienso decir eso"- Utau arrugo el papel que tenia en sus manos.

-"Si no lo haces, deberás quitarte una prenda"- dijo con aburrimiento Rima.

-"Bien, lo hare"- Utau se saco una pulsera.

-"Eso no es divertido~"- Yaya se quejo.

-"Como sea, Ikuto verdad o reto"-

-"Verdad"- dijo secamente, casi al instante se arrepintió.

-"Cuantas chicas, aparte de Amu, has tenido?"-

-"Ninguna, solo he estado con Amu"-

-"Como sabemos si eso es verdad?"- Yaya lo apunto de forma acusadora.

-"Evitémonos discusiones"-Kairi camino hacia su bolsa y saco una cajita rectangular.

-"Si mientes, esta cosa te dará una descarga"-

-"Siempre cargas cosas tan tétricas contigo?"- Utau se estremeció, Kairi le dio una diminuta esfera.

-"Que se supone que hago con esto?"- Rima lo miro con incomodidad.

-"Solo te lo pegas en la frente, así"- Kairi aplasto la esfera en su frente, al instante esta se convirtió en una masa suave y se quedo pegada.

Todos lo imitaron.

-"Que tal si lo probamos"- Yaya sonrió-"Rima te repito la pregunta, que sientes por Nagi"-

-"Ya lo dije, como se sentiría cualquier persona al estar comprometida con alguien"-

-"No ocurrió nada"- Utau le reclamo a Kairi-"Es culpa de tu tecnología fallosa"-

-"Eso es porque Rima, no especifico como se sentía"-

Rima miro con odio a Ikuto.

-"Entonces?"- Amu le sonrió, ella suspiro.

-"Todo lo contrario a la felicidad"-

Todos esperaron pero nada ocurrió.

-"Tecnología fallosa!"-

-"Huele a pollo frito"- Yaya olfateo el lugar.

-"Es cierto"- Kuukai se rasco la barbilla.

-"Esa tuvo que ser Rima"- Kairi apunto hacia ella, estaba sobando su frente, que estaba roja.

-"Era mentira?"- Nagi la miro sorprendido.

-"Mentiste, quítate una prenda"- grito Utau sonriente.

Rima se quito los aretes.

-"Hmp"- Rima desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojada.

-"Ella no dijo nada"- Kuukai la miro asustado.

-"Tengo miedo"- Yaya abrazo sus piernas.

-"Solo eviten mentir"-

-"Como puedes actuar tan sereno!"- Utau lo fulmino con la mirada.

-"Y después de todo"- Ikuto tenia a Amu sobre sus piernas y su mentón descansaba en su cabeza.

-"Es rápido!"- Yaya lo miro fascinada.

-"Para que cargas esas cosas?"- Ikuto lo miro con interés.

-"Me pidieron que los fabricara para una cárcel en Canadá"-

-"Canadá?"- Kuukai lo miro confundido-" Que es eso?"-

-"Olvídalo Kuukai"- Amu suspiro.

-"Es un país de Norteamérica"- Nagi saco su celular y le mostro algo a Kuukai.

-"Necesitaba probarlos"-

-"Alguien mas escucho la palabra cárcel?"- Utau miro al grupo sorprendida.

-"Kairi asusta un poco a veces"- Nagi sonrió nervioso.

-"Podemos seguir rápido"- Rima los miro con fastidio.

-"Hmm, a alguien le gusta este juego"- Utau sonrió con burla.

-"Claro que…"- Rima se detuvo y desvió la mirada-"Solo continúen!"-

-"Podrías soltarme?"- Amu grito irritada intentando soltarse del agarre de Ikuto.

-"Vamos, sabes que te gusta estar así"-

-"Claro que no!"-

-"No paso nada"- Ikuto miro a Amu sorprendido.

-"Tecnología fallosa~"-

-"Utau, quieres parar con eso"- Kairi la miro con fastidio.

-"No me gusta estar así cuando hay mas personas mirando"- murmuro sonrojada.

-"Entonces a solas si?"- Ikuto sonrió con picardía.

-"C-claro que no!"-

-"Pollo frito! Esta mintiendo"- Yaya sonrió ampliamente mientras Amu sobaba su frente.

-"No debería ser preocupante que huela a pollo frito?"- Nagi miro a Kairi.

-"No lo se, es la primera vez que los uso"-

-"Empiezo a temer por mi vida"- Kuukai mordió su labio inferior.

-"Continuemos donde nos quedamos, Ikuto!"-

-"Ya dije que Amu ha sido la única chica con la que he estado"- dijo con fastidio.

-"No paso nada"- Utau lo miro asombrada.

-"Por supuesto que no paso nada"- grito irritado.

-"Bien, mi turno. Amu"-

-"Esperaba esto"- Amu pensó un momento-"Verdad?"-

-"No lo se dime tu"- Ikuto sonrió.

-"Bien, verdad"-

Ikuto susurro algo en el oído de Amu. Amu se sonrojo violentamente.

-"C-claro que no!"-

-"Pollo frito!"-

-"Yaya, podrías detener lo del pollo frito?"- Rima la miro molesta, Yaya asintió con un puchero.

-"Hmm, interesante"- Ikuto mordió su labio mientras sonreía.

-"Que le preguntaste?"- Utau lo miro con curiosidad.

-"Lo sabrán en el desafío de Amu"-

-"Eso no es justo"- Utau inflo los cachetes.

-"Bien, m-mi turno"- Amu tomo aire-"Kairi"-

-"Espera. Prenda. Mentiste Amu"- Ikuto sonrió y le quito las sandalias.

-"Puedo hacerlo yo sola!"-

-"Ya lo hice"- Amu se sonrojo.

-"C-como dije, Kairi. Verdad o reto?"-

-"Verdad"- dijo con voz serena.

-"Ehm"- Amu pensó por un momento.

-"Que pensaste la primera vez que conociste a Utau?"-

-"Demasiado gritona, ruidosa, molesta. Me pregunte si alguna vez se callaría"-

-"Auch"- Utau agacho la cabeza-"Maldito seas Kairi!"-

-"Ves, te lo dije"-

-"Bien, bien. Pasemos al siguiente"- Nagi intento tranquilizarlos.

-"Kuukai, verdad o reto"-

-"Verdad!"-

-"Ehm, huele a pollo frito"-

-"Acabas de mentir?"- Amu lo miro sorprendida.

-"No?"- el rojo de su frente se hizo mas fuerte-"Bien, bien si mentí!"- grito agarrando su frente con una mueca de dolor.

-"Dejémoslo así"- Kairi suspiro-"Quítate la prenda"-

Kuukai se quito una muñequera.

-"En serio, este juego es estúpido"- Rima se recostó en el piso.

-"Mi turno! Nagi!"- Rima se levanto discretamente.

-"Verdad"-

-"Fuiste tu quien propuso el compromiso con Rima?"-

-"Que tipo de pregunta estúpida fue esa?"- Utau levanto la ceja.

-"En realidad, si"-

Todos se congelaron.

-"Disculpa?"- Utau lo miro incrédula-"Tu propusiste casarte con el demonio?"-

-"Si, mis padres me preguntaron que tipo de chica escogería como esposa. Les dije que del tipo de Rima"-

-"Del tipo fría y sin sentimientos?"-

-"Utau, estas siendo algo cruel"- Ikuto la miro con desaprobación.

-"Lo siento"-

-"Que tal si seguimos"- Amu le hizo un ademan a Nagi.

-"Yaya, ver.."-

-"Reto"-

-"Te reto a…"- Nagi le susurro al oído.

-"Eso debería estar prohibido"- Utau se cruzo de brazos.

Yaya asintió.

-"Ayer, decidí salir con pepe tan al parque"-

-"Quien es pepe tan?"- Ikuto levanto la ceja.

-"Es el perro de Yaya"-

-"Amu, te das cuenta que sigues sentada en las piernas de Ikuto"- Rima sonrió con burla.

-"S-si"- la cara de Amu emanaba luz.

-"Pareces un semáforo"- Kuukai se agarro el estomago mientras reía.

-"Porque huele a pollo frito?"- Nagi volteo a ver a Kuukai.

-"Eso es la tecnología fallosa de los Sanjo"-

-"Utau, acaso te molesta saber que Kuukai es un mentiroso?"-

-"Van dos Kairi"- Utau le dio una mirada de advertencia.

-"Kuukai?"- Yaya lo miro expectante.

-"Me molesta que Amu este sentada en las piernas de Ikuto"-

Todos abrieron sus ojos.

-"Algún problema?"- Ikuto levanto la ceja.

-"Pues tengo mas de uno contigo"- Kuukai lo miro desafiante.

-"Que ocurre con ustedes gente"- Amu los miro enojada-"Se supone que estamos jugando y en lugar de divertirnos, lo único que hacen es discutir"-

-"Amu tiene razón"- Nagi suspiro-"Si esto va a seguir así, es mejor que nos detengamos"-

-"Bien~"- Utau, Rima, Kairi, Kuukai e Ikuto asintieron.

-"Como decía, pepe tan persiguió a una moto, a un repartidor, a un cartero…"-

-"Yaya, que haces?"- Kairi la miro confundido.

-"Es mi reto"-

-"Hablar cosas sin sentido?"- Utau levanto la ceja.

-"Ehm, lo dudo, eso siempre lo hace"- Rima sonrió, Utau sonrió de vuelta y ambas chocaron los cinco.

-"Lo hizo"- Nagi sonrió de lado.

-"Su reto era?"- Ikuto levanto la ceja.

-"Lograr que Rima le sonriera a Utau sin que sea un sonrisa burlona o sarcástica"-

-"Ese es el reto mas estúpido que se ha hecho"- Rima y Utau se cruzaron de brazos.

-"Yaya lo hizo!"- Yaya sonrió.

-"Amu! Tu turno! Verdad o reto?"-

Amu entrelazo sus dedos nerviosa.

-"Verdad"-

-"Dinos que te pregunto Ikuto y recuerda….pollo frito~"- Utau y Rima se acercaron a Amu.

-"B-b-bien. Ikuto…"- Amu tomo aire-"Me pregunto si yo tenía t-tantas…"- Amu se detuvo y agacho la cabeza-"tantasganasdebesarlocomoelami!"- Amu termino la oración respirando agitadamente.

-"Que?"- Utau ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-"No entendí"- Yaya se rasco la cabeza-"Pero esta bien"-

-"Yaya!"- Rima y Utau se quejaron.

-"Bien, mi turno"- Amu suspiro aliviada.

-"Rima, verdad o reto"-

-"Reto"- Amu sonrió.

-"Te reto a que vayas al super y compres gaseosas para todos"- Rima levanto la ceja.

-"Bien"- asintió con aburrimiento.

-"Con Utau al volante"- Amu sonrió con malicia. Rima abrió sus ojos y los demás sonrieron.

-"Espera! Que significa eso?"- Utau se levanto enojada.

-"Que Nagi te prestara su auto"- Amu sonrió.

-"Que? Pero acaban de traer mi auto del mecánico"-

-"Es por el bien de Rima"- Amu sonrió encantadoramente.

-"Bien~"- Nagi suspiro resignado.

-"Me niego a hacer eso"- Rima se quito los zapatos.

-"Este juego no tiene sentido"- Ikuto apoyo su mentón en el hombro de Amu.

-"Bien! A partir de ahora, las prendas solo pueden ser de vestir, nada de zapatos, calcetas, ni cosas por el estilo"- Kuukai se cruzo de brazos.

-"Me gusta"- Ikuto sonrió.

-"Calla maldito pervertido!"- Amu golpeo su frente.

-"Bien! Entonces, Amu. Verdad o reto"-

-"Que? Pero si recién…"-

-"Nu-oh. Verdad o reto?"- Rima sonrió con malicia.

-"Bien~! Verdad"-

-"Dinos, con claridad. Que te pregunto Ikuto?"-

Amu suspiro.

-"Me pregunto si tenia tantas ganas de besarlo como el a mi"- Amu se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-"Kuukai"- Amu levanto la cabeza aun sonrojada.

-"Reto!"- Kuukai se levanto emocionado.

-"Te reto a que pongas de cabeza a Yaya y la balancees de un lado a otro"-

-"Si~!"- Yaya se levanto y empezó a saltar-"Vamos Kuukai!"-

-"Amu, estas segura de esto? Recuerdas cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones y Yaya se subió a ese juego que la tuvo de cabeza por casi 5 minutos?"- Kairi le dio una mirada preocupada.

-"No te preocupes, solo serán 3 minutos"-

Kuukai tomo a Yaya de los pies y la puso de cabeza, empezó a balancearla de un extremo a otro. Yaya reía a todo pulmón, Kuukai aumento la velocidad, y después de 3 minutos la coloco en el piso.

Yaya se tambaleo por toda la habitación, su cara estaba pálida.

-"Yaya, todo bien?"- Utau la miro preocupada.

-"Y- Yaya no se siente biehgr"- cubrió su boca y salió corriendo a una esquina de la habitación.

-"Asqueroso"-Rima desvió la mirada.

-"Yaya, esas eran las flores que mama estuvo cuidando por todo un año"- Nagi corrió hacia ella y al verlas agarro su cabeza frustrado.

-"Que mal Nagi, mejor vístete de Nadeshiko y huye de aquí"- Rima se cruzo de brazos.

-"Nadeshiko?"- Ikuto miro a Amu confundido.

-"En la familia de Nagi tienen la tradición de vestir a los hombres como mujeres durante los primeros años de su vida. Nagi se vistió de chica hasta los 12 años y su nombre era Nadeshiko"-

-"En serio?"- Ikuto levanto la ceja-"Entonces, el es un…travesti?"-

-"Era"- dijo con aburrimiento Rima.

-"No lo era! Rima!"- Nagi se sonrojo.

-"Solo continúen"- Kuukai apunto a Utau.

-"Te reto a que beses a Amu"-

Todos miraron a Kuukai como si estuviera loco.

-"Acaso eres idiota?"- Ikuto lo miro enojado.

-"Nope! Hablo en serio"-

-"Olvídalo!"- Utau se cruzo de brazos.

-"Nu-oh! Recuerda que solo tienes una camiseta y un short. Sabes lo que ocurrirá si te quitas uno de los dos?"- Kuukai sonrió triunfante.

-"Bien~"- Utau suspiro-"Lo siento, Amu"-

Amu trago pesadamente y se levanto de las piernas de Ikuto.

-"Morirás, Kuukai"- Rima e Ikuto lo miraron con odio.

-"Porque quisiste hacer eso?"- Kairi lo miro confundido.

-"Hmm, se veía divertido"- Kuukai se alzo de hombros.

-"No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, en serio"- Nagi negó decepcionado.

Amu y Utau se pararon en medio del círculo.

-"Eres hombre muerto"- Ikuto lo fulmino con la mirada.

Amu y Utau cerraron los ojos y acercaron sus rostros.

…..

Bien~! Ahora todo depende de ustedes. Se que se la mayoría se negara, pero siempre hay que darle la oportunidad a aquellos que no opinan igual.

En el siguiente capitulo habrá mas retos, estoy ordenando mis ideas =)

Comenten, habrá beso? Mientras más rápido tenga respuestas, mas rápido subiré. Por ahora solo escribiré algunos desafíos y el recuerdo del principio.

Sabii~! Hahaha ya dije lo del spoiler vdd? xDD Camii ira, porque ella ha sido muy linda =) jajaja, ya veré, recuerda que están jóvenes haha Amu aun no termina el colegio -" pero si habrá su momento. Ojala y el capi haya sido de tu agrado y no olvidemos a Tay. Cuídate te quiero, bbye! =)

Ángel~! Ya se te extrañaba por aquí! Gracias por tu comen en uadp, me alegra que te haya gustado el final y el epilogo =) me moquee un poco escribiéndola jejeje, espero que el capi de hoy te haya gustado. Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Te quiero. Cuídate! Janya~!

Camii~! Volviste! Ya me preguntaba si Sabii te había asesinado =SS jejeje, la forma en la que me deseaste suerte, me dejo algo insegura =S jajaja bueh! Cuídate te quiero, espero que hayas disfrutado el capi =) ja!

Sui! Que bueno que te guste mi historia, muchas gracias por los reviews que te molestaste en dejar jejeje. Espero que le resto de lo que va también sea de tu agrado y ya te dije, mi Ikuto no es tan malvado como el tuyo =). Cuídate! Bye bye.

Bien, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo minna =)

Janya!

Pd: Subiré el prologo de mi nueva historia, si pueden pásense por ahí un ratito =). Gracias por todo su apoyo minna =).


	15. Verdad o reto pt2 Sin beso! :D

Yo ~!

Konnichiwa minna =), aquí el nuevo capi.

Para satisfacerlos a todos y evitarnos peleas y discusiones.(Sabii) xD. He decidió hacer un capitulo alternativo.

Así que aquí podrán leer el capitulo en el que Amu y Utau NO se besan. Ustedes pueden tomar cualquiera como la alternativa, pero no habrá cambios en el resto de la historia solo serán estos dos capítulos :D

No serán tan exactos, ya que por el hecho del beso, tendrá que aumentar unas cosas por aquí y unas cosas por allá!

Gracias por sus reviews minna, me pone súper híper feliz cuando los leo =). Agradecimientos como siempre al último, los dejo con la historia. Recuerden que al principio siempre habrá un recuerdo =)

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.

**CAPITULO#15 VERDAD O RETO PT2 (SIN BESO)**

_Amu corrió escaleras abajo, su bolso rebotaba contra su espalda mientras tecleaba con rapidez en su celular._

_-"Amu, porque tanta prisa querida?"- pregunto su madre extrañada cuando paso a su lado._

_-"Voy tarde!"- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir por la puerta._

_Corrió colina abajo mirando con impaciencia su celular._

_-"Vamos Sabii, contesta"- _

_Cruzo la calle y corrió unas pocas cuadras antes de abrazarse a un poste respirando agitadamente. Su celular vibro, era un mensaje de su madre._

"_Amu cariño, si tenias tanta prisa pudiste haberle dicho a Adrien que te llevara en el auto."_

_Amu suspiro con cansancio y golpeo su cabeza contra el poste._

_-"Oye, no lastimes ese cuerpo, es mío recuerdas?"- Abrió sus ojos y se volteo sorprendida._

_-"Tu…Yo. Que haces aquí?"- grito con tono cansado._

_-"Vaya, me alegra saber que me extrañaste"-_

_-"Lo siento, es que…no esperaba que volvieras tan pronto"-_

_-"Bueno, no podía estar separado mucho tiempo de ti"- Ikuto sonrió con burla y la abrazo-"Por cierto que haces TU aquí?"-_

_Amu desvió la mirada._

_-"Ehm, bueno…yo…"-_

_-"Vas a algún sitio?"- Ikuto miro con curiosidad el bolso en su espalda. Su celular comenzó a vibrar nuevamente._

_-"No, no; Ahora, no"- Amu susurro con temor mientras veía la pantalla._

_-"Ángel?"- Ikuto se separo de ella cuando vio la llamada entrante._

_-"Bueno, si. Iba a estudiar donde Sabii, y Ángel dijo que estaba por aquí y que me llevaría a casa si quería"- Amu jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos-"Tu sabes, ya que Caty también iba a ir"-_

_-"Y de donde se supone que vienes?"- levanto la ceja claramente molesto._

_-"Estaba de compras en el centro"-_

_-"Acabo de verte bajar la colina cerca de tu casa"-_

_-"Si, es que justo cuando regresaba a casa, Caty me llamo y me dijo que Ángel estaba cerca"-_

_-"Y las bolsas de tus compras?"-_

_-"No compre nada"- El celular de Amu volvió a vibrar antes de que Ikuto siguiera interrogándola._

_-"Es Sabii"-_

_-"Responde"-_

_-"Pero…"- Ikuto tomo el celular y lo puso en altavoz, la voz de Sabii se escucho al instante._

_-" Que paso? Ángel dijo que estabas con Ikuto. Amu! Creí que Ikuto no volvería aun. Amu! Estas ahí?"- Ikuto le hizo un ademan para que hablara._

_-"D-de que hablas Sabii?"- Amu rio nerviosa._

_-"Como que de que hablo? Se supone que Ángel y tu se verían mientras…"-_

_-"S-si. Ikuto volvió antes de lo que esperaba"-_

_-"De que estas hablando? Olvídalo, que le digo a Ángel?"-_

_-"No le digas nada, no estoy segura de estar libre mas tarde"-_

_-"Claro, con Ikuto sería difícil que lo veas sin que se en…"-_

_-"Sabii! Estas hablando mucho"-_

_-"Lo siento!"- Sabii suspiro-"Llámame mas tarde para coordinar bien, sabes que el se enoja si lo hacen esperar mucho"-_

_Sabii colgó, Ikuto cerró el teléfono y se lo devolvió a Amu._

_-"Ahm… Puedo explicarlo"- Amu sonrió nerviosa._

_-"Me gustaría que lo intentaras"- Ikuto se cruzo de brazos._

_-"Vamos, no se porque te pones así"-_

_-"Sigo esperando"-_

_-"No tengo que explicar nada"-_

_-"Claro que si eres mi nov…"-_

_-"No somos nada!"- _

_-"Tienes razón"- Ikuto se volteo-"Iré a casa, si tienes algo más que decir, estaré esperando"-_

_-"No, Ikuto espera. Lo siento mucho"-_

_Ikuto se volteo y la despeino._

_-"Es la verdad Amu. No te preocupes, no tengo que reclamarte nada"- sonrió de lado y se alejo._

_Amu regreso a su casa. Un todoterreno amarillo se detuvo a un costado de ella._

_-"Hey, estuvimos esperando como por media hora"- _

_El vidrio bajo y Caty asomo la cabeza._

_-"Lo siento chicos, no esperaba que Ikuto volviera"-_

_-"Ocurre algo?"- Ángel la miro sin expresión alguna._

_-"Sabii llamo, Ikuto escucho todo lo que dijo"-_

_Los chicos voltearon a ver hacia atrás. Sabii asomo la cabeza por el espacio que dejaban los asientos del frente._

_-"Ya decía yo que estabas actuando muy extraño, lo siento Amu"-_

_-"Debemos arreglar todo para mañana"- Amu se subió al auto._

_-"Que? Pero es demasiado pronto"- Caty inflo los cachetes._

_-"Se supone que debería estar listo para pasado mañana"- Ángel condujo hacia un extenso campo._

_Todos bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta la cima de una pequeña colina rodeada de arboles._

_-"Aquí será verdad?"- Sabii dejo sus cosas en el piso._

_-"Bien, entonces no perdamos mas tiempo!"- Caty remango su sudadera._

_(Al día siguiente)_

_Amu despertó y se metió a la ducha. Se coloco un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y ato su cabello con una liga rosada con brillantes._

_Bajo sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie, Adrien la esperaba en la puerta. _

_-"A donde vamos señorita?"-_

_-"Al centro. Gracias por llevarme tan temprano Adrien"-_

_-"Es un placer ayudarla señorita"- Llegaron a un edificio lujoso que había sido recientemente construido._

_-"Vaya no se ven muchos de estos en la ciudad"- Amu asintió y bajo del auto._

_-"Le gustaría que la espere?"-_

_-"Yo me quedo aquí, puedes regresar a casa"-_

_-"Vaya con cuidado señorita"- Amu asintió y se despidió con la mano. Corrió dentro del edificio y se dirigió al viejo ascensor._

_-"Como un edificio puede tener un ascensor tan antiguo"- Amu se paro frente a el y noto un cartel escrito con letras rojas._

_-"Genial! Lo que me faltaba, esta averiado"-_

_-"Debe ser una señal del destino, a decir verdad debes hacer un poco de ejercicio"-_

_Amu se volteo sorprendida, Ikuto estaba junto al casillero del correo con el diario en la mano._

_-"Ikuto"-_

_-"Esperabas a alguien mas?"- Amu sonrió y corrió hacia el._

_-"Hey porque tanta prisa pequeña?"- Ikuto la recibió en sus brazos y la despeino._

_-"Feliz cumpleaños"- Amu deposito un beso en su mejilla._

_-"Vaya, así que lo recordaste. Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo"-_

_Amu sonrió y ambos se dirigieron al apartamento de Ikuto._

…_._

-"No puedo creer que en verdad vayan a hacerlo"- Nagi regreso a ver a Rima, sus ojos prácticamente emitían llamas.

-"En serio lo harán?"- Yaya miro a Ikuto y luego a Rima.

-"Si las miradas fueran cuchillas, Kuukai tendría más hoyos que una coladera"- Kairi acomodo sus lentes.

Los rostros de Utau y Amu estaban a menos de 2 cms. Todos miraban expectantes e incrédulos.

Cuando ambas rozaron sus narices, Ikuto se levanto de golpe y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Amu. La agarro de los brazos, la volteo con suavidad pero con firmeza y ante la sorpresa de todos, la beso.

-"Hey~"- Kuukai se levanto.

-"Siéntate!"- Rima lo fulmino con la mirada, Kuukai se sentó lentamente.

-"Gracias Ikuto, me alegra que me hayas salvado. Pero podrían buscarse un cuarto, donde yo no este, para continuar eso?"-

Ikuto se separo de Amu y regreso a su puesto.

-"En que rayos estabas pensando Kuukai!"- Amu puso los brazos en jarra.

-"Pensaba detenerlas antes de que pasara, tranquila hermanita"-

-"Estoy a tres segundos de golpearte!"- Utau lo miro con odio pero al instante sonrió con satisfacción-"Es mi turno"-

-"Souma, te reto a que lamas el pie de Yaya!"-

Todos voltearon hacia la mencionada.

-"Eeew"- dijeron al unisonó con una mueca de disgusto.

-"Hey!"- Yaya se cruzo de brazos-"Que significa eso?"-

-"Olvídalo Utau"- Kuukai se dispuso a quitarse la camiseta.

-"No, tu olvídalo. Lo harás!"-

-"Ah si y quien me obligara!"-

-"Nosotros!"- Ikuto y Rima lo fulminaron con la mirada.

Kuukai retrocedió asustado y suspiro.

-"Lo hare"-

Utau le hizo una seña a Yaya para que se quitara el zapato. Kuukai se inclino frente a ella y tomo su pierna, trago con pesadez y acerco su cara a su pie.

-"Mejor hazlo de una vez, no quieres que el olor penetre en tu nariz"-

-"Kairi! Eres un traidor!"- Yaya lo miro ofendida.

Kuukai saco la lengua y la paso por la planta del pie de Yaya.

-"Dije, todo!"- Utau sonrió complacida al ver la cara de Kuukai. Amu y ella chocaron los cinco.

Cuando Kuukai termino, Yaya miro su pie asqueada.

-"Estoy toda pegajosa"-

-"Nada fuera de lo normal"- Rima sonrió con burla.

-"Mi turno!"- Kuukai sonrió con malicia.

-"Estas advertido"- Ikuto lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Bien, bien. Tranquilo don amargura, Amu. Verdad o reto?"-

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella.

-"Verdad"- Amu trago con pesadez.

-"Cual es la parte del cuerpo de Ikuto que más te gusta"- Ikuto levanto la ceja y miro a Kuukai. El levanto el pulgar y sonrió.

-"Estamos a mano niño"- Ikuto sonrió y miro a Amu expectante.

Amu abrió la boca y se sonrojo.

-"Recuerda, pollo frito"- Yaya la miro sonriente.

-"Pues, a mi…"-

Todos la miraban impaciente, inclusive Kairi la miraba por el borde del ojo.

-"M-me gusta s-su…"- Amu tomo aire con dificultad-"S-su…a-a-a"-

-"A?"- Utau la miro confundida.

-"Axila?"-

-"Como crees Yaya!"- Kuukai empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-"Sus amígdalas! Ellos se besan mucho"-

-"Esto no es un juego de adivinanzas!"- Utau regaño a Yaya y a Kuukai.

-"Tal vez es su an…"-

Nagi cubrió la boca de Rima, ella solo los miraba con aburrimiento.

-"Dilo rápido Amu!"- Utau la zarandeo con impaciencia.

-"B-bien"- Amu agacho la mirada-"Me gusta s-su a-ab- abdomen"-

Todos levantaron la ceja.

-"Hubiera preferido el an…"-

-"Rima!"- Nagi la regaño con la mirada, ella solo rodo los ojos.

-"Significa que has visto el abdomen de Ikuto?"- Kairi la miro con burla.

-"Ella ha hecho mucho mas que verlo"-

-"Ikuto!"-

Todos los miraron con picardía.

-"Amu….que chica tan sucia"- Utau sonrió con burla.

-"N-no se de q-que hablan! Mi turno"- todos sonrieron y regresaron a sus asientos. Ikuto volvió a sentar a Amu en sus piernas.

-"Kairi"- su rostro parecía un tomate.

-"Verdad"-

-"Que ha sido lo mas loco que has hecho?"- Los chicos miraron a Kairi con curiosidad.

-"Una vez me embriague y estrelle el carro de mi padre en el portón de la casa"-

Un silencio profundo lleno la habitación.

-"Hgh~"- Rima cubrió su boca, todos voltearon a verla. Su cara estaba roja y tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

El grupo entero estallo en risas, Kairi desvió la mirada y acomodo sus lentes avergonzado.

-"N-no puedo creerlo!"- Utau agarraba su estomago.

-"Nuestro Kairi! Borracho?"- Kuukai tenía las manos apoyadas en el suelo detrás de él y reía a carcajadas.

-"Disculpa Kairi, se que recién te conozco"- Ikuto tenía el mentón apoyado en la cabeza de Amu y una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro-"Pero imaginarte en una situación así, es tan…"-

-"Tan cómico!"- Amu estallo en risas nuevamente junto con Ikuto.

-"Como ocurrió algo así, Kairi?"- Nagi había dejado de reír, pero aun mantenía la sonrisa.

-"Ya respondí mi pregunta, es mi turno"- Kairi escaneo la habitación, Utau y Kuukai aun seguían riendo; Amu miraba desafiante a Ikuto; Rima y Nagi murmuraban algo que Yaya intentaba escuchar.

-"Ikuto"- Amu desvió la mirada hacia Kairi al igual que Ikuto. Utau y Kuukai los miraban con interés y Rima, Nagi y Yaya seguían en lo mismo.

-"Reto"- Ikuto sonrió de lado.

-"Te reto que hagas una broma telefónica"-

-"Bien, como quieres que lo haga?"-

-"Lo dejo a tu imaginación"- Ikuto asintió y volteo hacia Nagi.

-"El teléfono esta allí"- Nagi apunto hacia la esquina junto al lugar donde Yaya había vomitado.

-"Genial, Tsk!"- Ikuto camino con pesadez hacia la esquina.

Los demás lo siguieron pero se detuvieron a pocos metros del teléfono, Ikuto descolgó el auricular y pensó por un momento, marco un número y espero.

-"A quien llamas?"- Rima lo miro curiosa.

-"A Caty"-

-"Caty White?"- Amu lo miro incrédula, el asintió.

-"Es una llamada internacional?"- Utau sonrió de lado.

-"Ikuto! Mis padres me mataran cuando llegue la factura de teléfono"- Nagi agarro su cabeza.

-"Son millonarios Nagi, no seas tacaño"-

Utau y Amu dejaron salir una risita.

-"Rima tiene razón, no seas tacaño Nagi"- dijeron al unisonó con burla.

-"Shh, ya contesto"- Ikuto aclaro su garganta y quito la mano del auricular. Los chicos miraban expectantes, el hablo en su perfecto acento ingles.

-"Buenas noches, hablo con la señorita Catherine White?"-

-"Si, buenas noches"- la voz adormilada de Caty se escucho del otro lado.

-"Disculpe la hora, llamo de la Academia Jones"-

-"La Academia?"- Caty se espabilo al instante-"Juro que yo no la golpee, ella se dio contra la puerta sola"-

-"Ehm, no se a que se refiere señorita"- Ikuto rodo los ojos y Amu contuvo la risa. Caty dejo salir una risa nerviosa.

-"La razón de mi llamada es para informarle que el día de mañana habrá a clases…"-

-"Mañana habrá clases?"- Caty pego un grito agudo, Ikuto separo el auricular de su oreja-"P-pero porque?"-

-"El director debe dar un anuncio, es obligatoria la asistencia"- Caty suspiro sin ánimos.

-"Bien, muchas gracias"-

-"Pase bien señorita"- Antes de cerrar se escucho la voz enojada de Ángel.

-"Contento?"- Kairi se alzo de hombros.

-"Ikuto eso fue cruel de tu parte, están de vacaciones"- Amu se cruzo de brazos.

Todos regresaron a sus lugares.

-"No importa, ella siempre llega tarde"- Formaron el circulo nuevamente e Ikuto pensó por un momento.

-"Rima, verdad o reto"-

-"Reto"- Rima lo miro desafiante.

-"Repite lo siguiente sin equivocarte, si lo haces, tendrás que decir que es lo que más te gusta de Nagi"-

Rima lo miro con fastidio.

-"Y tendrás que hacerlo hasta que sea verdad"- Ikuto sonrió triunfante y aclaro su garganta.

-"Cuando cuentas cuentos nunca cuentas cuantos cuentos cuentas, porque cuando cuentas cuentos nunca cuentas cuantos cuentos cuentas."-

-"Cuando cuentas cuento cuentas, ah?"- Yaya ladeo la cabeza y miro a Rima-"Buena suerte"-

Rima tomo aire, Ikuto lo había hecho sin expresión alguna en su cara, ella pensó que no seria difícil.

-"Cuando cuentas cuentos nunca cuentas cuantos cuentos cuentas, porque cuando cuentas cuentos nunca cuentas cuantos cuentos cuento"-Ikuto sonrió.

-"Casi, me sorprendes Rima. Creí que lo habías hecho"-

Rima suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-"Me gusta que me acepte tal como soy, sin intentar cambiar nada"-

-"Y….Es verdad!"- Yaya aplaudió.

-"Como sea, Amu"-

-"Que? Pero no es justo que tomes venganza contra mi"- Amu cubrió su cara.

-"Verdad o reto"-Amu vacilo por un momento.

-"Verdad, no espera, reto"-

-"Bien…"-

-"No, no verdad"-

-"Decídete por una!"- Rima la miro con fastidio.

-"Ver…Re…"-

-"Amu…"- Rima le dio una mirada de advertencia, Amu trago con pesadez y suspiro.

-"Verdad"-

-"Dime cual de nosotros es la persona más importante para ti"-

La atención de todos se fijo en Amu. Ella pensó por un momento.

-"No podría decir quién es, todos son importantes para mí"-

-"Estas mintiendo"- Kuukai la miro sorprendido.

-"N- no estoy mintiendo"-

-"Lo hace de nuevo"- Yaya la señalo.

-"Es Utau verdad?"- Rima la miro con los ojos entornados.

-"N-no"-

-"Es verdad"- Utau se veía decaída-"Entonces es Rima"-

-"N-no, no es Rima, ya se los dije…"-

-"Amu"- Rima la miro con resentimiento.

-"Es Yaya!"- Yaya grito contenta.

-"No Yaya"-

-"En verdad no es Yaya"- Yaya se desanimo al instante.

-"Soy yo, lo sabía"- Kuukai se apunto con el pulgar, Amu negó y su sonrisa cayo.

-"Kairi, Nagi?"- Amu negó, Ikuto ladeo la cabeza-"Entonces soy yo?"-

Amu negó nuevamente.

-"Sigue oliendo a pollo frito, pero ya mencionamos a todos"- Nagi se veía confundido.

-"Lo sabía, tecno…"- Kairi le dio una mirada punzante a Utau, quien se cayó al instante.

-"Ustedes saben que los quiero mucho a todos, pero la persona más importante para mí, no se encuentra en esta habitación"-

Todos la miraban expectante.

-"Ami, es la persona más importante que tengo, nuestros padres nunca estaban con nosotros así que crecimos prácticamente solas"-

-"Entendemos Amu, no es necesario que nos lo expliques"- Rima le sonrió, Amu sonrió agradecida.

-"Esto me aburrió"- Utau bostezo-"Tengo un nuevo juego"-

-"Que será igual de aburrido, te recuerdo que tu lo propusiste"- Utau le dio una mirada asesina a Rima y luego sonrió.

-"Se llama, verdad o reto: versión amuto!"-

-"Amuto?"- Yaya ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-"Si! Amu + Ikuto = Amuto!"-

-"Eres un asco para los nombres"- Rima sonrió-"Pero yo estoy dentro"-

-"Yaya esta dentro!"- Yaya se levanto emocionada y se sentó junto a Utau.

-"Me avisan como salieron las cosas"- Kairi camino hacia la salida-"Iré a ayudar a mi padre"-

-"Yo tengo que dar clases, regreso después"- Nagi salió detrás de Kairi-"Me dicen después como fue todo"-

-"Supongo que será divertido"- Kuukai se sentó junto a Rima.

Los 4 quedaron frente a Amu e Ikuto.

-"No estoy de acuerdo con este juego"- Ikuto los miro con aburrimiento-"Estoy cansado de preguntas estúpidas y retos aun peores"-

-"Pero esta vez las cosas solo serán entre ustedes. Diez verdades y tres retos, nada más"- Utau sonrió, Ikuto rodo los ojos y asintió.

-"Bien! Empecemos"-

-"Hey, porque no me preguntan a mí. Yo no estoy de acuerdo"- Amu se cruzo de brazos.

-"Como dije, empecemos"-

-"Utau!"- Amu fue ignorada de nuevo.

-"Ikuto, cuando te empezó a gustar Amu?"- Utau lo miro emocionada.

-"Desde que empecé a pasar más tiempo con ella"-

-"Amu, que sentiste la primera vez que besaste a Ikuto"-

-"Hmm, me sentí muy nerviosa"- Amu se sonrojo.

-"Porque?"-

-"Utau, deja de preguntar! Rima, Kuukai y yo también queremos!"- Yaya inflo los cachetes, Utau asintió sin ánimos.

-"Porque te sentiste nerviosa?"- Yaya la miro emocionada.

-"Porque yo no sabía si él quería besarme"-

-"Significa que tu diste el primer paso?"- Rima levanto la ceja, Amu asintió.

-"Dime Ikuto, amas a Amu?"- Kuukai lo miro con los ojos entornados.

-"Lo hago"- Amu se sonrojo aun mas.

-"Y tu Amu?"- Utau la miro sonriente, Amu asintió y el rojo de su rostro se intensifico.

-"Como lograste que Amu te aceptara de nuevo?"-

-"Rima!"- Utau la regaño.

-"De que hablas?"- Amu los miro confundida.

-"Ellos ya lo saben Amu, se los dije cuando entraste al salón con nuestros padres"- Amu abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-"No te preocupes, no le hicimos nada"- Kuukai le sonrió, Amu suspiro aliviada.

-"Pero no significa que lo hemos pasado por alto, aun nos debes muchas explicaciones"-

-"Pues solo te quedan 3 preguntas"- Ikuto sonrió triunfante, Rima sonrió de lado y trono sus dedos.

-"Le pedí perdón y le demostré que esta vez iba en serio"- Amu asintió.

-"Te gusto pasar la noche con Ikuto, Amu?"- Yaya rio divertida.

-"Yaya!"- Amu se sonrojo, Yaya levanto la ceja juguetonamente.

-"S-si"-

-"No escuche~!"-

-"Dije que sí!"- Amu agacho la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

-"Acaso dormían juntos? Desde cuándo?"- Kuukai miro a Ikuto con los ojos entornados.

-"Tranquilo Kuukai"- Amu sonrió nerviosa.

-"Quieres que responda, les quedaría una pregunta"- Ikuto sonrió triunfante.

-"No lo hagas"- Utau cubrió la boca de Kuukai.

-"Mejor dime como te sentiste al ver a Amu de nuevo"- Amu miro a Ikuto.

-"La vi de espaldas, pero jamás he visto a otra pelirosa en mi vida"-

-"Eso no responde mi pregunta"- Utau levanto ambas cejas.

-"Me sentí nervioso y tuve algo de miedo cuando vi a Kuukai con ella"-

-"No sabía que podías sentir esas cosas"- Utau sonrió con burla.

-"Hmp, cierra la boca. La última pregunta y acaben con esto"-

-"Porque fueron pareja si ninguno de los dos sentía algo por el otro?"- Yaya los miro confundida.

-"Ikuto me obligo a estar con él"-

-"Pero cuando te invitaba a salir, tu aceptabas"-

-"Porque me amenazabas constantemente"-

-"Pero igual lo hacías y lo pasábamos bien"-

-"Porque Amu decidió seguir en vez de terminar?"- Rima miro a Amu con impaciencia.

-"Porque cuando decidí terminarlo, Ikuto me pidió que le diera un poco más de tiempo"-

-"Amu lo hacía para evitar que las chicas de la academia me acosaran"-

-"Con el tiempo empecé a quererlo"-

-"Y así fue como empezó la historia"- ambos lo dijeron al unisonó con tono aburrido.

-"Vamos, no finjan, el olor a pollo frito los delata"- Utau sonrió triunfante.

-"Es la tecnología fallosa de Kairi"- ambos se pararon y se dispusieron a marcharse.

-"Esperen! Aun faltan los 3 retos"- Yaya los miro juguetonamente, Ikuto y Amu suspiraron y regresaron a sus puestos.

-"Ikuto, haz lo que siempre has querido hacerle a Amu"- Utau sonrió, Amu abrió la boca para quejarse pero fue interrumpida por Rima.

-"Amu, tu reto es que no lo intentes detener"- ambas se miraron con complicidad, Amu se quejo.

-"Tienen 5 minutos"- dijeron al unisonó con una gran sonrisa.

Utau apunto a una puerta, Ikuto y Amu entraron a la habitación.

-"Hey! Eso no es justo"- Kuukai miro a Utau dolido y fulmino con la mirada a Rima.

-"Vamos, Ikuto no puede ser tan malo con ella"- Utau acaricio su espalda intentando tranquilizarlo.

5 minutos después.

Ikuto y Amu salieron de la habitación.

-"Nunca en tu vida te atrevas a mencionar lo que ocurrió ahí dentro!"- Ikuto fulmino a Amu con la mirada, Amu sonrió triunfante y soltó una risa sarcástica.

-"Seguro cariño"-

Los presentes los miraban con curiosidad.

-"Que ocurrió ahí adentro?"- le susurro Yaya al oído a Utau, ella se alzo de hombros y miro a Amu confundida.

-"Lo siento chicas, por ahora no puedo decirlo"- Ikuto la miro con los ojos entornados, Amu soltó una risita y asintió.

-"Esta bien, si quieren saberlo, solo Ikuto puede decirlo"-

Las 3 suspiraron decepcionadas, Kuukai miro a Amu y ella sonrió.

-"Tranquilo, no fue nada malo"- el asintió.

-"El ultimo desafío"- Utau apunto a Ikuto-"Como sabrás, Amu está comprometida"-

Ikuto asintió, Amu la miro confundida.

-"Quiero que lo llames y le digas que ella se casara contigo"-

-"Estas loca?"- Kuukai la miro sorprendido.

-"Eres retardada o qué? Tadase no sabe donde se encuentra Amu"- Rima la miro enojada.

-"Hasta Yaya cree que es mala idea"- Yaya negó asustada.

-"Tranquilos, no podrán localizarla con nuestros celulares"- Utau saco un celular rosa de su bolsillo y se lo lanzo a Amu.

-"Se lo quite a Kairi mientras estaba distraído, dáselo a Ikuto"- Amu la miro con desconfianza.

-"Vamos, confíen en mi. Nada malo ocurrirá"-

Amu le paso el celular a Ikuto, el marco el número que le dio Utau y espero.

10 minutos después.

-"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"- su madre estaba parada con los brazos en jarra-"Como pudiste hacer algo así?"-

-"Ikuto, Amu. Los quiero a ambos en mi oficina ahora!"- el padre de Kuukai los miraba con seriedad.

Amu e Ikuto salieron de la habitación.

-"Y ustedes, como es posible que hayan permitido eso"- la madre de Rima los miro expectante.

-"Eso lo hablaremos después, primero hablaremos con Amu y con Ikuto"- el padre de Nagi hizo un ademan para que los demás salieran, les dirigió una mirada de advertencia a los chicos y dejo el cuarto.

-"Que fue lo que hicieron?"- Nagi los miraba sorprendido.

-"Utau"- Yaya y Rima la apuntaron acusadoramente.

-"Eso ya me lo esperaba, la pregunta es….que fue lo que hiciste?"- Kairi volteo a verla.

-"Rete a Ikuto a llamar a Tadase"- Utau lo miro expectante.

-"Que tú hiciste qué?"- Nagi y Kairi la miraron enojados.

-"Y ustedes solo se pararon ahí a mirar?"- Kairi los miro con la ceja levantada, ellos se alzaron de hombros y asintieron.

-"Es culpa de Ikuto, el accedió a hacerlo. Se supone que era el más serio de esta habitación"- Rima lo miro con aburrimiento. Kairi pensó por un momento y asintió.

-"No puedo creer que hayamos ocasionado esto"- Utau mordió su labio inferior apenada.

-"Es tu culpa, ahora Amu será castigada"- Yaya inflo los cachetes.

-"No creo que sea culpa de Utau, en tal caso es culpa de Amu y de Ikuto"-

-"Ves, Kairi esta de mi lado"- Utau lo abrazo.

-"Tsukiyomi está muerto"- Rima y Kuukai se tronaron los dedos.

-"Ves, ellos también me apoyan a mi"-Utau sonrió triunfante.

-"Yaya, no creo que deberías echarle la culpa a Utau"-

-"Nagi? Estas culpando a Amu?"- Yaya lo miro incrédula.

-"No la culpo, pero Kairi tiene razón, ambos se buscaron ese castigo"-

-"Tal vez si Utau no los hubiera retado a hacerlo"- Kairi rasco su barbilla.

-"Hmm, bueno en eso tienes razón"- Nagi asintió.

Rima y Kuukai se miraron entre si y asintieron

-"Tienes razón"- dijeron al unísono y se relajaron.

-"Que?"- Utau los miro sorprendida.

-"Vamos Utau, Tadase localizo a Amu porque tu obligaste a Ikuto a que lo llamara"- Kuukai la miro con miedo.

-"Es culpa de Kairi, como dije, tecnología fallosa"-

-"No culpes a Kairi"- Yaya lo defendió.

-"Pues es culpa de él y su compañía buena para nada"-

-"Utau, Yaya cálmense"- Nagi intento tranquilizarlas.

-"Suficiente!"- Rima se paro en medio de ellos-"Amu e Ikuto vienen para acá, hay que preguntarles que les dijeron"-

-"Como lo sabes?"- Kuukai la miro confundida. Rima señalo el pasillo, Amu e Ikuto caminaban hacia ellos.

-"Uh-oh, Ikuto se ve enfadado"- Yaya se escondió detrás de Rima.

-"Doble uh-oh, Amu se ve muy~ enfadada"- Kuukai se escondió tras Utau.

-"Chicos~!"- Utau camino hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos; Ambos se detuvieron y la miraron sin expresión.

-"Que ocurrió?"- Yaya los miro preocupada.

-"Adelantaron la boda"- Ikuto hablo con cansancio.

-"La adelantaron? Que no dijeron que sería en 3 semanas? Que tanto la pudieron adelantar?"-pregunto Rima con aburrimiento.

Amu miro a Ikuto, el asintió, ella suspiro y los miro con seriedad.

-"Nos casamos en 3 días"-

…..

Chicos! Lo siento mucho por el retraso! He tenido unas semanas demasiado atareadas, y para variar empiezo exámenes la siguiente semana! Es terrible =S espero que me disculpen por la demora, esta y la que vendrá. Porque deberé tener la cabeza metida en mis libros, ni siquiera he podido entrar a cityville TT_TT.

Sora: Oh Dios, que terrible ¬¬

Qv: Que estás haciendo aquí?

Sora: Confusión de historia, adiós!

Como decía, lamento la demora que habrá las próximas 3 semanas!

Mis exámenes duran dos semanas =( gracias por su apoyo constante chicos! Estoy emocionada porque llegue a los 100 reviews, les agradezco por la cruel espera!

Cuídense, nos vemos si se puede en 1 semana! Me vi Harry Potter, el final! Y me ENCANTO TT_TT me inspiro mucho para continuar con TWC xD esa y Mr. Perfect, las actualizare después, se que han esperado mucho, pero los recompensare =) gracias nuevamente, los quiero mucho!

Jesii~! Como estas? Espero que bien! Lamento la tardanza, espero que la segunda parte te haya parecido tan graciosa como la anterior =) gracias por la larga~ espera. Cuídate te quiero! Janya~!

Caty! Jajaja sii Ikuto quería ver a Amu en calzones xD me mate de la risa con eso. Así que ahora somos hermanas? Nunca he tenido una hermana :D qué bonito xD Espero que te haya gustado le capi y lamento haberte dejado abandonada todo este tiempo hermanita =) prometo ser mejor hermana, es que tu sabes, soy primeriza con esto. Te quiero, cuídate! Ja!

Camii~! Jajaja lamento haberte hecho esperar 2 semanas 1 día y 13 horas! xD no te creo que contaste hasta las horas =) que linda! Gracias por tus buenos deseos, no te preocupes, no me sonó feo sino que me asusto, creí que Sabii te había contagiado(Sabii si lees esto, te quiero xD) espero que el capi te haya gustado y haya valido la espera =) el capi del beso lo subiré la próxima semana, junto con las otras dos historias, ya que eras partidaria del beso, perdóname si te hago esperar nuevamente =), cuídate! Te quiero bbye =)

Sabii! Aunque es tarde, te lo diré. Bienvenida a FF jejeje, discúlpame discúlpame discúlpame, tarde prácticamente dos vidas para escribir este capítulo, pero te complací verdad? xD el capitulo del beso ya sabes, la próxima semana, no cambiara mucho así que si no quieres leerlo, comprenderé. Cuídate, ojala y te haya gustado el capi y no te preocupes, este final será menos lagrimas…tal vez =3 te quiero! Ja ne!

Sui =3 me alegra haberte podido subir el ánimo, ustedes también lo hacen con sus reviews son muy graciosos y en verdad que me alegran el día =) no entendí lo del mensaje subliminal, lo siento jeje. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar en cada capi, ya te pusiste al día según veo xD. Espero que el capi te haya gustado, ya actualizaste? Aun no? Porque? xD No te preocupes no eres lenta, si le preguntas a la mayoría, es que yo soy bien confusa U_U. Amu no lo sabía, sino que le estaba ayudando a Ikuto para que las chicas no lo acosen, recuerdas el recuerdo de San Valentín? Por eso les dije que los recuerdos no tienen nada que ver con la historia, pero que los detalles son importantes =) espero que la explicación te haya servido, porque a veces los confundo mas xD. Cuídate, te quiero! Byenara!

Luphita! Jaja me hiciste reír tanto con lo de "eso" xD lamento haberte traumado, pero imagínate como estuve yo al escribirla Jajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y bueno no sé si eres partidaria o no del beso, espero que te haya gustado el capi y disculpa la tardanza =) cuídate bye bye!

Zakishio! Me gusta tu nombre, es tan… noc xD Gracias =) me alegra que te guste el fic, espero que el capi de hoy haya sido igual de interesante que los otros, cuídate nos vemos! =)

Gracias minna! Me esforzare en los exámenes para poder continuar las historias con facilidad, 5 capítulos mas =) lo quiero y me alegra mucho que mi nuevo fic les haya gustado.

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire!


	16. Verdad o reto pt2 con beso! D:

Yo minna~!

Aquí les va la otra versión de verdad o reto, en esta si habrá beso. Pero tranquilos, solo será un beso chiquito, porque yo tampoco podría imaginarme un beso muy largo entre Utau y Amu xD. El recuerdo será diferente, olvide mencionarlo en el capi anterior, pero al parecer Sabii lo adivino xD….deja de leer mi mente Sabii!.

Sin más que decirles, aparte de agradecer su apoyo y pedir disculpas por la demora, los dejo con la historia!

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.

**CAPITULO#15 VERDAD O RETO PT2 (BESO)**

_Amu e Ikuto llegaron al apartamento de Ikuto._

_-"Me sorprendió encontrarte abajo"- Ikuto abrió la puerta y dejo que Amu pasara._

_-"Vamos, que clase de chica olvidaría el cumpleaños de su novio"- Amu entro y camino hacia el sofá, se sentó y espero a que Ikuto llegara a su lado._

_-"Creí que ayer habías dejado en claro que no somos nada"- Ikuto la miro expectante._

_-"Vamos Ikuto, no empieces, mejor disfrutemos el día"- Amu saco una bolsita de regalo de su cartera y se la entrego._

_-"No creas que me convencerás con esto"- Ikuto saco cajita negra y la abrió, dentro estaba un elegante reloj plateado._

_-"De donde sacaste esto?"- Miro a Amu sorprendido._

_-"Papa se los regala a sus contratistas cada año para Navidad, así que aproveche para llevarme uno"-_

_-"Le robaste a tu padre por mi? Estoy tan orgulloso de ti"- Amu sonrió y le coloco el reloj._

_-"Vamos, te daré tu sorpresa ahora"-_

_-"Mas regalos? Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido"-_

_-"Calla y levántate, es hora de irnos"-_

_Ambos bajaron y se dirigieron hacia el auto de Ikuto. Amu lo guio hasta el mismo campo al que había ido el día anterior._

_-"Que hacemos aquí?"- caminaron hasta la cima de la loma, Ikuto se llevo una gran sorpresa. En la cima estaba una manta con varias cosas para un picnic y de los arboles colgaba un lienzo en el que estaba escrito "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CARIÑO"_

_-"Hiciste esto tu sola?"- Ikuto la miro asombrado, Amu negó._

_-"Los chicos me ayudaron, ayer me iba a encontrar con ellos para pintar el lienzo, pero llegaste antes así que tuvimos que apresurarnos. Ellos se quedaron toda la noche, Angel me llevo a casa porque dijeron que debía descansar para hoy"-_

_-"Así que por eso te ibas a encontrar con el ayer?"- Amu asintió._

_-"Me traería hasta aquí para que ordenara mis ideas y decidiera donde iba a ubicar las cosas"-_

_-"Discúlpame si ayer te trate mal"-_

_Amu negó._

_-"Discúlpame a mí por haberte dicho lo que te dije"-_

_-"Solo dijiste la verdad, se que a veces me comporto como si estuviéramos relacionados pero no puedo evitarlo"- Amu sonrió._

_-"Somos una pareja extraña"- Ikuto asintió-"Hay algo mas, cierra los ojos"-_

_-"Aun hay más? Definitivamente, el mejor cumpleaños"- Ikuto cerró los ojos, escucho murmullos frente a él, luego pasos y finalmente un largo silencio._

_-"Amu?"- _

_-"Puedes abrir los ojos ahora, Ikuto"-_

_Ikuto abrió los ojos y encontró a Sabii y a Caty paradas junto a Amu._

_-"Que es esto?"- su mirada llena de confusión le ocasiono una sonrisa._

_-"Feliz cumpleaños amor"- le hizo una señal a Caty, ella saco una grabadora de detrás del árbol, un sonido melodioso lleno el lugar._

_(Lo que está en negrita y cursiva lo canta Amu, Caty y Sabii le hacen coro xD; en paréntesis Caty y Sabii; y en cursiva Amu :D)_

(Yeah Yeah Yeah)

(Woah Woah Woah)

_Saikou no PUREZENTO kimi ni_

_Kokoro kara okuritai_

_Kyou no hi wo _

_Daré yori mo _

_Matte itanda_

_**Onaji hoshi ni umarete**_

_**Onaji toki wo sugoshite**_

_**Kiseki teki ni deaeta no**_

_**Ogesa janai yo**_

_Kono tsugi mo _

_Zutto saki mo _

_Matta minna de oiwai shiyou_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_

_HAPPY__** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**_

_HAPPY __**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**_

_Dore kurai tatta da mo kimi to _

_Tomodachi ni natte kara_

_Uso mitai _

_Kimi wo shiranai _

_Atashi ga ita koto_

_**Puitto soppo kenka shite **_

_**Ijihacchattemo kekkyoku**_

_Waraidashite nakanaori _

_**Yappa suki damon**_

moshi kimi ga

Hekonda toki wa

Kimi no ii toko ikura demo

_**Itte ageru**_

_**Onaji hoshi ni umarete **_

_**Onaji toki o sugoshite**_

_Kiseki teki ni deaeta no _

_**Kanshashite iru yo**_

_Kono tsugi mo _

_Zutto saki mo _

_matta zettai oiwai shiyou_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_

_HAPPY__** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**_

_HAPPY__** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**_

_Ikuto sonrió y se levanto._

_-"Gracias Caty, Sabii"-_

_-"Feliz cumpleaños Ikuto"- ellas sonrieron y le dieron un abrazo rápido._

_-"Adiós Amu!"- corrieron loma abajo, Angel las esperaba en la carretera._

_-"Gracias chicas!"- Amu grito con fuerza, ellas se voltearon y se despidieron con la mano, antes de subir al auto._

_-"A que se debió eso?"- Ikuto se volteo hacia Amu y sonrió._

_-"Era para jactarme de mis habilidades de canto"- Ikuto soltó una carcajada y abrazo a Amu._

_-"Gracias por este día"- susurro en su oído, ella se sonrojo._

_-"L-lo dices como si se acabara, recién e-empieza"- Ikuto sonrió satisfecho._

_-"De eso estoy muy seguro"-_

…_._

-"En serio van a hacerlo?"- Kairi las miro con incredulidad-"Saben que esto es un juego, verdad?"-

-"Deberías decírselo a Kuukai, no sé por qué rayos se le ocurrió algo así"- Rima lo fulmino con la mirada.

-"Vamos, solo es para salir de la rutina. Además solo era una broma, las detendré antes de que pase nada"-

-"Ahm, pues Kuukai, creo que ya es algo tarde"- Nagi apunto hacia Utau y Amu. Ambas ya se habían besado y estaban separando sus rostros, totalmente sonrojadas.

-"Lo siento Amu"- Utau le sonrió tímidamente, Amu le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Supongo que ahora habrá menos formas de sentirnos avergonzadas, esto nos une un poco mas verdad?"- Utau asintió.

Ikuto tenía sus puños apretados con fuerza mientras miraba con odio a Kuukai.

-"L-lo siento mucho, no esperaba que fueran tan rápidas"-

Ikuto se levanto, seguido de Rima y se acercaron a Kuukai.

-"Estas perdido"-

-"E-esperen, chicos. Utau, Amu, algo de ayuda por aquí"-

-"Lo siento Kuukai, pero tú te lo buscaste"- Ambas se cruzaron de brazos y sonrieron con complicidad.

-"No! Por favor!"- Kuukai las miraba suplicante.

-"Despídete de tu cara bonita"-

-"Pero porque son agresivos"-

-"Hiciste que mi novia besara a mi hermana, a mi hermana!"-

-"Y? mi novia también beso a mi hermana"- Ikuto se detuvo un momento.

-"No dejes que te engañe Ikuto!"- gritaron Utau y Amu al unisonó.

-"Hey! De qué lado están?"-

-"Claramente no del tuyo"-

-"Hiciste que mi mejor amiga se infectara de Utau"- Rima golpeo su mano con su puño.

-"Vamos chicos"-

-"Ikuto, te reto a que le des su merecido a Kuukai"- Utau sonrió con malicia, Ikuto asintió.

Rima e Ikuto metieron a Kuukai a un cuarto y cerraron la puerta.

Del otro lado solo se podían oír las suplicas de Kuukai.

5 MINUTOS DESPÚES.

-"Bien, tuvo su merecido"- Rima e Ikuto salieron de la habitación.

-"Donde está Kuukai?"- Utau miro dentro de la habitación, preocupada, al instante cubrió su boca y ahogo una carcajada. Yaya, Amu, Nagi y Kairi dirigieron su mirada hacia donde ella había visto.

-"No"- Amu.

-"Puede"- Nagi.

-"Ser"- Yaya.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, luego miraron a Kairi tenía la cabeza agachada.

-"Kairi?"- Yaya lo miro con preocupación, Kairi alzo la cabeza; Tenia una gran sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Los cuatros estallaron de risa mientras agarraban su estomago.

-"No es divertido"- Kuukai salió del cuarto, vestido con un Kimono y maquillado.

-"Oh, por supuesto que lo es"- Rima sonrió triunfante.

-"Y eso no tiene comparación con lo que le hiciste a Utau y Amu, pero me parece suficiente, por ahora"- Ikuto sonrió satisfecho.

Los chicos regresaron a sus lugares.

-"Mi turno de la venganza"- Ikuto apunto a Kuukai-"Te reto, a que beses a la abuela de Nagi"-

-"Que? No pienso dejar que bese a mi abuela!"-

-"Vamos Nagi, solo será un piquito"-

-"No!"-

-"No pienso besar a tu abuela!"-

-"Tu no tienes derecho a opinar"- Ikuto lo fulmino con la mirada-"Solo un besito"-

-"Ikuto, no creo que deberías hacer eso"-

-"Vamos amor, solo será cortito"- Amu suspiro y asintió.

-"Deja que sea rápido Nagi, además tu abuela duerme a esta hora"- Rima lo miro suplicante, Nagi suspiro y asintió resignado.

-"En serio debe besarla? Les recuerdo que yo me beso con ese tipo"-

-"Gracias Utau, solo eso me faltaba"- Kuukai suspiro y siguió a Nagi hasta una habitación.

-"Entras, la besas y sales. Entendido?"- Nagi corrió la puerta.

-"Vaya, que sorpresa, Ikuto hacia eso antes"- Amu lo miro con la ceja levantada, el sonrió de lado y revolvió sus cabellos.

-"Después princesa, debo asegurarme que la niña cumpla su desafío"-

-"No hagan ruido, la abuela se levanta con facilidad"- Ambos asintieron y entraron a la habitación sigilosamente.

Ikuto hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que Kuukai empezara, el se acerco a la abuela y le dio un beso rápido.

Ikuto sonrió triunfante y asintió, apunto hacia la puerta con la cabeza y ambos caminaron hacia ella.

-"No fue tan malo verdad?"- Kuukai asintió varias veces, Ikuto ahogo una carcajada y ambos salieron de la habitación.

-"Misión cumplida"- Ikuto choco los cinco con Rima.

-"Si, pero ahora es mi turno!"-

-"Estas advertido Souma"- Rima e Ikuto lo miraron con odio, Kuukai trago con dificultad y asintió.

-"Kairi, verdad o reto"-

Los chicos caminaron de regreso a la habitación.

-"Reto"-

-"Bien, te reto a que limpies el vomito de Yaya"-

-"Eeew~!"- los chicos lo miraron con asco.

-"Vamos! Acaso todos se pondrán en mi contra?"-

-"Eres demasiado malvado!"- Yaya negó decepcionada.

10 MINUTOS DESPUES.

-"Creo que voy a vomitar"-

-"Estas bien Kairi?"- Yaya lo miro preocupada, el asintió débilmente.

-"Lo dejaste reluciente, te contratare para que limpies mi casa"- Rima paso un dedo en donde había estado el vomito.

-"Kairi, es tu turno"- Kairi negó débilmente.

-"Ven te llevare a que tomes agua"- Yaya lo apoyo en su hombro y ambos salieron de la habitación.

-"No había visto la hora"- Nagi miro el reloj preocupado.

-"Que tienes que hacer?"- Rima lo miro con curiosidad.

-"Darle la medicina a la abuela"-

-"Suficiente con la que le dio Kuukai"- Ikuto sonrió con burla.

-"Cállate!"-

-"Regreso en un momento, no toquen ni hagan nada!"-

-"Si mama"- Nagi dejo la habitación.

-"Bien, es hora de hacer más interesante el juego"-

-"Que tramas Utau?"- Kuukai la miro con temor.

-"Amu, Ikuto tengo un reto muy interesante que proponerles"-

-"Eso huele a problemas"- Rima camino hacia la puerta.

-"Alto ahí! Esto te sonara interesante, que tal si primero le propones un reto"- Rima se volteo y la miro con interés.

-"Puede ser. Los reto a que entren a ese cuarto"- apunto con la cabeza el cuarto donde habían medito a Kuukai-"Debe pasar algo interesante, los dejo a su elección"-

-"No pienso entrar ahí con Ikuto"- Ikuto la agarro de la muñeca y la arrastro dentro de la habitación.

-"S-suelta!"- cerró la puerta tras él y sentó a Amu en una silla.

-"Ikuto! Me niego a…"-

-"Escucha lo que voy a decirte Amu, porque no lo repetiré nuevamente"- Amu lo miro sorprendida, Ikuto la miraba con seriedad.

-"No me importa si estuviste comprometida o si lo estas; solo sé que no quiero que te cases con ese tipo y hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para salvarte de ese compromiso"-

Amu lo miraba sonrojada.

-"Pero no estoy siendo sincero, porque esa solo es una excusa que estoy usando para que el día que estemos en el altar, me des el sí"-

Amu abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.

-"Se que tienes 18 años"-

-"17, aun no los cumplo"-

-"Bueno, se que tienes 17 años, pero ese día Amu quiero que la boda sea real. No quiero fingir mas, ya una vez fingí una relación contigo, no quiero hacerlo de nuevo"-

-"Ikuto…"-

-"Cállate y escucha, estoy inspirado"-

-"Hmp, idiota"-

-"Yo hablare con tus padres y con las personas que sean necesarias, pero quiero que sepas Amu que en verdad quiero esto. Te amo, se que te lo he dicho tantas veces que tal vez te cueste creerlo, pero te estoy hablando con sinceridad, no quiero perderte de nuevo"-

Amu sonrió conmovida, Ikuto tomo aire y continúo.

-"Tuve que permanecer lejos de ti un año entero, solo para descubrir, que eres todo para mí y que jamás sentiré por nadie, lo que siento por ti"-

-"Tuve miedo de no volver a verte, pero tuve más miedo de la forma en que reaccionaria cuando lo hiciera. Cuando deje Cambridge, me sentí como un cobarde, pude haber intentado hablar contigo; pero cada vez que intentaba acercarme, te veía y me partía el corazón haberte ocasionado tanto dolor, y todo por no haber sido sincero desde el principio"-

-"Por eso hoy te pido"- Ikuto se arrodillo frente a ella-"que ese día, sea cual sea, tú me aceptes de verdad; quiero que seas mi esposa, si quieres podemos esperar un tiempo para vivir juntos pero yo quiero que ese día, salgamos de la Iglesia como los verdaderos Ikuto y Amu Tsukiyomi"-

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Amu, al tiempo en que abrazaba a Ikuto y asentía con fuerza.

-"Bien, ahora límpiate esos mocos, los cinco minutos ya casi se acaban"-

-"Estúpido pervertido, como puedes ser tan romántico y regresar a ser el mismo idiota de nuevo, en tan poco tiempo"-

-"Se necesita mucha practica para eso"- Ikuto sonrió de lado, Amu lo abrazo y se limpio la nariz en su camisa.

-"Ay no Amu, que asco"- Amu rio divertida.

Escucharon a Kuukai exigiéndoles que salgan de la habitación.

-"Nunca en tu vida te atrevas a mencionar lo que ocurrió ahí dentro!"- Ikuto fulmino a Amu con la mirada, Amu sonrió triunfante y soltó una risa sarcástica.

-"Seguro cariño"-

Los presentes los miraban con curiosidad.

-"Que ocurrió ahí adentro?"- le susurro Rima al oído a Utau, ella se alzo de hombros y miro a Amu confundida.

-"Lo siento chicas, por ahora no puedo decirlo"- Ikuto la miro con los ojos entornados, Amu soltó una risita y asintió.

-"Esta bien, si quieren saberlo, solo Ikuto puede decirlo"-

Las 2 suspiraron decepcionadas, Kuukai miro a Amu y ella sonrió.

-"Tranquilo, no fue nada malo"- el asintió.

-"Ahora mi desafío"- Utau apunto a Ikuto-"Como sabrás, Amu está comprometida"-

Ikuto asintió, Amu la miro confundida.

-"Quiero que llames a Tadase y le digas que ella se casara contigo"-

-"Estas loca?"- Kuukai la miro sorprendido.

-"Eres retardada o qué? Tadase no sabe donde se encuentra Amu"- Rima la miro enojada.

-"Tranquilos, no podrán localizarla con nuestros celulares"- Utau saco un celular rosa de su bolsillo y se lo lanzo a Amu.

-"Ten tu celular, se lo quite a Kairi mientras estaba distraído, dáselo a Ikuto"- Amu la miro con desconfianza.

-"Vamos, confíen en mi. Nada malo ocurrirá"-

Amu le paso el celular a Ikuto, el marco el número que le dio Utau y espero.

10 minutos después.

-"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"- su madre estaba parada con los brazos en jarra-"Como pudiste hacer algo así?"-

-"Ikuto, Amu. Los quiero a ambos en mi oficina ahora!"- el padre de Kuukai los miraba con seriedad.

Amu e Ikuto salieron de la habitación.

-"Y ustedes, como es posible que hayan permitido eso"- la madre de Rima los miro expectante.

-"Eso lo hablaremos después, primero hablaremos con Amu y con Ikuto"- el padre de Nagi hizo un ademan para que los demás salieran, les dirigió una mirada de advertencia a los chicos y dejo el cuarto.

-"Que fue lo que hicieron?"- Nagi los miraba sorprendido.

-"Utau"- Yaya y Rima la apuntaron acusadoramente.

-"Eso ya me lo esperaba, la pregunta es….que fue lo que hiciste?"- Kairi volteo a verla.

-"Rete a Ikuto a llamar a Tadase"- Utau lo miro expectante.

-"Que tú hiciste qué?"- Nagi y Kairi la miraron enojados.

-"Y ustedes solo se pararon ahí a mirar?"- Kairi los miro con la ceja levantada, ellos se alzaron de hombros y asintieron.

-"Es culpa de Ikuto, el accedió a hacerlo. Se supone que era el más serio de esta habitación"- Rima lo miro con aburrimiento. Kairi pensó por un momento y asintió.

-"No puedo creer que hayamos ocasionado esto"- Utau mordió su labio inferior apenada.

-"Es tu culpa, ahora Amu será castigada"- Yaya inflo los cachetes.

-"No creo que sea culpa de Utau, en tal caso es culpa de Amu y de Ikuto"-

-"Ves, Kairi esta de mi lado"- Utau lo abrazo.

-"Tsukiyomi está muerto"- Rima y Kuukai se tronaron los dedos.

-"Ves, ellos también me apoyan a mi"-Utau sonrió triunfante.

-"Yaya, no creo que deberías echarle la culpa a Utau"-

-"Nagi? Estas culpando a Amu?"- Yaya lo miro incrédula.

-"No la culpo, pero Kairi tiene razón, ambos se buscaron ese castigo"-

-"Tal vez si Utau no los hubiera retado a hacerlo"- Kairi rasco su barbilla.

-"Hmm, bueno en eso tienes razón"- Nagi asintió.

Rima y Kuukai se miraron entre si y asintieron

-"Tienes razón"- dijeron al unísono y se relajaron.

-"Que?"- Utau los miro sorprendida.

-"Vamos Utau, Tadase localizo a Amu porque tu obligaste a Ikuto a que lo llamara"- Kuukai la miro con miedo.

-"Es culpa de Kairi, como dije, tecnología fallosa"-

-"No culpes a Kairi"- Yaya lo defendió.

-"Pues es culpa de él y su compañía buena para nada"-

-"Utau, Yaya cálmense"- Nagi intento tranquilizarlas.

-"Suficiente!"- Rima se paro en medio de ellos-"Amu e Ikuto vienen para acá, hay que preguntarles que les dijeron"-

-"Como lo sabes?"- Kuukai la miro confundida. Rima señalo el pasillo, Amu e Ikuto caminaban hacia ellos.

-"Uh-oh, Ikuto se ve enfadado"- Yaya se escondió detrás de Rima.

-"Doble uh-oh, Amu se ve muy~ enfadada"- Kuukai se escondió tras Utau.

-"Chicos~!"- Utau camino hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos; Ambos se detuvieron y la miraron sin expresión.

-"Que ocurrió?"- Yaya los miro preocupada.

-"Adelantaron la boda"- Ikuto hablo con cansancio.

-"La adelantaron? Que no dijeron que sería en 3 semanas? Que tanto la pudieron adelantar?"-pregunto Rima con aburrimiento.

Amu miro a Ikuto, el asintió, ella suspiro y los miro con seriedad.

-"Nos casamos en 3 días"-

…

Y bien chicos, que tal? Me inspire un montón y lo escribí rapidito xD!

Espero que les haya gustado! Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo!

Los agradecimientos los deje para el siguiente capítulo, quería subir el de aquí lo más rápido posible =) espero no haberlos decepcionado!

Minna Daisuki!

Qiutyvampire.


	17. Los preparativos!

Yo minna~!

Subo este capi apuradita! No he tenido tiempo en esta semana, clases empezaron y las viejas tareas han vuelto!

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, prometo que subiré más rápido la próxima, cuídense mucho y gracias por sus deseos, me fue bien en los exámenes.

Espero que el capi les guste, nos vemos.

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.

**CAPITULO#16 PREPARATIVOS!**

-"Nos casamos en tres días"-

-"Tres?"- Utau levanto la ceja-"Antes del cuatro y después del dos"-

-"Si Utau, tres! Así"- Amu levanto tres dedos frente la cara de Utau-"Uno, dos, tres. TRES!"-

-"Ya veo"- Utau asintió varias veces.

-"Como puede ser eso posible!"-

-"Utau, ya basta"- Ikuto paso a su lado y se sentó en el sofá.

-"Que les dijeron nuestros padres?"- Rima se sentó en el sofá junto a Ikuto y lo miro expectante. Ikuto paso su mano por su rostro y dejo salir un gran suspiro.

-"Que si nos vamos a casar, debe ser en tres días"-

-"Pero en tres días no se podrá arreglar nada"-

-"Eso es lo de menos Utau"- Amu se sentó junto a Rima.

-"No entiendo, se supone que se aman, entonces porque…"- Utau fue interrumpida por Ikuto.

-"Tadase va a estar presente"-

La noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-"Tadase?"- Kairi la miro con preocupación.

-"Esta bien, mientras no me aleje de Ikuto nada malo ocurrirá"- Ikuto asintió.

-"Pues, entonces que esperamos. A los preparativos de la boda!"- Utau remango sus mangas.

-"Si~"- gritaron al unisonó sin ánimos. Utau salió de la habitación con los chicos detrás de ella.

Solos en la habitación, Amu e Ikuto se miraron y sonrieron.

-"Todo estará bien princesa, confía en lo que te dije ahí dentro"- Ikuto señalo con la cabeza hacia el cuarto donde los habían metido antes-"Todo fue con sinceridad, puedes apostarlo"-

-"Como puedes juntar las palabras sinceridad y apuesta en la misma frase"- Ikuto rio y abrazo a Amu.

-"Cállate"- se acerco para besarla pero fue interrumpido por alguien que se aclaro la garganta.

-"Se que se casaran en tres días y según lo que dijeron, será una boda real"- Ikuto y Amu asintieron.

-"Pues quiero que mi hija se case de la manera en que merece casarse"-

-"Si señor"- Ikuto asintió y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta.

-"Papa!"- Amu se tiro encima de su padre-"Me alegra que estén aquí"-

Su padre dejo su actitud seria y la abrazo con fuerza.

-"Mi pequeña flor se casara! Como es eso posible!"- Amu rio divertida, su madre apareció detrás de ella con Ami de la mano.

-"Hija/Hermana!"- las tres se abrazaron y se mantuvieron así durante unos segundos.

-"Ikuto"- Midori se separo y se acerco a él-"No sabía que ibas a actuar tan rápido, hace solo 4 días me dijiste que harías que Amu se coloque ese vestido y lo cumplirás en una semana exacta!"-

-"Ay mama!"- Amu la separo de Ikuto sonrojada.

-"Gracias Ikuto! Solo espero tener nietos lo más pronto posible"-

-"Mama!"- Amu golpeo su frente y negó decepcionada.

-"Tengo 17 años, no pienso tener hijos! Suficiente con que me este casando tan joven"-

-"Tu madre y yo nos casamos a los 15"- Amu volteo a ver a su padre sorprendida.

-"Nuestros padres nos comprometieron desde nuestro nacimiento y en un momento crítico, fuimos obligados a casarnos"-

-"Pero he sido muy feliz con tu padre"-

-"Así que estamos seguros que Ikuto y tu serán, igual e incluso mas, felices que nosotros"-

-"Gracias por permitir que tome a Amu como esposa"- Ikuto le tendió la mano a Tsumugu.

-"No, no. Ven acá, ya somos familia"- él lo abrazo, Amu se disculpo con la mirada pero Ikuto sonrió despreocupado.

-"Hermano! Desde el momento en que te vi, supe que serias el esposo de mi hermana"-

-"Ami! No puede ser, es que acaso solo han venido a avergonzarme"-

-"Tranquila querida, Ikuto tiene que adaptarse y que mejor manera que darle un poco de amor al estilo Hinamori"-

-"Oh no, no lo harán"-

-"Amor al estilo Hinamori? Me pregunto si es del mismo tipo del que Amu me da"-

-"Ikuto!"-

-"Abrazo familiar!"-

-"No, no esperen! Alto!"- los tres halaron a Amu y a Ikuto a un abrazo.

-"N-no respiro!"-

La familia era observada desde la puerta.

-"Y empezaron con los abrazos, esta familia es muy cariñosa"-

Tsumugu se separo del abrazo y volteo hacia la puerta.

-"Aruto!"- camino hacia él y ambos se abrazaron-asfixiaron.

-"Hey! Qué hay de mi?"- Yue se intento meter en el abrazo.

-"Podrían comportarse?"-

-"Kaoru!"- Tsumugu soltó a Aruto y abrazo a Kaoru.

-"T-Tsumugu, suéltame!"-

-"No te he visto en años y eso es lo primero que dices"-

-"Nos vimos la semana pasada que viaje a Cambridge"- Kaoru se separo, Tsumugu se lanzo encima de Kaito quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-"Porque están papa y tío Tsumugu riendo como dementes?"- Yaya aprecio por la puerta con los chicos.

-"Suficiente!"-

-"Uh-oh Seiko se enojo"- Souko callo a su amiga y se paro en medio de la habitación.

-"Creo que no los hemos presentado oficialmente"- los adultos dirigieron su atención hacia ella.

-"Como saben, el es mi Ikuto, pero él no sabe quiénes son"-

-"Muy cierto! Que descortés de nuestra parte, Ikuto"- la madre de Yaya dio un paso al frente junto a su esposo. Ambos eran castaños.

-"Mi nombre es Koizumi y el es mi esposo, Kaito. Somos los padres de Yaya"- Ikuto asintió.

-"Mi nombre es Takeshi Fujisaki y ella es mi esposa Unohana"- el hombre tenía el cabello blanco y su esposa el cabello morado.

-"Padres de Nagi"- Ikuto los miro y ellos asintieron.

-"Nosotros somos los padres de Rima. Mi nombre es Ryoga y ella es Seiko"- Ikuto los saludo con un apretón de mano. El cabello de él era oscuro y el de ella era un poco más claro.

-"Kaoru Sanjo y mi esposa Akane. Kairi es nuestro hijo"- Ikuto asintió.

-"He oído hablar mucho de usted Señor, es un gusto conocerlo"- el hombre sonrió agradecido; tenía el cabello verde y su esposa era pelirroja.

-"Somos…"-

-"No me digan, Yue y Karin Souma?"- Ikuto sonrió con sarcasmo.

-"Vaya, es la viva imagen de Aruto"- Kaoru sonrió con burla.

-"Como puedes ser tan cruel"- el padre de Kuukai fingió sentirse ofendido.

-"No te metas con un Tsukiyomi"- Aruto rio a carcajadas.

-"Esta familia tiene tendencia a desviarse de los temas"- Akane sonrió con dulzura.

-"Me sorprende lo tarde que lo notaste"- Seiko los miraba con cansancio-"Necesitamos ponerlos al día, porque no nos vamos a la oficina"- los adultos asintieron y se marcharon.

-"Cariño, no te preocupes por los arreglos de la boda, Ami y yo tenemos todo bajo control"- la madre de Amu sonrió con dulzura y se marcho.

-"Eso me preocupa aun mas"-

-"Vamos preciosa, que tan malo puede ser?"- Ikuto la abrazo, ella suspiro y lo abrazo.

-"Lo sabia!"- Ami los miraba con ojos brillosos.

-"Ami, porque no me has saludado, acaso ya me olvidaste?"-

-"Utau!"-ambas se abrazaron.

-"Planearemos la boda de mi hermana?"-

-"Por supuesto que sí. Pero no lo digas en voz alta, Rima puede escuchar"- Amu rio divertida y le guiño el ojo a Rima, ella sonrió y golpeo a Utau en la cabeza.

-"Vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer! Como la lista de invitados!"- Utau grito emocionada.

-"Espera Utau! No estoy segura de querer invitar a muchas personas"-

-"Vamos Amu, es tu boda!"- Amu suspiro y miro a Ikuto.

-"Hazlo como tú quieras princesa"- suspiro nuevamente y asintió.

-"Bien, entonces sentémonos en un lugar tranquilo"-

Los chicos se dirigieron al comedor y se sentaron en la larga mesa.

-"Bueno, es obvio que ya tienes seis familias invitadas"- Utau anoto sus nombres en una hoja-"A quien más piensas invitar?"-

-"A Sabii, Caty, Angel y a Camii"- Utau levanto la ceja.

-"Tu misma lo dijiste hermanita, es su boda"- Ikuto sonrió de lado y apunto con el dedo al papel-"Empieza a anotar"-

Utau anoto los nombres sin ánimos.

-"Bien, quien más?"-

-"Ehm, no se me ocurre nadie más"-

-"Que hay de Yui?"- Utau la miro expectante.

-"Y de Yuu!"- Yaya aplaudió emocionada.

-"Bueno, el está incluido en la familia Sanjo supongo"-

-"No lo creo, él y mi hermana son una familia ahora"-

-"Bueno, entonces agrega a la familia Nikkaidou"-

-"Y a Yui?"- Utau la miro expectante.

-"Si agrégala a ella también"-

-"Quienes son ellos?"- Ikuto los miro confundido.

-"Yui es una modelo, amiga nuestra"-

-"Y Yuu?"-

-"Es el doctor de la familia y esposo de la hermana de Kairi, Yukari"-

-"Que también es nuestra representante"-

Ikuto miro a Yaya sorprendido.

-"De las cuatro?"-

Amu, Utau, Yaya y Rima asintieron.

-"Ella es mala~!"- Kuukai se estremeció.

-"Tiene un carácter fuerte"- Kairi acomodo sus lentes.

-"Para ser mayor, es genial"-

-"A quien llamas mayor, Yaya"-

Todos se asustaron y dejaron sus asientos, formando una fila.

-"Genial, llego su majestad"- susurro Rima con fastidio, agachando su cabeza. Yaya, Utau y Amu soltaron una risita mientras agachaban la cabeza.

-"Que están haciendo?"- Ikuto miraba confundido; Nagi, Kuukai, inclusive Kairi agacharon sus cabezas.

Kuukai coloco una mano tras su cabeza y lo obligo a agacharla.

-"No la mires directo a los ojos"- susurro con miedo. Nagi soltó una risita y Kairi sonrió.

-"Cállense, nos meterán en problemas"- Rima lo fulmino con la mirada.

Ikuto escucho el taconeo producido por la pelirroja al caminar hacia ellos.

-"Amu querida, es cierto eso de que te casaras?"- dijo con voz dulce, Amu trago con pesadez y asintió lentamente.

-"Y dime cariño…"- hubo un corto silencio-"A quién diablos se le ocurrió esa idea!"- grito enojada, los chicos temblaron.

-"_Porque alguien así es su representante?_"- pensó Ikuto extrañado.

-"Es culpa de Utau"- Rima sonrió con malicia.

-"Rima!"- Amu la miro incrédula.

-"Utau!"- Yukari hablo con voz demandante-"levanta la cabeza y da un paso al frente"-

-"Ejecución"- susurro Rima con una sonrisa en su rostro, Utau la miro con odio y levanto la cabeza.

-"Que tú hiciste qué?"-

-"Y-yo, le dije a Ikuto que…que llamara a T-T-T-T-Tadase"-

-"Ya veo"- Yukari asintió varias veces-"Estas en problemas Utau Tsukiyomi"-

Utau negó asustada.

-"Yo no esperaba eso"-

-"Y que creías que ocurriría?"-

-"Yo, n-no sé, creí que la dejaría en paz"-

Yukari suspiro y dio un taconazo en el piso. Los chicos levantaron la cabeza, Ikuto miro a los lados y se incorporo.

-"Amu!"-

Todos dieron un paso atrás dejando a Ikuto y a Amu en el frente. Amu lo miro de reojo y con un movimiento de cabeza le rogo que se hiciera para atrás.

-"Alto ahí!"- antes de que Ikuto pudiera moverse, Yukari se paro frente a él.

-"Así que tu eres Ikuto. He escuchado a Utau hablar mucho de ti"- se volteo a Amu-"Bien, Amu, has escogido a un buen chico"- Amu asintió y le sonrió a Ikuto.

-"Y ya sabes a quien vas a invitar?"-

Los chicos suspiraron y se relajaron.

-"Estábamos en eso, tal vez tú puedas ayudarnos Yukachan!"- Yaya la agarro del brazo y la sentó en la mesa.

-"Donde está Yuu?"- Kairi miro hacia la puerta.

-"Esta con sus padres, ya saben cómo es el"- los chicos asintieron y se sentaron en la mesa.

-"Bien, déjame revisar esa lista"- Yukari tomo la lista y la reviso.

-"Souma, Sanjo, Yuiki, Mashiro, White, Adrien, Nikkaidou, Sawada"- Yukari los miro con la ceja levantada-"Eso es todo? Tienen millones de amigos, esta lista debería estar al tope"-

-"Quiero que sea algo intimo, esas son las personas que son mas apegadas a mi"-

-"Bien, respeto tu decisión, pero no te haría daño invitar a algunos de tus compañeros de trabajo"-

-"Bien, invitare a algunos. Ahora porque no pasamos a otro tema"-

-"El vestido!"- Utau y Yukari la miraron emocionadas.

-"Mama y Ami ya tienen un vestido"-

-"Podemos verlo?"- Amu asintió y miro a Ami.

-"Esta en el salón, junto con nuestras otras cosas"- Ami tomo la mano de Amu-"Síganme"-

Las chicas dejaron el comedor y se dirigieron al salón. Ami tomo un gancho, cubierto con una funda protectora y la quito.

-"Es hermoso!"- Utau y Yaya se cercaron-"debes ponértelo!"-

-"No creo que sea buena idea"-

-"Vamos Amu, por favor"- Rima la miro sonriente, Amu suspiro y asintió.

Entro a la habitación donde había estado antes con Ikuto, se cambio con ayuda de Yukari y salió.

Las chicas la miraron asombradas, Amu se sonrojo.

-"Espectacular!"- Yaya la miro sonriente.

-"Te ves hermosa Amu"- Utau la abrazo.

-"Como toda una princesa"- Rima le sonrió con aprobación.

-"Puedo quitármelo ya?"- las chicas asintieron y Amu regreso dentro con Yukari.

-"Estas nerviosa?"- Yukari le sonrió mientras deshacía el lazo.

-"Un poco, no me imaginaba que me casaría tan pronto"-

-"Te ayudaremos para que todo sea perfecto, confía en nosotros"- Amu le sonrió agradecida.

-"Y no te preocupes, se que lo quieres mantener en secreto, pero no por eso deberías poner límites"-

Amu asintió y se coloco su ropa.

-"Además, lo importante es, que te casaras con la persona que amas. El resto son cosas triviales, lo importante ese día son tu y el. Entendido?"- Amu asintió y abrazo a Yukari.

-"Bien, entonces vayámonos, tenemos mucho por hacer, tendrás dos días muy ajetreados jovencita"- Amu rio divertida y asintió.

-"Bien! Tenemos vestido, invitados; que nos falta?"- Utau las miro expectante.

-"El pastel!"- Yaya grito emocionada.

-"El lugar"-

-"Exacto Rima! Has pensado donde quieres que sea?"-

-"Ehm…no"- Amu la miro con la ceja levantada.

-"Que tal en la iglesia donde me case?"- Yukari la miro expectante, Amu asintió.

-"Crees que podamos conseguir reservación?"- Yukari asintió, Amu sonrió emocionada.

-"Y que hay de la fiesta después de tu boda?"-

-"Rima, crees que puedas ayudarnos con eso?"- Amu la miro expectante.

-"En mi casa?/En su casa?"- Utau y Rima la miraron sorprendidas.

-"Por supuesto! El salón de la casa de Rima es enorme!"- Yaya abrió sus brazos a más no poder.

-"Claro que si"- Rima sonrió contenta.

-"Bien"- Utau hablo desganada-"Ya tenemos lugar"-

-"Ahora el pastel y la comida! Por favor~!"- Yaya las miro suplicante.

-"Yo me encargare de eso. El pastelero que hizo mi pastel de bodas es amigo de Yuu, le pediré de favor que lo tenga listo"-

-"Y la comida?"-

-"Yaya, detente o me veré obligada a golpearte"- Amu rio divertida.

-"Tranquila Rima. Creo que eso podemos hacerlo mañana"- Rima asintió.

-"Comida, lugar, vestido, invitados. Falta algo?"- Rima y Utau abrieron los ojos y miraron a Amu.

-"La dama de honor!"- dijeron al unisonó, Amu golpeo su frente y suspiro.

-"No habrá dama de honor y punto"- ambas suspiraron decepcionadas y asintieron.

-"Creo que con eso será todo. Utau y yo iremos mañana a reservar la iglesia, Yaya y Amu se encargaran de la comida, le diré a Yuu que hable con el pastelero, Rima deberás ver los arreglos florales; Ikuto y Ami enviaran las invitaciones, Kairi se encargara de la seguridad del evento y del transporte, le pediré a Aruto que lleve a su orquesta. Pase algo por alto?"-

Las chicas negaron.

-"Bien, entonces vayan con los chicos y díganle que es hora de dormir, necesitaran mucha energía para el día tan ajetreado que tendremos mañana"-

Las chicas asintieron y caminaron de regreso al comedor, al llegar encontraron a los chicos riéndose.

-"Hey que ocurre!"- Yaya salto emocionada hacia Kairi.

-"Bienvenidas chicas, se demoraron mucho"- Nagi les sonrió.

-"Acaso Amu no entraba en el vestido?"- Ikuto sonrió con burla.

-"Ikuto"- Amu camino hacia él y lo golpeo en el brazo.

-"Tranquila princesa. Porque demoraron tanto?"-

-"Estábamos terminando los por menores. Yukari dice que es hora de irnos a la cama, supongo que pasaremos la noche aquí"- Utau les hizo una señal para que se levantaran.

-"Mañana nos espera un largo día, así que mejor vámonos"- Rima salió del comedor, seguida por las chicas.

-"Si Yukari lo dijo, prefiero no hacerle frente"- Kairi se levanto y camino hacia la salida.

-"Es cierto, evitémonos problemas"- Nagi se levanto junto con Kuukai.

-"Vamos Ikuto"- Kuukai lo agarro del brazo y lo arrastro fuera del comedor, se toparon con las chicas de regreso.

-"Que ocurrió?"- Nagi las miro confundido.

-"Yaya tiene hambre"- Rima hablo con aburrimiento.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos cenado"- Kuukai agarro su estomago.

Después de cenar, los chicos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Las chicas en un cuarto y los chicos en otro. Se cambiaron y se acostaron. Ikuto se levanto a mitad de la noche y camino hasta llegar al jardín, donde se topo a Amu sentada en el piso.

-"Amu? Que haces aquí?"-

-"No puedo dormir"-

-"Todo bien?"- Ikuto se sentó a su lado.

-"Algo ansiosa, nada de qué preocuparse"- Ikuto sonrió y la abrazo.

-"Que haces aquí?"-

-"Quería contemplar las estrellas"- Amu soltó una risita.

-"Te perdiste?"- Ikuto asintió avergonzado.

-"Buscaba la cocina, tengo sed"- Amu sonrió y se levanto.

-"Vamos"- Ikuto se levanto y tomo su mano, provocando que Amu se sonrojara.

-"Como te guías tan bien?"-

-"He estado en casa de Nagi antes"-

-"Creo que Utau menciono algo sobre eso"-

-"Por esa razón tenemos mudas de ropa aquí, las tenemos en todas las casas, menos en la tuya y en la mía"-

-"Debe ser, jamás olvidaría a media docena de locos en la casa"-

Amu ahogo una risa y corrió la puerta del comedor. Ambos se sorprendieron de encontrar a Yaya y a Kairi en la cocina.

-"Hey, que hacen aquí?"- Amu los miro curiosa.

-"Yaya tuvo una pesadilla y me pidió que la acompañara a tomar leche"- Yaya tenía una taza entre sus manos y Kairi estaba a su lado.

-"Y ustedes?"- Yaya les sonrió pícaramente.

-"Amu no podía dormir/ Ikuto se perdió"- ambos se miraron y sonrieron-"Así que aquí estamos"-

Se sentaron en el mesón junto a ellos, Ikuto lleno un vaso con agua. La puerta se abrió y Utau y Rima entraron a la cocina.

-"Chicas, que paso?"- Amu las miro sorprendida.

-"A Utau le dio hambre y me pidió que la acompañara a comer algo"-

Utau se preparo un sanduche y ambas se sentaron en el mesón, después de un rato, la puerta se abrió una vez más.

-"Así que aquí estaban"- Nagi entro seguido de Kuukai.

-"Nos preguntábamos donde se habían metido"- Kuukai se sentó junto a Ikuto y Nagi junto a Yaya.

-"Esta muy tranquilo, verdad?"- Utau cerró sus ojos, los chicos asintieron.

-"Son las cuatro de la madrugada, que hacemos despiertos?"- Nagi dejo salir un gran suspiro.

-"Que tal si vamos al jardín?"- Amu se levanto y corrió la puerta. Los chicos asintieron y dejaron la cocina.

Llegaron a la parte del jardín y todos se sentaron en el borde del pasillo, sus pies colgaban sobre el césped.

-"Es una noche muy hermosa"- Utau y Kuukai se abrazaron.

-"Sera un día muy largo"- Rima apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Nagi y el la imito.

-"La leche surte efecto~"- Yaya bostezo y se recostó en las piernas de Kairi, el sonrió y acaricio su cabeza.

-"Quisiera que todas las noches terminaran así"- Amu tomo la mano de Ikuto, el la apretó con suavidad.

-"Serán así amor, siempre"- Amu sonrió y lo miro a los ojos.

Los seis se quedaron ahí hasta el amanecer. Se levantaron y caminaron de regreso a sus habitaciones, Kairi llevaba a Yaya en su espalda.

Las chicas llegaron a su habitación, Kairi dejo a Yaya en su cama y dejo el cuarto.

-"Descansen chicas"- ellas le sonrieron y se acostaron.

-"Descansa Amu"-

* * *

><p>Ya que estoy cortita de tiempo, quisiera hacerles una mención especial a aquellos que dejaron un review, ya que por esta vez no podre responderles como se debe!<p>

Los quiero, muchísimas gracias chicos!

Pero antes quisiera pedirle disculpas a Sabii~ lo siento mucho! En serio olvide mencionarles que iba a poner lo que paso! Te recompensare, cuídate!

Y a Yuki, te molesta si te digo moochan? En serio discúlpame que no pueda responder como es debido ahora que has vuelto! Te prometo que lo hare! Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capis! Te quiero! Cuídate!

Sui-Alirs, no recuerdo si ya te he pedido que me digas tu nombre, si no lo he hecho, me lo dirías? Y si ya lo hice, pss lo siento si sigo insistiendo xD cuídate!

Neko16, lo hice vdd? A ti tb te pedí tu nombre? Si no lo hice lo siento! Hazloo si, no te acosare ni nada por el estilo xD cuídate!

Onee! Te extraño mucho~ cuídate siii! Te quiero!

Aiina-chan! Muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia! Disfruta el capi y que la pases bien =)

Smilexme =) me encanta tu historia, tu tb continúala si! Te quiero, cuídate!

Luphita! Espero que hayas podido ver la actualización pronto jeje sino pss cuando lo hagas espero que te guste! Te quiero! Cuiidate muchoo!

Bloody-chii! Me alegra que te guste mi fic y lamento si te hice esperar tanto xD cuídate! Espero que te guste el capi =)

Alee-chan! xD escribes como yo Jajaja no te preocupes a veces puede enredar mucho y créeme mucho xD cuídate en serio que linda =) espero que te haya gustado el capi =) Muchisiimas gracias. Cuídate si! Cierto~ y espero que hayas podido leer el primer capi de mrperfect ya lo subí y ahora subiré el segundo =)

Dora! Qué lindo volver a verte! Espero que el capi te guste sii! Cuídate, que te vaya biemm.!

Gracias chicos! Bbye!


	18. Recuerdo! D:

Chicos~ lo siento mucho~!

Tras que actualice tarde, olvide ponerles el recuerdo =(

Biemm lo arreglare ahora! Tendrán un recuerdo que será muy importante en el final de la historia!

Así que préstenle mucha atención!

-"El mejor cumpleaños que he tenido"-

Amu sonrió de lado y golpeo juguetonamente el brazo del peliazul.

-"Lo sé, no paras de repetirlo desde hace una semana!"- el peliazul rio divertido y la abrazo.

-"Dígame señorita Hinamori, le gustaría acompañar esta pieza con su canto?"-

Ikuto saco su violín y se sentó en el mueble junto a Amu, quien sonrió divertida y tomo aire.

_La la la uta wo utao_

_Kao age kokoro no mama._

_Utao_

_Akirame ja ikenai_

_Dekinai koto nande nai._

_Yuuki no uta_

_Dare ni mo makenai_

_Yume ga aru._

_Arukidasou…_

-"Hermoso~!"- Caty aplaudió contenta .

-"De donde saliste?"- Ikuto la miro confundido, Amu rio divertida.

-"Recuerdas la copia de la llave que me diste?"- Ikuto suspiro y asintió.

-"La deje en casa de Caty ayer"-

-"Le pediste que te la trajera?"-

-"En realidad…"- la pelirosa rio divertida-"No"-

-"Hey~"- ambos voltearon a ver a la puerta, Sabii estaba parada con fundas en las manos.

-"Otra más?"- Ikuto suspiro con fastidio.

-"Como sea!"- Sabii dejo las fundas en la mesa y camino hacia Caty-"Les hemos dicho que no hablen en japonés cuando estamos con ustedes! No entendemos ni perro!"-

-"Bueno, los perros no son nuestro tema de conversación, así que no debes preocuparte"- Ikuto sonrió con burla.

Sabii inflo los cachetes y Amu rio divertida.

-"Ikuto, déjala ser"- el peliazul asintió mientras reía.

-"A mí me gusta escucharlos, me siento como en otro mundo"-

Sabii rodo los ojos y le dio un golpe a Caty en la cabeza.

-"Ya se van?"- Ikuto levanto la ceja.

-"Ja~. Ya quisieras!"- Sabii sonrió triunfante y saco las cosas de las fundas.

-"Vinimos a hacer el trabajo de arte"-

-"Y no pudieron buscarse otro lado?"-

-"Déjalas Ikuto, nosotros sigamos en nuestro proyecto, ellas no molestaran"-

-"Tsk, eso espero. Les doy 1 hora"-

Amu rio divertida.

-"Muy mal , ese trabajo no les tomara ni diez minutos"- Ikuto golpeo su frente.

-"Vamos amor, solo continua si"- la pelirosa le paso el violín, Ikuto lo tomo con pesadez y asintió.

-"Lista princesa"- Amu asintió.

_La la la uta wo utao….._

….

-"Gracias Dios, ahora sé que existes"- Ikuto cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella.

-"No exageres, el trabajo les tomo más de lo que esperabas, pero estaban tranquilas"-

-"Eso lo dices tú, porque no fue a ti a quien le pusieron pegamento en el cabello!"-

-"No te alteres querido, al final salió verdad?"-

-"No puedo estar alterado contigo aquí"- el peliazul se acerco a Amu y la abrazo por la cintura.

-"Por supuesto que no, sabes lo que sucede si me enojo"-

Ikuto rio divertido y la beso, la pelirosa se sonrojo y cruzo sus brazos en su cuello.

-"Oye, no te estoy insinuando nada"- la pelirosa se separo y le dio la espalda-"Pero esto me está empezando a…preocupar un poco"-

-"A que te refieres con "esto"?"- el peliazul la miro confundido.

-"Esto. Lo que tenemos"-

-"Pero tu dijiste que no teníamos nada"-

-"Exacto!"- Amu se volteo hacia el-"Me quieres Ikuto?"-

El peliazul abrió sus ojos y se quedo callado.

-"Entiendo"- Amu camino hacia la puerta y la abrió-"Creo que no necesito mas esto"- dejo la copia de la llave en la mesita junto a la puerta y se marcho.

Ikuto se quedo parado por unos minutos y salió del apartamento. Camino hacia la calle, sin rumbo fijo, dejándose guiar por algo que no podía distinguir que era.

Llego al lugar donde había esperado a Amu en su primera cita y ella estaba ahí, sentada bajo una estatua.

-"Amu"-

La mencionada lo miro sin alzar la vista y volvió a dirigir su mirada al piso.

-"Que haces aquí?"- Ikuto se sentó junto a ella y la miro con curiosidad.

-"Nada"- Amu respondió secamente.

-"Entonces me dirás que viniste aquí y te sentaste sin razón alguna?"-

-"Pues la verdad, fue así"- la pelirosa sonaba decaída.

-"En serio?"- el peliazul sonrió divertido, pero la cara de la pelirosa no expresaba nada.

-"Hablas en serio"- murmuro sorprendido.

-"Por supuesto que hablo en serio!"- Amu se levanto enojada-"Que esperabas! Que después de tanto tiempo que llevamos juntos, te pregunte si me quieres y tu no me des una respuesta?"-

-"No esperaba un sí, tampoco una leve inclinación a que sientas algo por mí, pero por lo menos esperaba que me dijeras algo, no que te quedaras callado"-

Ikuto clavo su mirada en el piso.

-"Y lo haces de nuevo! Dios! No sé porque tuve la pequeña esperanza de que tal vez, después de tanto tiempo, podrías llegar a ser un poco sincero conmigo"- Amu le dio la espalda-"Si lo único que quieres es una chica con la que puedas besuquearte y hacerle perder el tiempo en tonterías, pues sabes que, tienes muchas siguiéndote, así que déjame en paz!"-

La pelirosa comenzó a alejarse, Ikuto se levanto y camino con rapidez hasta alcanzarla.

-"Amu"- hablo con suavidad, ella se volteo.

-"Que!"- grito con la voz quebrándosele, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y su mirada mostraba un vano intento de odio.

-"Te amo"- la pelirosa dejo salir las lagrimas y comenzó a llorar, Ikuto la abrazo con fuerza y beso su frente-"No me quede callado porque no sabía que decirte, lo hice porque no sabía si decírtelo"-

Amu sonrió y lo beso.

-"Seguirás siendo mi novia?"-

-"No. Seré tu novia"-

Ikuto rio divertido y la beso.

-"Ten, traje esto"- le dio la copia de la llave, Amu la tomo y la guardo.

-"Por favor, no la vuelvas a dejar olvidada, no quisiera tener que cambiar la cerradura"-

Amu soltó una carcajada y asintió.

-"Vámonos, te llevo a casa, a menos que quieras…"-

-"Olvídalo, llévame a casa"-

El peliazul rio divertido.

-"Bien, bien, solo preguntaba"-

Ambos caminaron abrazados, molestándose.


	19. Dos Dias

Yo minna~!

Lamento muchisisisimo el retraso, toda la semana pase estudiando para una prueba, y en verdad que se me ha hecho muy cansado escribir.

Al parecer se me hace costumbre desaparecer a solo tres capítulos del final, paso lo mismo con UADP xD pero les gusto el final verdad?

Espero que de igual manera disfruten este capi y que en verdad me disculpen por la tardanza, cuídense mucho.

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.

**CAPITULO#17 DOS DIAS.**

_-"Amu Hinamori!"-_

_La mencionada sonrió triunfante mientras se volteaba._

_-"Si querido?"- batió sus pestañas mientras sonreía angelicalmente._

_-"No me vengas con "si querido""- Ikuto imito su voz-"Devuélvemelo"-_

_-"Devolverte qué?"- pregunto la pelirosa inocentemente._

_-"Mi violín! Sé que tu lo tienes"- hablo el peliazul enojado._

_-"Yo?"- Amu fingió sentirse ofendida._

_-"Si! Tu"- Ikuto la apunto acusadoramente-"Ahora devuélvemelo!"-_

_-"Lo siento, pero creo que tienes a la persona equivocada"- Amu negaba con su dedo mientras sonreía._

_-"Amu"- Ikuto levanto la ceja-"Si tú no tienes mi violín, quien lo tiene?"-_

_La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia._

_-"No lo sé"- ella se alzo de hombros._

_-"Vamos, tu no querías presentarte, quien más se pudo llevar el violín?"- Ikuto se cruzo de brazos._

_-"No tengo idea, pero es una lástima, ya no podremos presentarnos"- Amu negó fingiendo tristeza._

_-"No estés muy segura de eso, niña"- Ikuto sonrió triunfante-"Vamos, la banda me prestara un violín"-_

_-"Que? Pero, creí que tu no tocarías sin el tuyo"- ella abrió sus ojos aterrada._

_-"El show debe continuar"- Ikuto la agarro del brazo y la arrastro hacia el auditorio._

_-"No!"- Amu intentaba, en vano, soltarse del agarre-"Suelta, Ikuto! No quiero cantar en frente de tantas personas"-_

_El peliazul se detuvo y se volteo hacia ella._

_-"Amu, son solo personas, como tú y yo"- intento tranquilizarla._

_-"No puedo, jamás he cantado en japonés frente a tantas personas"-_

_-"Vamos, solo inténtalo, por mi"- él le dedico una sonrisa sincera._

_-"Esta bien"- Amu asintió y ambos entraron._

_-"Ahí estaban!"- su profesor de música los tomo del brazo-"Vamos, alístense es su turno"-_

_Los coloco tras la gran cortina roja, Amu se paro frente al escenario e Ikuto se coloco a un lado._

_-"Tranquila princesa, todo estará bien"-_

_Amu asintió con inseguridad._

_-"Solo piensa que somos tu y yo, en mi departamento; No existe nadie más que nosotros"-_

_La pelirosa sonrió y asintió._

_El telón comenzó a elevarse, Amu pudo ver a las personas de las primeras filas, eran Angel, Caty y Sabii._

_-"Eso te tranquiliza?"- ella asintió._

_-"Comencemos"- dijo para después dedicarle una sonrisa a él._

_La, la, la uta wo utao_

_Kao age kokoro no mama _

_Utao._

_Akirame ja ikenai_

_Dekinai koto nande nai_

_Yuuki no uta._

_Dare ni mo makenai_

_Yume ga aru._

_Arukidasou mune hatte_

_Watashi dake no michi ga aru_

_Shinjiru no sahon ta sa._

_Dakai yama ga ja noshite mo_

_Ganbatte nori koe yo_

_Watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so._

_Una vez terminada la canción, las personas aplaudieron alegremente; Amu escucho los gritos de Caty y Sabii._

_-"Ves, no fue tan malo, verdad?"- pregunto Ikuto mientras tomaba la mano de ella y ambos hacían una pequeña reverencia._

_-"No lo fue"- Amu sonrió y ambos dejaron el escenario._

_-"Amu, eso fue grandioso!"- Caty se lanzo a sus brazos y salto con alegría._

_-"Estuvo increíble"- dijo Sabii emocionada._

_-"Que no los habían escuchado practicar?"- pregunto Angel con aburrimiento._

_-"SI! Pero esto fue mejor!"- gritaron ambas mientras abrazaban a su amiga._

_-"Estuvieron excelentes"- dijo Angel con una sonrisa de lado._

_-"Gracias"- respondieron, Amu e Ikuto, con una sonrisa._

_El grupo dejo el auditorio y caminaron alrededor del colegio._

_-"La persona que tenga mi violín, podría devolvérmelo ya?"- hablo Ikuto con fastidio._

_-"Cierto~, su violín"- Caty golpeo su frente._

_-"Debí haberlo imaginado"- murmuro el peliazul con cansancio._

_-"Esta en mi auto, iré a verlo"- Angel camino hacia el estacionamiento, seguido de Sabii y Caty._

_-"Desde cuando el participa en sus planes malvados?"- pregunto Ikuto sorprendido._

_-"Caty no lo dejara en paz si no nos ayuda"- respondió la pelirosa entre risas._

_-"Con una hermana así, yo mataría"- _

_-"Ikuto!"- Amu le dio un codazo-"No seas malo"-_

_El peliazul rio divertido._

_-"Son las mejores amigas que podría tener"- dijo Amu con una gran sonrisa-"No las cambiaría por nada, ni nadie"_

…_.._

-"Todo está listo!"- grito Yaya alegremente mientras se lanzaba en el sofá junto a Rima.

-"Fue demasiado, las piernas me matan!"- grito Utau, acostada en el piso.

-"Mu chas gracias por su ayuda, chicas"- Amu les sonrió agradecida-"Disculpen si las hice recorrer medio Tokio"-

-"No, no, no. Las invitaciones son la parte divertida!"- dijo Yaya mientras sonreía.

-"Al final, la lista termino con más de 100 invitados"- Yukari suspiro con cansancio mientras apoyaba sus pies en la mesa.

-"Yo quería que fuera algo privado"- dijo Amu sin ánimos.

-"Vamos, Amu, es tu día"- dijo Utau apoyando sus manos en el piso.

-"Debes jactarte a más no poder"- apoyo Rima.

-"Supongo que no estaría mal"- respondió la pelirosa mientras sonreía.

-"Además, ya terminamos con todo, incluido la comida!"- Yaya aplaudió contenta.

-"El día de mañana, te llevaremos a un Spa"- Utau se levanto con alegría.

-"Un Spa?"- Amu rasco su cuello-"No lo sé"-

-"Vamos, será divertido, necesitas relajarte"- Rima le guiño el ojo.

-"Esta bien"- Amu suspiro.

La puerta se abrió y los padres entraron en fila.

-"Ahí está mi nuera!"- la madre de Ikuto corrió hacia Amu y la abrazo.

-"No te apresures, Souko, aun faltan dos días"- la madre de Nagi le sonrió dulcemente.

-"Dos días, mi gorrioncito dejara el nido en dos días!"- el padre de Amu abrazo a su esposa-"Porque Midori!"-

-"No seas dramático, papa"- Ami acaricio la espalda de su padre mientras sonreía con burla.

-"Todo quedara en familia, al parecer"- dijo el padre de Kairi.

-"No había pensado en eso"- la madre de Yaya rasco su barbilla.

-"Es cierto!"- grito la madre de Kuukai-"Ikuto y Amu, Nagi y Rima, Kuukai y Utau"- la castaña se detuvo y miro a un lado, el grupo entero siguió su mirada.

-"Que ocurre con mi Yaya?"- el padre de la castaña miro a la madre de Kuukai.

-"Ella aun no tiene pareja"- dijo el padre de Kuukai

-"Eso no es cierto!"- grito Yaya provocando que el grupo entero se sorprendiera.

-"Yaya quiere casarse con Kairi! Sé que Kairi aun no me acepta, pero sé que cuando lo haga, seremos felices"-

-"Eso es cierto"- la madre de Yaya asintió-"Yaya nos hizo la petición de que no la comprometamos con nadie, pues ella quería estar con Kairi"-

-"Pero eso no fue hace cuatro años?"- pregunto el padre de Yaya sorprendido.

-"Lo fue, pero Yaya aun sigue enamorada de Kairi"- dijo la menor mientras miraba al peliverde.

-"Yaya"- Kairi desvió la mirada.

-"Bien~"- el padre de Ikuto rompió la tensión-"Porque no seguimos hablando de la boda!"-

-"Quien hablaba de eso?"- pregunto el padre de Nagi.

-"Amu"- el grupo entero dirigió su mirada hacia Ikuto.

-"Acaso todos tienen que mirar cuando alguien habla?"- pregunto el peliazul con fastidio mientras caminaba hacia su prometida.

-"Supongo que es un acto reflejo"- dijo Kuukai con burla.

-"Amu, recuerda que hoy llegan"- dijo Ikuto mientras le entregaba una hoja doblada.

-"Quien llega?"- pregunto Nagi curioso.

-"Uhm, bueno"- Amu rasco su cuello, incomoda.

-"Los amigos de Amu, los ingleses"- respondió la madre de Amu alegremente-"Vienen en un avión de la compañía, para que llegaran más rápido"-

-"Ingleses?"- Utau y Rima miraron a Amu con sospecha.

-"Q-que?"- pregunto la pelirosa nerviosa.

-"Traidora!"- gritaron al unisonó.

-"Hija, no deberías tratar así a Amu"- la madre de Utau la miro con desaprobación.

-"Pero mama! Ellos no deberían ser bienvenidos aquí"- respondió Utau cruzando sus brazos.

-"Son los mejores amigos de Amu, porque no deberían"- respondió la madre de Kairi confundida.

-"No lo son! Nosotros somos sus mejores amigos!"- respondieron ambas enojadas.

-"Ya veo a donde va todo esto"- dijo el padre de Nagi con una sonrisa.

-"Chicas, Amu los quiere a todos por igual"- respondió la madre de Nagi mientras sonreía.

-" Pero nos quiere más a nosotras!"- dijo Utau sacando la lengua.

-"Nosotras?"- el padre de Utau sonrió-"Así que esto solo es por sus amigas?"-

-"Claro que no!"- respondieron ambas rubias.

-"Suficiente"- grito enojada la pelirosa, todos voltearon a verla-"Ikuto y yo iremos por los chicos, regresamos después"-

Ella tomo el brazo del peliazul y ambos dejaron el salón.

-"Nunca había visto a mi hermana enojada"- dijo Ami sorprendida.

-"La única persona que puede hacerla enojar así…"- Kuukai miro a todos.

-"Ikuto"- dijo al unisonó el grupo entero mientras asentían.

Rima y Utau se miraron y suspiraron.

….

-"Estas bien?"- Ikuto miro a la pelirosa antes de poner en marcha el auto.

-"Hmm"- murmuro ella mientras veía a través de la ventana.

-"No les hagas caso, sabes que mi hermana puede llegar a ser muy fastidiosa cuando quiere"- dijo el acariciándole el brazo.

-"Vamos, llegaremos tarde"- dijo ella apartando su mano.

-"Amu, porque te comportas así"- Ikuto frunció el ceño y arranco-"Esta bien que te hayas enojado, no te culpo, pero…"-

-"Cállate y conduce"- ordeno fríamente la pelirosa.

-"Tsk"- el peliazul rodo los ojos y fijo su mirada en el frente.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio todo el camino; Llegaron al mismo lugar donde los habían ido a recoger Kuukai y Utau.

-"Aun faltan veinte minutos"- informo Ikuto mirando el reloj, Amu asintió.

El silencio volvió.

-"Ya se te paso?"- Ikuto la miro de reojo, Amu asintió y lo miro.

-"Lo siento cariño"- dijo ella mientras acariciaba la mejilla de él.

-"No te preocupes, se que estas estresada. Toda esta noticio te vino de golpe y solo tenias dos días para arreglar las cosas"- el peliazul deposito un beso en los labios de la pelirosa.

-"Gracias"- Amu sonrió agradecida.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes.

-"El amor!"-

Amu e Ikuto pegaron un brinco y dirigieron su mirada hacia adelante; Caty, Sabii, Camii y Angel estaban parados a unos cuantos metros del auto.

-"Chicos!"- la pelirosa bajo del auto y corrió en dirección a ellos.

-"Amu!"- Sabii y Caty corrieron hacia ella, se encontraron con un fuerte abrazo.

-"Te extrañamos tanto!"- gritaron ambas mientras daban pequeños saltitos.

-"Camii"- Amu le sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

-"Como estas Amu"- respondió felizmente ella.

-"Apenas tienen una semana separadas"- dijo Angel con fastidio, camino hacia Amu y la despeino.

-"Felicidades niña"-

La pelirosa le sonrió dulcemente.

-"Vamos a casa"- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el auto.

-"Como van los arreglos para la boda?"- pregunto Sabii con curiosidad.

-"Ya está todo terminado"- respondió Amu con tranquilidad.

-"Eh? Todos los arreglos?"- gritaron ambas sorprendidas.

-"Si, he recibido ayuda de todos mis familiares aquí"- respondió la pelirosa mientras subía al auto.

-"No sabía que tenias mas familia"- dijo Angel con curiosidad.

-"No la tengo, pero son como mi familia; Los amigos de la infancia de papa"- respondió alegremente Amu.

-"Y tu Ikuto? Ya escribiste tus votos?"- pregunto Camii mirándolo curiosa.

-"Aun no, me dedicare a eso el día de mañana"- respondió con tranquilidad el peliazul.

-"A donde vamos?"- pregunto Sabii mientras miraba a través de la ventana.

-"A casa de un amigo nuestro"- respondió Amu.

Ikuto se estaciono frente a la casa de Nagi y bajaron.

-"Es enorme!"- gritaron Caty y Camii fascinadas.

-"Esto es lo que llaman, una casa tradicional?"- pregunto Angel mirando la construcción con interés.

Ikuto y Amu asintieron y tocaron el timbre; Se escucharon pasos del otro lado y la puerta se abrió.

-"Bienvenida, Amu!"- Utau salió y la tomo del brazo-"Tienes una agenda muy ocupada para mañana, así que lo mejor será que descanses"-

-"Utau, son las siete, puedo esperar un poco"- dijo la pelirosa intentando soltarse, la rubia soltó una risa fingida.

-"Por supuesto que no! Es mi trabajo, como tu mejor amiga, el encargarme de que estés bien descansada para mañana"-

-"Basta Utau, Amu tiene invitados, podrías dejarnos pasar"- dijo Ikuto con fastidio mientras la halaba hacia el interior de la casa.

-"Suéltame Ikuto! Debo estar junto a Amu!"- gritaba la rubia mientras intentaba soltarse.

-"No, claro que no"- dijo el peliazul metiéndola al interior de la casa.

Amu suspiro.

-"Ella es..."- fue interrumpida por Caty, Camii y Sabii.

-"Utau Hoshina!"- gritaron las tres emocionadas.

-"No puedo creer que hayamos sido recibidas por Utau-chan!"- grito Caty dando brincos.

-"No sabía que conocías a Utau-chan"- dijo Sabii asombrada, Amu asintió.

-"Es la hermana de Ikuto"- respondió con tranquilidad mientras entraban a la mansión.

-"La hermana de Ikuto?"- gritaron nuevamente.

-"Podrían parar de gritar?"- dijo Angel con fastidio mientras pasaba-"Por supuesto que es la hermana de Ikuto, que nunca han leído su biografía?"-

Caty, Camii y Sabii se miraron y negaron.

-"Utau Hoshina es su nombre artístico, su verdadero nombre es Utau Tsukiyomi"- respondió Amu con una sonrisa-"La hermana de Ikuto"-

-"Increíble!"- gritaron nuevamente, Angel suspiro y Amu no pudo evitar reír.

-"Veo que ya llegaron tus invitados"- Nagi estaba parado junto a Rima en la puerta principal.

-"Eso explica porque Utau entro haciendo berrinches"- dijo secamente la rubia.

Las tres chicas se miraron y luego miraron a Amu.

-"Ellos son…"- la pelirosa fue interrumpida nuevamente.

-"Rima-tan!"- gritaron las tres.

-"No me llamen Rima-tan!"- grito la rubia enojada.

-"Vamos Rima-tan, sabes que te gusta el apodo que escogí para ti"- Yaya apareció detrás de ellos y se colgó en la espalda de Rima.

-"Bien, si una de ustedes vuelve a gritar"- Angel fulmino con la mirada a sus acompañantes, ellas asintieron desanimadas.

-"Ellos son Angel y Caty White; y ellas son Sabii y Camii Adrien"- la pelirosa los apunto a cada uno.

-"Como saben, ellos son Rima Mashiro, Nagihiko Fujisaki y Yaya Yuiki"- dijo Amu señalándolos.

-"Un placer"- Nagi les sonrió.

-"Yahoo~"- la castaña las saludo animadamente.

Rima hizo un gesto con su cabeza.

-"No sabía que los conocías"- dijo Caty emocionada.

-"Y así se hacen llamar sus amigas?"- Angel levanto la ceja-"Rima, Utau y Yaya, comparten la misma agente que Amu y siempre modelan juntas, por supuesto que las conoce"-

-"Vaya, vaya, tenemos a un fan aquí?"- Utau se asomo por la puerta y salió, seguida de Ikuto.

-"Lo siento princesa, escapo justo cuando iba a encerrarla en el salón"- dijo el peliazul parándose junto a ella, Amu rio divertida y negó.

-"Ellos son mi familia"- la pelirosa apunto al grupo reunido.

-"Sus mejores amigos en todo el mundo~!"- dijo Utau haciendo énfasis en 'todo el mundo'.

-"Detén esto, Utau. Es decisión de Amu, no tuya"- Kairi apareció por la puerta, seguido de Kuukai y se unieron al grupo.

-"Kairi Sanjo"- murmuro Angel sorprendido.

-"Lo conoces?"- la pelirosa lo miro con curiosidad.

-"Que si lo conozco? Por supuesto, sus inventos son famosos en todo el mundo"- dijo él con una sonrisa de lado-"Es un genio"-

Kairi sonrió y acomodo sus lentes.

-"No, te lo suplico, no agrandes su ego"- dijo Kuukai sonriendo con burla-"Un poco mas y tendrán que construir una casa aparte para su ego"-

-"Hmp, cierra la boca"- Kairi desvió la mirada, el grupo rio divertido.

Los invitados miraban con asombro, los vínculos tan estrechos que tenían.

-"Y el es Kuukai Souma"- dijo Amu apuntándolo.

-"Kuukai Souma, para servirles"- dijo el apuntándose con el pulgar.

-"Disculpen mi falta de consideración, por favor, pasen"- Nagi les hizo un gesto, invitándolos a pasar. El grupo se dividió y les abrió paso hacia la puerta.

-"Es como un sueño"- susurraron Sabii y Caty emocionadas, entraron seguidas de Angel y Camii.

-"Les mostrare sus habitaciones"- Nagi se coloco frente a ellos y los guio por el pasillo.

Se toparon con un pelinaranja arrodillado en el piso.

-"Alto! No den un paso más"- dijo seriamente.

-"Que ocurre Yuu?"- Utau lo miro con curiosidad.

-"Un perno se perdió, estoy muy seguro de que esta por aquí"- continuo buscando mientras les hacia una señal para que se marcharan.

-"Bien, iremos por el otro lado"- dijo Amu sonriendo, el asintió sin interés y luego se detuvo.

-"Amu!"- grito mientras se levantaba-"Tanto tiempo"-

La abrazo con fuerza, la pelirosa reía divertida.

-"No te veo desde hace medio año y luego me entero de que te casaras! Que ocurre contigo jovencita, cuánto tiempo tenias planeado ocultarme lo tuyo con Ikuto"- dijo él con fingido enojo.

-"Si, si. Hablaremos después, debo llevar a mis invitados"-

-"Claro! Nos vemos en la cena"- Yuu se despidió y regreso al piso.

El grupo camino por el pasillo junto al jardín.

-"Es una casa muy bonita"- dijo Caty asombrada.

-"Gracias"- Nagi le sonrió-"Aquí será donde ustedes se quedaran"- corrió la puerta y entraron a una habitación espaciosa y bien decorada.

-"Increíble"- las tres entraron y dieron vueltas por la habitación, dejaron sus maletas y se unieron nuevamente al grupo.

-"Por aquí, Angel"- el pelivioleta dio unos pasos más y corrió la puerta de junto-"Esta será tu habitación"-

-"Gracias"- dijo él mientras entraba y dejaba sus maletas.

-"El comedor esta al fondo a la izquierda, cenaremos pronto"- dijo Nagi-"Dejaremos que se acomoden, nos vemos en media hora"-

Angel, Sabii, Camii y Caty asintieron.

-"Nos vemos en la cena chicos"- Amu se despidió con la mano.

El resto del grupo se despidió y caminaron tras ella.

-"Son muy agradables"- dijo Yaya con una gran sonrisa.

-"Debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con Yaya"- dijo Kairi sonriendo de lado.

-"Por supuesto que lo estas, después de todas esas alabanzas"- dijo Rima con burla.

-"A mí no me agradan"- Utau se cruzo de brazos.

-"Vamos Utau, son tus fans"- dijo la pelirosa sonriéndole.

-"Hmp"- la rubia desvió su mirada e inflo sus cachetes.

-"Eres todo una diva"- dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa socarrona.

-"No lo soy!"- grito su hermana.

El grupo rio.

-"Por cierto, terminaron con los arreglos para la boda?"- pregunto Kuukai curioso.

-"Todo está arreglado"- dijo Rima con aburrimiento.

-"Vamos, se que lo disfrutaste cariño"- dijo Nagi pasando su brazo por el cuello de la rubia.

-"Hmp, tal vez"- dijo ella con un ligero sonrojo.

-"Aww! Hermosa pareja"- dijo Utau con burla.

-"Algún día, Kairi y yo también estaremos juntos"- Yaya agarro el brazo del peliverde, quien se sonrojo y desvió su mirada.

-"Y-Yaya, sabes que no me gustan las demostraciones públicas de afecto"- dijo él mientras acomodaba sus lentes y se soltaba.

-"Tranquila Yaya, algún día caerá"- dijo Kuukai despeinando a la castaña, ella asintió.

El grupo llego al comedor y se sentaron.

-"Donde están los viejos?"- pregunto Ikuto, extrañado de no ver a sus padres.

-"Salieron a no sé donde, a hacer no se qué"- dijo Yaya rascando su cabeza.

-"La mejor informante del mundo"-Amu suspiro.

-"Que habrán tenido en la cabeza nuestros padres para decirle a Yaya y no decirle a nadie más"- dijo Rima mientras se recostaba en la mesa.

-"Ni siquiera dejaron la comida preparada"- dijo Nagi cerrando la puerta del horno.

Todos se sentaron y escucharon el silencio.

-"Sera que ellos son los ruidosos?"- dijo Kuukai con una gran sonrisa.

-"Amu!"- la voz de Caty resonó en el pasillo-"Nos perdimos!"-

-"Adiós, paz"- Utau suspiro con fastidio.

-"No seas así, recuerda que tú te perdiste más de tres veces la primera vez aquí"- dijo Kairi saliendo al pasillo.

-"Ahí están"- se escucharon pasos apresurados y las cabezas de Caty y Sabii se asomaron por la puerta.

-"Don están Angel y Camii?"- pregunto Amu extrañada.

-"Angel dijo que estaba agotado, así que se quedo en su habitación"- respondió Sabii sentándose en la mesa-"Y Camii se quedo desempacando"-

-"Quien te invito a sentarte?"- pregunto secamente Utau.

-"Utau, no seas grosera"- Amu la regaño.

-"Si, Utau-chan, no seas grosera"- dijo Sabii con una sonrisa burlona que solo Utau pudo ver.

La rubia desvió la mirada y apretó sus puños.

-"Yuu aun no llega"- dijo Amu extrañada-"Iré a buscarlo"-

-"Yo voy contigo"- Ikuto tomo la mano de la pelirosa y ambos dejaron el comedor.

-"Iré a llamar a mis padres"- Nagi salió del comedor.

-"Yo iré a pedir una pizza, muero de hambre"- Kuukai se levanto de la silla.

-"Yaya quiere ir!"- la castaña se subió a la espalda del castaño y ambos caminaron fuera del comedor.

-"Iré con ustedes"- dijo Kairi caminando detrás de ellos.

La puerta se cerró dejando a las rubias y a las castañas dentro.

-"No sé que pretenden, pero no se acerquen a Amu"- dijo Utau mirándolas con odio.

-"Amu fue nuestra mejor amiga primero"- dijo Sabii sonriendo triunfante.

-"Claro que no! Nosotros nos conocemos desde niños"- respondió la rubia mayor.

-"Hmp, entonces porque Amu nos dijo que éramos sus mejores amigas?"- dijo Caty con los brazos en jarra.

-"Ya veremos quienes son las mejores amigas de Amu"- dijo Rima con tono desafiante.

-"Aceptamos el reto"- dijo Caty devolviéndole la mirada.

Las cuatro se dieron la mano y se miraron fijamente.

-"Las que logren que Amu las acepte antes del atardecer de mañana, serán las mejores amigas"- dijo Utau saliendo del comedor.

-"Hmp, ya lo veremos"- dijo Sabii sentándose en la mesa-"Ya lo veremos"-

Chicos, espero que les haya gustado el capi. Una vez más, disculpen la espera, quiero agradecerles a mis fieles lectores que me han estado acompañando a lo largo de cicatrices, tan solo dos capítulos más y el prologo y esta historia habrá terminado.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, considero sus opiniones muy importantes.

Mí querida Jessi gracias por tu apoyo :D

Smilexme, me encanta tu historia =) eres muy buena.

Alee-chan, hoy actualizare mrperfect también, espero que te des una pasadita ;D

Onee-chii! Te extraño mucho =( espero que te haya gustado tu aparición xD

Sabii, espero que estés bien y que te haya gustado tu aparición xD aprendiste a hablar japonés, recuerda que ya pasaron dos años hahaha.

Ale, espero que no te moleste =) mucho gusto, Mishelle. Espero que te haya gustado el capi.

Bloody-chii, hahaha se que todas queremos la muerte de Tadase pero hahaha eres lo máximo xD, espero que te guste.

Djinthehouse, thnx 4 reading =)

Asdfghjkl xD, Kay! Lamento si se me va alguno, no puedo evitarlo :D

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, los adoro, intentare subir más rápido si!

Quisiera disculparme con algunos de mis reviewers , la vez pasada subí el capi muy rápido y olvide que no les había agradecido en el anterior.

Zakishio y Camii chan, disculpen a esta escritora por favor U_U, espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy, cuídense mucho y en serio discúlpenme.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire!


	20. El turno de los chicos

Yo minna~!

Ayer subi el capi pero, por ciertas razones tuve que sacarlo y luego no pude volverlo a subier :D pero aqui esta de nuevo!

Aquí el antepenúltimo capitulo de cicatrices. El tiempo se ha ido volando, aun recuerdo cuando subí el primer capítulo =) les quiero agradecer por el apoyo que me han brindado a través de la historia.

Y como agradecimiento, el día de hoy, las tres primeras personas que dejen su review(que no sean Sabii, ni Caty xD) tendrán una aparición especial en la boda Amuto ;D

Sora: Entiéndelo, por más que los sobornes, no recibirás reviews =3

Qiuty: Que estás haciendo aquí? -.- No te pareció suficiente maltratarlos el día de ayer?

Sora: Decidí hacer una gloriosa aparición, ya que solo faltan 3 capis.

Qiuty: Quieren saber porque Sora murió en UADP? :D

Sora: ¬¬ Porque todos los charas estaban celosos de mi! Cierra la boca Mishelle!

Qiuty: Porque…

Sora: Agradeceré sus reviews =) pero solo de las personas que conozco en la otra historia.

Qiuty: =.= Olvídalo.

Sora: Mientras pienso en que les responderé, aquí el capi.

Qiuty: U_U NINGUNA PERSONA DEL ELENCO DE UADP SOPORTABA A SORA, ES POR ESO QUE MURIO!^^

Minna Daisuki.

Sora: Te detesto -.-

Qiuty: Qiutyvampire ^^

**CAPITULO#18 ES EL TURNO DE LOS CHICOS.**

_Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Ikuto terminara con Amu; La pelirosa había faltado a clases, no contestaba las llamadas de sus amigos, no respondía cuando iban a su casa, en fin, nadie tenía noticias sobre ella._

_Ikuto había intentado llamarla, pero su número había sido bloqueado por Amu; Se sentía la peor basura del mundo, se había arrepentido muchas veces y se había dispuesto a decirle la verdad a Amu, pero ella no iba a clases y él no sabía donde vivía._

_Caty y Sabii estaban preocupadas por su pelirosa amiga, inclusive Angel se mostraba preocupado._

_Todo cambio un miércoles que Amu asistió al instituto, pero, habrá sido lo mejor?_

_-"Amu!"- Caty y Sabii se lanzaron encima de ella, quien se quedo inmóvil y no les correspondió._

_Las castañas se separaron y la miraron confundidas._

_-"Amu, te encuentras bien?"- pregunto Caty preocupada, su amiga estaba mas pálida de lo normal y sus ojos ámbar no tenían brillo alguno._

_-"Amu, estas demasiado delgada"- comento Sabii al verla-"Porque no has venido a clases?"-_

_La pelirosa intento sonreír, pero se quebró y de sus ojos comenzaron a rodar pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas._

_-"Amu"- dijeron al unisonó las castañas, la abrazaron y estas vez ella también las abrazo, mientras lloraba._

_De lejos, Ikuto las observaba, su corazón se retorció de tristeza y les dio la espalda; Camino fuera de la academia, de regreso a su apartamento. Al llegar tomo su celular y marco._

_-"Mama"-_

…_.._

_Amu se sentó en una banca del parque y reviso su celular, Ikuto la había llamado más de 500 veces la semana pasada._

_La pelirosa miro a su alrededor, parecía que nada hubiera ocurrido, todo estaba tranquilo como siempre. Sabii y Caty estaban discutiendo con Angel frente al vendedor de helados, quien sonreía nervioso. En la esquina opuesta, se encontraban Jay y Tony, ambos se reían a carcajadas mientras molestaban a las chicas que pasaban cerca de ellos._

_-"Donde está Ikuto?"- se pregunto para ella misma._

_-"El dejo de ir a la academia cuando tú regresaste"- la pelirosa se asusto y levanto la cabeza, Angel estaba frente a ella._

_-"En serio?"- dijo con tristeza, el asintió._

_-"Estas mejor?"- pregunto sentándose a su lado._

_-"Un poco"- la pelirosa se recostó en la banca-"Quisiera hablar con él, preguntarle porque lo hizo"-_

_-"No creo que él lo haya querido hacer"- dijo el castaño a su lado-"Aun no entiendo porque lo hizo"-_

_-"Tu crees?"- pregunto Amu._

_-"El te quería, pero, es confuso"-_

_Amu no pudo evitar reír. El pelinegro sonrió de lado y le dio un golpe en la frente._

…_.._

_-"Porque te quieres ir tan de repente"- pregunto Utau extrañada. El peliazul no respondió, tomo sus maletas y salió del edificio._

_-"Ikuto, que ocurrió?"- insistió ella siguiéndolo._

_-"Nada Utau, nada!"- dijo metiendo las maletas en el auto._

_-"Bien, bien"- la rubia alzo sus manos-"Ya entendí, no ocurrió nada"- se metió dentro del auto._

_Ikuto cerró la puerta trasera y se dispuso a entrar cuando vio a la pelirosa y a sus acompañantes pasar frente a la construcción. Amu venia riendo mientras Caty hacia caras raras, provocando que Sabii la golpeara y que Angel caminara más rápido._

_-"Hey, hermano! A dónde vas, vuelve!"- grito Caty siguiéndolo._

_-"No huyas Angel!"- grito Sabii siguiéndolos._

_Amu reía divertida mientras los veía._

_-"Al menos se, que queda en buenas manos"- dijo Ikuto entrando al auto._

_-"Quien queda en buenas manos?"- pregunto Utau curiosa._

_-"Un cachorro que recogí de la calle"- contesto el peliazul con aburrimiento._

_-"Y porque no lo traes?"- pregunto Utau._

_-"Cierra la boca"- respondió el mientras conducía al aeropuerto._

_-"Discúlpame Amu"- pensó con tristeza mientras se alejaba._

_..._

-"Despierta, despierta, Amu!"- grito Caty alegremente mientras se sentaba en el abdomen de la pelirosa.

-"No creo que deberías hacer eso, Caty"- dijo Sabii mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-"Porque no~! Amu no despertara nunca"- dijo la castaña mientras agarraba de los hombros a su amiga y la zarandeaba-"Amu!"-

-"Que estás haciendo?"- Utau entro a la habitación-"Acaso no sabes que está prohibido despertar a Amu"-

Caty le saco la lengua.

-"Hey, solo yo puedo hacerle algo así a Utau!"- grito Rima entrando a la habitación.

Caty se levanto y camino hacia Rima.

-"A si? Pues"- Caty le saco la lengua y lamio la nariz de la rubia bajita.

-"Estas muerta!"- grito ella agarrándola del cuello.

-"Amu! Ayúdame!"- gritaba Caty mientras intentaba alejar a Rima.

Sabii y Utau miraron al frente y salieron de la habitación con rapidez.

-"Utau! A dónde vas?"- grito Rima confundida.

-"Sabii~ no me abandones"- grito Caty con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ambas escucharon un ruido frente a ellas y digirieron su mirada hacia allí.

….

-"Es tu culpa!"- grito Rima mientras corrían por el pasillo.

-"Mi culpa? Tu intentaste matarme!"- grito Caty corriendo tras ella.

Ambas pasaron junto a Kuukai e Ikuto.

-"Hey porque tanta prisa?"- pregunto el castaño divertido.

Las chicas no respondieron, doblaron la esquina y el pasillo quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaban los pasos apresurados que se alejaban.

-"Que ocurre con ellas?"- pregunto Kuukai confundido.

-"Déjalas, son raras"- respondió el peliazul con aburrimiento mientras caminaba por donde ellas habían venido, ambos se detuvieron.

-"Princesa, ya estas despierta?"- dijo Ikuto caminando hacia la pelirosa.

-"Ikuto"- Kuukai agarro el brazo del peliazul y lo pego a la pared.

-"Que estás haciendo?"- grito enojado.

-"Hermanita, buenos días"- Kuukai sonrió torpemente y desvió la mirada.

-"Rima y Caty"- dijo secamente la pelirosa parándose frente a ellos.

-"Por allá"- Kuukai apunto hacia la esquina, Amu asintió y camino hacia allá.

Cuando se alejo, Kuukai soltó a Ikuto y suspiro.

-"Que fue eso?"- pregunto Ikuto confundido y molesto.

-"Nunca has despertado a Amu?"- pregunto Kuukai, el peliazul asintió.

-"Fue horrible"- respondió él, el castaño asintió.

-"De seguro esas dos huían de ella y hasta que Amu no despierte completamente, no parara de buscarlas"- dijo Kuukai mientras seguían su camino.

-"Despertar? Como despertar?"- pregunto el peliazul confundido.

-"Bueno pues, Amu tiene que golpear a alguien o…"- Kuukai fue interrumpido por el eco de la voz de Nagi.

-"Buenos días Amu"- la voz del pelivioleta resonó por el pasillo, hubo silencio seguido de un sonido extraño.

Los dos se miraron confundidos y caminaron de regreso por donde Amu había pasado; Al llegar encontraron a Amu sentada en el piso, mojada de pies a cabeza.

-"O puedes tirarle agua encima"- respondió Kuukai mientras caminaba hacia la pelirosa y la levantaba.

-"Lo siento mucho Amu, pero estabas persiguiendo a mi prometida"- dijo Nagi con una sonrisa dulce.

-"A veces, tu asustas"- dijo Utau apareciendo detrás de él-" Bienvenida de regreso, Amu"-

La pelirosa se levanto y les sonrió.

-"Lo siento mucho chicos, estaba muy cansada cuando me acosté anoche"- se disculpo mientras exprimía su camisa.

-"No importa, te entendemos"- dijo Kuukai.

-"Donde estarán Rima y Caty"- dijo Ikuto.

-"En algún momento aparecerán. Ahora, ve a cambiarte Amu, recuerda que hoy iremos al Spa"- dijo Utau aplaudiendo emocionada, la pelirosa asintió y ambas caminaron por el pasillo.

-"Tenemos unas novias muy extrañas, no les parece?"- dijo Kuukai mientras veía como se alejaban las chicas, los presentes asintieron.

-"Yo diría que son únicas"- dijo Nagi mientras caminaba en sentido contrario.

Se toparon con Yaya y Camii sentadas en el piso, haciendo gestos extraños.

-"Eso es raro"- dijo Ikuto cuando las pasaron.

Los tres rieron y entraron al comedor, donde se toparon con Kairi hablando solo.

-"Yo solo quería…Ahm…diablos!"- el peliverde agarro su cabeza con frustración.

-"Que haces?"- pregunto Ikuto confundido-"Creí que eras el más normal de todos"-

Kairi se volteo asustado.

-"Que hacen aquí?"- grito sonrojado-"No escucharon nada, verdad?"-

Los tres que entraron se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad.

-"Que hacías Kairi?"- pregunto Kuukai caminando hacia él.

-"Nada"- respondió el mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-"Uhm, a mi no me pareció que hacías nada"- Nagi camino del lado opuesto al de Kuukai y se paro junto a Kairi, acorralándolo.

-"No estaba haciendo nada!"- repitió el peliverde.

-"Hmm, deberíamos creerte?"- dijo Ikuto parándose frente a él.

-"Yo…yo"-

…

-"Alguien ha visto a Ikuto?"- pregunto Amu extrañada-"No lo veo desde la mañana."-

-"Es cierto, Kuukai tampoco está por aquí"- dijo Utau igual de extrañada.

-"Ni Nagi"-dijo Rima con aburrimiento.

-"Kairi tampoco me ha visitado en todo el día"- dio Yaya con tristeza.

-"Y Angel no estaba en su habitación en la mañana"- dijo Sabii preocupada.

-"Porque todos tienen un chico menos yo~!"- gritaron Camii y Caty con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ambas se abrazaron.

-"Es en serio?"- pregunto Rima levantando la ceja. Las chicas asintieron.

-"Vamos, ustedes aun son muy pequeñas"- dijo Amu sonriéndoles.

-"Es cierto"- dijo Yaya alegremente-"Camii tiene 14 y Caty 12, aun no deberían pensar en chicos"-

-"Te aprendiste su edad?"- dijo Utau extrañada, Yaya asintió contenta.

-"Pero Amu e Ikuto fueron novios a los 15"- dijo Camii inflando sus cachetes.

-"Bueno, ya basta con el drama, vámonos rápido"- dijo Utau abriendo la puerta.

-"Deben estar por ahí, haciendo cosas de chicos"- dijo Yaya mientras salían.

-"Es cierto, así que vayamos a hacer cosas de chicas!"- grito Caty alegremente mientras subían al auto.

-"Yo conduzco!"- grito Utau abriendo la puerta del conductor.

-"Oh, claro que no!"- dijo Rima empujándola.

-"Hey, se supone que estamos del mismo bando!"- susurro Utau con fastidio.

-"No seremos las mejores amigas de Amu, si la matas!"- susurro Rima abriendo la puerta de atrás-"Ahora entra!"

-"Hey chicas, si no entran, nos iremos sin ustedes"- las rubias dirigieron su mirada hacia adelante, Amu estaba en el volante y Sabii estaba a su lado sonriendo triunfante.

-"Tsk, esto es tu culpa!"- dijo Utau enojada.

-"Mi culpa? Tu eres la que insistes en querernos matar!"- dijo Rima cerrando la puerta.

….

-"Que se supone que estamos haciendo?"- pregunto Nagi confundido.

-"Dándole valor a Kairi"- respondió Ikuto.

-"Y que hago aquí?"- pregunto Angel apoyado en la pared.

-"Tu nos ayudas"- dijo Kuukai sonriendo alegremente.

-"Y porque se supone que debo hacerlo yo?"- respondió Angel con fastidio.

-"Porque tú eres castaño"- dijo Kuukai mientras terminaba de colocarle lápiz labial al otro castaño.

-"Tu también lo eres"- se quejo Angel.

-"Ya basta niñas"- dijo Ikuto con fastidio-"Lo hace Angel porque Kairi no le tiene mucha confianza así que será más o menos como si hablara con Yaya"- Ikuto se detuvo y sonrió mientras mordía una manzana-"Y porque es un castaño parecido al de Yaya"-

-"Lo ves"- dijo Kuukai triunfante.

-"Hmp, como sea"- respondió Angel desviando la mirada.

-"Listos, entonces, hagámoslo"- Ikuto coloco a Kairi frente a Angel.

-"Vamos Kairi, tu puedes"- dijo Nagi sonriendo.

-"Ahm, está bien"- Kairi aclaro su garganta-"Yaya, Ahm…yo"-

-"Kairi, solo díselo, no tienes por qué estar vacilando"- dijo Ikuto sentado en la mesa.

-"Es cierto, sabes bien que Yaya te quiere desde hace tiempo, solo debes decírselo"- dijo Nagi.

-"Vamos, díselo de una"- Kuukai le dio un manotazo en la espalda.

-"Dilo, no quiero seguir vestido así"- dijo con cansancio Angel.

-"No sé de que hablas, Angel, desde que te conozco estas igual que Kairi"- Ikuto sonrió triunfante mientras terminaba de comer su manzana.

-"Tsk, cierra la boca y continuemos"- dijo el castaño con fastidio, el peliazul solo atino a sonreír.

….

-"Yaya, se que nos conocemos desde niños y que siempre me has expresado tus sentimientos, pues esta vez, es mi turno de expresar los míos"- el peliverde tomo aire-"Yaya, tu… tu"-

-"Me gustas! Me gustas! Son dos palabras Kairi, dos simples palabras"- dijo Ikuto agarrando sus cabellos.

-"Vaya, Ikuto está muy alterado"- dijo Angel sorprendido-"Solo he visto a dos personas que lo hagan perder la paciencia, Sabii y Caty"-

Los chicos se detuvieron cuando escucharon pasos en el pasillo.

-"Volvieron?"- dijo Nagi mirando hacia la puerta.

-"No lo creo, Utau me menciono que después del Spa irían al cine y a comer. Deberían estar volviendo ya entrada la noche"- dijo Kuukai.

-"Entonces quien?"- pregunto Ikuto curioso, los pasos se detuvieron frente al comedor y la puerta se corrió.

-"Ami?"- dijo Nagi sorprendido-"Que haces aquí, creí que te irías con las chicas"-

La castaña entro al comedor y se dirigió a la cocina.

-"No, decidí quedarme en casa, escuche a Utau y a Rima hablar sobre una competencia, así que mejor las deje ir solas"- dijo ella dulcemente antes de beber agua.

-"Pobre Amu, va a ser un día muy pesado"- dijo Ikuto mientras negaba.

-"Por cierto, que hace Angel vestido así?"- dijo Ami sonriendo, el mencionado desvió la mirada avergonzado.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y asintieron.

….

-"Yaya…tu…tu"- Kairi se sonrojo.

-"Vamos Kairi, solo se sincero"- dijo Ami sonriendo dulcemente.

-" Ami es más eficiente que Angel"- dijo Kuukai con burla con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

-"Yaya estará igual de sonriente que Ami, no puedes ponerte nervioso solo por eso"- apoyo Nagi.

-"Bien, hagámoslo una vez mas"- ordeno Ikuto impaciente.

…..

La casa estaba en silencio cuando las chicas llegaron, caminaron hacia su habitación y se encerraron en ella.

Los chicos y Ami estaban sentados en el comedor a la espera de las chicas, todo estaba silencioso.

Escucharon la puerta principal y Kairi dejo la habitación, Ami salió detrás de él y los demás se quedaron esperando.

-"Es el momento, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, Kairi pudo decirlo"- dijo Ikuto con cansancio.

-"Estas haciendo algo amable, ya lo notaste?"- dijo Kuukai con burla.

-"Acaso crees que no tengo corazón?"- dijo Ikuto molesto.

Los chicos se burlaron y esperaron, escucharon pasos acercarse rápidamente y la puerta se corrió, dejando ver a Ami, su rostro indicaba que algo no andaba bien.

-"Que ocurre?"- Ikuto se levanto rápidamente y la miro expectante.

-"No. Encuentran. A. Amu"- dijo ella respirando con dificultad.

-" Como que no encuentran a Amu!"- gritaron al unisonó Kuukai, Ikuto y Angel.

El grupo entero corrió hacia la habitación de las chicas, al abrirla, encontraron a las chicas con ojos rojos e hinchados, desperdigadas por toda la habitación.

-"Que paso?"- dijo Ikuto entrando-"Utau"-

-"N-nosotras estábamos compitiendo, Amu se enojo porque dijo que la habíamos estado fastidiando todo el día con nuestra estúpida competencia y se marcho del lugar. Creímos…"- La rubia tomo aire e intento calmarse-"Creímos que volvería a la casa y decidimos dejarla sola, pero cuando volvimos no estaba, intentamos llamarla pero su teléfono está apagado, no tenemos idea de donde esta!"- Utau termino y acto seguido comenzó a llorar, contagiando a todas las chicas de la habitación.

-"Iremos a buscarla, ustedes quédense aquí por si vuelve"- ordeno Ikuto saliendo de la habitación.

-"Ikuto"- grito Utau, el peliazul se detuvo-"Son las llaves del auto de Amu, no se lo llevo"- la rubia le lanzo las llaves a su hermano.

El se volteo y se dispuso a continuar.

-"I-Ikuto! Qué ocurre si nuestros padres preguntan algo?"- pregunto Utau nuevamente.

-"Diles que Amu y nosotros fuimos a comprar comida, las estaremos llamando para informarlas"- respondió el peliazul. Las chicas asintieron.

-"Tranquilas, todo estará bien"- dijo Nagi con una sonrisa tranquilizante.

Las chicas asintieron nuevamente.

-"Kairi, tu y Angel quédense aquí"- ordeno Ikuto caminando, ellos asintieron y entraron a la habitación.

-"Suerte"- dijeron ambos al unisonó.

-"No"- Ikuto se volteo hacia ellos y sonrió.

-"Suerte a ustedes"- guiño su ojo y corrió hacia la salida, seguido de Nagi y Kuukai.

Los dos se miraron confundidos y sonrieron.

-"Estúpido Ikuto"- dijeron al unisonó.

Los chicos corrieron fuera de la casa.

-"Iré en el auto de Amu"- dijo Ikuto corriendo hacia el auto.

Los otros dos sonrieron y subieron a sus autos.

-"Llámame si ocurre algo"- dijo Kuukai deteniendo el auto junto al de Ikuto, el peliazul asintió y el castaño se marcho.

-"Donde te metiste Amu"- dijo Ikuto apretando con fuerza el volante, el pelivioleta se detuvo junto a él.

-"Todo estará bien, Ikuto"- le dirigió una sonrisa reconfortante y se marcho.

El peliazul suspiro mientras encendía el auto, dentro de su pecho sentía algo malo.

-"Debo encontrarla"- dijo antes de ponerse en marcha.

Imágenes de la pesadilla que tuvo en el avión, le inquietaban tanto, rogaba poder encontrar a la pelirosa.

-"Por favor Amu, no desaparezcas"-

* * *

><p>Chicos~ espero que les haya gustado, la boda será el ultimo capi antes del epilogo.<p>

Sora: Agradeceré los reviews :D

Sabii-chan: Me agradas, eres muy mala, convenceré a Mishelle de que ponga ese video, así que ;D nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

Sui-Alirs: Mi plebeya favorita, tu comentario fue muy productivo, así que sigue así. =)

Zakishio: No te conozco pero debo decir que no debes ser tan malo, dices lo necesario :D

Caty: La protegida de mi dueña -.- nos vemos nuevamente! Tu aparición aquí no debería ser, pero que se le puede hacer!

Bloody-chii: Tu eres muy mala ;) me agradas, espero ansiosa tu comentario siguiente.

Smilexme: Nunca te he visto, pero creo que tienes problemas al creer que esta historia es buena U_U

Aiina-chan: Nos vemos otra vez eh? Hmm, mi venganza esta casi lista*frotando sus manos con malicia* Estate preparada.

Alee-chan: Bueno, no me molesta verte nuevamente =) así que te dejare leer el capi feliz y contenta ;)

Akanne-amuto: Así que también te gusta esta historia? U_U no entiendo porque, pero, que más da =) Pd: Yo? Grosera y malvada? O_o Me las pagaras…así que cuídate!

Bien, esta asquerosa historia ha terminado, espero que vuelvan al siguiente capítulo o mejor no…muahahaha.

Qiuty: *Atada a una silla* Hmm….hmm.

Sora: Dije que tomaría venganza, ya va una…esperen la de ustedes òwó! Cuídense.

Qiuty: Hmm~! Hmm~!

Sora: Grita todo lo que quieras! Hehehehe*sonrisa malévola*

Qiuty: U_U

Sora: Adiós chicos~! ^^

Qiuty: TT_TT hmmm.


	21. Como de pelicula

Yo minna~!

Les traigo el penúltimo capitulo de cicatrices, la historia tal como la ven está terminando, el siguiente será el ultimo capitulo antes de la tan esperada boda amuto, estará llena de emoción, romance y muchas muchas sorpresas.

Sora: Mishelle lleva planeando este capítulo desde hace 3 meses -.- veamos qué tal le sale ;D

Qiuty: -.- Gracias por tu apoyo Sora, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Sora: Lo sé ^^

Qiuty: No los detengo mas, disfruten el capi.

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire

_-"Pienso que es lo mejor para Amu"- dijo su padre mientras leía el periódico._

_-"Pero querido, ella no debería alejarse de nosotros, nos necesita en este momento"- respondió su madre con tristeza._

_-"Amu ha estado deprimida por más de dos meses, creo que es hora de que conozca nuevos lugares"- volvió a decir su padre esta vez doblando el periódico y colocándolo sobre la mesita junto a él._

_-"Creo que tienes razón, pero, ella querrá irse?"- dijo su madre con duda._

_-"No se preocupe tía, de eso me encargo yo"- dijo el castaño animadamente; Había estado observando la conversación desde hace mucho y por fin había decidido tomar parte de ella._

_-"Convenceré a Amu y créanme, es lo mejor. Ella necesita esto"- dijo muy seguro mientras caminaba fuera del salón, seguido de los padres de la pelirosa._

_-"Estas seguro de esto, Kuukai?"- pregunto Ami-"No quiero alejarme de mi hermana por mucho tiempo"- dijo Ami con tristeza._

_-"Muy seguro. Lo que Amu necesita es un cambio de ambiente"- respondió el con una gran sonrisa._

_-"Además, estamos muy cerca de Londres, podremos visitarlos en cualquier momento"- apoyo su padre._

_Ami y su madre suspiraron resignadas. Los cuatro llegaron a la habitación de la pelirosa._

_-"Entrare solo para hablar con ella"- dijo el castaño abriendo la puerta, la familia asintió y el entro._

_-"Amu"- Kuukai camino hacia la cama de la pelirosa, ella estaba sentada con la mirada perdida sobre la laptop en sus piernas._

_-"Ocurre algo"- pregunto preocupado, ella no respondió. _

_El castaño se sentó a su lado y miro la pantalla, había un e-mail redactado para Amu._

"_Querida Amu:_

_Esperamos que te encuentres bien, nos sentimos muy apenadas por haberte dejado en un momento así y no haber podido avisarte. Todo fue tan repentino, nuestros padres nos arrastraron con ellos._

_Estaremos de vuelta al final de las vacaciones, se fuerte. A pesar de que estamos lejos, tienes todo nuestro apoyo, te escribiremos cuando tengamos oportunidad. _

_Debemos dejarte por ahora, mama esta gritando._

_Te quieren._

_Sabii y Caty."_

_El castaño suspiro y abrazo a la pelirosa._

_-"Amu, múdate conmigo a Londres"- dijo decidido cerrando la computadora._

_La pelirosa salió de su shock y lo miro sorprendida._

_-"Mudarme a Londres?"- susurro incrédula mientras negaba-"No"-_

_-"Vamos, solo será por las vacaciones, no puedes estar sola aquí, no te está haciendo bien"- suplico Kuukai._

_Ella se quedo pensando por un momento._

_-"Y mi familia?"-pregunto con tristeza._

_-"Ellos vendrán con nosotros, habrá una especie de reunión familiar allá"- respondió Kuukai con una gran sonrisa._

_-"Reunión familiar?"- pregunto Amu extrañada._

_-"Si, hasta a mi me sorprendió, dicen mis padres que conoceremos a unos tíos de Japón"- respondió el._

_-"Supongo que está bien"- dijo la pelirosa alzándose de hombros._

_-"Bien, entonces prepara tus maletas, nos iremos mañana en la mañana"- ordeno Kuukai con una gran sonrisa. _

_La pelirosa asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía al castaño salir de la habitación._

_-"Y bien que dijo?"- pregunto curioso el padre de Amu cuando Kuukai hubo salido._

_-"La convencí de ir a pasar las vacaciones"- respondió el._

_-"Bien, después la convenceremos de que se quede ahí"- dijo su padre._

_-"Espera. Quedarse en Londres?"- dijo su madre sorprendida-"Tsumugu, nosotros no hablamos de esto"-_

_-"Querida, es lo mejor para ella. Tengo otros planes para Amu y si todo sale bien en la reunión de mañana, Amu no solo querrá quedarse en Londres sino que tal vez se regrese a Japón"- dijo emocionado él._

_-"A Japón?"- respondió su esposa preocupada._

_-"Sabes perfectamente porque Amu debe volver a Japón, cariño"- dijo el seriamente, ella asintió._

_-"Bien, entonces todos partiremos mañana"- dijo el castaño entrando a su habitación, los demás asintieron._

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE._

_La familia salió en dirección al aeropuerto. Después de 20 minutos ya habían llegado a Londres._

_-"Hable con mis padres, solo faltamos nosotros en llegar"- dijo Kuukai subiendo sus maletas al auto._

_-"Entonces vámonos, estoy tan emocionado"- dijo el padre de Amu subiendo al auto._

_Al llegar a casa, entraron y se encontraron con un grupo reunido en el salón._

_-"Tsumugu!"- gritaron los hombres y se apresuraron a abrazarlo._

_-"Midori"- dijeron alegremente las mujeres, se abrazaron cariñosamente y comenzaron a hablar._

_Detrás de ellos en el salón, se encontraban desperdigados varios chicos y chicas._

_Amu y Kuukai entraron y se acercaron al grupo._

_-"Yahoo~"- una castaña los saludo alegremente-"Me llamo Yaya. Yaya Yuiki"- dijo señalándose con el pulgar, a su lado se encontraba un peliverde._

_-"Y el es Kairi Sanjo, mi novio"- dijo ella abrazándolo, el peliverde la separo con suavidad._

_-"Yaya, ya te he dicho que no me presentes así"- dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello._

_-"Pero Kairi"- la castaña lo abrazo por detrás y se subió en su espalda._

_-"Yaya, bájate ahora!"- ordeno con molestia el peliverde mientras daba vueltas intentando soltarse de la castaña._

_Amu y Kuukai los veían extrañados._

_-"Siempre son así de ruidosos, así que mejor acostúmbrense"- una rubia se acerco a ellos._

_-"Utau Hoshina"- dijo ella ofreciendo su mano._

_-"Te conozco, eres esa modelo famosa"- dijo Kuukai tomando su mano-"Kuukai Souma"-_

_La rubia le dedico una sonrisa y dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirosa._

_-"Y tú?"- pregunto amistosamente._

_-"Amu Hinamori"- respondió ella ofreciéndole la mano con una pequeña sonrisa, la rubia la tomo._

_-"Un gusto"- respondió Utau sonriente._

_Los tres se sentaron en un sofá, Kuukai y Utau conversaban animadamente; Amu se recostó en el sofá y cerró sus ojos._

_-"Son insoportables verdad?"- _

_La pelirosa abrió sus ojos y miro a un lado, otra rubia estaba sentada en el sofá junto a ella y la miraba con expresión aburrida._

_-"A que te refieres?"- pregunto Amu confundida._

_-"A ellos"- la rubia señalo a Kuukai y a Utau, y a Yaya y Kairi._

_-"En realidad, no me molestan"- respondió la pelirosa alzando sus hombros._

_-"Rima Mashiro"- dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano._

_-"Amu Hinamori"- respondió la pelirosa tomando la mano de Rima._

_-"De dónde vienes?"- pregunto la rubia con interés._

_-"De Cambridge"- respondió Amu en su prefecto ingles._

_-"Hablas japonés?"- pregunto Rima en japonés con la ceja levantada._

_-"A la perfección"- respondió en japonés Amu mientras reía._

_-"Bien, ya me estaba cansando de todo eso"- dijo la rubia con alivio._

_Amu dejo salir una risita._

_-"Supongo que vienes de Japón"- dijo la pelirosa._

_-"Que comes que adivinas"- dijo Rima con sarcasmo._

_Amu rio divertida._

_-"Amu, hace tanto que no te veo reír, hija"- dijo su padre emocionado mientras la abrazaba con fuerza._

_-"Pa-pa suéltame"- Amu separo a su padre y suspiro._

_-"Pero que grande estas Amu, eres toda una señorita"- exclamo una castaña abrazando a Amu._

_La pelirosa la miro confundida._

_-"Oh disculpa querida, no me he presentado"- la castaña sonrió dulcemente-"Mi nombre es Koizumi Yuiki, soy la madre de esa alegre jovencita que esta allá"- dijo apuntando a la castaña._

_-"La madre de Yaya"- confirmo Amu para estar segura, la señora asintió._

_-"Y yo soy su padre, Kaito Yuiki"- un señor castaño se acerco a ellas y le tendió la mano, Amu la tomo._

_-"Estoy de acuerdo con Koizumi, te has convertido en una hermosa jovencita"- una mujer pelivioleta le sonrió amistosamente y tomo la mano de Amu-"Ha pasado tiempo, Amu chan"-_

_Amu le sonrió tímidamente._

_-"Mi nombre es Unohana Fujisaki y el es mi esposo Takeshi"- la mujer dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre de cabello blanco, quien se acerco a ambas._

_-"Amu, aun recuerdo cuando apenas tenias meses de nacida, me alegra ver que estas bien"- el hombre tomo la mano de Amu y la beso._

_-"Muchas gracias"- dijo Amu con un ligero sonrojo._

_La pareja le sonrió y dieron un paso atrás._

_-"Ustedes, ahm"- Amu vacilo un poco, la pareja volteo a verla y le sonrió._

_-"Que ocurre querida?"- pregunto dulcemente la pelivioleta._

_-"Ustedes no tienen hijos?"- pregunto tímidamente la pelirosa._

_-"Claro que si querida"- dijo entre risas el hombre._

_-"Nagi no pudo venir, pero mañana de mañana ya estará con nosotros"- dijo Unohana._

_Amu asintió y les sonrió._

_-"Amu chan"- un hombre de cabello oscuro se paro frente a ella, junto a su esposa._

_-"Es bueno verte bien después de tanto tiempo"- dijo la mujer-"Me llamo Seiko Mashiro y el es mi esposo, Ryoga"-_

_-"Es bueno verlos de nuevo"- dijo Amu con una sonrisa amistosa, la pareja le sonrió y dirigió su mirada al frente._

_-"Ya conociste a nuestra Rima , no es así?"- pregunto Ryoga, Amu asintió y se volteo hacia la rubia._

_-"Es muy agradable, en verdad"- respondió la pelirosa dedicándole una sonrisa amigable a la rubia, quien se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada._

_-"De seguro no nos recuerdas"- una nueva pareja se acerco a ella, una mujer pelirroja y un hombre peliverde._

_-"Mi nombre es Kaoru Sanjo y ella es mi esposa Akane"- dijo el hombre amablemente._

_-"Usted visito a papa hace unas semanas, verdad?"- dijo tímidamente la pelirosa, el peliverde asintió con una sonrisa._

_-"Estas muy hermosa Amu chan, esperamos verte más seguido"- dijo dulcemente la pelirroja-"Ya conociste a nuestro Kairi, pero aun falta nuestra hija, quien no pudo estar presente hoy, pero podrás conocerla después"-_

_Amu asintió alegremente e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza._

_-"Pero que jovencita tan educada"- dijo la pelirroja imitándola y haciéndose a un lado junto con su esposo._

_-"No me digas que también nos olvidaste a nosotros"- otra pelirroja se acerco a la pelirosa con los brazos abiertos._

_-"Tía Karin"- dijo entre risas Amu mientras la abrazaba._

_-"Que maleducada eres jovencita tienes como tres horas aquí y no me has saludado"- su esposo un hombre de cabello castaño se unió al abrazo._

_-"Tío Yue"- dijo Amu mientras reía divertida._

_-"Es bueno verte pequeña, me alegra que Kuukai te haya convencido de venir"- dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa._

_-"Me alegra verlos, tenía tiempo sin reunirme con ustedes"- dijo felizmente Amu._

_-"Si si, ya la abrazaron es nuestro turno"- una rubia se acerco hacia ella._

_-"Usted se me hace familiar"- dijo Amu tímidamente y volteo a ver hacia atrás._

_-"Así es, soy la madre de Utau, Souko Hoshina"- respondió la rubia con una gran sonrisa._

_-"Hey~ porque te presentas con tu nombre de soltera"-_

_Amu dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz y quedo en shock._

_-"__**Ikuto**__"- pensó la pelirosa sorprendida mientras negaba._

_-"Amu, te encuentras bien cariño?"- pregunto su madre preocupada._

_-"Que ocurre hija?"- pregunto su padre extrañado._

_Los ojos de la mencionada se nublaron y todo se volvió negro._

**CAPITULO#19 COMO DE PELICULA.**

-"_Amu, donde te metiste?_"- pensaba preocupado Ikuto mientras manejaba por las solitarias calles de la ciudad, ya habían pasado horas y aun no había rastro de la pelirosa.

El sonido de su celular lo alejo de sus pensamientos.

-"Nagi"- dijo cuando hubo contestado-"Alguna señal de Amu?"-

-"Aun nada, pero recibí una llamada de Kuukai, quiere que nos reunamos en el centro"- dijo el pelivioleta.

-"Ocurrió algo?"- pregunto el peliazul con preocupación.

-"No lo sé, no me dio detalles"- dijo Nagi-"En el celular que te dio Kairi puedes buscar la posición de Kuukai"-

-"Esta bien, nos vemos ahí en unos minutos"- dijo Ikuto antes de cerrar.

El peliazul busco la ubicación del castaño y se dirigió hacia él con rapidez.

-"Espero que sea bueno"- dijo antes de poner en marcha el auto.

Cuando llego, Nagi ya estaba esperándolo con Kuukai.

-"Que ocurrió?"- pregunto el peliazul impaciente.

-"Se donde esta Amu"- respondió Kuukai con seriedad.

-"En serio?"- dijo Ikuto sorprendido-"Y que estamos esperando?"-

-"Espera"- el castaño suspiro-"Me han estado siguiendo"-

El peliazul se sorprendió.

-"Siguiéndote?"- dijo el aun sin poder creerlo.

-"Creemos, mejor dicho, estamos seguros de que es Tadase"- dijo Nagi con el ceño fruncido.

-"Al parecer nos han vigilado a Nagi y a mi después de que dejamos la casa"- dijo Kuukai.

-"Estoy seguro de que a mí no me han seguido"- dijo Ikuto confundido.

-"Es porque no sabes quién eres"- intervino Nagi.

-"Por esa razón, tú debes ir por Amu, mientras nosotros distraemos a los sujetos que nos siguen"- dijo Kuukai.

-"Como sabes que no los siguieron hasta aquí?"- pregunto Ikuto.

-"Los perdimos un poco antes de venir, por eso debes irte ahora, te mandare la dirección de Amu, debes actuar con rapidez, la tomas y regresas inmediatamente a la casa, entendido?"- dijo Kuukai, Ikuto asintió.

-"Bien, no te preocupes, estaremos de vuelta pronto"- dijo el castaño e inmediatamente entro al auto.

-"Suerte Ikuto"- dijo Nagi mientras entraba a su auto.

El peliazul arranco rápidamente y dejo el lugar, Nagi y Kuukai se mantuvieron ahí unos minutos más y luego se separaron.

Ikuto manejo rápidamente hacia donde Kuukai le había indicado, era una especie de café. Al llegar entro y se sentó en una mesa, busco con la mirada a la pelirosa, estaba sentada unas mesas más adelante. El peliazul camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

-"Ikuto?"- la pelirosa se sorprendió al verlo-"Que haces aquí?"-

-"Amu, creo que te han estado siguiendo"- susurro el peliazul.

-"Lo sé"- dijo la pelirosa con miedo.

-"Si..Espera"- Ikuto volteo a verla sorprendida-"Lo sabes?"-

Amu asintió.

-"Por eso entre a este café, el hombre que esta sentado en la esquina opuesta y la mujer sentada en la mesa de al frente me han seguido desde que deje el spa"-

Ikuto alzo la cabeza para ver, pero fue detenido por Amu.

-"No mires, ellos creen que no se quienes son"- dijo ella.

-"Debemos irnos de aquí, ahora"- dijo Ikuto preocupado.

-"No podemos, no hasta que lleguen los guardaespaldas"- dijo Amu tomando un sorbo de su malteada.

-"Guardaespaldas?"- dijo Ikuto asombrado, la pelirosa asintió.

-"Todos tenemos guardaespaldas, inclusive tu, nuestros padres nos los asignaron después del incidente"- dijo ella.

-"Y como es que nunca los he visto?"- pregunto Ikuto confundido.

-"Tío Aruto pensó que te opondrías a tener guardaespaldas, así que prefirió mantenértelo en secreto"- respondió Amu tranquilamente.

-"Como puede ser eso posible?"- dijo el enojado.

-"Solo esperemos a que lleguen, después de eso nos marcharemos"- dijo Amu.

-"Y como lo haremos?"- dijo el confundido.

-"La mesera que está detrás nuestro es una de mis guardaespaldas"- dijo Amu-"Faltan que lleguen dos mas y nos marcharemos"-

-"Tres guardaespaldas? Para los dos? Que no es mucho?"- pregunto el peliazul sorprendido.

-"En realidad, esos son los míos, los tuyos están afuera esperándonos, son la pareja que esta abrazada junto al chico que esta paseando al perro"- Amu señalo discretamente hacia la ventana.

-"Y me han estado siguiendo?"- pregunto él.

-"Si, a todos lados"- respondió ella.

-"No me digas, a nuestro viaje también"- dijo él.

-"Así es"- respondió ella.

-"Era sarcasmo"- dijo él con fastidio.

La pelirosa sonrió y coloco dinero sobre la mesa.

-"Ya están aquí, espera la señal para salir"- dijo ella.

-"Como lo sabes?"- pregunto Ikuto confundido.

En ese momento una pareja entro a la cafetería, se acercaron hacia la mujer que estaba sentada en la mesa frente a Amu.

-"Ahí está"- dijo Amu.

-"Y ahora? Qué hacemos?"- pregunto Ikuto, Amu sonrió y lo agarro del mentón.

-"Ahora actuamos"- dijo ella antes de besarlo.

-"Que haces?"- pregunto el sorprendido.

-"Shh, solo sígueme la corriente"- respondió la pelirosa y regreso a besarlo.

Ikuto le correspondió y ambos se pegaron mas, profundizando el beso.

-"Jóvenes! En esta cafetería no pueden hacer este tipo de escenas"- el guardaespaldas vestido de mesera se acerco a ellos.

Amu no dejo que Ikuto se separara.

-"Les advierto"- dijo ella con los brazos en jarra y le guiño un ojo a ambos.

-"Les tendré que pedir que dejen este lugar"- dijo enojada agarrando la oreja de Ikuto y separándolo de Amu.

Amu e Ikuto caminaron hacia la salida.

-"No vuelvan hasta que sepan comportarse en público"- dijo la chica mientras los sacaba.

-"Hmp, no saben quien soy? Me han echado de lugares mejores"- dijo Amu enojada caminando hacia su auto.

-"Sube rápido y vamos a casa ahora, tus guardaespaldas se encargaran de distraerlos, pero hay que irnos ya!"- ordeno ella mientras subía al auto.

Ikuto arranco y condujo de regreso a la casa de los Fujisaki. Amu le marco a Kairi.

-"Kairi, esperen en la entrada, estamos a unos minutos de la casa, debemos entrar rápidamente"- dijo ella con tranquilidad pero con tono serio.

-"Porque desapareciste?"- pregunto Ikuto enojado.

-"Lo siento, se supone que iba a relajarme pero con la competencia de las chicas me altere aun mas, no pude disfrutar casi nada, así que decidí dar un paseo y cuando me di cuenta, ya me estaban siguiendo"- respondió ella arrepentida.

-"Porque no nos llamaste?"- dijo Ikuto con un tono más tranquilo.

-"Los había perdido cuando entre a la cafetería, así que llame rápidamente a Kuukai y le dije donde estaba y me comento que también lo estaban siguiendo"- respondió ella mientras veía al frente.

-"Ya no te preocupes, todo está bien ahora"- dijo el peliazul intentando tranquilizarla, Amu le sonrió agradecida.

-"Ya estamos en la esquina y nadie nos está siguiendo, debemos bajar rápido por si acaso"-ordeno Amu mientras Ikuto estacionaba.

Se bajaron y Kairi los esperaba en la puerta, entraron rápidamente.

-"Por fin en casa"- Amu suspiro aliviada.

Su celular sonó y ella respondió con rapidez.

-"Nagi está afuera, abre Kairi"- dijo ella cerrando el celular.

El peliverde abrió la puerta y el pelivioleta entro, un minuto después el castaño había llegado.

Amu, Kuukai y Nagi se abrazaron cuando estuvieron juntos.

-"Que bueno que estén bien, lamento haberlos involucrado en esto"- dijo la pelirosa apenada.

-"Nada de eso hermanita, nosotros siempre te ayudaremos"- dijo Kuukai despeinándola.

-"Nos alegra que hayas vuelto sana y salva"- dijo Nagi con una gran sonrisa.

-"Buen trabajo Ikuto"- dijeron Kuukai y Nagi dándole golpecitos en los hombros.

-"Igual a ustedes"- respondió el peliazul.

-"Y gracias a ti Kairi, de no ser por tus inventos, estaríamos perdidos"- dijo Amu depositando un beso en la mejilla del peliverde.

Kairi le sonrió y asintió.

-"Quien sabe acerca de lo ocurrido?"- pregunto Ikuto.

-"Solo se los dije a nuestros padres cuando regresaron, ya reforzaron la seguridad en la casa, no se lo he dicho a nadie más"- respondió Kairi.

-"Bien, así es mejor, no los preocupemos"- respondió Amu.

Los chicos asintieron.

-"Vamos, las chicas estaban muy preocupadas por ti"- dijo el peliverde entrando a la casa.

Los cinco caminaron por el pasillo, hasta la oficina de los padres.

-"Mi Amu, que bueno que estas bien"- su madre la abrazo fuertemente con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Amu, por favor no vuelvas a asustarnos así, hija"- dijo su padre mientras besaba su cara completa.

-"Lo siento papa, mama"- dijo Amu abrazándolos.

-"Que valiente fuiste, querida"- dijo Karin alzando su pulgar.

-"Es cierto, actuaste con tranquilidad y seguiste los pasos de seguridad a la perfección"- dijo Kaoru, el padre de Kairi.

-"Ve a descansar, mañana es el gran día"- dijo dulcemente la madre de Yaya.

-"Mañana?"- pregunto confundido el padre de Kuukai.

-"Técnicamente es mañana, ya que son las dos de la madrugada"- dijo el padre de Ikuto con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Supongo que mañana será un día corto, ya que te levantaras tarde y te acostaras temprano"- dijo la madre de Kuukai-"Así que mejor ve a descansar"-

Los chicos se despidieron y regresaron a la habitación de las chicas. Cuando llegaron las chicas y Angel estaban dormidas, con excepción de Yaya.

-"Amu"- la castaña se lanzo sobre la pelirosa y la abrazo con fuerza-"Que bueno que estas bien"-

-"Yaya"- Amu la abrazo con fuerza.

-"Las chicas no aguantaron mas y se durmieron hace una hora y Angel tiene unos veinte minutos de haber caído"- dijo la castaña apuntando hacia el dormitorio.

-"Lamento haberlas preocupado"- dijo Amu apenada.

-"No te preocupes, todo está bien"- respondió Yaya sonriéndole.

Kairi jamás había visto esa faceta tan madura de la castaña y al verla así se sorprendió.

-"Ya- Yaya"- todos voltearon a ver al peliverde.

Ikuto, Nagi y Kuukai sonrieron.

-"Kairi?"- la castaña lo miro extrañada-"Ocurre algo?"-

-"Podrías acompañarme un minuto?"- pregunto el peliverde dándole la espalda al grupo.

-"Claro"- respondió alegremente Yaya caminando detrás de el.

Ambos dejaron la habitación, Amu se volteo hacia los chicos.

-"Que ocurre ahí?"- pregunto demandante la pelirosa.

-"Nada"- dijeron al unisonó los tres desviando la mirada.

-"No me digan "Nada""- dijo la pelirosa imitando su voz-"Suéltenlo ya"-

Los chicos suspiraron.

-"Bien, Kairi le dirá a Yaya que la ama"- respondió Kuukai resignado.

-"En serio? Al fin!"- exclamo emocionada la pelirosa.

-" Tu ya lo sabías?"- dijeron asombrados los tres.

-"Si, desde el momento en que los volví a ver"- dijo Amu sonriente.

Los chicos se miraron impresionados.

-"Bien, cuando pensaban contármelo?"- dijo Amu con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-"Nunca"- dijeron al unisonó los tres, la pelirosa rodo los ojos y suspiro.

-"Bien, al menos no todo lo que ocurrió este día es malo"- dijo ella con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Kairi y Yaya llegaron al pasillo donde días atrás se habían sentado los chicos.

-"Que paso Kairi?"- pregunto Yaya con curiosidad.

-"Yaya, yo quería decirte algo"- dijo el peliverde nervioso.

-"Bueno si, por eso me trajiste hasta aquí"- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa, que puso aun más nervioso a Kairi.

-"Yaya, tu…"-

La castaña lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada.

-"M-m-me…"- el peliverde se detuvo y tomo aire, Yaya sonrió dulcemente.

-"Kairi, puedes decirlo con confianza"- dijo ella.

Kairi asintió decidido y agarro a la castaña de los hombros.

-"Me gustas, Yaya"- dijo con un gran sonrojo.

Ella abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo.

-"Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto para aceptar tus sentimientos, por eso te pido que hoy aceptes los míos"- dijo él, totalmente avergonzado.

Yaya sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

-"Gracias Kairi"- dijo con un hilo de voz mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-"Te dije que todo iba a salir bien"- les susurro Amu a los chicos mientras espiaban a la nueva pareja.

-"Estoy tan orgulloso de Kairi"- dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Los chicos sonrieron y regresaron a la habitación de las chicas, donde esperaron que Yaya y Kairi regresaran.

EN LA MAÑANA.

Las chicas despertaron preocupadas al no encontrar rastro de Amu ni de los chicos. Caminaron hacia la oficina de los padres y entraron.

-"Aun no hay noticias?"- pregunto Utau con tristeza.

Los adultos los miraron confundidos.

-"De que hablan?"- pregunto la madre de Rima-"Ellos regresaron de madrugada"-

-"En serio?"- gritaron al unisonó todos.

-"Si, pero por favor, dejen que descansen"- les suplico la madre de Yaya.

-"Yaya, Amu y los chicos se durmieron tarde, así que déjenlos descansar"- les dijo la madre de Utau.

Los chicos asintieron.

-"Ustedes también deberían descansar, se nota que también pasaron mala noche"- dijo la madre de Amu.

Los chicos asintieron nuevamente y regresaron a la habitación.

-"Es bueno saber que Amu está bien"- dijo Caty recostándose en la cama.

Las chicas asintieron.

-"Descansen todas, yo iré a mi habitación"- dijo Angel saliendo del cuarto.

-"Descansa hermano"- se despidió Caty con un bostezo.

Angel entro a su habitación y se encontró a Ikuto y Amu durmiendo abrazados junto a Nagi y Kuukai, junto a ellos se encontraban Yaya y Kairi abrazados también.

-"Vaya, al parecer Kairi lo logro"- dijo él mientras se recostaba en la esquina opuesta.

Chicos ^^ disculpen, pero es todo lo que he podido escribir en esta semana.

Sora: Mentirosa :p

Qiuty: -.- Shh~!

Sora: Dijo o no la semana pasada que el capi ya estaba escrito?

Qiuty: Cállate! Hehehehe ^^u

Gracias a todos por esperar pacientemente, el ultimo capi, lo he planeado los últimos dos meses, espero que me salga igual =) cuídense minna y gracias por sus reviews, las tres personas que aparecerán en la boda serán

Aiina-chan

Smilexme

Y Luphita

A parte claro de Sabii, Caty, Angel y Camii :) Así que alisten sus vestidos y separen la cita en el salón de belleza porque en dos capis mas aparecerán en LA BODA~ xD

Les enviare un PM con la invitación a Sabii, Caty y Smilexme, para que me den su opinión sobre que tal esta :D.

Sora: Ella en verdad hizo una invitación -.-"

Qiuty: La hice :D

Cuídense chicas, todas podrán ver la invitación en el capi de la boda, aun estoy con los trámites de los exámenes, pero acabaran pronto :'), disculpen la demora, nos vemos :*

Aiina-chan :D lista para la boda? Me encanto tu review xD me reí mucho con lo del paréntesis, yo tengo un paréntesis que me acompaña a todos lados y que nunca se calla ^^u

Sora: ¬¬ Quien?

Nadie :D nadie

Sora: ^^

Puff ¬¬, te lo dije. Cambiando de tema, espero que te haya gustado el capi ^^ ya estamos a dos semanas de la boda hahaha, cuídate y espera con ansia tu aparición, no creo que pueda enviarte un PM, así que déjame aquí el nombre con el que te gustaría aparecer en el fic, cuídate linda, Jana.

Oneechan :D te he extrañado bastante :D espero que te este yendo bien en el colegio, cuídate mucha y recuerda que debes tener buenas calificaciones o no iras a la boda :* gracias por siempre rescatarme de mi malvada chara :D cuídate te quiero!

Smilexme :D espero que ya tengas listo el vestido ;D gracias por tu review, no he podido leer tu historia porque he estado con los exámenes, pero veo que has actualizado demasiado D: ya me pondré al día, recuerda revisar tu PM :D cuídate mucho y suerte! Ja!

Luphita :D mira tú, que afortunada, después de tanto tiempo y sales ganadora hahaha, espero que puedas conectarte, a tiempo, yo se que esos castigos son terribles cuídate mucho y que te vaya bien, ja ne! Por cierto, déjame aquí tu nombre para el fic, gracias!

Akanne-amuto, que hay! Bueno, es una pena que no hayas alcanzado, pero no te preocupes :D en mis otras historias podrías entrar ;D cuídate mucho , Sora te envía saludos, se fue a dormir hace un momento.

Sora: Eso no es cierto! -.-

Te dije que te fueras ¬¬

Sora: Bien~ ¬¬

^^ Cuídate, espero que te vaya bien, te quiero matta~

Alee-chan hahaha, como no te pudiste dar cuenta xD bueno, no molestemos a Sabii, aun estoy indecisa sobre si hacerlo o no, pero ya veremos y lo mismo va para ti, tal vez en mr. Perfect puedas tener una aparición ;D ya veremos, cuídate mucho, te quiero! Bbye

Sabii~! TU ME HAS ABANDONADO POR MUCHO TIEMPO TT_TT pero te perdono porque sé que no es intencional, ne? ^^ Me alegra verte de nuevo y en cuanto al fic, me gustaría que continuaras con mr. Perfect, porque por el momento TWC estará en pausa, ya que el coco no me da Y_Y, hahaha ya dije que aun estoy pensando en el OCxOC, depende de cómo te portes ^^ por cierto, sabes porque Camii no se ha conectado? Ya la extraño tb, dile que me pase aunque sea un mensaje ¬¬ingrata xD, cuídate SA BI NA CHAN :D, espero que puedas leer este capi pronto, te quiero! Arrios~

Pao-chan, gracias por tu review y disculpa si te confundo xD yo suelo ser así, u_u gomen! Espero que hayas podido entender, cuídate mucho :D

Ale~ como has estado ^^ espero que bien, hahaha bueno tu sabes cómo son los hombres ¬¬ idiotas!

Sora: :D Así es Mishelle, digámoslo juntas de nuevo

¬¬ claro que no, xD espero que la estés pasando bien y espero que te guste el capi :* cuídate mucho, te quiero! Bye bye.

Karen :D muchas gracias, lindo review. Espero que te gusten estos últimos capítulos y que los disfrutes, pásala bien y se feliz ;D ja ne!

Gracias chicas a todas por sus buenos deseos, he salido bien en los exámenes, perdonen la demora, actualizare mr. Perfect lo más rápido que pueda cuídense todas, Ja~!


	22. La Boda

Yo minna~!

Al fin esta aquí! El último capitulo de Cicatrices, una vez más quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me brindaron a lo largo de esta historia, que ha durado 8 meses!

Ya que todas estuvieron de acuerdo en que yo decidiera, pero Alee-chan quiso que no eliminara un capitulo, pues, te estimo mucho Alee-chan, así que el capitulo tendrá los detalles que iba a escribir en el anterior, porque este capítulo iniciaba con la boda :D y ya que elimine un capitulo, subiré el prologo en este mismo instante, como un regalo por haber suprimido un capi.

Estoy muy feliz ya que es la segunda historia que termino :D y me gusta saber que me han estado acompañando desde mi primera historia hasta la de mr. Perfect! Escribí este capítulo pensando en todos ustedes! Disfrútenlo y perdonen la larga espera :D

En cuanto a la boda, estuve leyendo sobre las costumbres japonesas en ese ámbito y…no creo que pueda adaptarla así.

Sora: -.- Dime cuando tú te adaptas a algo?

Qiuty: Vete Soraline, sabes bien que tú no tienes aparición aquí.

Ehm~! Ah claro, las personas que aparecerán, serán Aiina-chan(Aina Ayanami y tendrás el cabello azul :D) Smilexme(Kari Di Stefano y bueno ya que vi tu descripción, serás castaña)

Y Luphita, bueno creo que no ha podido conectarse, así que se llamara Loopy Petit :D y tendrás el cabello negro :)

Sora: Que imaginación -.-

Qiuty: ¬¬ cállate SORALINE!

Sabii y Caty aparecerán también :D no crean que me he olvidado!

Disfruten el último capi!

A darle chicos!

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.

_Amu despertó sintiéndose pesada._

_-"Donde estoy?"- pregunto confundida._

_-"Amu que bueno que despertaste"- dijo Kuukai acercando su rostro al de ella._

_-"Que ocurrió?"- pregunto sonrojada._

_-"Eso debería preguntar yo"- dijo el-"Te desmayaste"-_

_-"Me desmaye?"- dijo la pelirosa asombrada._

_-"Así es. Has estado comiendo bien?"- pregunto el castaño preocupado._

_La pelirosa asintió débilmente, un flash azul paso por su mente._

_-"Ikuto"- susurro sorprendida._

_-"Quien?"- pregunto Kuukai curioso._

_-"Nada, nada"- la pelirosa suspiro-"Donde están todos?"-_

_-"Están abajo esperando a que despiertes para salir a cenar"- respondió el._

_-"Bajemos entonces"- dijo Amu sentándose en el borde de la cama._

_-"Estas segura? Ya te sientes mejor?"-_

_Ella asintió y ambos se dirigieron al salón._

_-"Amu, despertaste"- dijo dulcemente la madre de Utau y le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa._

_-"Buenas tardes"- respondió Amu tímidamente._

_-"Buenas tardes?"- el peliazul se paro junto a ella con una gran sonrisa-"Creo que estas desactualizada señorita, ya es de noche"- dijo alegremente._

_Era la viva imagen de él._

_-"Ikuto"- susurro nuevamente la pelirosa._

_-"Creo que no tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos"- dijo tomando la mano de ella-"Aruto Tsukiyomi, para servirle jovencita"- dijo sonriéndole y agitando sus manos._

_Amu le dio una pequeña sonrisa._

_-"__**El padre de Ikuto**__"- pensó mientras lo escaneaba con la mirada._

_-"Amu, no seas grosera, respóndele a tu tío"- la regaño su madre._

_-"Mucho gusto tío Aruto"- dijo ella sonriendo._

_El sonrió y asintió._

_(4 Meses después)_

_-"Amu!"- grito Utau corriendo hacia ella._

_-"Utau, chicos"- la pelirosa los saludo con la mano en el aire._

_-"Como te he extrañado!"- grito Yaya lanzándose encima de ella._

_-"Amu, es bueno verte de nuevo"- dijo Kairi llegando con ella._

_-"Amu"- dijo Rima sonriéndole ampliamente._

_-"Hey! También estoy aquí!"- grito Kuukai inflando sus cachetes._

_-"Si, si. Tu no importas Kuukai"- dijo Utau golpeándolo en la nuca._

_-"Kuukai!"- Yaya se colgó en la espalda del castaño._

_-"Que hay"- dijeron al unisonó Rima y Kairi._

_-"Porque son mas afectuosos con ella!"- se quejo el castaño._

_-"Porque ella es linda y dulce, en cambio, tú no te bañas"- dijo Utau abrazando a Amu._

_-"Eso era cuando tenía 8 años!"- grito Kuukai._

_-"Dijeron que no iban a distraerse, recuerdan"- dijo Kairi mientras negaba._

_-"Cierto~"- grito Utau y apunto a un lado._

_-"Amu, el es Nagihiko Fujisaki"- dijo Utau señalándolo._

_-"Utau, te he dicho que es de mala educación apuntar a las personas"- dijo el caminando hacia Amu._

_-"Un gusto conocerte"- dijo el pelivioleta besando la mano de Amu-"Así que tu eres de quien tanto hablaba Utau"-_

_-"Un gusto"- respondió Amu con una sonrisa-"Amu Hinamori"-_

_-"El es el prometido de Ri-chan!"- grito Yaya alegremente._

_-"El prometido?"- dijo Amu sorprendida._

_-"Yaya te dije que te callaras"- dijo Rima con fastidio._

_Amu sonrió._

_-"Lo quieres mucho verdad?"- dijo dulcemente mientras miraba a la pareja; Rima se sonrojo y Nagi sonrió._

_-"__**Se cómo se siente**__"- pensó la pelirosa mientras veía las miradas asesinas que le lanzaba la rubia al pelivioleta._

_(En el auto)_

_-"Es hora de conducir!"- grito Utau encendiendo el auto._

_-"Por favor no!"- grito Yaya con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-"No creo que sea buena idea, Utau"- dijo Kairi con aburrimiento._

_-"Porque no? Puedo acostumbrarme a las calles de Londres"- respondió Utau._

_-"Si, pero no creo que las calles de Londres puedan acostumbrarse a tu forma de conducir"- dijo Nagi con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_-"Vamos, todo estará bien"- dijo Amu sonriendo despreocupada._

_-"Te vas a arrepentir, Amu"- dijo Rima desviando la mirada hacia la ventana._

_Amu y Kuukai se miraron confundidos._

_-"Vámonos!"- grito la rubia pisando el acelerador a fondo._

_(5 minutos después)_

_-"Una anciana, un grupo de estudiantes, dos perros y un gato"- dijo Rima con aburrimiento._

_-"Utau! Casi asesinas a media ciudad!"- grito Yaya bajándose del auto._

_-"Por favor, ellos se metían en mi camino"- respondió la rubia enojada._

_-"Te pasaste tres rojas! Sabes a quien le van a llegar todas esas multas?"- grito Kuukai enojado._

_-"Las pagare, tranquilo"- dijo ella con aburrimiento._

_-"No es necesario, ya anule las infracciones metiéndome al sistema"- dijo Kairi resignado._

_-"Que eso no es ilegal?"- pregunto Nagi con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_-"Cual es tu punto?"- pregunto Kairi con la ceja levantada._

_El grupo entero discutía mientras entraban a la casa, Amu los veía divertida._

_-"Porque me dejaron tirada en el aeropuerto!"- se escucho gritar cuando entraron._

_El grupo se detuvo y se tenso, con excepción de Kuukai y Amu._

_-"Que ocurre?"- pregunto Amu confundida._

_Los chicos estaban arrodillados en el piso con la cabeza agachada, Rima tenía una mueca de aburrimiento, Yaya estaba sollozando, Nagi sonreía avergonzado, Kairi negaba decepcionado y Utau contenía la risa._

_-"Quien fue la culpable?"- grito una pelirroja caminando hacia ellos-"Digo LA porque ya sé que fuiste tú, Utau!"-_

_La rubia levanto la cabeza y la miro._

_-"Pero Yukari, si yo escuche claramente como dijiste que nos adelantemos"- respondió Utau inocentemente._

_-"Dije que se adelantaran! No que se fueran sin mí!"- grito furiosa la pelirroja._

_-"En serio?"- pregunto la rubia dulcemente._

_Kairi golpeo su frente con su mano, Rima suspiro y Nagi soltó una risita, Yaya seguía sollozando._

_-"Por favor, Yukari neechan! No nos castigues!"- grito Yaya aferrándose a la pierna de la pelirroja._

_Ella la quedo viendo y luego suspiro._

_-"Levántense"- ordeno mientras se giraba._

_Los chicos se levantaron._

_-"No crees que estas siendo muy cruel, Yukari? Igual sabíamos cómo llegar"- se escucho decir al otro lado de la habitación, un pelinaranja caminaba hacia ellos._

_-"Tu haz silencio, Yuu"- grito Yukari sonrojada-"Ellos deben respetarme"-_

_-"Quien dice que no lo hacen? Solo fue un pequeño malentendido de Utau, tu sabes que a ella hay que explicarle las cosas con dibujitos"- dijo el burlonamente._

_-"Hey!"- Utau zapateo en el piso mientras los otros reían._

_La pelirroja suspiro._

_-"Me presentaran a sus amigos?"- dijo acercándose hacia Amu._

_-"Mi nombre es Yukari Sanjo, soy la hermana de Kairi"- se presento la pelirroja._

_-"Amu Hinamori, mucho gusto"- dijo la pelirosa sonriendo-"El es Kuukai Souma"-_

_Yukari les sonrió dulcemente._

_-"Ella era así con nosotros al principio"- susurro Yaya en el odio de Nagi, la pelirroja volteo a mirarlos con una mirada asesina._

_Ambos sonrieron nerviosos y la saludaron con la mano._

_-"No sé porque siempre preguntas, al final te terminas presentando tu sola"- dijo Rima sentándose en el sofá._

_-"Supongo que ya está el grupo completo"- dijo Amu obteniendo la atención de todos._

_-"Aun no"- contesto alegremente Utau-"Aun falta mi hermano, Ikuto"-_

_A la pelirosa se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca al escucharlo._

_-"Y porque no vino?"- pregunto curiosa._

_-"Está de gira, tu sabes, es una gran "promesa musical" o algo así"- dijo la rubia rodando los ojos._

_-"No estés celosa Utau, tu eres una gran modelo"- dijo Yukari sonriendo._

_-"Cuando entenderán que lo que verdaderamente quiero es cantar"- respondió ella cruzándose de brazos._

_La pelirroja suspiro._

_-"Ya hemos hablado sobre eso"- dijo seriamente-"No puedes ser cantante, eres demasiado grosera con las personas cuando hacen las cosas mal"-_

_-"Pero todos los famosos son así"- se quejo Utau inflando los cachetes._

_-"Se trata sobre respeto"- dijo Yukari-"Se acabo la discusión"-_

_Utau suspiro rendida y asintió._

_-"Yo creo que ser modelo es algo genial"- dijo Amu._

_-"Nos alegra que pienses eso"- dijo Utau-"Porque Yukari vino aquí para lanzarte al estrellato como modelo, serás famosa, Amu!"-_

_-"N-no estoy segura de eso"- dijo Amu retrocediendo._

_-"Pues que lastima, porque lo harás así no quieras!"- grito la rubia agarrando del brazo a Yukari y a la pelirosa-"Vámonos!"- dijo antes de llevárselas arrastrando por la puerta._

_-"Buena suerte Amu!"- grito Yaya despidiéndose con la mano._

_-"Como creen que le ira?"- pregunto Nagi viéndolas alejarse por la ventana._

_-"Si Utau no la mata en el camino a donde sea que vayan, pues bien"- respondió Kairi._

_El grupo sonrió._

_(8 Meses después)_

_-"Japón?"- Amu se sentó rápidamente en la cama y miro a Kuukai sorprendida._

_-"Mi familia regresara allá"- dijo él._

_-"Pero no te puedes ir, que pasara conmigo?"- dijo la pelirosa._

_-"Tu puedes volver a Cambridge"- dijo Kuukai desviando la mirada._

_-"No quiero volver a Cambridge"- murmuro Amu._

_-"Entonces ven a Japón con nosotros"- dijo el castaño sonriendo._

_Amu levanto la cabeza y lo miro confundida._

_-"Crees que mis padres accedan?"- pregunto esperanzada._

_-"Bueno, tu familia volverá el año que viene, no creo que les moleste que vayas antes"- dijo él._

_Amu asintió contenta._

_-"Los llamare a preguntarles"- dijo tomando su celular._

_Kuukai asintió y dejo la habitación._

_-"Si voy a Japón, tal vez vuelva a verlo, es más que seguro"- susurro Amu apretando el teléfono-"Pero los extraño a todos. Que debo hacer?"-_

**CAPITULO# 20 LA BODA.**

"_El amor es una condición en la que la felicidad de otra persona es condición imprescindible para su propia felicidad."_

**Aruto & Souko Tsumugu & Midori Tsukiyomi Hinamori**

Tienen el honor de compartir su alegría con usted(s) al unirse en matrimonio sus hijos.

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi**

**Amu Hinamori**

E invitan a la ceremonia a realizarse el sábado 20 de diciembre a las 16:00PM, en la Mansión Fujisaki

**3-20-3 Yushima, Bunkyo-ku.**

Esperamos tener el prestigio de disfrutar de vuestra presencia en tan especial día.

Y el tan esperado día por fin había llegado. La casa estaba totalmente alborotada, personas corriendo de un lado a otro con sillas, manteles, arreglos florales y demás; era como observar una especie de jungla.

Amu estaba sentada en una silla frente a un espejo, observo su rostro varias veces, su cabello, sus manos, aun no podía creerlo, en menos de tres horas estaría casada con Ikuto.

-"Nerviosa?"- escucho la puerta correrse y se volteo.

-"Ikuto? Se supone que no deberías estar aquí"- dijo levantándose.

-"Vamos, en serio crees en esas cosas?"- pregunto el burlonamente.

-"Claro que no, es que me sorprende que hayas podido burlar a Utau y Rima"- dijo la pelirosa sonriente-"No he podido dejar este lugar desde que me levante"-

-"Vine a salvarte"- dijo el ofreciéndole su mano, Amu la tomo.

-"Como lograste separarlas de la puerta?"- pregunto curiosa.

-"Digamos que hubo un pequeño accidente en el salón, se rompió un jarrón, así que Utau fue a gritarle al personal"- respondió Ikuto con sencillez.

-"Y Rima?"- pregunto ella nuevamente.

-"Llego un rumor de que Nagi estaba coqueteándole a la chica que hace los arreglos florales, no sé como Rima se entero"- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Sabes que vas a meter en muchos problemas a Nagi, verdad?"- dijo Amu con una risita.

-"Los buenos amigos se sacrifican para que el novio pueda ver a su novia"- dijo el abriendo la puerta y revisando el pasillo-"Vamos rápido o el esfuerzo de Nagi será en vano"-

-"A dónde iremos? No podemos salir de la casa"- dijo ella entre risas.

-"Quien dijo que dejaremos la casa?"- dijo el peliazul en tono misterioso.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y caminaron por un largo pasillo.

-"Ya no te pierdes, has estado practicando o hiciste un mapa?"- se burlo Amu.

-"Tonta"- respondió Ikuto golpeando la frente de ella-"En realidad este lugar lo encontré cuando me perdí el otro día"-

Amu hizo una mueca de satisfacción, que pronto cambio a una de sorpresa.

-"Es increíble"- murmuro impresionada.

Habían llegado al jardín trasero, donde había un gran vivero.

-"Genial eh? Aquí venia cuando ustedes se ponían a gritar"- dijo el peliazul.

-"Con razón que nunca te encontrábamos"- dijo ella con fastidio.

Ambos caminaron dentro y se sentaron bajo una gran palma.

-"Porque estamos aquí?"- pregunto Amu curiosa.

-"Están haciendo mucho ruido ahí dentro"- respondió Ikuto señalando hacia el pasillo-"Debemos relajarnos un poco"-

Se volteo y saco la caja de su violín.

-"Que tal si me cantas algo, siempre me relaja escucharte"- dijo el posicionando el violín sobre su hombro.

-"Me parece bien, hace mucho que no canto junto a ti"- dijo la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa.

-"La misma de siempre?"- pregunto el peliazul mirándola.

-"La misma de siempre"- asintió ella.

_La la la uta wo utao_

_Kao age kokoro no mama._

_Utao_

Amu cantaba alegremente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Ikuto se sentía relajado y feliz mientras tocaba la melodía.

_Akirame ja ikenai_

_Dekinai koto nande nai._

_Yuuki no uta_

Los dos cerraron sus ojos.

_Dare ni mo makenai_

_Yume ga aru._

Sin que se dieran cuenta, frente al vivero se acumulo toda la familia, que escuchaba encantada la canción.

_Arukidasou mune hatte_

_Watashi dake no michi ga aru_

_Shinjiru no sahon ta sa._

_Dakai yama ga ja noshite mo_

_Ganbatte nori koe yo_

_Watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so._

Cuando escucharon los aplausos, ambos abrieron los ojos.

-"Eso fue increíble, verdaderamente ustedes hacen buena pareja en todo"- dijo la madre de Kuukai aplaudiendo.

La pareja salió del vivero.

-"Si, fue increíble"- dijo Utau acercándose a Amu-"Pero tu jamás debiste dejar la habitación!"-

La agarro de la muñeca y la arrastro de regreso por el pasillo.

-"Y allá va mi futura esposa"- dijo Ikuto antes de suspirar pesadamente.

-"Tranquilo hijo, pronto la tendrás las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana"- dijo su padre pasando su brazo por el hombro del peliazul.

-"Vamos familia, no tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que alistarnos para ir a la iglesia"- ordeno la madre de Amu.

El grupo se disperso y cada quien se dirigió a lo que debía hacer.

Amu se miro nuevamente al espejo, era ella misma, la misma Amu de la mañana; Pero había algo diferente esta vez, su rostro estaba maquillado, su largo cabello recogido en una cola alta y dos chorritos caían sueltos en su rostro.

-"Amu? Te encuentras bien?"- pregunto Utau mientras le daba los últimos retoques al vestido.

Ella asintió un poco insegura.

-"Tranquila cariño, es normal estar nerviosa"- dijo la rubia dulcemente.

-"No son nervios, bueno si, pero hay algo más"- dijo la pelirosa mirando sus manos-"Es un mal presentimiento"-

-"Te casaras con Ikuto, que esperabas? Aun no puedo creer que quieras casarte con alguien como el"- dijo Utau con burla.

Amu intento sonreír para despreocupar a su amiga.

-"Tranquila, todo saldrá bien"- dijo la rubia dando pequeños golpecitos en su espalda.

Se escucho la puerta correrse.

-"Ikuto ya partió a la iglesia junto a sus padres, los chicos también se fueron, solo esperamos por ti, Amu"- dijo Yaya entrando a la habitación-"Te ves hermosa"- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-"Hermana! Estas tan bonita!"- grito Ami entrando detrás de ella.

Amu les dedico una sonrisa.

-"Vamos, papa y mama están esperando en el auto"- dijo la castaña tomando la mano de su hermana.

Amu se dejo guiar por ella hasta la entrada de la casa.

-"Amu-chan, que hermosa te ves"- dijo su madre con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"No puedo creer que vayas a casarte"- dijo su padre intentando abrazarla, fue detenido por Utau.

-"Oh, no! Me costó mucho arreglar a la novia, así que nada de abrazos antes de la boda!"- dijo la rubia enojada.

Amu, Ami y sus padres entraron al auto que los esperaba fuera de la mansión.

-"Estas nerviosa?"- pregunto su madre mirándola con dulzura, Amu negó.

-"Es normal, aun recuerdo el día de mi boda con tu madre"- dijo su padre sonriente-"Pobre Ikuto, debe estar muy nervioso"-

EN LA IGLESIA.

-"Nervioso?"- pregunto Kuukai mientras arreglaba la corbata de Nagi.

-"Porque debería estarlo?"- pregunto el pelivioleta extrañado.

-"Porque Tadase estará ahí, o ya olvidaste lo que le hizo a nuestra querida Ri-chan"- dijo dándole la espalda.

-"No creo que nervioso sea el estado en que debería encontrarme"- respondió el pelivioleta secamente.

-"No dejes que haga eso, Nagi"- dijo Kairi alejando el vaso de agua de sus labios-"Kuukai quiere vengarse de Tadase, e intenta poner a todos furiosos para darle su merecido"-

-"Como sabes eso?"- pregunto Ikuto con curiosidad.

El peliverde sonrió.

-"Porque el ya lo intento diciendo que debería hacer algo para evitar que Tadase lastimara a Yaya en un futuro"- respondió el.

Kuukai reía nervioso.

-"Detengan lo que sea que están haciendo"- dijo Yuu entrando a la habitación-"Amu viene en camino, es hora de entrar"-

Los chicos asintieron y salieron de la habitación uno tras otro, Ikuto se detuvo frente al espejo y se quedo mirando su reflejo.

-"Ocurre algo?"- pregunto Yuu mirándolo desde la puerta.

El peliazul negó y camino hacia la salida.

-"Solo estoy un poco nervioso"- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Los invitados estaban sentados en las bancas de la iglesia, Ikuto entro seguido de Kuukai y Nagi.

-"Oh! Kuukai!"- una chica castaña se acerco a él y lo abrazo fuertemente, tenía un extraño acento.

-"Kari! Que bueno es verte de nuevo!"- dijo el abrazándola.

-"Donde esta esa amiga tuya, como se llamaba, la rubia"- dijo mirando a todas partes.

-"Utau?"- pregunto el castaño confundido.

-"Esa misma, donde esta? De seguro acechándote"- dijo escaneando el lugar.

-"Utau es mi novia ahora"- dijo Kuukai sonriente.

-"Novia? Pero, eso es imposible!"- grito enojada-"Se supone que…"-

-"Kari, Kari! Hablamos sobre esto en el camino"- una pelinegra se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros.

-"Suéltame Loop! Esa Utau me ha robado a Kuukai"- gritaba la castaña.

-"Yo creo que Kuukai escogió a la rubia y no a ti, Kari"- una peliazul se acerco a ellas-"Acepta la realidad"- dijo con aburrimiento.

La pelinegra reía divertida mientras la castaña miraba con odio a la chica peliazul.

-"Creo que estamos siendo algo groseras"- dijo alegremente la pelinegra-"Mi nombre es Loop Petit, un gusto"- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-"Ahora entiendo porque es tan alegre"- le susurro Ikuto a Nagi, el pelivioleta suspiro.

-"No seas así, Ikuto"- dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-"Ya nos conocíamos"- dijo el educadamente.

La chica sonrió y asintió.

-"Nagi, eres amigo de Utau y Amu y el prometido de Ri-chan"- dijo ella rápidamente, el asintió.

-"Quiero presentarles a mi amigo, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, el es el novio"- dijo Nagi mirándolo.

-"Tsukiyomi? Eres hermano de esa rubia!"- grito Kari-"Tengo algunas cosas que decirle"-

-"Kari, basta con eso"- dijo con fastidio la peliazul-"Mi nombre es Aina Ayanami y esa gritona es Kari Di Stefano"- dijo apuntándola con aburrimiento.

-"Aina~"- la castaña la miro con los cachetes inflados-"Deja de congeniar con el enemigo"-

-"Si fueras el enemigo, no te hubieran invitado a la boda"- dijo Aina con aburrimiento.

Loop se limito a reír con la discusión.

-"Oh. Por. Dios!"- se escucho gritar en la entrada de la iglesia-"Es Kari Di Stefano!"-

-"No puede ser, dijeron que se iban a comportar"- dijo Utau con fastidio.

-"Tu lo dices porque es tu amiga!"- dijo Sabii enojada.

-"Amiga? Ja~"- dijo la castaña acercándose a ellas-"Ella es el enemigo"-

-"Que bueno verte Kari"- Utau sonrió falsamente-"Creí que no vendrías"-

-"Ah sí? Se puede saber por qué?"- pregunto ella con voz chillona.

-"Estas tan "expandida" que creí que no te dejarían subir al avión"- dijo la rubia con voz venenosa.

La castaña abrió sus ojos con rabia a la vez que se sonrojaba.

-"Como te atreves!"- grito furiosa.

-"No puedes ser, Caty! Estamos presenciando una pelea de celebridades!"- susurro Sabii emocionada.

-"No va a ser tan divertido cuando las veas rodando por el piso"- dijo Angel con aburrimiento.

-"Dejen la farándula y alístense, Amu está por llegar"- ordeno él.

Caty y Sabii inflaron sus cachetes y se pararon a un lado de las bancas, Angel y Camii se alejaron hacia sus asientos.

-"Kari!"- grito Yaya corriendo hacia ella.

-"Yaya?"- la castaña se volteo-"Eres tú!"- grito emocionada.

Ambas se abrazaron.

-"Dios, hagan esas cosas en otro lado, esto es un sitio publico"- dijeron al unisonó Rima y Aina.

Se miraron y sonrieron de lado.

-"Es bueno verte, Aina"- dijo la rubia bajita.

-"Has crecido, Rima"- respondió la peliazul.

-"Utau!"- grito Loopy en el oído de la rubia-"Ho. La!"-

La rubia sonrió de lado.

-"Sigues siendo la misma, ruidosa y fastidiosa"- dijo Utau.

-"Donde esta Amu?"- pregunto Ikuto mirando fuera de la iglesia.

-"Ya está llegando, es hora, a sus lugares"- grito la rubia mientras aplaudía.

-"Lo haces sonar mas como la filmación de una película que como una boda"- dijo Kairi acercándose a ella.

-"Que ocurre?"- pregunto Utau confundida.

-"Tadase no ha llegado"- le dijo discretamente el peliverde-"Te lo digo a ti, para no alarmar a los demás, pero en el camino, había muchos autos estacionados"-

-"Crees que esté planeando algo?"- pregunto Utau preocupada.

-"Estoy más que seguro de eso, ya hable con el personal de seguridad, estarán atentos, pero no por eso hay que descuidarnos"- dijo Kairi.

-"Bueno, pero no dejemos que eso afecte la boda, hay que disfrutarla, nuestros mejores amigos se están casando"- dijo la rubia, el peliverde asintió.

Ikuto camino hacia el altar y se paro junto a Nagi y Kuukai.

-"Hey Kairi! Ven aquí!"- grito Kuukai batiendo su mano en el aire.

-"Aquí estoy!"- dijo la castaña parándose junto a él.

-"Dijo Kairi, no Kari!"- grito Aina agarrándola del vestido y llevándosela.

Kuukai rio torpemente.

Los invitados se sentaron en las bancas, Utau y Rima esperaban en la entrada, Sabii y Caty estaban paradas al final de las bancas, se escucharon pasos y por alguna razón el ambiente se tenso.

-"Que está ocurriendo?"- le susurro Caty a Sabii-" Es como si esperaran a alguien más que no sea Amu"-

-"No lo sé"- respondió Sabii-"Pero el ambiente está algo tenso para una boda"-

Los pasos se acercaban y los chicos colocaron su total atención en la puerta, Rima y Utau aparecieron seguidas de Ami.

Ikuto, Kairi, Nagi y Kuukai se relajaron. La marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse y en la puerta apareció Amu, agarrada del brazo de su padre y con su madre a un lado.

Ikuto contuvo la respiración y trago pesadamente.

-"Hermosa, verdad?"- dijo Kuukai mirándola-"Mas te vale que la cuides."-

Ikuto asintió sin despegar los ojos de Amu, quien se acercaba lentamente hacia él, mirándolo fijamente.

Al llegar, Amu se despidió de sus padres, las chicas se posicionaron a un lado de ella, la pelirosa se paro junto a Ikuto.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y sonrieron.

-"No me digas que me veo hermosa"- susurro la pelirosa.

-"Hmp, no planeaba decírtelo"- susurro Ikuto con burla.

Amu rodo los ojos e Ikuto contuvo la risa.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, hasta que llego la parte que a todos ponía nerviosos.

-"Hay alguien aquí que se oponga a esta unión?"-

El silencio reino en el lugar.

-"Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, les presento al Señor y la Señora Tsukiyomi"-

La pareja se dio la vuelta y todos aplaudieron, algunos con lágrimas en los ojos, otros con grandes sonrisas.

-"Puedes besar a la novia"- se escucho detrás de ellos.

-"Tadase"- susurro Amu sorprendida y se volteo.

Un grupo de hombres y mujeres entraron por detrás y agarraron a todos los que estaban cerca de Amu, incluido a Ikuto.

La familia se levanto y camino rápidamente hacia el altar.

-"Llévense a los invitados"- ordeno Kairi por el celular.

El cuerpo de seguridad entro y comenzó a evacuar a la gente del lugar.

-"Que está ocurriendo?"- grito Sabii confundida cuando un guardia las alejo de Amu.

-"Todo estará bien"- les dijo Amu con una sonrisa.

-"Amu!"- grito Caty mientras eran llevadas fuera.

-"Creían que iban a salirse con la suya?"- dijo Tadase sonriendo con maldad.

-"Este no era el trato!"- grito Tsumugu enfadado.

-"Por supuesto que no! EL trato era que Amu se casaría conmigo"- dijo el rubio agarrando el brazo de la pelirosa-"Yo la salve de morir, así que ella me pertenece"-

-"De que habla, papa?"- dijo Amu confundida.

-"Cuando eras pequeña, sufrías de una enfermedad terrible, que pudo haberte matado. Los doctores decían que no ibas a sobrevivir y se rindieron, el único que continuo fue el padre de Tadase, después de unos meses, estuviste estable y fuera de peligro"- respondió su padre.

-"En agradecimiento, ofrecimos tu mano al hijo del doctor"- dijo su madre-"Tadase"-

Amu negó.

-"No voy a casarme contigo! Escuchaste"- grito Amu soltándose.

-"Lo harás, aunque no lo quieras"- dijo Tadase caminando hacia ella.

-"No puedes obligarla"- grito Midori-"Nosotros anulamos ese compromiso hace años"-

-"Se lo anularon a mi padre, el ya murió, yo no he aceptado ninguna anulación"- dijo el rubio.

-"Aléjate de mi hija!"- grito Tsumugu intentando acercarse.

Otro grupo entro y forcejeo con la familia para evitar que se acercaran hacia Amu.

-"Suéltala"- grito Ikuto soltándose-"Amu es mi esposa ahora y no puedes hacer nada"-

-"Claro que si"- dijo el rubio-"Puedo matarte"-

Tadase saco un arma de su chaqueta y apunto a Ikuto.

-"No lo hagas!"- grito Amu tirándose encima de el.

-" Amu!"- Ikuto corrió hacia donde se encontraba ella.

Tadase empujo a Amu y le apunto a Ikuto.

Las personas afuera de la iglesia estaban preocupadas.

-"Que ocurrió? Porque nos sacaron de esta forma"- dijo Loopy confundida.

Aina se mantuvo en silencio y fijo su mirada en la iglesia, las puertas estaban cerradas.

-"Mi Kuukai~"- grito Kari-"Espero que se encuentre bien!"-

-"Amu"- dijo Angel preocupado, Caty estaba abrazada a él, llorando.

-"Que estará pasando ahí dentro"- dijo Sabii con tristeza, Angel paso una mano por su hombro, la atrajo hacia él y abrazo a ambas.

-"Va a estar bien, todos van a estar bien"- les dijo para tranquilizarlas.

Ambas lo abrazaron y asintieron.

El sonido de un disparo hizo que todos se exaltaran.

-"Que está ocurriendo ahí dentro?"- dijo Sabii preocupada.

….

Tadase apretó sus puños y se dio la vuelta.

-"Piensas irte?"- grito Ikuto furioso.

-"Le di una opción"- dijo el rubio-"Ella te eligió a ti, aun a costa de su propia vida"-

La madre de Amu estaba arrodillada junto a ella con lágrimas en los ojos, Ikuto la sostenía en sus brazos.

-"Esta no te la vamos a perdonar"- grito Kuukai empujando al hombre que lo sostenía.

-"Rodeen el lugar, no dejen que nadie salga del edificio"- ordeno el padre de Kuukai a los guardias, ellos asintieron y sacaron sus armas apuntando a los guardias de Tadase.

-"No!"- grito la madre de Utau e Ikuto-"Bajen sus armas, ellos no tienen nada que ver, el único que debe responder aquí es Tadase"-

-"Souko tiene razón"- dijo la madre de Rima-"No queremos más heridos"-

Los guardias de Tadase se dejaron someter por los otros, quienes los sacaron de la iglesia dejándolos solos.

-"Son una horda de estúpidos!"- grito Tadase al ver a sus guardias rendirse-"Verán lo que les sucederá"-

-"Se acabo Tadase, estas solo"- dijo Yuu acercándose a él.

El rubio le apunto con el arma.

-"No creo que debas hacerlo, cuantas balas te quedan?"- dijo Kairi fríamente-"5? Y cuando se te acaben? Somos mas de 20, una vez que se te acaben, crees que alguien te tendrá piedad?"-

Tadase retrocedió apuntando al grupo.

-"Son cinco, puedo quitarles a cinco de sus preciosos seres queridos, así como ya les quite a Amu"- respondió el con una mirada demente.

-"Suficiente, ríndete"- dijo Kuukai acercándose a él.

Tadase disparo.

-"Kuukai!"- grito su padre acercándose a él-"Te encuentras bien?"- pregunto mientras examinaba su brazo.

-"Tranquilo papa, solo me rozo"- dijo el castaño cubriendo la herida con su mano.

-"Detente!"- grito Ikuto-"Solo viniste aquí por Amu, ya lo hiciste, ya detente!"-

-"Ikuto"- susurro Utau mirando a su hermano.

Tadase se distrajo y Yuu lo agarro del cuello, el arma cayó al piso.

El grupo suspiro aliviado.

-"Sostenlo Yuu, la policía vendrá pronto"- dijo el padre de Kairi tomando el arma.

-"Resiste princesa, la ambulancia estará aquí pronto"- dijo Ikuto acariciando el cabello de Amu.

La pelirosa sonrió débilmente.

-"Siéntate Kuukai, no puedes estar parado"- ordeno su madre.

El castaño camino hacia la pelirosa y se sentó junto a ella.

-"Siempre tienes que arrastrarme contigo en todo verdad?"- dijo Kuukai burlonamente.

Amu intento sonreír, pero sintió un agudo dolor.

-"Amu, que ocurre"- Rima la miro preocupada.

La pelirosa negó débilmente y cerró sus ojos.

-"No te duermas Amu"- dijo Kairi parándose a su lado-"O no volverás a despertar"-

-"Kairi!"- Yaya le dio una mirada desaprobatoria.

-"Es la verdad"- dijo el padre de Ikuto.

-"Ya escuchaste princesa, despierta"- dijo Ikuto acariciando su mejilla.

-"La ambulancia esta aquí"- grito Caty entrando al lugar, seguidos de Sabii, Camii y Angel.

-"También hay una patrulla de policía"- dijo Angel.

Los padres asintieron y caminaron llevando a Tadase.

-"Amu?"-

Todos se voltearon hacia Ikuto.

-"Que ocurre?"- pregunto Midori preocupada.

Ikuto levanto la cabeza hacia ellos.

-"Amu no responde"- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Sora: Ese final fue tan…estúpido -.-"

Qiuty: No es el final! Aun falta el prologo :)

Sora: Que será igual de estúpido ¬¬

Qiuty: Si lo sé, común? Bueno, pero es que el final siempre debe dejarte :O para el prologo que será TT_TT

Sora: SI de seguro los deja =O de lo estúpido que es y los deja TT_TT porque de seguro esperaban más.

Qiuty: TT_TT Te odio!

Mis queridos lectores, espero de verdad que me sepan disculpar, no he podido escribir el prologo, ya que son las ultimas semanas de clases en la Universidad y los profesores nos han chantado encima muchos proyectos y cosas así.

Les agradezco su comprensión :D y nos veremos en unos días para el prologo! En cuanto a Mr. Perfect, pues esperen con ansias el capi, tendrá mucho AMUTO y bueno si aparecerá Ryuuji, pero ya verán ;D los dejo con eso!

Kari :) espero que te haya gustado tu aparición, eres una loca fanática por Kuukai xD espero no te haya ofendido, cuídate, te quiero.

Sabii~! Bueno, este es el final, se que no estarás conforme en muchas cosas! Pero créeme, el prologo te gustara mucho :* si te decía Sabi** era porque me gustaba hacerte enojar xD pero ya lo dejare si! Te agradezco por ser tan fiel seguidora desde mis inicios! Cuídate mucho, te quiero!

Jessi~! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Sé que no fue como te lo esperabas, pero tú sabes que jamás las defraudare xD! Cuídate mucho y espera con ansias el siguiente, te quiero mucho!

Alee~! Espero que el capi haya sido algo parecido a lo que esperabas Dx! Pero el prologo! Puff ni siquiera lo ves venir xD gracias por tu apoyo grandote :* ya verás que ocurre con lo de SabiiXAngel xDDD cuídate mucho Alee~ y espera mr. Perfect xD les daré lo que quieren…..¬¬no LEMMON! Sino Amuto :D te quiero mucho!

Aiina~! Me alegra que te haya emocionado tanto lo de tu aparición xD y bueno ojala que descubras pronto si ese paréntesis tuyo es un Chara o no! Aunque yo estoy muy segura! Espero que tu aparición haya sido de tu agrado eras un ser frio~! Hahaha pues, espera la próxima actualización si! Te quiero!

Bloody chii! Si eres mala ¬3¬ pero no tanto como Soraline! :D espero que te haya gustado el capi, gracias por ser tan fiel a esta escritora xD te quiero!

Ale~~Tú sabes que el drama es lo mío xD intente hacer la confesión lo más concisa posible, así como Kairi lo haría :D me alegra que te haya gustado cuídate, te quiero mucho! Suerte!

Metalic-Dragon-Angel! Hahaha te entiendo, tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo! Me alegra que hayas dejado un review y muchas gracias por serle tan fiel al fic :) espero que el capi te haya gustado a pesar de lo cliché que fue xD gracias por tu apoyo! Ja ne!

Karen~! Me alegra que te haya encantado la escena de los guardaespaldas, no sabía si ponerla xD pero gracias! Espero te haya gustado el capi :) te quiero mucho! Janya~!

Alis :) espero que el capi te haya gustado tanto como los otros, gracias por tu apoyo :* cuídate!

Y es todo por este capi! Esperen el prologo, prometo no demorar! Los quiero tanto! Cuídense!

Sora: Jana!


	23. Epilogo!

Yo minna!

Feliz año nuevo! Y feliz navidad y Feliz Día de Reyes! Dx lamento mucho el retraso /: pero estas semanas no he tenido acceso a mi computadora, me han arrastrado a viajes familiares o mi madre se ha puesto a gritar cada vez que me ve frente a la laptop, se que hace 3 semanas prometí subirla de inmediato, pero en verdad no he podido.

En cuanto a Mr. Perfect, creo q esa tendrá q esperar un poco mas pues estoy a punto de entrar a los finales, además creo q dejare de estudiar medicina y aun no se que otra carrera quiero escoger :S así q tendré unas semanas un poco complicadas.

Sora: Mishelle abandonara sus sueños porque quiere ser una buena esposa :p

Qiuty: Eso no es cierto! :$ Tengo 18 años maldita sea! Porque estaría pensando en convertirme en esposa ¬¬

Sora: 1 2 3 4! Papipupepo!

Qiuty: Sora y yo vimos anime durante todo el feriado! Hace mucho que no veía, inclusive comenzaba a perder el interés Dx pero he recuperado todo :) y nuevamente comencé a gastar mis ahorros en anime :D me he inspirado para escribir mas historias, tal vez tome más tiempo subir un capitulo, pero no creo q abandone el fanfic hasta después.

Sora: Guru guru guru guru guru~! Don't touch me!

Qiuty: -.- Sora se envicio con Beelzebub!

Sora: ¬¬ Tú te descargaste la canción y te aprendiste los pasos!

Qiuty: Hehehe :) LO AMOOOO! Mi hijo se llamara Beel!

Me desvió del tema Dx!

Sora: ¬¬ Que novedad~

Qiuty: Gracias minna por la espera! Les traiga el ultimo de todos los capítulos de cicatrices, el epilogo!

Disfrútenlo!

Minna Daisuki!

Qiutyvampire.

**CAPITULO#21 EPILOGO!**

_-"Amu! Responde por favor"- susurro Ikuto en el oído de la pelirosa-"Quédate a mi lado"-_

**3 AÑOS DESPUES.**

-"Utau!"- grito Yaya enojada-"Por curiosidad, solo por curiosidad, ese vestido que estas usando…"-

-"Así es"- interrumpió la rubia con una gran sonrisa-"Es tuyo"-

-"Ese vestido me lo regalo Kairi!"- grito la castaña enojada-"Estaba reservándolo para una ocasión especial!"-

-"En serio? Lo vi en tu armario y como jamás lo habías usado creí que estabas desperdiciando esta hermosura"- dijo Utau.

-"Eres un ser maligno! Yo quería usarlo hoy!"-

-"Acéptalo Yaya, a mi me queda mejor"- dijo la rubia sonriendo triunfante.

-"Vas a pagar eso!"- grito la castaña agitando su puño frente a la cara de Utau.

-"Ya deténganse"- interrumpió Rima entrando a la habitación-"Habrá un día en que ustedes no discutan por algo? Dios, parecen niñas!"-

Las chicas hicieron un puchero y se sentaron en la cama.

-"Utau. Kairi llego hoy, no creo que después de tanto tiempo fuera, le gustaría ver que el vestido que le regalo a su prometida lo esté usando otra persona"- dijo Rima con aburrimiento.

-"Mucho menos una persona tan ancha como tú"- dijo Yaya con veneno en su voz.

-"Como te atreves!"- grito Utau tirándola a la cama-"Retráctate!"-

Rima suspiro y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación.

-"No tarden, todos están esperando afuera"- dijo mientras corría la puerta-"Y Utau…"-

La mencionada se detuvo y volteo a ver a su amiga.

-"Ikuto llegara pronto"- dijo la rubia cruzando la puerta-"Y vendrá con ella"- concluyo cerrando la puerta.

Las chicas se detuvieron y se levantaron de la cama.

-"Ikuto, eh?"- dijo Yaya quitándose el vestido-"Hace ya tres años que no lo vemos"-

Utau se mantuvo en silencio e intercambio el vestido con la castaña.

-"Escuche que había tenido un hijo con esa mujer"- dijo Yaya.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

-"Eso no fue más que un rumor, uno muy asqueroso"- dijo malhumorada.

-"Pero igual están casados"- dijo la castaña.

-"Hmp, jamás pensé que mi hermano fuera tan débil"- dijo Utau enojada.

-"Esperabas que se quede solo hasta que muera"- la puerta se corrió y Kuukai entro a la habitación-"Sabii, Caty y Angel ya llegaron, será mejor que vayamos"-

-"Que hay de Ikuto?"- pregunto la rubia enojada, el castaño negó .

-"Vamos Utau, solo faltamos nosotros"- dijo Kuukai agarrándola de la mano.

Los tres dejaron la habitación y se dirigieron al patio donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión.

-"Yaya, no mires pero hay un guapo peliverde que te está mirando"- le susurro Utau a la castaña, quien se volteo emocionada hacia donde la rubia apuntaba.

-"Te dije que no miraras! Imbécil!"- grito su amiga dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Yaya sonrió y corrió hacia Kairi.

-"Amor~!"- grito desbordante de felicidad mientras caía encima de el.

-"Vaya, eres otra persona cuando estas cerca de Kairi"- dijo Utau con burla acercándose.

La castaña la fulmino con la mirada y regreso a ver al peliverde.

-"Te he extrañado mucho!"- grito ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Vaya, vaya"- dijo una voz chillona detrás de ellos-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo"-

-"Esa voz"- murmuro Utau sorprendida y se volteo.

-"Yo!"- los saludo una peliazul levantando la mano, parada junto a una castaña y una pelinegra sonriente.

-"Aina, Loop!"- dijo Utau sonriendo-"Ah sí, y Kari"- dijo con aburrimiento.

-"Y Kari? Ahora estoy de mas!"- grito la castaña enojada.

-"Es bueno verlas de nuevo"- dijo Kuukai sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano, la castaña la tomo y se abalanzo encima de el.

-"Kuukai~ yo sabía que sentías algo por mi"- grito ella con lagrimas en los ojos-"Soy tan feliz!"-

-"Aléjate de mi novio!"- grito Utau intentando separarlos.

-"No han cambiado nada"- dijo Aina con fastidio.

-"Siempre es tan divertido estar con ellos!"- grito Loop entre risas.

-"Hey, vengo acompañada"- dijo Rima apareciendo junto a Caty.

-"Caty!"- grito Yaya y la abrazo con fuerza.

-"Como están chicos, me alegra verlos nuevamente"- dijo la castaña dulcemente.

-"Es increíble que ella sea la Caty que conocimos hace 3 años"- dijo Utau con burla.

-"Donde están Sabii y Angel?"- pregunto Kuukai mirando a todos lados.

-"Aquí~!"- grito Sabii detrás de ellos, venia agarrada del brazo de Angel.

Los chicos se quedaron callados y fijaron su mirada en sus brazos.

-"Si, es tal como piensan"- dijo Caty alegremente-"Ellos son novios"-

-"Sabia que eso ocurriría"- dijo Nagi apareciendo detrás de Rima.

-"Es bueno saber que al fin te decidiste, Angel"- dijo Kairi con el pulgar en alto.

-"Esperen, quieren decir que ustedes ya sabían de esto?"- dijo Utau confundida.

Los chicos asintieron.

-"Eres la única lo suficientemente despistada para no notarlo"- dijo Rima con malicia.

-"Que! Pero eso es imposible!"- grito la rubia sorprendida-"Como pudieron notarlo y no decirme!"-

-"Ya basta con eso"- dijo Angel desviando la mirada avergonzado.

-"Como han estado chicos?"- pregunto Sabii suavizando el tono.

El grupo sonrió con melancolía y desviaron la mirada en distintas direcciones.

-"Ha sido difícil"- dijo Rima con un hilo de voz.

-"Pero sabemos que no fuimos los únicos que perdimos a Amu"- dijo Utau con tristeza.

-"Sus padres deben sentirse aun peor que nosotros, para Ami-chan fue un golpe duro"- dijo Yaya.

-"Por eso decidimos que lo mejor sería intentar olvidar el tema y no dejarnos hundir en la depresión"- dijo Kuukai con una sonrisa de lado.

-"Pero eso no significa que ya no nos duela"- dijo Nagi con un suspiro.

Kairi se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la reunión.

-"Que hay de Ikuto?"- pregunto Angel curioso-"Donde está el?"-

-"Ikuto se caso"- dijo Utau fríamente.

Aina, Kari y Loop se acercaron para escuchar.

-"Se caso?"- dijo Aina ligeramente sorprendida.

-"No sabemos quién es, la conoceremos recién hoy"- dijo Yaya.

-"La traerá a la reunión?"- dijo Loop confundida-"Pero hoy es..."-

-"El cumpleaños de Amu, lo sabemos, la fecha coincidió con la de hoy, nosotros también nos sorprendimos"- dijo Rima sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

-"Como pudieron permitir que se casara?"- dijo Kari enojada.

-"Kari"- Aina le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio.

-"Ikuto desapareció el día del funeral de Amu, se quedo parado frente a la lapida de ella, fue la última vez que lo vimos"- explico Nagi.

El grupo se mantuvo en silencio, que fue interrumpido por el timbre de un celular.

-"Lo siento debo contestar"- dijo Kairi alejándose del grupo.

-"Que ocurrirá?"- pregunto Yaya curiosa.

-"Celosa?"- dijo Utau con burla.

-"Es raro que Kairi conteste una llamada en una reunión"- explico Nagi.

-"Peor aun cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo en el exterior"- dijo Kuukai mirando al peliverde con curiosidad.

Kairi cerró la llamada y camino de regreso al grupo.

-"El está aquí"- dijo seriamente y fijando la mirada en la entrada.

El grupo siguió la mirada del peliverde, unos segundos después se visualizaron dos siluetas que se dirigían al jardín y a los pocos segundos la imagen de Ikuto y una chica de cabellera naranja traspasaron la entrada.

-"Ella es la esposa de Ikuto?"- dijo Sabii sorprendida.

-"Woow! Ella realmente es hermosa"- dijo Loop encantada.

-"No me interesa si es una princesa! Esa bruja le tuvo que haber hecho algo a mi hermano"- dijo Utau enojada.

-"Utau, cálmate, no puedes armar un escándalo, esta reunión es muy importante para nuestros padres"- dijo Kuukai agarrando de los hombros.

-"Como puedes defenderla!"- grito Utau soltándose-"Vamos Rima!"-

La rubia asintió y se remango las mangas del vestido.

-"Alto ahí ustedes dos, Ikuto accedió a venir a la reunión con la condición de que no hicieran problemas"- dijo Kairi.

-"Eso es imposible!"- grito la rubia enojada-"Sabes perfectamente que no me quedare de brazos cruzados viendo a mi hermano destruir su vida"- se quejo ella.

-"Destruir su vida? No seas ridícula Utau, el esta rehaciendo su vida"- respondió el.

-"No me…"-

-"Utau, ya fue suficiente"- la interrumpió Rima.

-"Tu también?"- dijo la rubia sorprendida-"Rima!"-

-"Vamos donde Ikuto"- dijo Kuukai tomando la mano de Utau-"Todo estará bien"-

Ella asintió sin ganas y caminaron hacia sus padres.

-"Chicos, que bueno que por fin están aquí"- los saludo alegremente la madre de Amu.

-"Tía Midori, no veo la razón por la que deberías estar feliz, después de todo es como si Ikuto traicionara a Amu, ya que estaban casados"- dijo la rubia bruscamente.

-"Utau!"- su madre la miro con desaprobación y se volteo hacia Ikuto y su esposa.

-"Lo siento Ikuto, como veras, tu hermana no cambia"- se disculpo Kairi acercándose hacia él.

-"Sigue siendo la misma imprudente de antes"- dijo el peliazul con fastidio.

La chica de cabello naranja cubrió su boca al reír.

-"Hmp! Ríe mientras puedas, no pertenecerás a esta familia por mucho tiempo"-

-"Suficiente Utau"- dijo Ikuto enojado tomando la mano de la chica-"Ven princesa, vámonos"-

La chica le sonrió dulcemente al grupo y se alejo con él.

-"Es linda"- dijo Kuukai viendo a la pareja alejarse.

-"Repite eso?"- grito Utau enojada.

-"Basta de eso jovencita! Estoy muy decepcionada de ti"- la regaño su madre.

-"Yo estoy decepcionada de ustedes! Como pueden fingir que nada está pasando?"- grito la rubia.

-"Porque no ocurre nada"- dijo Yaya seriamente-"Y si ocurriera algo, no está en nuestras manos juzgarlo si está bien o mal"-

-"Es increíble que a pesar de tu edad seas tan inmadura"- le dijo su padre a Utau con tono cansado.

-"Porque ninguno de ustedes ve lo que está pasando!"- dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-"Utau, porque no le das una oportunidad"- dijo Nagi mirando a Ikuto y a la chica-"Ella tiene algo que me recuerda a Amu"-

Utau se detuvo y volteo a mirarlo.

-"Es cierto!"- dijeron al unisonó Sabii y Caty, Angel asintió.

-"Tal vez por esa razón Ikuto la eligió"- dijo Aina.

Loop y Kari asintieron.

-"Esta bien, lo hare, pero no me agrada; Además, ni siquiera se presento"- dijo Utau inflando los cachetes.

-"Porque empezaste a lanzar palabras sin pensar"- dijo Rima con aburrimiento.

-"Que van a hacer Ikuto y ella?"- pregunto Yaya curiosa.

-"Kin-chan e Ikuto quieren hablar con nosotros."- dijo la madre de Yaya.

-"Y a donde fueron?"- pregunto Nagi buscándolos con la mirada.

-"Al salón, nos esperaran ahí"- respondió el padre de Amu.

-"Entonces que esperamos!"- grito Utau agarrando a Kuukai-"Vamos!"-

El grupo camino dentro de la casa y caminaron hacia el salón.

-"Bien, espero que valga la pena"- dijo Utau sin ánimos, antes de entrar.

Los demás entraron después de ella.

-"No puede ser"- la rubia se detuvo con los ojos abiertos.

-"Utau, que ocurre ahora?"- dijo Kuukai entrando tras ella, se detuvo reaccionando de igual forma que Utau.

Los padres entraron y sonrieron.

-"Amu?"- murmuro Rima sorprendida.

La mencionada sonrió alegremente.

-"Ha sido un buen tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, eh?"- dijo dulcemente.

Ikuto estaba parado junto a ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Amu!"- gritaron Sabii y Caty con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"En verdad eres tú"- dijo Utau conteniendo las lagrimas.

Amu sonrió.

-"Lamento haberlos preocupado chicos"- dijo caminando hacia ellos.

Rima y Yaya la abrazaron con fuerza.

-"Lo lamentas? No tienes perdón!"- grito Utau abrazándola-"Idiota!"-

Amu sonrió de lado y golpeo suavemente la cabeza de la rubia.

-"Así que no sería parte de la familia por mucho tiempo?"- dijo con burla.

-"Eras tú?"- dijo Angel sorprendido.

Amu asintió.

-"Crearía mucha polémica si hubiera llegado como Amu"- respondió Ikuto.

-"Pero…como?"- dijo Kuukai confundido.

-"Que tal si nos sentamos para contar como ocurrió todo"- dijo Amu sonriendo.

Los demás asintieron.

-"Desperté en el hospital, después de la operación"- comenzó Amu-"Ikuto y Kairi llegaron junto con nuestros padres para contarme lo que había ocurrido después de la boda"-

Los chicos miraron a Kairi.

-"Tu sabia de esto!"- le reclamo Utau.

Amu aclaro su garganta y sonrió.

-"No sé como ocurrió, pero terminamos ideando este plan. Fingiríamos mi muerte, Ikuto y yo nos iríamos al exterior y regresaríamos dentro de tres años"- dijo ella.

-"Y porque no nos contaron?"- pregunto Rima curiosa.

-"Por ella"- respondió Ikuto secamente apuntando a Utau.

-"Yo?"- Utau levanto la ceja-"Hmp! Como si no pudiera guardar un secreto"-

-"No puedes"- dijeron Rima y Yaya al mismo tiempo.

-"Pero porque tres años?"- pregunto Kuukai confundido.

-"Porque no estábamos seguros si Tadase recibiría un castigo, así que con la muerte de Amu, nos aseguramos de que lo hiciera"- respondió el padre de Rima-"Y en estos tres años nos aseguraríamos de que no pueda salir de prisión por ninguna razón"-

-"Es comprensible"- dijo Kari asintiendo.

-"Pero bueno!"- Amu aplaudió-"Los malos tiempos ya pasaron verdad?"-

El grupo sonrió y asintió.

-"Nos dirás que hicieron en todo este tiempo?"- pregunto Loop con curiosidad.

-"Si hermana! Donde te quedaste todo este tiempo?"- grito Ami emocionada.

Los mayores se retiraron dejando a los jóvenes en la habitación.

-"No puedo creer que nos hayas engañado por tanto tiempo!"- grito Sabii enojada.

-"Es malvado de tu parte Amu"- se quejo Caty.

La mencionada sonrió.

-"Yo también los extrañe mucho"- dijo con un hilo de voz.

El grupo la miro y sonrió.

-"Vámonos! Tenemos que recuperar estos tres largos años perdidos!"- grito Utau levantándose.

-"A dónde iremos?"- pregunto Yaya emocionada.

-"Es obvio"- respondió Utau guiñando el ojo-"De compras!"-

-"Oh no! Olvídenlo!"- gritaron Kuukai y Nagi agitando los brazos.

-"Vamos~"- dijo Kari agarrando el brazo de Kuukai y arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación.

-"Suelta a mi novio!"- grito Utau corriendo detrás de ella.

-"Como siempre tan ruidosos"- dijeron Aina y Rima caminando detrás de ellos.

-"Iremos de compras con celebridades!"- gritaron Sabii y Caty emocionadas.

-"Pero si siempre salimos juntos, que no deberían estar acostumbradas?"- dijo Angel con aburrimiento.

-"Que mal, será un día agitado"- dijo Kairi caminando junto a Yaya.

-"Amu, no vienes?"- pregunto Ami desde la puerta.

-"Ya vamos"- respondió ella sonriente.

-"No han cambiado, siguen igual de fastidiosos, deberían madurar"- dijo Ikuto con fastidio.

Amu lo beso delicadamente y sonrió.

-"Yo también los extrañe"- dijo ella tomando la mano de él.

-"A partir de ahora, todo volverá a como antes"- dijo el besando su frente.

Amu asintió y ambos dejaron la habitación.

_**Hace quince años.**_

_-"Vamos Amu-chan"- dijo su madre alegremente tomándola de la mano._

_-"A dónde iremos mama?"- pregunto curiosa._

_-"Conoceremos a tus tíos"- respondió su padre tomando su otra mano._

_-"Tíos?"- dijo ella sorprendida._

_La familia salió de la casa y se dirigió a la casa vecina._

_-"Amu-chan, ellos son tus tíos, Souko y Aruto Tsukiyomi"- dijo su madre dándole a la pequeña Amu un empujoncito hacia la pareja._

_-"Mucho gusto Amu-chan"- dijo la mujer con una encantadora sonrisa._

_-"El gusto es mío tía, tío"- respondió la pequeña con una reverencia._

_-"Pero que señorita mas encantadora"- dijo el hombre acercándose a ella._

_-"Oh! Aquí están los pequeños"- dijo su madre emocionada._

_Amu miro detrás de su tío._

_-"Ikuto querido, ella es Amu"- dijo la rubia acercándolo a ella._

_-"Mucho gusto"- respondió el pequeño mirándola fijamente._

_Amu tomo su mano._

_-"Tu serás mi esposa algún día"- dijo el decidido._

_La pequeña se sonrojo y se escondió detrás de su madre, mientras los adultos brincaban de alegría._

_Amu miro de reojo a la réplica en miniatura de su tío, quien la miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta._

_Ambos se miraron y la pequeña asintió tímidamente, el chico sonrió y asintió antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba._

"Te conocí hace quince años, nos separamos y nos volvimos a encontrar, y aun después de tanto tiempo, sigues haciendo mis días igual de felices como en ese entonces."

**THE END!**

Sora: BRAVO!

Qiuty: *3* Te gusto?

Sora: Nah~! Es que por fin se acabo :3

Qiuty: Aquí el final minna, espero que les haya gustado :') esta vez el recuerdo fue al final! Por si acaso se preguntan Amu tenía tres añitos e Ikuto cinco :D

Sora: Gracias a todos por seguir este fic hasta el final ¬¬ que quede muy en claro que fui obligada a decir esto!

Qiuty: Arigato~ minna! Soy muy feliz de haber contando con su apoyo siempre y por que hayan esperado tanto tiempo por el final! Espero en verdad que les haya gustado mucho mucho!

Kari! Me alegra que le haya acertado a tu personaje, espero que te haya gustado tu aparición aquí muchísimas gracias por el apoyo brindado a lo largo de esta historia y te deseo mucha suerte con las historias que escribas aquí en el fic, intentare seguirlas ya que como sabes estoy algo corta de tiempo pero siempre lo tengo presente, cuídate mucho, te quiero!

Hermanita! Otro fic mas que acabo contigo :) muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que nos has dado a Soraline y a mí, y por haberme rescatado innumerables veces de la maldad de mi chara ¬¬ suerte en tu nuevo año y espero que pueda seguir en contacto contigo te quiero mucho! ^3^

Ale! Muchas gracias a ti también :) me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la historia, gracias por los reviews dejados y tus palabras de ánimo, suerte en todo lo que hagas este nuevo año, te quiero!

Jessi~! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Lamento haberte dejado tanto tiempo con intriga Dx gracias también por todo tu apoyo, te considero una amiga y espero que tu a mi también, cuídate mucho! Te quiero :D

Aina! Tú has practicado tus reviews en mi historia no? Ya le estás haciendo la competencia a Sabii xD bueno me alegra haberte ayudado en el descubrimiento de tu paréntesis/ Shugo Chara! Abrazaste al review?

Sora: Eso es raro ¬¬

Qiuty: -.- cállate! Hahaha me encanto, lamento mucho la espera del epilogo! Me alegro haber dado en el clavo contigo, hahaha y de igual forma espero que te haya gustado tu corta aparición en este de aquí, cuídate mucho estoy muy agradecida contigo y tu paréntesis por el apoyo! Suerte en este nuevo año, t quiero mucho!

Bloody-chii! Sé que es el último capi, pero me gustaría saber el nombre de una de las personas que le fueron tan fieles a mi historia :) cuídate mucho, lamento el retraso :D te quiero mucho!

Sabii! :') la segunda historia, muchisisisisimas gracias por haber apoyado a esta inexperta autora desde sus inicios! Gracias por siempre dejar un review a pesar de odiar el capitulo! Te quiero y aprecio mucho que siempre hagas un esfuerzo de tu ocupada vida para leer un capitulo que sabes que tal vez no te gustara :p hahaha, gracias Sabii :) espero que te haya gustado el epilogo y bueno el no murió pero fue a la cárcel..( Tal vez sea violado ahí :$) espero que te haya gustado este final, y bueno hahaha espera por el capítulo de Mr. Perfect! Habrá una gran sorpresa! Cuídate Sabii y suerte en este nuevo año!

Alee-chan! Hahaha Aaaw! Como siempre un hermoso review :')

Sora: Eso lo dices porque te alaba ¬¬"

Qiuty: Eso no es cierto u_u!

Gracias Alee por el apoyo que has dado a esta historia y a Mr. Perfect, es verdad que te aprecio :) así que espero que no te enojes por haber tardado :p lo siento! :D que este nuevo año este lleno de grandes oportunidades para ti, esfuérzate siempre! Te quiero! Ja ne!

Somebody, disculpa la tardanza :) espero que hayas disfrutado el último capi!

Minna! Aquí las palabras finales!

Soraline y yo queremos agradecerles a todos los que están leyendo en este momento, por aguantar semanas sin una actualización, disculpen si no pude publicar un mensaje para Navidad pero en verdad tuve días ajetreados!

Gracias minna! Esta historia es para todos ustedes!

Cuídense mucho! Y esperen con ansias el capi de Mr. Perfect!

Sera una explosión de Amuto :D

Ja ne!

Minna Daisuki! 3

Qiutyvampire!


End file.
